


I'm yours if you're mine

by AngelofBlacksouls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Birth Control Fail, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, College students Yuuri and Viktor, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gossip, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Victor Nikiforov, Morning Sickness, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Past pinning, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media, Supportive fans, The dogs live, Therapy, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, anxiety and pregnacy, bad press, best man phitchit, doctor visit, fluff and even more fluff, small town vibes, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 104,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofBlacksouls/pseuds/AngelofBlacksouls
Summary: Viktor and Yuri met in high school and even though they never made their relationship formal, they knew they were meant to be so on Yuri's graduation party, Viktor proposed. They will have a challenge on their hands dealing with college while they get used to their life as newly weds and seeing if they really are meant to be.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 155
Kudos: 234





	1. Say yes

“I swear Yuri if you don’t say yes I will make the rest of your life hell!”

The distant yell of his best friend finally got him to snap out of whatever happened and focus on the sight of Viktor on one knee and the small box holding a ring held up to him.

Beautiful- gorgeous Viktor couldn’t possibly be asking him this question in front of all his family and friends right? I mean, he was just celebrating finally graduating High school and had a moment ago just greeted the man.

But- looking at everyone gathered around them- his own family’s excited faces and Pichit about ready to walk up to him and fulfill his thread made the whole thing not less ridiculous but true and he finally took a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Y-yes.” His voice sounded so strange to even himself but seeing the blue eyes shine and heart shaped smile glow in happiness at that simple word made him nod and repeat his answer. “Yes.”

The cheer around them was loud and he laughed along with Viktor as a simple yet elegant silver band was slipped onto his finger.

“You’re ridiculous. We’re only just 18.” Yuri said after most of the guests had gone. He had been shooed away from the backyard by his family to prevent him from helping clean up. Now he sat in the front porch with his fiancé.

“I would’ve done this the moment I met you though.” Viktor commented bringing a hand to Yuri’s cheek and leaning forward to place their foreheads together. “I knew the moment you literally fell into my life.” He smiled at the blush brought to the soft cheeks. “I knew then that I wouldn’t find another omega more perfect for me than you, Yuri Katsuki.”

“I-I’m not perfect.” Yuri countered. “I am-”

“Ah ah ah.” Viktor pressed his thumb over the soft lips preventing him to continue. “No speaking bad about my fiancé.” He said firmly and then smiled leaning in impossibly close. “Now, do I get a kiss before the wedding?”

Yuri felt his face was boiling but looking at the alpha in front of him; the alpha with the unbelievable silver hair and the most striking blue eyes he ever saw looking at him with such adoration and love. He nodded before feeling those warm and soft lips on his.

A lot of the normal insecurities he felt came to his mind once he was in bed later that night but the memory of the gentle kiss as he stared at the ring on his hand made them disappear and he went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Friend and Family approved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuri's marraige gets the seal of approval.

**Chapter 2: Family and friend approved**

“Good morning, Hiroko-san!” Phitchit greeted at the door and stepped inside to remove his shoes. 

“Good morning, Phitchit. Yu-chan is still asleep.” The short omega greeted with a smile and left for the kitchen to return with a tray containing a teapot, two cups, and breakfast served for two. “Do you mind?”

“I never do. Thank you and excuse me.” He took the tray and made his way through the familiar house up the stairs and to the right. “RISE AND SHINE YURI!” He greeted opening the door and closing it with his foot behind him. 

He chuckled at the groan and whine that answered him coming from the lump of sheets in the middle of the bed. Used to his best friend’s antics, the dark-eyed beta was crossing the room to open the curtains and let the sun in and walked to the end of the bed where the omega pulled the covers over his head. 

“Noo,” Yuri complained as Phitchit pulled his covers from over him. He let out a huff when said beta climbed over him and began jumping on the bed. 

“Good morning Yuri. Ready for the day?” Phitchit grinned at him from behind his phone when he opened his eyes and gave him the best glare his sleep-addled self could manage. “We have a lot to plan and as best man I am all set with ideas and I need your input on them so up you go.” 

The omega huffed turning on his back and covering his eyes with his arm as his friend jumped down and brought the tray over. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked as he was made to sit up and a cup of tea was shoved into his hand. “best man?” 

“Of course, as your best friend and number one fan, no one is better for the job.” Phitchit proclaimed drinking his tea and digging into his plate of breakfast. 

The drowsy fog on his brain cleared and the events of last night came back making him jump on his feet and look at the ring on his hand. 

“I-it wasn’t a dream.”

“YUUUUURI!” Phitchit came around him and shook him by the shoulders. “It’s real!” He smiled at the pure happiness of his friend. “You, my friend will soon be Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov….or Nikiforov-Katsuki?…. We can come back to that later.” He turned them around to look at the posters on the wall. “You are getting married to Victor!” He laughed at the adorable speechless omega and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Peach!” Yuri finally got his voice back and if the information about the squeal he let out ever made it out of that room, well the omega would forever deny it. “I-I can’t believe it!” He jumped on his heels and looked at his hand again as if expecting the ring to disappear. 

“Well believe it! I have lots of ideas and we need to get started!” Phitchit turned the camera off and scrolled through his phone.

“Don’t be ridiculous. How could you possibly have ideas if we just got engaged last night?” Yuri chuckled at his friend’s dramatics and went back to his breakfast. “Wait. Are you serious?” he stopped eating again when the hamster-themed covered phone was shoved in his face and he almost went cross-eyed trying to read the name of the folder. “You have a whole file under ‘Yuri and Viktor’s dream wedding’?” 

“What kind of best man would I if I didn’t?!” Phitchit replied almost offended by the omega’s lack of faith in him. “I started it the day you two met!” 

“PEACH!” 

“YURI! FOCUS!” The beta signaled him to eat and pressed the file folder to show his categories. “It was meant to happen! everyone else was making bets on when you two would stop dancing around each other! I mean come on! You two are and have been head over heels in love since you fell on him!” He continued making the omega speechless and flustered. 

“P-please don’t mention that embarrassing moment.” Yuri groaned when the beta chuckled. “I swear I almost died of embarrassed! I can’t believe Victor still wanted me around after that.” 

“It was fate, Yuri!” Phitchit exclaimed. “You ran way right after that but I was there my friend and oh boy, was Viktor smitten with you! You should have seen him! I wish I had taken a photo. the biggest regret of my life.” He sighed dramatically. 

“Yeah, as if he appreciated me slipping and falling on him on one of his study sessions. What an introduction that made.” The omega grumbled pushing his food around his plate and nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“I should steal and frame that faulty ladder now that you mention.” Phitchit joked. 

“You will do no such thing!” Yuri almost screeched and was back to eating ignoring the other’s smile. 

“Morning, Yu-chan.” Mrs. Katsuki greeted him as the omega walked downstairs followed by Phitchit. 

“M-morning mom,” Yuri replied leaning to kiss her cheek. “Thank you for breakfast.” He greeted his dad and sister in the kitchen. 

“I gotta run. Got lots of places to call and stuff.” Phitchit announced after thanking the family for the meal. “I’ll see you later Yuri.” 

“O-okay. See you later.” Yuri was taken aback by the sudden farewell and saw him to the door. It was then that a small brown fluff ran up to him and he snapped out of the daze he stood at the door in. “Morning Vicchan.” He smiled going down to pet his beloved poodle and chuckled at the over-affectionate licks. 

“Yu-chan. A moment please?” His father called from the living room and he hesitated but soon made his way to the common room where his parents and older sister sat waiting for him. “We want to discuss a few things.” 

“Don’t be so nervous, it’s not what you think,” Mari said once she noticed the twitching and nervous shifting. 

“I-it’s not?” He asked hugging his poodle closer to him. 

“Vicchan came to us last month and asked us if we were okay with him asking for your hand,” Hiroko said happily as she sat next to his husband. “We didn’t feel comfortable speaking on your behalf so we told him he had to ask you.”

“We respect you and your choices.” The older Katsuki said gently. 

“What would you have said if I had said no?” Yuri blushed and his family laughed.

“As if that would’ve happened.” Mari scoffed. “I never quite understood why you didn’t just date. You were basically courting all through high school.” 

“W-what? N-no we weren’t!” The omega’s face resembled a tomato by now and he chose to hide it behind his fluffy dog. 

“Yuchan.” His mother’s soft tone brought him out from his makeshift hiding spot. “Vicchan’s feelings towards you are true so if you truly want this, we have nothing else to say about it. We want you happy always.” She said grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle and affectionate squeeze.

“So.” His father grabbed his attention once more. “Do we have a wedding in the works?” He asked raising an eyebrow and Yuri looked at the three people he loved the most and seeing their acceptance made him sit up straight. 

“...I love Viktor and I really want to be with him.” He stated with as much confidence as he could gather and his whole family smiled proudly. 

“Then it’s settled.” Toshiya slapped his hands on his knees and stood up before leaving the room. 

“I am not wearing a dress. Just a heads up.” Mari stated standing up and ruffling his hair on the way out. 

“We should invite Vicchan’s family to dinner. Be a dear and ask them when they can come to visit okay?” Hiroko said grabbing Yuri’s face in both hands and smiling at him before happily skipping to the kitchen. 

Yuri stayed in his spot absently running his fingers through the soft curls of his beloved Vicchan trying to process what the morning had brought and then he suddenly jumped and scrambled out the living room and up the stairs. 

“I FORGOT TO CHECK MY PHONE!!” 

Both Hiroko and Toshiya chuckled at their son’s panic and Mari just shook her head with a fond smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Viktor this chapter but he'll be back on the next one.  
> If you have any nice or useful critics, do write them down and send them my way. Thank you and see you next time.


	3. We’re planning a wedding, so it’s okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their future....this chapter is a summary of them.

**Chapter 3: We’re planning a wedding, so it’s okay**

Vitya ❤❤❤: Good morning, Lyubimiy! ٩(♡ε♡)۶  
8:00 am  
Vitya ❤❤❤: You have no idea how happy you have made me, Solnishko!  
8:00 am  
Vitya ❤❤❤: I’m the happiest and luckiest alpha!  
8:01 am  
Vitya ❤❤❤: I can’t wait to see you today and hold you!  
8:05 am  
Vitya ❤❤❤: 〣( ºΔº )〣 Oh no, are you still asleep? I apologize! I will call you later, Solntse!  
8:05 am

Missed Call 9:00 am

Yuri felt his blood run cold at seeing the messages and the missed call and looking at the time. He had forgotten all about his phone and it had been in silent mode since yesterday’s ceremony.

Victor had given him a whole hour to answer his messages and then received no answer to his call either.

“Oh no, no no no!” Yuri paced around his room feeling his heart beating wildly. “He must hate me! How could I have ignored him?!” His breathing was coming in short already and knew he was making it worst by not answering but he couldn’t get it together. His vision was starting to get blurry when his phone gave a short vibration and he quickly looked down to find a new message.

Vitya ❤❤❤: Yuuuuuri! I hope you have not changed your mind about marrying me! I would die!  
10:05 am  
He still had a chance to salvage this…or ruin it?

My Yuri ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊: ˚(シ_ _)シ I’m so so sorry.  
10:06 am

Vitya ❤❤❤: Yuuuuuri!!! Please tell me you don’t hate me! I’m sorry!  
10:06 am  
My Yuri ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊: No, no, Vitya. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry for ignoring you. My phone was in silence.  
10:07 am  
Vitya ❤❤❤: I understand, Solnishko.

10:07 am  
Yuri felt himself relax and let himself fall on his bed in relief. His phone started to vibrate and he quickly jumped to sit up as he saw the incoming video call. He nervously fixed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair before clicking connect.

“YUUURI!” Victor’s smiling face filled his screen.

“G-good morning, Vitya.” He greeted with a small smile. “How are you?”

“Lyubimiy, I am so much better now that you have answered.” The alpha sighed happily and they simply stayed smiling at one another for a moment.

Yuri jumped at the sudden groan the silver-haired boy let out and nervously asked if he was okay.

“No,” Victor answered with a small pout turning to his side then turning back to look at him. “I am in desperate need to see you.”

“W-what? Now?”

“Yes. Right now. Can I?” The alpha looked to be making eyes that could rival those of his pet and Yuri found it adorable yet ridiculous and hard to resist.

“Uh- sure. I mean, do you want to meet somewhere or-”

“No, no. I will go over there. I will see you in a bit.”

Once that was said, he disconnected the call and Yuri scrambled into his bathroom to take a shower, not before remembering to charge it.

He showered in record time and scrambled to find something nice to wear. Opting for a nice black long-sleeved shirt and his best fitting jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror for a final check-up then heard his sister at the door.

Picking up his phone on the way out, he tried to not run downstairs where Victor was greeting Mari and stepping out of his shoes.

“Whoa there. Slow down!” Mari teased and he blushed making her chuckle. “I will give you two space.” She started stepping into the living room but stopping at the entrance. “By the way, the rule of you having to stay in the common area is no longer in place since you two are officially engaged. I’m still here though so try to keep it quiet.”

“MARI!” Yuri squealed flustered and pouted when that got a chuckle from his sister. “I’m so sorry. She-”

“Likes to tease?” Victor walked up to him and smiled reaching for his hand. “I know. Don’t worry.” He brought the omega’s hand up and pressed a soft kiss to the ring on the omega’s hand.

Yuri felt like he was in a dream. It had to be right? How could someone be so charming and do it so naturally?

“R-right.” He stuttered and cleared his throat once he realized they had been standing in the hallway just smiling at one another. “T-then, do you wish to go up to my room?”

“Whatever you are most comfortable with. We can still stay in the common area if that is what you want.” The alpha shrugged keeping his smile soft and face open.

Yuri felt like swooning but that was not acceptable and he shook his head before turning and guiding them to the stairs. Thanking heaven he had opted to clean his bedroom just yesterday and trying to keep his hand dry with the heat radiating from the alpha’s hand.

“W-welcome.” He said opening the door and entering his room with the alpha right behind him. “S-sorry for the boxes, I was-”

“Packing for college?” Victor guessed and smiled taking in the stacks of books sitting next to half-filled boxes and walking to inspect the medals and trophies by the desk. “Wow. You never mentioned you competed.”

“Oh, y-yeah.” Yuri blushed going to sit at his bed then scrambling to sit on the floor better when the idea of sitting in his bed with the alpha was too much. “B-before student council got to be too much and I had to stop.”

“I wish I had seen you then,” Victor said wistfully and then turned to smile at the omega. “Do you still dance?” He asked going to sit next to him.

“I-I do. Not for competition or anything like back then but I like to go when….the voices get too loud.” His voice went quieter as he finished the sentence and he hugged his knees up to his chest. “S-sorry, I s-shouldn’t…” He stopped when the alpha touched his face and guided him to look at him.

“Don’t apologize for that,” Victor said softly. “Don’t think you have to keep quiet about it either, Yuri.”

Yuri felt a lump on his throat at the words and let out a choked up sigh nodding and covering the alpha’s hand on his cheek.

“I promise to listen to you whenever you need to talk and when the voices get too loud, I promise to help you silence them. You just need to promise me to let me in.” Victor leaned their foreheads together to look into the big chocolate eyes looking so lost at him. “Okay?”

“O-okay.” The omega replied feeling the room lighter. He noticed the alpha looking at his lips just before feeling the warm breath on his lips making his heart skip a beat when their lips touched.

Counting the kiss last night, this was his second kiss and he felt it end too soon.

He blushed when he opened his eyes and realized he had tried to chase the alpha’s lips and now his front was leaning on his hands towards the other.

“Sorry, I should have asked before-”

“Don’t ask.” Yuri cut the alpha off. “W-we’re getting married s-so it’s okay t-to do this right?” He started looking at him firmly while he still blushed there wasn’t any doubt in his eyes and felt a sudden rush when his face was cupped in the alpha’s hands.

“Right.” Victor smiled and connected their lips again.

They kissed a few more times- simple pecks and then just an accidental intake of breath before they parted caused something electric to run through them.

Victor closed his lips over Yuri’s lower lip and tugged gently while repeating the action with the upper lip and switching back and forth with such smoothness that Yuri soon caught up and tried to replicate.  
They had a few nose bumps making them smile against each other's lips but it became so much easier when the hands on the omega’s face guided him to tilt it just a notch and their mouths slit together better.

The kisses began to slow and finally, they pulled away just enough to look at each other’s faces.

“Okay?” Victor’s voice was raspy and it sent a shiver through the omega’s spine. They were both a bit breathless and their scents were filling the room.

“Okay.” Yuri’s voice was a mere whisper and he couldn’t stop the silly smile on his face. “More than okay.” He shifted to place his hands on the alpha’s forearms and seeking his fiance’s lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I'll get the next chapter ready as soon as possible. I'm on a roll!


	4. Breathe, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets a glimpse of what it's like to be a bigger part of Yuri's life.

****

**Chapter 4: Breathe, darling**

Yuri watched nervously as Viktor talked on the phone with Yakov. The alpha had jumped and called his guardian as soon as Yuri had mentioned his parent’s wish to have dinner with both his legal guardians.

“Da, I’ll ask and let you know.” The alpha ended the call and pocketed his phone before turning to the omega and smiling brightly.

“well?” Yuri asked expectantly and let out a small squeak when in two long strides Victor was leaning over him and pressing a kiss on his lips.

“Dinner on Friday?” Victor raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and wrapped his arms around the slim waist of his cute fiance.

“I-it’s a date.” Yuri giggled when he got bombarded by affectionate kisses on his nose and cheeks.

Yuri felt such warmth and a sense of belonging in the alpha’s arms that should not be possible with the short time they had been together in this context. They had been for lacking a better word friends throughout their high school years and had kept a rather distant type of relationship, only talking when crossing ways in the halls before Yuri had been asked to tutor the other in math halfway through their Freshman year.

Even during that time of tutoring and house sessions, their interaction had been comfortably respectful and gently turning their interactions playful. Yuri always doing his best to hide the life long crush he had on the other boy.

Viktor at his young age was already a professional model and had a successful and long career in front of the cameras. It was hard not to fall for his charming good looks and easy demeanor.

Yuri had fallen in love the moment his 4-year-old self had seen the beautiful boy on a kid's ad.

If only tiny Yuri knew he would get to not only meet his forever crush but to actually talk to him and then be proposed to by him. He would have died instead of being currently letting the alpha hold him so tenderly in his arms and be content with simply pressing his nose in the omega’s neck. What a shame that would have been.

“I can hear those brilliant wheels turning, my Yuri. What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked pressing a short kiss behind the omega’s ear and chuckling at the full-body shiver the action caused. He turned his bright blue eyes to inspect his face.

“Oh, I-I…” Yuri stumbled with his words and blushed at how tongue-tied he was but how could anyone blame him when he had the most dazzling gaze staring at him like that? “I-I just can’t quite grasp this whole thing is real.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”Yuri almost screeched pulling away and ignoring the whine and pout on the alpha when he did so. “Vitya, look at me. I’m not exactly what everyone else would expect of the person who even dates you, let alone marries you. I’m not as beautiful as other omegas and I’m not exactly self-confident. I gain weight easily and-”

“I AM looking at you though,” Viktor said grabbing his hands again and bending just so until their eyes were on the same level. “Yuri.”

Yuri felt his breath shudder at the softness in which his name was said just then.

“I have been looking at you for four years, lyubimiy. Only you.” the alpha brought their hands up to his lips. “I love the people who are my fans and follow my life behind the lens but they don’t know and they will never know what I feel when I’m with you. Yuri, I don’t care about looks and yeah I take care of mine but only because it is part of my job. Nothing more.”

“What I see in you, it is more than physical beauty.” One hand held the omega’s right hand and the other ran down his neck. “Because you are beautiful, I believe it so but I also find our scents go so well together.” He said this just before nuzzling the scent gland on Yuri’s wrist and taking a deep breath. “I can’t get enough of your scent and when we’re in a room together, oh Yuri I just-” The sound emitting from deep in his chest made Yuri’s body tingle and feel his mouth go dry.

“Yuri!” They both turned to the door as Mari knocked breaking the daze they fell in. “I’m leaving to go help mom and dad. You two need to either head downstairs or go wherever that is not private.” She called and Yuri never felt more thankful for his sister’s respect for his privacy in not opening the door.

“G-got it. We’re going now.” Yuri said stepping away from Viktor and going to open the door. “Can you tell mom and dad that Yakov and Lilia will be coming over Friday for dinner?” He asked and she nodded turning to the younger alpha.

“Are you going home or?”

“Or,” Viktor said with his easy smile making her scoff in amusement before ruffling the omega’s hair and leaving them alone again.

“Remember to call if you’re out late.” She called back.

“I will,” Yuri answered and turned to look at Viktor. They didn’t finish their conversation but he was soon being guided out of the room and downstairs by the taller male.

“Come on, Yuri. We have places to be.” Viktor said easily going to get his shoes on and extending his hand towards him after opening the door.

Yuri felt confused but closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering what Phitchit had said that morning.

Viktor CHOSE you. Let yourself enjoy whatever that means.

“Where are we going?” He asked pushing himself to get shoes on and then grab hold of the alpha’s hand.

“It’s a surprise.” Viktor’s face was breathtaking as he smiled so warmly at him before they left the house.  
Yuri soon regretted letting Viktor do whatever he wanted with him. They had been in and out of different random (in Yuri’s opinion) shops all through the town and Yuri’s feet were done. He almost sang with relief when the alpha finally declared a break and they found a restaurant to grab a late lunch.

“I can’t anymore.” The omega plopped down on the bench and let his whole front spread on the tabletop exhausted. “I want to go home and sleep.”

“Yuuuri.” Viktor pouted grabbing his hands and nudging his feet. “You can’t go home yet. We still have a couple of places to go to.”

“You can go alone, I’ll stay here and wait for you.”

“Nooo.” The alpha plopped himself over him. “there’s no point if we don’t do it together, Yuri.”

“Vitya, please.” Yuri sighed raising to his elbows and looking at the puppy dog eyes he was being thrown his way. “What exactly are we doing anyway? I would understand if you wanted to go to those other places to go shopping but you haven’t bought a thing so far.”

Their food arrived at that moment and Yuri quickly grabbed his drink and drown half of it in one sip then saw the alpha’s face and blushed.

“W-what?”

“Yuri, have you checked your phone since we last texted?” Viktor asked and Yuri shook his head making the alpha frown. “And do you have any idea what we have been doing?”

“Honestly, I don’t.” He felt bad when he saw the frown deepen at his words. “Viktor?”

“Haven’t you been giving me your thoughts on the things we have seen in each place?” The alpha asked his tone grave.

“I-is that what you thought I was doing? I only agreed because you seemed to like them.” Yuri said taking the burger wrapper off and biting into it. If he wasn’t so hungry he would be putting the sandwich down and worrying about the obvious cursing in Russian from the alpha.

“Yuri, we’re getting married.”

“Y-yes.”

“So me taking you around to look at flowers and tasting different cakes while looking at different types of suits?”

The omega stopped halfway to a bite of his burger when the alpha’s words connected and he dropped his food staring wide-eyed at the alpha.

“Phitchit sent us a list of places highly recommended for our wedding and even arranged for us to meet for cake tasting and selecting the flower arrangements and choose our suits!” Viktor explained taking out his phone and showing him the list with the front images of the many shops they visited. “I thought it would be fun to at least check them out and get some things to check off the list since most likely we’ll have to have the ceremony before we start college and…Yuri?” The alpha stood up at the omega’s pale face and noticeable trouble breathing and shaking.

“Yuri!” Viktor turned just in time to see Phitchit stop short on his way towards them and the beta was at the omega’s side an instant later. “Yuri? Hey, it’s fine. Listen to me. Breathe with me.”

The alpha watched helplessly as the smaller man guided his fiance in deep breathing exercises until the shaking stopped and some color returned to his face. The omega slumped against phitchit and the beta finally turned to Viktor.

“Can you get some cold water and paper towels?” he asked while guiding his friend to sit and the silver-haired male never moved faster than at that moment quickly returning with the items and watching the beta soak the paper towels in the water and prompting the eerily quiet omega to drink while Phitchit pat his face with the towels. “There. All better.” He finally said standing up and turning to the alpha.

“Y-Yuri.” Viktor all but fell at the omega’s feet and cupped his face to look at him. “Oh, my Yuri. Solnishko, what-”

“Panic attack,” Phitchit said sitting down on the alpha’s previous seat and looking at his friend. “They can get pretty ugly if we don’t stop them soon after they start.” Viktor looked at the beta.

“I-I…”

“Don’t feel bad. It took me a while to find out but yeah. It’s not pretty.” Phitchit felt bad the alpha had to find out about it that way but Yuri was not in the condition to explain himself. “Yuchan suffers anxiety and putting it together with his panic attacks they are a female dog to handle for him when he feels too nervous or something causes him plain panic.”

“Oh no. I-I didn’t mean to make him feel panicked.” Viktor was appalled at himself and hugged the omega pressing a kiss to his head. “Please forgive me, Lyubimiy.”

“We should get him home.” The young beta said after a few moments of watching his friend’s lethargic movements and the alpha nodded being as gentle as he could in helping Yuri on his feet. “He’ll probably sleep the rest of the day.”

Viktor simply nodded as they hailed a taxi and got in. He took a deep breath after settling in the seat with the omega in his side while the young Thai sat in the passenger seat and gave the driver their destination.


	5. We’re gonna have a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend and family talk and they get an official date for their marriage.
> 
> Art by ME

****** **

****Chapter 5: We’re gonna have a wedding** **

Viktor had been there when Yuri woke up from his usual anxiety-induced sleep along with Phitchit who apparently gave the alpha the 101 on Yuri’s mental health.

To say he had been devastated at his secret weakness being out in the open for the alpha was a complete understatement and he felt another attack coming until the alpha had held him so tight and spoken so gently at him that he had calmed.

“So,” Phitchit called their attention seeing them getting lost in their own world. As cute as it was they had to get things done. “I will call the places you visited today to reschedule the appointments and get an honest decision from Yuri about the preparations.”

“N-no.” Yuri pulled away and looked at them both. “I am fine with what Viktor chose. I wouldn’t even know what to say either way.” He said with a blush on his cheeks. “L-let’s just continue with what is left.”

“Oookay then.” Phitchit took out his phone and looked over his list. “Are you okay with having Otabek be the DJ at the reception?” He checked that off his list when they both nodded. “Give him a call to get the music selected then.”

“I’ll call.” Viktor said noticing the twitch in Yuri and smiled at him. “We can meet with him and chose it together alright?”

“Alright,” Yuri smiled back.

“Ugh, you’re too much. I love it and hate it at the same time.” Phitchit groaned spinning in the desk chair. “Moving on.” He stopped and continued looking over the list. “I wish we had more time to get things done but we gotta keep to the basics so, the next thing on the list is to get you both started in thinking about your vows.”

“Our vows?”

“We only have a time frame of 2 months before you’re due for orientation so we gotta set the date of the wedding during those 2 months and we can’t forget about the vows so start thinking.”

“two months…” Yuri repeated to himself and felt a sudden giddiness along with his nerves.

“Yakov and Lilia will be talking to your parents about setting the official date at dinner,” Viktor told him and his smile told the omega he was feeling the same way.

“Now, for where we’re going to have the wedding take place.” Phitchit looked at Yuri for this.

“There’s no point to even look at a reception venue since we have the inn available. Mom and dad won’t be having that be in question.”

“Can’t we have both the ceremony and party here then?” The alpha added.

“That’s what I was thinking so yes. We just need to find someone who officiates it and get the marriage license then we’re done with that part.”

Yuri felt everything was going too fast but he was glad things were getting done. He couldn’t wait to get all formalities done and finally say he was married to Viktor.

“Now, the most important part of the happiest and most important day of your lives.” The omega looked nervously at the look in the beta’s face. “The wedding night.”

“Phitchit!”

“What?!” The Thai male exclaimed. “It is important and we must know where my sweet innocent Yuri will loose-”

“AH!!” Yuri jumped on him and covered his mouth. “I’M NOT DISCUSSING THAT WITH YOU!” Phitchit struggled and they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs. Finally ending in a puddle of laughter.

“I actually want to keep that a secret for now.” They turned to the alpha and Yuri untangled himself from his friend. “I promise to share with you the plan when it is ready. Okay?” Viktor smiled reaching for his hand.

“Okay.” Yuri smiled back intertwining their fingers together.

“You’re no fun but FINE.” Phitchit rolled his eyes even with the smile on his lips. “The last thing, for now, is making the guest list. Talk about how many people you want to attend and give me the list once you have that so I can make the invitations.” They both nodded and he turned his camera around. “Now, smile.”

* * *

Friday night had Yuri and Viktor sitting together while the Katsukis spoke with the alpha’s guardians. Viktor kept a gentle hold on the young omega’s hand and when he began to fidget or look uncomfortable, Viktor would brush his thumb over Yuri's hand or bring it smoothly up to his lips making the omega blush but smile and relax.

“We believe Yuri is an excellent omega and he is good for our Vitya but we do have to consider how very rushed this all is,” Lilia spoke promptly and it gave the impression to Yuri that she had reprimanded her charge for his actions. Looking at Viktor’s grin he was proven right.

“We’re afraid making the move into a mated pair just as they start college will prove to be a challenge,” Yakov added.

“I’d like to disagree.” Viktor simply smiled.

“Of course you would.” The older alpha scowled.

“Vicchan,” Hiroko said softly. “Our son is not the easiest to handle. He’s not of a typical omega kind. Just so you know.”

“M-Mom…” Yuri almost whined but Viktor gave his hand a little squeeze which stopped him and allowed the alpha to speak.

“It is exactly why I love Yuri, Hiroko-san.” Viktor turned to the omega’s parents then to his own. “You have always told me I was too rash in making decisions and that I needed to think my actions better, I made the decision that I wanted Yuri as my mate the moment I met him…but I waited.” He smiled when he turned to face his fiance. “I waited and it was the best if not the hardest thing I ever did.”

“I got to know him in these four years and I learned a lot. How he’s shy and quiet when he’s uncomfortable but he’s also bold and passionate about the things he loves.” Yuri smiled at him and he smiled back. “He won’t hesitate to correct me or scold me if I make a mistake and work with me to fix it.” He turned to Lilia then. “Even you don’t have that much patience with me.”

The group was quiet the minutes after until Mrs. Katsuki wiped a tear away and invited everyone to start dinner. Viktor was pulled back as he was about to follow everyone to the dining room and turned around just as Yuri pushed up on his toes to press their lips together.

“I love all the things I have learned about you too.” The omega said and the alpha gave him his heart-shaped smile before they went to join their parents.

“We will keep in contact then and arrange for more times like this. It was quite lovely.” Lilia thanked the omega’s family as she stepped towards the doors.

“Thank you. It was a nice evening.” Yakov said gruffly but his face was relaxed.

“Anytime. We will be family sooner than later.” Toshiya happily said and his wife nodded.“Have a good evening.”

“You as well.” Yakov walked alongside Lilia and they stopped just as they crossed paths with Yuri and Viktor on the porch. “Don’t overstay your welcome, Viktor.”

“I won’t.” The alpha smoothly said.

“I insist on having you over at the house more often, Yuri. Please do come by.” Lilia spoke directly at the young omega and he nodded shyly. She gave a rare smile and followed her mate.

Once the alpha’s guardians were gone, Viktor guided Yuri to sit with him on the steps.

“We have a date.” The alpha said looking at him.

Yuri nodded quietly. “July 25th.” It sounded so soon yet so far away.

“How are you?” Viktor asked and Yuri smiled at him before looking at his hands and fiddling with his thumbs for a moment before looking back into the alpha’s blue eyes.

“I…am okay.”

“Okay.” Viktor chuckled and pulled the omega’s head in to press a kiss on his forehead. His hand then went around the omega’s shoulder as Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist.

They stayed in that position for a while. Yuri resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder and breathing in the intoxicating scent the alpha emitted: a mixture of something he couldn’t name along with a hint of cedarwood.

It did blend well with his citrus and lavender scent.

“Vicchan, dear?” Hiroko called from the door and the alpha turned to her without pulling away from Yuri. “Care to join us for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I’d love to but I can’t.” He sent her a sad smile. “I will be out of town doing a photoshoot during the weekend. I’ll be leaving rather early tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s too bad but I understand.” She smiled. “Do your best.”

“Thank you. I hope to get invited again though when I return.”

“Anytime, dear. You are always welcome.” She said good night and left them to themselves again.

“She likes you.” Yuri giggled and Viktor chuckled kissing his forehead.

“Aren’t I lucky? You look a lot like her.” Yuri smiled pulling away from his new favorite place and leaned to kiss the alpha’s smile.

“I..have a question,” Yuri said and bit his bottom lip before asking. “W-will you be gone a lot for photoshoots after we..after we are married?”

“Are you worried?” Viktor asked but smiled and cupped the omega’s face in his hands kissing the button nose and touching their foreheads together. “The majority of my contracts are due for renewal these coming months, I have a few out of town shoots programmed this week and the next but my plan was originally to cut off from half of them due to college anyways.”

“I have the last two weeks of July and the first week of August to go over the new contracts and decide which companies to let go of and work on the final terms and conditions with the ones I choose to keep working for so….” The alpha grabbed Yuri’s hands in his. “My job will no longer just affect me after this, it will also affect you and I want you to have a say in it from now on.”

“W-what? No, no Viktor I-”

“I’ve been doing this a LONG time, Yuri. I have plenty of savings so I don’t really need the job anymore but I decided to continue doing it because I know you love me doing it.” Viktor stopped him. “I promise you this, right here, right now. You will always come before anything else. I want you to be happy and I want to be with you so when the time comes to choose what jobs affect both of us, I want the both of us, you and me to decide.”

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat at the sincerity in the alpha’s eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. It was so exciting and nerve-wracking to hear the alpha speak about them that way and he felt a warmth go over him.

“I better go now.” Yuri’s shoulders sagged at that but he nodded and stood up along with him.

“A goodbye kiss?” He asked and Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure you’ll be happy with just one?”

“No, but it’s a start.”

Yuri’s eyes glinted with a coy and confidence that made the taller shiver and lean down to kiss him. As he was pulling away, he was pulled back against the lithe form and slender fingers moved to the back of his head to keep him in place. Soft lips moved over his and he hummed catching on and parting his lips to deepen the kiss. One of his arms wrapped completely around the omega’s waist while the other held his cheek tilting it just a tad to make the position more comfortable. They broke away for breath but stayed so close their lips still touched and it was so easy to lose themselves in the kisses again.

Viktor had to be the one to pull away and did it by moving to kiss Yuri’s knuckles and then forehead. Yuri allowed himself to be walked to the front door in a daze.

“Sweet dreams, lyubimiy.” With one last kiss on the warm cheek, Viktor left and Yuri waited until he was out of sight before a big smile broke on his face and he felt like jumping and dancing at how light his whole body felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with Phitchit, I also want to get more details on their first night as husbands *wink wink* and two new sides have come out of Yuri that Viktor is more than willing to accept.  
> The next chapter will have a lot of time skips as their summer progresses and they get ready to wed. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing. Am I rushing things or are they chapters too short?


	6. You look like the rest of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times passes and Yuri and Viktor learn the meaning of the word "us."

****Chapter 6: You look like the rest of my life** **

The next morning, Yuri was beyond grateful he remembered to charge his phone during the night for once as he was woken up by it ringing with a call from Viktor.

“’ orning.” He answered while blindly reaching for his glasses. He had to rub his eyes before he put them on to be able to see properly and he was greeted by the alpha’s stunned face. He covered a yawn with his hand. “Vitya?”

He saw the blossoming color on the alpha’s cheeks while his mouth was slightly opened. Before Yuri worried, the alpha seemed to come to and he shut his mouth and cleared his throat then smiled.

“Are you okay?” Yuri still asked. “You’re at the photoshoot already?” He could barely make out the alpha’s location.

“I-I’m sorry. I was just surprised.” Viktor smiled, hand over his heart. “Not quite at the location yet, but I wanted to see you before I got busy and I-” He sighed. “Yuri, you’re so beautiful.”

Yuri blushed at seeing how sincere the compliment was.

“Yuuuuri.” If that wasn’t almost a squeal, Yuri knew nothing. “Tomorrow evening can’t come soon enough. I just want to hug you and kiss you and never let go, ****solotse****.” Someone was speaking in the background and Viktor sighed, this time sadly.

“You have to go?” Yuri asked and got a nod. “I don’t want to make you late, Viktor.”

“Yes, I know.” The alpha sighed again and then smiled. “I will try to call or even text you, my Yuri. I miss you already so very much.”

“I do too.” Yuri sighed and returned the smile. “Viktor,” he called out just as the alpha moved to end the call. “ ** **D-davai.**** ”

The anxiety of possibly butchering the language was overcome by the sense of pride at the alpha’s wide smile and the happiness shining on the bluest of eyes that replied before the call ended and the omega let himself fall back on the bed and stare at the ceiling with a big smile of his own.

True to his word, Viktor called and texted him throughout the day in the little breaks he had between shoots and all through the ride back to town the next day and during the minutes it took for Yuri to meet him at the front door.

The alpha had to catch the other as he was almost tackled and they laughed between kisses and whispered words.

****May 20** ** ** **th** **

Viktor walked Yuri to the room where his latest shoot was taking place and they immediately were the center of attention from the assistants and makeup artist among the photographer and stylist.

“Oh Viktor, he’s adorable.”

“His skin is so smooth and perfect.”

“His hair is so shiny and soft.”

Yuri was being pulled along by several people and his personal space was forgotten among the touches. He began to feel uncomfortable and pulled himself against Viktor to hide behind him. The action made everyone coo and aww making him blush and turn his head into the alpha’s neck.

“Yuri.” Viktor chuckled wrapping his arms around his adorable fiance. He gave the people around them a silent cue and they went back to their jobs while he saw to Yuri.

The photoshoot the alpha had to do that day finished quickly with Yuri sitting in a corner and embarrassed at the plethora of attention he was getting and the many offering he was given of drinks and sweets. 

The embarrassment soon turned to delight when the assistants began to give him photos of previous shoots they had gathered of Viktor and the fanboy in him couldn’t resist getting his hands of the never released pictures.

Even the real-life version of the alpha couldn’t pull the omega’s attention away from the stack of photos and opted to sit across from the transfixed man and do his favorite person watch.

****June 15** ** ** **th** **

“Vicchan dear, are you staying for dinner?” Hiroko asked coming into the living room where the alpha and her son were watching a movie sitting on the floor with Mari sitting on the couch above them.

Viktor let out a loud scream and both Yuri and Mari burst into laughter. The Katsuki alpha fell on her back clutching her stomach with laughter and her omega brother covered his mouth with a hand as the other one smoothed the trembling alpha’s hair.

“Honestly, why make the poor dear watch those horror films?” The plump woman chastised her children and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Vitya, I told you you didn’t have to watch this with me,” Yuri spoke gently once he got control of himself. The alpha simply wrapped himself tighter around him and the omega sighed pressing a kiss on the alpha’s temple.

“You better be careful to not play your video games around him once you’re both bonded.” Mari teased him and Yuri nodded before they both continued watching the movie. “You got an octopus as a mate.” She teased but knew her brother didn’t mind at all the obvious uncomfortable position in which he was stuck in.

Viktor was the first to run for the kitchen and sit at the table once dinner was served.

****July 1** ** ** **st** **

“Wonderful, Yuri. Oh honestly Vitya, a wooden stick would show more grace than you.” Lilia exclaimed while she watched them rehearse their dance.

Yuri blushed at the compliment and giggled when Viktor purposely moved his feet to trip them and cause them to stumble on the floor in a heap of laughter.

“You are hopeless. We are stopping right now. I will have you practice every day.” The stern woman huffed and left the pair.

“Thank the mighty above,” Viktor exclaimed rolling onto his back and sprawling his limbs out.

“Viktor, stop sabotaging Lilia,” Yuri said gently pushing himself up and leaning on his elbow while placing his free hand over the alpha’s chest and looking down at him.

“She’s being so strict though. I know it’ll be our first dance as a married pair but why does it have to be so…typical?” The alpha huffed and grabbed his fiance’s hand in his. “You are such a pleasure to dance with though. I could never tire of seeing your body make music as you dance.”

Yuri smiled with a new wave of heat settling on his cheeks and pressed a quick kiss on the alpha’s nose. Then moving to get up.

“Oh no, you don’t. Come here.” Viktor grinned and pulled the omega down again and swallowed the giddy laugh from his lips and shifting their bodies to have the smaller body under him.

****July 15** ** ** **th** **

Phitchit watched the omega pacing a hole on his bedroom floor and going on and on about what a terrible mistake Viktor was making in choosing him as his fiance.

The beta had honestly stopped listening and was checking his to-do list for his ranting friend’s wedding. It was the first time he had been in the presence of Yuri’s panicked and anxious mind’s takeover of him.

The omega honestly just needed to rant and get all his anxiety and nerves out, it would be better and would hopefully be out of the way by the day of the ceremony.

“Peach!!” Yuri stomped his foot down and turned to him. Tears rolled down the omega’s face and he had almost lost the battle on keeping his nails intact.

“Yu-chan!” Phitchit raised his voice stomping his way more for effect than emotion but he had more wedding details to manage and he needed the omega to be excited and happy not anxious and close to calling the whole thing off. “Okay, you need to stop.” He said grabbing the omega’s arms and forcing him to stand still.

“I-I CAN’T! WHAT IF- WHAT IF-!” Yuri’s breathing began to come out in gasps.

“No, listen to me,” Phitchit said his voice as firm as he could make it without raising the volume. “Yuri.” He sought the dilated brown pools and held them. “Viktor loves you. He loves you like crazy and in ten days he will be standing right next to you as you both promise to love each other forever and ever and then have a child that you will give the name of Phitchit in honor of the greatest best man you both ever know.”

They stood in silence as the omega’s breathing calmed then a smile cracked on his face before they hugged.

“Thank you, Phitchit.” Yuri sighed hugging his friend. “And we’re NOT naming any child of ours Phitchit.” The beta grinned while they held each other.

The pair pulled away at the knock on the door and Viktor came in and quickly gathered the omega in his arms, looking at the red-lined eyes and nose.

“Oh, my Yuri. What is wrong?” The alpha cooed pushing the omega’s glasses away and kissing his nose and tear-stained cheeks. He pressed sweet words all over after kisses all over his fiance’s face.

“Are you all set?” Phitchit called their attention after fifteen minutes of letting them be as he sat on the bed and texted.

“Oh yes.” Viktor’s attention turned to the beta and then to his confused fiance. “I did say I had a surprise for plans on the honeymoon.” He spoke and Yuri saw the excitement on his best friend’s face.

Now he was worried again and it was for a completely different reason.

The fact he was convinced to wear a blindfold while the trio climbed into a rented car, made him not less nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time is over and I went back to teaching this week so while I get the hang of online teaching, updates will be slower than they had been. I'll try to get the next chapter this weekend.  
> Tell me, anything or anyone you wish to see before the big day? Comment below.


	7. Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling down with stress from work so I began to write. Here's my coping fart. Enjoy.

****Chapter 7: Home is where the heart is** **

Yuri’s hands twitched and his leg kept shaking as the other occupants of the car kept silent even though he felt hours go by.

“C-can you just tell me what it is already?” He begged for the third time and Phitchit cheered for he apparently was not as great as a friend as he proclaimed. “Peach, stop making bets against me.”

“Sorry, Yu but you just won me twenty bucks.” The beta teased.

“We are almost there, solotse. Just ten more minutes.” Viktor reached for the pouting omega’s hands and set their intertwined hands in the middle of the seats. “I promise this will be worth the wait.”

Yuri pulled his bottom lip with his teeth but huffed and tried to relax and be patient.

“No. Way.” Phitchit’s gasp made him jump just before feeling them come to a stop.

“W-what? What is it?” he heard the beta open the door. Then Viktor let go of his hand and his panic and nerves came back in whatever time it took for his door to be opened and the alpha reached for him again.

“Come.” Viktor walked him a few steps away from the car before hugging him from behind. “Ready?”

Yuri shivered at the whispered word and he opened and closed his hands on his sides before nodding and feeling the blindfold loosen and he blinked to get his eyes used to the sudden brightness.

What he saw took a moment to process then he brought his hands up to his mouth with a gasp.

“Y-you can’t be serious.” He croaked turning quickly and seeing the alpha with a smirk and holding out a set of keys. “T-this…I-I… I can’t believe this. Really?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Viktor teased jingling the keys in front of him.

Yuri let out a squeal and took the keys from the alpha and was joined quickly by Phitchit who pulled him along to the beautiful building standing in front of them.

Viktor followed at a more leisurely pace but his smile couldn’t get any bigger watching the beta shake the omega’s arm as he introduced the key. One turn and the black door made a click before he pushed and it opened.

Phitchit all but ran inside with his phone out. Yuri turned towards Viktor and threw himself at him, making the alpha chuckle and wrap his arms around him.

“Viktor. This is…” Yuri looked up at him feeling breathless and emotional. “You didn’t have to go this far, I-”

“It is a big commitment,” Viktor said reaching his hand and sweeping a stray hair from the omega’s raven hair. “But with it comes my promise that I am in it for the long run, Yuri. I love you and I want this house to be our home. I want you and only you to help me make it so. What do you say?”

“What can I say?” Yuri asked with a giggle. “Nothing but YES.” he pushed up on his feet to reach the alpha’s lips and repeat his answer a thousand times between a thousand kisses.

When they pulled away, the omega stepped onto the walkway again and looked at what was now their house.

The building was stunning. A 3 story detached house with exposed brick on the outside, black-framed door and windows, and a grey brick walkway zigzagging through plenty of greenery. It was almost unreal that Viktor was telling him it was theirs.

“Yuri! What is taking you so long?!” Phitchit ran out and quickly pulled the omega inside making Viktor laugh and follow.

If Yuri was awestruck by just the outside, the inside had him feeling faint.

Large planks of beautifully stained wood separated the entrance from the front room, the large pane windows seen from the outside greeted him and in the middle of the wall was a long chic fireplace.

White wooden flooring extended all along with the room and had been walking further into the house in a daze. He gasped at the living room space with floor to ceiling mirrors covering the whole wall and then at the elegant staircase leading to the second story.

Before the excitement got him running up the dark wooden steps, Yuri walked further into the house and gaped at the large island in front of the sleek black cabinets and kitchen counter. Further in he came into an area he took for the dining room as on the left wall stood a glass floor to ceiling cabinet and just in front was a windowpane that took the whole wall with glass doors leading to a beautiful outdoor patio.

Together with Phitchit, the omega quickly went on with the rest of the house, the three bedrooms, and their beautiful bathroom, and the charming little terrace on the third floor had him feeling in a dream.

Once he was done and Phitchit had calmed enough, they went back to Viktor who leaned on the kitchen island with his phone out, texting. He quickly put it away and welcomed his fiance in his arms again.

“Do you like it?” Viktor asked and Phitchit laughed making the alpha chuckle at the completely offended look on Yuri’s face.

“Are you kidding me?” The omega took a deep breath before pulling the alpha’s head down to kiss him. “I LOVE IT!”

Viktor’s smile matched him then and kissed his forehead, then his nose and cheek before nuzzling just behind Yuri’s ear. His more instinctual part of his alpha preened in having made his omega so happy.

“One of those rooms better be converted into a Phitchit room.” The beta suddenly said after allowing the pair their time and they laughed.

“You’re welcome anytime,” Viktor said and the beta grinned.

“I knew I liked you for a reason. Yuri, marry him.”

The raven-haired man chuckled pressing himself closer against the broad chest. “Next week.” He said and the arms around him held him closer before pulling away.

“I have another present for you,” Viktor said and Yuri along with Phitchit gasped. That’s when he noticed the fancy black box on behind him with a silky ice blue ribbon and bow. “It’s the reason why I showed you the house before we married. Go ahead. Open it.”

Yuri reached for the box with slightly shaky fingers quite aware of his best friend’s phone at the ready and slowly pulled the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a black oh so familiar piece of plastic that he quickly recognized as a credit card.

His name-no-his future name printed in silver letters on the front.

Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki

“I had all paperwork forwarded and since receiving the marriage license it was simple enough with some calls to the right people to get it before we sign the papers,” Viktor said gently. “I hope this serves as another proof of my commitment to us. Please use this to get whatever you find necessary to make this place a home.” He said kissing the omega’s hand and the ring he had slipped on the slender finger.

“Y-you shouldn’t have,” Yuri said breathlessly turning to him.

“I wanted to.”

“N-No, I mean…you shouldn’t have given me this in front of Phitchit.” They both turned to the beta who was practically shaking with contained excitement.

“Oh.”

[((((Yuri and Viktor's love nest))](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/53-Hazelton-Ave-Toronto-ON-M5R-2E3/2080578233_zpid/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be some more bonding time with some steam. *uncoordinated wink*
> 
> Taking SO many liberties with the credit card aspect....I've never had one so I have no idea if what Viktor did here is allowed but I'm going to put a big label of "artistic liberty" and go to bed. BYE


	8. The Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days till the big day and those days can't come soon enough

****Chapter 8: The best man** **

The Katsuki family had been shocked by the news but congratulated them both once the initial shock passed. They all sat down for dinner.

“So, it’s easy to say you’re loaded huh?” Mari huffed and Yuri and their parents scolded her while Viktor simply chuckled.

“Yakov and Lilia are great at money managing and they invested all my earnings of the first 10 years of me modeling in exchange for them providing me some spending money.” He commented. “They planned to have enough money by now to cover my studies and I’d say they covered my studies three times over.”

“I thought you had a scholarship,” Yuri mentioned and received a wink.

“I do. Now Yakov has given me most of the control of my own money though and so I’ve spent some of it is getting the house and invested part of it.” The alpha turned to coo and scratched Vicchan. “As I told you before, I don’t need to continue modeling. Money is not an issue.”

“It’s so reassuring knowing you have a good head on your shoulders, Vicchan.” Hiroko smiled patting his head.

“Yakov and Lilia did a great job,” Toshiya mentioned and Viktor smiled nodding then they went back to their meal.

Once dinner was finished and each member of the Katsuki household went about their evening, Yuri and Viktor sat on the omega’s bed in his bedroom.

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor broke the silence and shifted to look at his fiance. The omega’s warm body laid back against his chest.

Yuri shifted along lifting himself enough to turn and face him. “I’m just thinking, I don’t know what to think.” At the alpha’s confused frown, he pulled further away and finally knelt facing him. “I just- I feel like I’m learning so much about you in such a short time that I can’t keep it all sorted in my mind.”

“Is that bad?”

“N-no, not bad!” Yuri quickly said at the crestfallen look on the alpha’s face. “I just-I just don’t know which of you to expect when we’re truly a mated pair.” The omega confessed with slumped shoulders and a blush. “And what does that you expect from me as a mate?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Viktor asked back.

“Huh?”

“Yuri.” The alpha reached for the other’s hands and leaned his body forward to look directly at him. “You confessed to being a big fan-no, my biggest fan, and I wonder, do you want me to be that person? The model me?”

“I-”

“You also know all my friends and how I differ from that perfect image with them so do you rather have that version of me? Do you want me to be your best friend?” Viktor asked once more.

“I don’t want just that, I-”

“Then, which version of me do you want? Tell me and I will be that for you.”

“I-I…”Yuki stuttered then let out a frustrated groan before grabbing the alpha’s face and looking directly into his eyes. “I want the Viktor version of you.” He stated, raging blush and all. “I love you not for just being a model or for simply being so naturally charming and a kind person, I love you because you’re all that. Be just as you are but-”

“But-” Viktor’s voice sounded so heavy and it made Yuri’s heart beat faster.

“Just be mine. Be my Viktor. My Vitya.” The alpha’s thumb on his cheek made him aware of his tears and he let out a watery chuckle. “Okay?”

Viktor took in the breath he didn’t know he had been holding then smiled and leaned to touch their foreheads together. “Okay.”

“My Yuri is such a crybaby,” Viktor whispered and kissed the tears from the red cheeks. “Come here, solotse.” He guided the omega to fit between his legs and wrapped him in his arms. “I love you just so.”

Yuri’s breath shuddered as he laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder and closed his eyes letting the petting of his head soothe him and his heart.

“I love you, Vitya.”

==

“Yuri?” Viktor was surprised by the omega standing out of Yakov and Lilia’s house. “Is something wrong?” He asked once he noticed the twitching and frown on the Japanese face.

“Can I come in?” asked Yuri in an odd tone.

“Of course you can.” Viktor quickly moved aside to allow the other to step indoors. “Yuri, lyubimiy, why are you here? Not that I am anything but happy to see you, I thought you were helping with the preparations for our wedding.”

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as Yuri tensed and visibly bristled with anger.

“Well so did I but no!” Viktor startled at the outburst. “I have no say in what will be at the wedding and I was shooed away! Told I was not needed and-and-” The anger suddenly turned to tears and Yuri let out the most heart-crushing sob making the alpha jump and envelope him in his arms.

Lilia came downstairs at the scent of Yuri’s distress but stopped at the last step once she met Viktor’s eyes. The older omega crossed her arms and signaled him to take the sobbing male into the living room while she swiftly moved to the kitchen.

Viktor guided his fiance towards the couch and tried to get him some water but the omega began to sob louder when he pulled away and he abandoned the attempt. He managed to get them both sitting on the couch just in time for the crying omega to wrap his arms around his neck and move to sit on his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

The alpha carefully shifted again to sit further back then gently shift them to have Yuri cradled in his lap. His shirt’s neck getting soaked by the fat tears the omega cried.

Yuri cried for ten minutes before his tears ceased and the sobs began to quiet. He kept his nose against the alpha’s neck though and his scent seemed to lull him. He was soon sound asleep and it was then that he saw Lilia standing near, she simply nodded at the omega before speaking in a whisper.

“I’ve called his family. It seems he’s close to his heat. They are glad he’s here and not out around town.” She huffed. “Never say anything close to a no to an omega near their heat, Vitya. This is a good lesson for you.” She went back upstairs leaving the pair alone.

Viktor let out a sigh, throwing his head back and looking up at the ceiling. His phone pinged with a message and he reached for it as carefully as he could to not wake the sleeping man.

****P’chit:**** Heard what happened from Mari. (ಠ ∩ಠ) Is he okay?

****Yuchan’s:**** Was upset. He cried himself to sleep.

****

****P’chit:**** The safer of two evils. He’s prone to attacks during his pre-heat. It’s unpredictable how he’s going to act this time and being so close to the wedding

****Yuchan’s:**** What can I do?

****P’chit: You**** already are doing what he needs. As long as he sleeps, it means he’s stable enough. Great job. (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*

Viktor wasn’t so sure but he couldn’t go against what the beta said. Phitchit _was_ the Yuri whisperer.

Yuri stirred and blinked his eyes opened an hour later and looked around before looking up at the alpha and meeting his eyes.

“How are you, solnishko?” Viktor smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

“Mad.” Yuri huffed with a pout and the alpha chuckled at how cute he looked before apologizing and caressing the puffed out cheeks.

“What would make you happy right now, lyubimiy?” he asked while peppering the omega’s face with kisses until the pouting stopped. “You know I’ll give you anything.”

“I want to stay with you,” said Yuri after a moment but before the alpha replied easily he added. “I mean, I want to stay the night with you.”

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat and had to swallow hard at the doe eyes looking at him and he sighed nodding at the first sign those same eyes filling with tears.

“I-I can’t say no to you, Yuri.” Viktor sighed and smiled softly at him. “Just two things.” Yuri nodded and waited, almost rivaling Makkachin’s puppy-eyed face. “Yakov and Lilia would never allow this under their roof but they have no say if we go to our house.” He then took the omega’s hand and kissed the ring there and looked up at him. “The second thing is that I ask you, for my sake, to promise me that we will only sleep. With you so close to your heat I’d feel horrible if you ever regret-”

“O-oh my gosh!” Yuri’s face burned red. “Viktor, I-I never meant…oh no…I never wanted to imply that we-”

“Then it’s a promise?” Viktor stopped the embarrassed rambling and Yuri quickly nodded still red-faced. “Okay then.”

Yuri was too embarrassed to look at Lilia’s eyes when she saw them to the young alpha’s car- a new toy of his- with a tight lip.

“Drive safely and call when you arrive.” She said and Viktor nodded before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

“You should call your parents and let them know you won’t be back tonight.” The alpha broke the silence in the car as he focused on the road.

“I don’t know if I want to right now.” Yuri shrank in the seat and looked out the window trying to ignore the frown his answer got.

“Think about it?” Viktor kept his eyes on the hunched over figure until he received a reluctant nod then focused again on the road.

They stopped at a drive-thru for dinner and at a supermarket on the way to buy the bare necessities for their overnight stay. They couldn’t afford to stay any longer than one night as the wedding was just 3 days away and they had so much to do and finalize before then.

Viktor carried their supplies inside and got started inputting the drinking water, eggs, bread, meats, juice, and coffee beans away in the pantry and refrigerator. Yuri had continued to go upstairs so he leaned back on the kitchen island and called Lilia just to follow up with her request.

Once he bid her goodnight, he walked to the bottom of the stairs and called to his missing partner. “Food’s getting cold.”

It took Yuri a couple of minutes to appear at the top of the stairs and unwillingly go down to meet him.

The alpha followed the quiet man to the living room and joined him to sit on one of the puffs in front of the low table. They began to eat without talking and the awkward silence made Viktor let out a sigh too loudly which resulted in the omega’s eyes filling in tears and shoulders to shake with the sobs.

“I’m sorry!” Yuri sobbed putting the food down and heaving with shortness of breath. “T-this isn’t how- T-this-this isn’t-” His hands automatically reached to grip his hair over his ears and body curled as he rocked back and forth. “T-this house-I-I w-wanted it to-I-I didn’t want- I never wanted our first night here to be like this.” he stuttered and one hand let go of its death grip of his hair to began scratching on his arm.

“Don’t do that.” Viktor calmly said forcing his hand to grab it to stop the omega from marking himself further and Yuri’s sobs hiccuped as he turned his gaze to the blue eyes. “Hold my hands instead.”

Yuri’s eyes swam as he looked down at their linked hands and let out a whine flinching at the alpha’s hand patting his head where his hand was trying to pull out his hair. The warm touch loosened his grip and he stared at the silver-haired man. The tight feeling in his chest lessened and his breathing began to come easier. His rocking stopped and the haze in his mind dispersed making him feel sleepy.

Viktor shifted him so he fell against him and guided him to his neck releasing his scent in calming waves.

“What did you want to have during our first night here?” asked the alpha once he felt the omega completely lax but conscious.

“Makka and Vicchan.” Yuri’s voice was barely a whisper as he stared at nothing while breathing the alpha’s scent. He yawned and curled closer into the alpha’s chest. “-sleepy.”

“Let’s get you to bed then.” Viktor managed to get the limp body to climb the stairs but before he headed for the master bedroom, Yuri pulled him to one of the guest rooms.

Once inside he saw what had taken the omega’s time earlier. The bed inside the room was completely turned into a nest- the most welcoming nest, he had ever seen and it set something deep inside him on fire to watch the omega climb over the walls made from soft blankets and sheets and pillows.

Yuri plopped down in the middle of the nest before huffing angrily and began to take off his shirt and pants.

“Have mercy on me, Yuri!” Viktor ran to pull a blanket up to set it as a wall between them and swallowed the growl that built in his throat at seeing the omega’s shirt and pants drop to the floor at his feet. “P-please lay down now.” He heard him settle down and covered him with the blanket just in time as he was pulled down to lay next to the omega.

The blanket was suddenly not thick enough for the alpha as his partner pressed his body tightly against his and threw a leg over his thigh before taking a deep breath of his scent and drifting to sleep in mere minutes.

Viktor swallowed the sudden rush of saliva and bit into his knuckles forcing his other hand to make it’s way to the omega’s thigh and peel the tempting limb off of him. Yuri mumbled something but just turned on his other side and curled his body around one of the long body pillows closest to him.

Viktor had to ignore the pang of jealousy and hurt at being easily replaced in order of leaving the nest and stepping out into the hall. His hands shook as he reached for his phone and he had to pace a bit before calming down enough to press the call button while going back downstairs.

“Come on. Don’t let this be the first time you don’t answer.” He breathed out listening to the dial tone and he almost cursed before the call was picked up.

“to what do I owe this late-night booty call?” The purring voice said and Viktor rolled his eyes walking to the living room and picking up their ruined dinner.

“Chris, not now.” The other man chuckled and he almost growled before sighing and controlling himself. “Listen, I am at the house I bought with Yuri. He’s sleeping right now and I-”

“Oh my oh my. Mon Cher, could it be?” Chris sounded like the cat go got the cream.

“No, Chris!” Viktor cursed at his shout and looked up for a moment in search of any noise signaling the omega had woken and went back to speaking lower into the phone. “Listen, nothing has happened and nothing will happen tonight.”

“Aww, you just got me excited for nothing, tsk tsk.”

“I swear, Christophe. You wanted to be my best man and-”

“Okay okay. I’m listening.”

“Listen, I need you to do me a favor.” If there was a time he ever needed his best friend it was now.

An hour later, the alpha opened the door and almost cried when his best friend and designated best man stood at the entrance holding the leashes to two unhappy dogs. He hugged the blond alpha and thanked him for making the green-eyed man chuckle.

“Shhh, shh Makka, Vicchan.” Viktor went down to pet the whining pups then guiding them and his savior out to the yard. He took their leashes off and they sprinted around the patio, sniffing the new area.

“So?” Chris prompted his frayed looking friend offering a cigarette which Viktor wrinkled his nose at. “Ah, yes, Yuri’s here.”

“And nearing his heat,” Viktor added making the other freeze and look at him with wide eyes.

“Now, Viktor. Better give me something. I came all this way.” Chris smirked putting the cigarette away and walking to sit on one of the patio chairs.

Viktor rubbed his face with a groan and finally sat down and told the other alpha everything that happened that day. Ending with the reason for asking him to collect the dogs from each of their houses and riding the forty-five minutes to the house so late at night.

“Oh, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor,” Chris said fondly shaking his head and smiling at the exhausted alpha. “You have my deepest respect, my friend.”

“I just want to make him happy and we’re so close.” Viktor sighed slumping back.

“I know you do, mon cher. I know you do.” The blond smiled and patted the other’s leg. “You know you can call me anytime for anything.”

Viktor smiled and nodded thanking him and thanking him again when the Swiss alpha got into his car and left.

Getting Makkachin and Vicchan settled on their new beds on the front sitting area, Viktor locked the house, turned off the lights, and went back to Yuri’s side taking the pillow from the sleeping omega and taking its place after having showered.

The omega scrunched up his face at the disturbance but soon relaxed and Viktor wrapped his arms around the warm and soft body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story writes itself!  
> Enter the best man, Chris to save the best and sweetest man in his hour of need.


	9. You're my happy place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before their big day. Who's excited?

****Chapter 9: You’re my happy place** **

Victor shifted and turned on his back with a deep throaty groan, only feeling the warmth and softness of the nest around him his eyes shot open and he sat up with a start.

“Yuri?” The site previously occupied by the omega was empty and he quickly threw the covers around him off looking into the bathroom first and finding it empty. He let out a relieved sigh when he noticed the clothes he had previously left on the counter gone and signs that the shower had been used after him. _That’s a good sign I guess._

Yuri’s voice met him when he went downstairs and the alpha stopped to smile at the scene before him.

“Vicchan, that’s Makka’s.” The raven-haired man scolded the miniature poodle as it sniffed the bowl in front of the larger dog. “Here’s yours.” He set another bowl down and chuckled when his dog almost tripped in his excitement to get food. “Silly.”

Yuri looked up and scrambled to stand up when he saw the alpha watching him.

“Good morning.” Viktor walked towards him and watched the omega’s body language for signs of rejection or even sadness.

Yuri opened his mouth but stopped himself a few times without a word, bit his lip, and looked around before he dared to look at the silver-haired alpha and smiled timidly. A soft tint on his cheeks as he greeted. “G-good morning.”

“How are you?” Viktor prompted, reaching his hand to caress the flushed cheeks and looking at the omega’s eyes. _They still look a bit swollen._

“I’m- I’m better today.” Confessed Yuri turning his face to the touch and then turning to look at the pair of dogs. “W-when- how-”

“I used my best man card last night after you fell asleep,” Viktor said and signaled for Makkachin to come over and the big poodle woofed and hopped her way to her human. “They were not so happy about riding with Chris but got over it once they saw the back.” he smiled at the prodding on his free hand and he curled his fingers on the brown curls.

“Oh.” Yuri simply said, bringing his hands around himself. “I-I guess I do not just need to apologize to my family, you, and Lilia for yesterday then.”

Viktor saw the twitching fingers and he moved around to open the glass door and calling the dogs’ to go out. They were happy to continue exploring and he went back into the kitchen.

“Why do you think you need to apologize?” Viktor asked leaning his body back on one of the island’s chairs.

“W-what?” Yuri turned to him with wide eyes. “I-I was so-”

“You were upset. No shame or need to apologize for having feelings, Yuri.”

“I-I made you go along with my crazy request...even when I know I made you uncomfortable.” Yuri’s voice got lower as he finished the sentence.

“I wouldn’t say I was uncomfortable. More like worried about you.” Viktor reached for him and the omega willingly moved to stand between his legs.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Yuri apologized setting his hands on the alpha’s forearms. “W-with my heat so close, it- it messes with my head and I-I know I should try harder to prevent it from doing that but…” He sighed and looked down at his feet. “I was almost like those bridezillas that are on tv.”

They both chuckled at that and Viktor kissed his forehead, his hands going around the curves of the omega’s waist and tracing circles on them.

“You’re much cuter though.” The alpha kissed the blushing cheeks, his hands slid up to hold the omega’s face and he kissed the slightly rough lips. _He’s been biting them too much._

Yuri let out a shivering breath against the soft lips and moved closer between the alpha’s long legs. As their mouth moved gently together, he moved his hands around to tangle with the short silver hairs in the alpha’s neck. 

Before Viktor was lost in Yuri’s delicious mouth, Makkachin and Vicchan saw it as a perfect time to come barreling in, their paws skidding on the smooth floor making them crash against the chair the alpha was leaning against. Yuri startled apart and they looked down to see the heap of brown that was their beloved pets. The alpha and omega laughed before going down to pet and hold the canines, their faces getting completely slobbered on.

After washing the dog drool from their faces and Viktor settling Makka and Vicchan on the sofa where the two dogs made themselves comfortable, Yuri began to feel his mood lifting.

“Have you seen my phone?” He asked suddenly when he saw the other reach for his to check the time.

“Your phone?” Viktor began to get the new coffee machine going while he tried to remember. “I don’t remember seeing it yesterday. Want me to call you?”

“Oh. No, I must have forgotten it at the inn yesterday.” Yuri shrugged and began to take the pan out from one of the top cupboards.

Viktor watched him move so naturally around the kitchen, taking out the eggs and sausages along with the juice from the fridge and couldn’t help but go and wrap his arms around the omega once he began to cook.

“I’m so lucky. In three more days, I get to make this our normal. You’re so beautiful, mylibiv.” Yuri smiled with a slight blush at the words said into his ear.

“Oh yeah?” He asked feeling a rush of confidence and looked over his shoulder. “You’re not so bad yourself won’t you agree?”

“Oh,” Viktor smirked loving it right away and playing along. “I agree. I’m devilishly good looking.” He said and the giggle from Yuri was all he ever wanted to hear. Every morning, all day, every day for the rest of eternity and knowing it was going to happen, he couldn’t do anything but kiss his lips and then neck, pressing his nose on the scent gland there.

“Vitya-aah.” Yuri moaned making both of them freeze before his face burst into flame and he covered it. “Oh my god. I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Y-you’ve never done that before.” Viktor swallowed thick looking at the flushed man.

“I-it’s sensitive right before my heat.” Yuri placed his hand over the tender spot and looked at him. “I-I’m supposed to be wearing the suppressant patches to prevent my heat from hitting ahead of time but they irritate my skin and they’re itchy so, I went without them yesterday.” 

“Speaking of your heat being close. You seem more in control today.”

“Oh, yes. There are good days and there are bad days…just like my anxiety.” Yuri admitted turning back to finish making breakfast. “yesterday was the first day I felt the heat is close. The first day is always the worst.”

The alpha looked at him thoughtfully before they sat down at the island and had breakfast. He watched Yuri’s mannerisms and did notice some changes; like the way he scowled and grimaced at the first sip of orange juice and taking more time between bites.

“It is almost 10. I don’t have anything to do before 3, do you have something you need to do today? Should we prepare to go back or…” Viktor started washing the dishes after winning the match of rock, paper, scissors; it had been the only way to convince the omega to let him help.

“Oh…uhm…” Yuri tried to recall his to-do list for the day but only sighed annoyed when he couldn’t. “I have my list and agenda on my phone. I am pretty sure I have something but- I can’t remember.”

“Call Phitchit then.” The alpha smiled handing over his phone and smiled watching the smaller nod and walk with the phone on hand to the sitting area next to their dogs. “So?” He moved behind him on the couch just as the call ended.

“I have the final fitting of my suit at 4.” Yuri leaned back on the couch and pulled his legs to sit crisscrossed with such ease that it reminded Viktor of Lilia- maybe it was a dancer thing. He then moved his hand to rub at his neck and the alpha did notice the slight redness around the scent gland there.

“Say so if you want me to stop okay?”

“What?”

Viktor leaned over, pressed a quick kiss on the swollen area, and tested out the omega’s reaction with a swipe of his tongue. Other than a tint of color going to the omega’s face after letting out a moan, he was okay to continue and he licked the gland with firmer strokes.

He almost growled when he began to taste the heavy scent of orange and lemon along with lavender and the soft moans and pants leaving the omega’s mouth were like a drug to his inner alpha.

When he finally pulled away, Viktor looked at the omega’s neck and felt a sense of pride not only at the sheen of saliva on the space of skin but also at the flushed, panting and dazed look on Yuri’s face. The omega’ s pupils were so dilated that their brown and golden color was completely swallowed by the black leaving only the outside rim of the beautiful amber color.

Something inside Yuri snapped and before the alpha saw it coming, he was pushed back, hips straddled, and mouth pried opened by a small firm tongue. His face held in place by two warmer hands.

Viktor blinked in surprised but it took him just a moment more to groan deep in the back of his throat, close his eyes, and push back against the tongue in his mouth. He barely registered the clicking of dog nails on the floor getting farther away before reaching his hands back to settle on the omega’s ass.

A loud moan vibrated from within Yuri when it was squeezed and pulled down making their straining erections brush. He looked at the panting alpha under him and his omega preened at having achieved the wrecked look on the alpha’s face. With a renewed sense of boldness, Yuri shifted to kiss the alpha’s ear and bit his earlobe.

“Someone’s getting handsy.” He teased with a smirk at the growl-like noise Viktor replied with before letting out a squeak at his cheeks getting squeezed again. The hands then traced his sides sending shivers up his spine.

“You make it very hard to hold back and are a complete tease, Yuri Katsuki.” Viktor bemoaned and smiled at the omega’s giggle.

“Well, you only have to hold back for one more day.”

“Yes, I don’t know if I can survive tomorrow after this.”

They both sighed with a tinge of sadness in just remembering how after today was the start of their traditional 32-hour separation before their wedding.

“That tradition is so stupid,” Yuri whined burying his face on the alpha’s neck. “We’re not even allowed to have our phones.” He protested.

“We’ll survive it somehow,” Viktor promised running his fingers through the soft black locks. “Just look at it this way. The next time we see each other will be towed.”

“it’s not enough right now.” Yuri pouted and felt the rumble of the alpha’s chuckle.

“My Yuri is so greedy. What a surprise.”

“Do you dislike it?” The omega asked lifting himself to look at the blue-eyed man. “Me teasing you and being greedy?”

“Never.” Viktor smiled pressing a kiss on the button nose and bringing their hands together to kiss the smaller hand. “You can be as selfish and greedy with me and all that will only make it so I’ll be honored and love you more.”

“Why you got to be so perfect?” Yuri groaned feeling flustered and pouting when the alpha simply laughed.

After some more cuddling and kisses, the omega reluctantly moved off the alpha and went upstairs to undo the nest while Viktor plugged his phone to let it charge until it was time to go.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked coming downstairs with their overnight bag and finding him writing a list on the couch. Makka splayed on his lap and Vicchan running to be picked up by the omega.

“I just realized that we are missing a few things here and there. Also, it might be more than necessary to have the pantry and fridge stocked up.” Yuri sat next to him with the toy puddle in his arms. “Your heat will be upon us soon after we officially move in and we might not get time to get anything before it.”

“Oh?” Why, Viktor are you planning to keep me locked indoors once I’m yours?” taunted Yuri leaning over to nip at the alpha’s neck and laughing when Makka and Vicchan yipped at their positions getting disturbed. The two dogs huffing and them and moving to their beds instead.

“You better believe it,” Viktor claimed and Yuri shivered but moved to wrap his arms around his neck and smiled. “And not just indoors.” The alpha hinted with a smirk.

“How exciting,” Yuri replied feeling his body react to the implied future activities they would finally be able to partake in. He felt the heat rise all over and he had to force himself to calm down.

They finished the list and got the dogs onto the car before heading back. Their hands held between the seats all the way.

“Phitchit’s meeting you at the tailor’s?” Viktor asked once they were close to the city center.

“Yes. Is your appointment nearby?”

“Close enough to not be a problem if you wish to accompany me. It shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes.” Viktor smiled at the quick nod. “How about we grab lunch before then?”

“Okay.” Yuri smiled happily and they soon picked a small diner to seat down in on one of the outside tables and chairs where Makka and Vicchan could sit at their feet.

“I noticed it at breakfast how you seem to be slower, more careful with each bite. Are you okay? Are you not hungry?” Viktor asked when their food arrived and Yuri tried a really small bite of his fries.

“Oh, no, I am.” The omega blushed and sighed with a bit of annoyance. “It’s just that my tongue, just like my neck is particularly sensitive right now. Strong tastes and certain temperatures bother me. Don’t mind me. Please eat. I’ll just let it cool a bit.”

“Is it like that during your heat too or just the pre-heat?”

“During my heat, I don’t really eat much and my senses are so muddled I don’t know for sure.” Viktor hummed watching him and chuckled when the omega looked at the Sunday someone at another table was getting.

“You want dessert while you wait for that to cool?”

“Can I?” Yuri quickly asked, his eyes wide and shining making Viktor chuckled again and call the waiter’s attention. When the Sunday was placed in front of him, the omega looked so happy that the alpha leaned forward and just watched him dig in.

The shutter of a camera grabbed their attention and they both turned to find Phitchit grinning at them with his phone out.

“Having the last date as boyfriends? Cute.” The beta started walking to the table and petting Makka and Vicchan before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs at their table. “Yuri’s sweet tooth’s at it again.” He teased grabbing a fry and dunking it on the Sunday before popping it in his mouth.

“I-it’s not a sweet tooth and get your fries.” Yuri pouted making his friend smirked when the omega pulled his plate away from his reach.

“Stingy. You’re spoiling him too much.” Phitchit teased winking at the alpha and chuckling when Yuri reached for the alpha’s hand and intertwined their fingers in obvious jealousy. “Oh my god, Yuri. I’m not flirting with him.” The beta laughed. His best friend was obviously close to the point of not being fit to be out in public with how much his pre-heat was acting out.

“Is it okay if I leave him to you while I run my errand?” Viktor asked the dark-skinned beta seeing how close to his appointment it was getting.

“Sure sure. We’ll wait here and I’ll make him eat the rest of his food.” Phitchit waved him away and distracted himself on his phone while the alpha gave his friend a quick kiss before walking across the street and turned the corner. “I’ll take that. You eat this.” Yuri pouted at the Sunday being pulled away and the fries and burger pushed towards him but one perfectly arched eyebrowed stare made him pick up the burger and start eating.

“You know what Viktor’s errand is don’t you?” Yuri asked after a moment and received a nod. “And you won’t tell me?”

“Nope.” Phitchit popped the last syllable of the word scrolling through his feed and snickering at the annoyed grumble.

The omega ate half of his meal before reclaiming the remains of his dessert and perked up when Viktor made his way back just as he said he would; 15 minutes later with a package under his arm.

“Ready to go, zolotse?” Viktor kissed him once more in arrival and getting a nod, he called for the bill and paid.

They walked to where he parked the car and they climbed on to drive the five blocks to the tailors. Phitchit got out and opened the door to the shop. Yuri hesitated when he noticed the alpha stayed in the car.

“I’ll wait here with Makkachin and Vicchan, they’re not allowed inside and it’s too hot to leave them in the car even with the a/c on,” Viktor explained and Yuri pouted but nodded and followed the beta inside.

15 minutes later the omega ran out of the store in excitement as he held onto his parcel and ran straight into the alpha’s who stood leaning against the car. Phitchit shook his head fondly when Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri and kissed his cheek then his lips.

“Okay, we really need to get him home and wearing the suppressant patches.” The beta declared walking around the car to get in the back seat.

“Come on, solnishko. He’s right. It’s time to get you back to your parents. Your scent is getting stronger by the minute.” He guided the omega to the passenger seat.

They had to open the windows on their way as the omega’s scent was getting to be so strong even Phitchit could smell a hint of it.

Mari met them at the door and grabbed the parcel Phitchit took from Yuri’s hands and the beta took Vicchan inside after her leaving Yuri with Viktor.

“Oh, Lyubimiy. Don’t cry now.” Viktor cupped his fiance’s face and rubbed the tears away. “Remember, next time we meet, it’ll be at our wedding,” Viktor claimed kissing his forehead and head. “It’ll be OUR day, okay?”

Yuri sniffed but nodded. “Okay.”

Waiting for him to enter the house after a watery kiss, Viktor sighed got back in his car. “Come on, Makka. Let’s go home.” He said to his dog.

“Vitya.” Lilia greeted the alpha and poodle at the entrance and her nose wrinkled. “His heat is too close.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Viktor asked feeling tired out of the blue. “I expected you to scold me for being away so long.”

“I would have but I spoke with Yakov and what we both expect is to see we have raised you well enough to not worry about that. Even with Yuri.”

Viktor smiled at her and she gave him a rare one of hers in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We're going to have a wedding!


	10. I am yours. No refunds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFEH I DIED TEN TIMES WHILE WRITING THIS. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 10 pages of pure fluff and a little spice to get you ready for the next chapter.

Chapter 10: I am yours. No Refunds.

Yuri messed with his tie for the hundredth time since having tied it around his neck and tried to keep his hands from running through his sleeked back hair. He felt he needed to blink twice as much as normal with his contacts on and he couldn't even run his hands through his face without someone scolding him about messing up the light makeup he was made to wear. 

Phitchit sighed going to his side and holding him still by the shoulders. "Stop fidgeting. It's making me nervous."

"You? Imagine how nervous I am!" The omega's voice was 10 times higher than normal. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"You asked me that 5 minutes ago. Figure it out." Phitchit said annoyed at a lock of black hair that wouldn't stay in place on the omega's forehead. His answer was not taken well and Yuri slapped his hands away and began to pace. "Yuri." 

The beta sighed giving up hopes of getting to his friend. Yuri was too nervous and anxious, he was lucky the omega was not having a panic attack by now. They only had a few more minutes to go before it was allowed to let the taller out of his room. 

Who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day anyway? Especially having a couple as attached as Yuri and Viktor told to stay apart for 32 hours prior to their wedding day. 

"Want to go over your vows one last time?" Phitchit tried to make peace.

"No." Yuri grumbled rolling his eyes and pouting. 

"Fine." The beta raised his hands waving them defensively and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw the omega perk up and had to move fast to block the door.

"Phitchit!" Yuri whined trying to get past him but he easily blocked each attempt while looking at his phone. "I can smell him. Viktor's here. Pleaseeee." 

"Sorry, Yuchan. You need to wait until everyone's ready." He could see the waterworks in the making and he pointed at the omega with his cellphone in hand. "Cry, ruin my work and you will stay in this room much longer Katsuki. Don't tempt me." He waited until the thread registered and Yuri sniffed but held the tears back and Phitchit sighed. "Chris is making sure everyone is in place. Just wait until he says everything is ready and you can run, skip, dance, or whatever down the aisle." 

Yuri growled, something rare in an omega but not impossible and Phitchit understood his friend's frustration. He watched the omega move back to the mirror and found a lull to show some support for the omega. 

"Yuuchan." Phitchit moved to stand next to his side, hands going up to his shoulders and smiling at their reflection. "Viktor's going to love you and cry when his eyes land on you." 

Yuri's pout dissipated and he blushed before placing a hand over the beta's hand on his shoulder. "Y-you really think so?"

"The ninjas will be cutting onions right at his feet." 

Yuri finally let his lips turn up and chuckled leaning his head to the side to rest on top of his friend's head letting out a sigh looking at his reflection once more and appreciating the [blue linen three-piece suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7a/fb/63/7afb63a1f06d0a860df1fbc0e572dcfc.jpg) he wore. He paired the suit with a purple tie, a simple white dress shirt under it, and brown dress shoes. It was simple but fit him and accentuated his form just right. 

"Peach, before I forget to do so with everything coming, I just want to say thank you so much for everything." Yuri turned to face the beta and grabbing his hands. "I don't know what I did to deserve you for a friend. Thank you for being with me for so many of my break downs and for dealing with my drama and crazy ideas and my mood swings and…just for everything." 

"Yuchan. You're gonna mess up my makeup!" Phitchit whined fanning his face and chuckling together as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

They stayed in the hug until there was another ping from the beta's phone and he cleared his throat pulling away and cupping Yuri's face in his hands. 

"Ready?" Yuri nodded quickly and they finally made their way out of the room and made their way to hall leading them to the small stone garden they had chosen to hold the ceremony portion of the event at. 

"Yuchan." Yuri's mother gasped looking at her son and getting teary-eyed when he smiled hugging her tightly to force his own tears from falling.

"Look at you." His father said patting his shoulder, smiling proudly at him. 

"D-do you think Viktor will like it?" Yuri asked nervously and his parents laughed while Phitchit rolled his eyes at his friend. 

"He will love you," Hiroko promised patting his cheek.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Phitchit announced and walked to her side. "Ready Hiroko-san?" he asked presenting his arm to her and she giggled nodding and hooking her hand over his arm and walking to the entrance and walking forward with the cue of the music. 

Yuri felt a rush of nerves and he bounced on his toes before Toshiya grabbed his hand and placed it around his arm, patting the omega's shaking hands in reassurance and waiting patiently till the omega calmed, smiled and then took their positions to wait for the music cue. 

Viktor shifted from one foot to the other in contained anxiety watching Phitchit walking down the aisle with Hiroko and the alpha couldn't help but look over at Chris at his side and getting a reassuring smile before he was pulled to facing forward at the next cue in music. Everyone stood up as Yuri and his dad stood at the end of the aisle and began to walk forward. 

Viktor felt his breath catch and gasped into his hands at the gracefully approaching omega and feeling the sting of tears when their eyes met and Yuri's gaze sparkled and his smile widened. 

"Isn't he something?" Chris whispered in his ear and Viktor grinned at him before turning back to face the pair. 

Toshiya kissed Yuri's forehead and smiled at the young alpha before leading Yuri's hand to Viktor's and stepping away to join his wife and Mari. 

Yuri could barely hold back from running down that aisle and cling to the silver-haired alpha looking at him with tears in his blue eyes and wide heart-shaped grin. He felt his father's gentle squeeze on his hand stopping him but he smiled as the alpha walked with wider steps to help him reach the front faster. Eyes never leaving Viktor's even as he saw Chris whisper something to him which made his fiance smile's wider. 

The moment their hands touched, the rest of the guests matter little as Viktor and Yuri smiled and looked at each other. 

Viktor looked so handsome in his stylish, [pale grey tailored suit](https://www.suitdirect.co.uk/p-occasions_outlet_light_grey_texture_tailored_fit_suit_jacket-14487), a high fastening waistcoat fitting his slim body like a glove. He had a matching purple tie and black dress shoes and Yuri could have swooned at the way his hair was slicked back except for a swift of silver hair falling softly over his left eye. 

The ceremony began but they could hardly care for what the man officiating their union was saying. They only pull their eyes away as both Phitchit and Chris would tug or poke at them to get their attention. This made everyone in the audience chuckle and smile. 

"Now, these promised mates shall exchange their own vows together with the rings." The official said and Makkachin was walked to the front causing some of their guests to coo as Vicchan walked right behind her, both puddles wearing purple bow ties. 

Yuri and Viktor smiled at each other and the alpha was the first to reach for the ring, petting both dogs and then returning to Yuri's side, grabbing his left hand and smiling at him. 

"I, Viktor Nikiforov, pledge my undying love to you, Yuri Katsuki, as I invite you to share my life. I promise to be kind, unselfish, respectful, and trustworthy so that together, our dreams of a beautiful future can come true. to give and to receive, to speak, and to listen, to inspire, to accept you unconditionally and to respond; a commitment made in love." Viktor spoke with such ease that Yuri could feel his love and commitment to him. "You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to work by your side to create a wonderful life together." The ring was slid into the omega's finger and Viktor couldn't help but take it and place to a kiss over it causing another way of awws to go around.

"Now your turn." The official said to the omega.

Yuri went down to pet Vicchan and Makkachin taking the ring from them and then almost bouncing in place to grab Viktor's left hand and take a deep breath to calm his beating heart. 

"I, Yuri Katsuki, affirm my love to you, Viktor Nikiforov, as I invite you to share my life. With the kindness, unselfishness, and the trust you have shown me." He could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes but smiled up at the alpha. "I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe place for you." He slid the ring on the alpha's finger before finishing. "I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, and to share life with you throughout the years." 

"Seeing how words are nothing but noise for this pair." The officiant said making everyone laugh in agreement. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce Yuri and Viktor, mates."

Viktor and Yuri almost bounced in place in anticipation and the second the phrase "You may now kiss." They connected like two magnets. Arms wrapping around the other's body and mouths crashing in a kiss. 

They smiled into the kiss as their friends and family cheered and clapped loudly in celebration. Viktor was the first to pull away but only to laugh and pepper kisses all over Yuri's face. 

"How I missed you, zolotse." Viktor said pressing heir foreheads together while the guest evacuated the area. 

"I missed you too, Vitya." Yuri sighed nuzzling the alpha's nose. 

Someone cleared their throat and was joined by a deep chuckle making Viktor and Yuri look away and found their respective best men looking at them. Yuri blushed pulling away but refusing to completely be apart and held his mate's arm. 

"Chris? When did the two of you?" Viktor's shock made Yuri look at him then at the alpha and beta standing close together and his mouth fell open noticing the linked hands. 

"Peach, what?" He looked for an explanation from the beta but Phitchit just walked up to him and threw his arms around him. 

"Congratulations, Yuchan." Phitchit hugged him and smiled, eyes glassy with unshed tears, and leaned over. "I will tell you everything later. I promise." He pulled away then and smiled at Viktor too. "You have exactly half an hour to yourselves before having to mingle with your friends and family. Now, time's ticking. Go." 

"I-I…thank you." Yuri hugged his friend again and allowed Viktor to guide him through the halls. They said their thanks to the few guests they crossed paths with and received their congratulations from before reaching the omega's room and closing the door behind them. 

Yuri jumped a bit when an arm was placed against the door right next to his head and felt a rush when the alpha leaned over him and buried his head on his neck.

"Does it hurt?" Viktor asked after a moment and looked at Yuri with worry.

"W-what? Oh." Yuri brought his hand to trace his fingers over the patch covering his scent gland and realized he had completely forgotten he had it. Now that his attention was brought back to it, he idly scratched at it. "It's not bad. I can probably handle it without needing to change it for the party." 

"You promise to tell me if it bothers you?" Viktor's concern made Yuri's heart skip a beat and smiled placing his arms on the alpha's waist. 

"I promise." 

"Good, now come here Mr. Katsuki- Nikiforov." Viktor's face quickly changed to a teasing smile pulling the omega into a kiss and lifting him off his feet to spin. "You shall pay for the crime you have committed."

Yuri broke in a giggle as he was laid down on his bed and had the alpha hovering over him. "Mind telling me my crime, Mr. Katsuki- Nikiforov?" 

"It's illegal to be as cute and beautiful as you are right now." Viktor's frown wasn't convincing at all and they both broke into laughter. The alpha kissing him and breathing his scent in. 

Yuri smiled at his silly alpha and crossed his fingers on the back of the silver hair to pull him back to a kiss. 

Phitchit knocked on the door as they laid on the bed, ties loosened, and shoes off while Yuri used Viktor's arm as a pillow and Viktor's thumb traced rando figures over his palm. 

"Are you decent?" The beta called with a teasing tone and the pair laughed as Yuri answered back and Phitchit opened the door grinning at them. "Ugh, I think I prefer seeing you after sex than this wholesome scene." 

Yuri rolled his eyes pushing himself reluctantly to a sitting position and leaned over to put on his shoes. Viktor smiled joining him in retrieving his own shoes and then helping him to his feet. 

"Phi, did the love doves ruin your innocence yet?" Chris joked coming into the room and wrapping his arm around the dark-skinned man as he took in the scene of Viktor running his fingers through the omega's hair in a loving manner to try and get his hair in order. "Ugh." He mockingly grimaced getting a roll of the eyes as well from Viktor.

"That's what I said." Phitchit laughed and then looked at his phone. "Come on you two. Your families wish to see you and we need to get the party started." 

"You can go back to your honeymoon once we're intoxicated enough to not care where you two are off knowing what everyone knows you will be doing tonight." The blonde alpha added.

"Chris, first of all. None of us is old enough to drink alcohol and secondly, fuck off." Viktor threw him one of the pillows on the bed and grabbed Yuri's hand to exit the room while Chris and Phitchit held their stomachs in laughter. 

"Did you know?" Yuri asked Viktor as they climbed down the stairs and he shook his head. 

"We'll get them talking soon. Right now we can't let their evil pairing mock us." Yuri chuckled at the choice of words and nodded following the alpha and ignoring the teasing pair walking behind them. 

Yuri was happy for Phitchit though. His best friend deserved someone special and even though to him, Chris was a bit much, he could honestly picture them as a good pair. 

"Yuchan. Vicchan." Hiroko and Toshiya walked up to them after they were greeted with cheers, wolf-whistles, and congratulations upon entering the large open garden that hosted a dance floor in front of the circular white-mantled tables placed in a horseshoe shape. 

Yuri smiled widely at his parents and sister after hugging them and receiving their congratulations. Viktor received his share of affection and the alpha welcomed the warm hugs and pats from his new in-laws. He even laughed at Mari's empty thread of bodily harm if he ever hurt her brother with a sincere promise to let her do so if that ever happened. 

Yakov and Lilia were less touchy when it came to their turn to greet the new omega and alpha mates but Yuri still felt the love from them and the respect and acceptance in their marriage. 

Continuing to walk and greet their guests, Viktor and Yuri met the different people in each other's lives. Like Yuri's dance teacher, Minako who Viktor liked right away when she made him aware of her plea to Yuri of adding a minor in dance which sounded like a wonderful idea and he promised to talk to the omega about it. 

Yuri met Viktor's cousin formally and tried to make the angry pre-teen less…vicious but Viktor simply laughed and told him it was just the way Yura- as he called him-was. 

They met their friends from school and their clubs/jobs and chatted with them, hands constantly touching. 

Once everyone was happily seated, Yuri and Viktor walked up to the center of the dance floor and waited with loving smiles for the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBI8UcWQw2A) to begin.

_Just another love song from a simple man_

Yuri smiled as Viktor began to move while holding his hand against his lips. Looking only at him.

_I've been searching for some chords underneath these hands_  
_So I can try to tell you I love you_

They moved in the middle of the dance floor. Eyes on each other and completely in sync.

_You know I need you_  
_Like you're oxygen_

Yuri pushed away to the extension of their arms and turned gracefully to connect their hands as they moved side to side, not looking away for more than it was needed.

_Be my atmosphere_  
_Let me breathe you in_  
_So I can try to tell you I love you_

One push and pull and Yuri was back chest to chest with Viktor and smiling at him as the alpha mouthed the next verse against his cheek.

_I have been lost, I been found_  
_But I know who I am now, I am yours_

Yuri gave the alpha an open grin when his waist was held. He was lifted up in a smooth spin and set back down just as gently to take two steps to the side, one hand clasped as their backs pressed against each other and they turned around to go back to facing the other.

  
_I am yours_  
_Now and always_  
_Wouldn't dream to be anything more_  
_You take my breath away every night_  
_Still can't believe it when you say you're mine and_  
_I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

  
Yuri couldn't stop smiling as he was swayed, pushed, and guided through the dance. Their guests watching them.

_I was free-falling through the open sky_  
_'Til you smiled at me and you saved my life and I_  
_Knew I was put here to love you_  
_You got the universe swimming in your eyes_  
_I'm an open book when you look in mine_  
_You'll find that I was put here to love you_  
_I've been lost, I been found_  
_But I know who I am now, I am yours_

  
Yuri and Viktor stopped and kissed as the last chord resounded and loud cheers and howling broke through their audience making Viktor and Yuri laugh and hug in excitement. 

They danced one more song with their parents, each getting another round of proud words whispered to them while the song played which had them both teary-eyed but smiling wide before inviting the rest of the guests to join them on the dance floor with a fast-paced tune. 

Viktor helped Yuri out of his suit jacket and gave him a glass of water while he took his jacket off and set both of the jackets on the back of their chairs. He drank a glass of water in relief and rolled his shirt's sleeves to his forearms leaning back and chuckling at a particularly ridiculous dance move by some of their friends.   
  
Viktor then turned to kiss the omega's flushed cheeks and rested his hand over Yuri's wait. "Lyubov moya, your dancing continues to take my breath away." Yuri tried to smile at him but it came out as a grimace that quickly alarmed the alpha. "Solnyshko, what's wrong?"  
  
"M-my neck." Yuri hissed, his hand clasped over the area.   
  
"Show me."  
  
"It's probably reacting to the sweat from all the dancing." He tried to not flinch when the alpha ran his fingers over the red rash lining the patch.   
  
"We need to get rid of it." Viktor stood up and pulled him to his feet making their way back to the inn.  
  
"Yuri?" Phitchit's voice reached them and the beta looked at them and immediately his eyes landed on the omega's neck. "Come. We need to ice it."   
  
Viktor stood by Yuri's side as he sat on a stool in the kitchen while Phitchit pressed a bag of frozen vegetables on his neck. The patch was thrown in the trash.   
  
"There." The beta smiled softly as he removed the make-shift ice pack inspecting Yuri's neck. "It's going to be irritated for the rest of the night but it should be okay for now."   
"Thanks, Peach." Yuri sighed wincing when the new patch was placed over his gland. "I can endure it now until the evening is over."   
"What can I do to help?" Viktor asked almost glaring at the patch causing his Yuri pain.   
"Maybe if you ice it after dancing?" Phitchit shrugged then walked back to the party to prepare for his best man's speech.   
Yuri grabbed Viktor's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and kissing the alpha's jaw. "Don't worry, I can handle it and if I really can't I'll tell you. Okay?"   
Viktor didn't look so pleased with the idea but nodded. "Okay." They walked back to the party and sat in their seat facing the dance floor.   
The omega went back to normal after a few minutes of watching their friends having fun and Viktor seemed to relax at that. They spend some private moments lost in the other's presence, kissing and whispering with their heads close together, and soon it was time for the speeches.  
Phitchit stood up and made a show of just getting to the center of the stage with his flute and everyone began to hush down. Yuri and Viktor smiled at each other before turning to the beta.

"Okay, don't worry Yu-chan, your makeup is waterproof for a reason." Phitchit started and a few chuckles went around the room. "Everyone else, there are tissues in your gift bags." he grinned and winked at his best friend. 

Yuri already felt teary-eyed waiting for Phitchit's words and Viktor squeezed his shoulder and kissed his head in anticipation and just as Phitchit began.

"I've known Yuri for almost all my life and I am known for being the know-it-all about him, even his family agrees so what I'm about to say is backed up by all my years of knowing him. Dealing with his ups and downs and boy, does Yuri prove to be difficult sometimes." The beta let out a dramatic sigh before smiling again. "Yuri is the most stubborn person I know, you can't say to no to him once his mind is made up, and he tries so hard on everything he does which makes you hate that competitiveness of his. Oh boy, Viktor you've got a handful coming your way and I'm not sorry. I hope you're ready." Viktor gave him a thumbs up and he smirked.

"Anyways, Yuchan is also the kindest most amazing person you will ever meet. He cares so much about everyone he allows near him and can love as deep as the ocean." The beta's tone seemed to sober and his smile turned sad. "He has the most fragile heart though and he is his own worst critic." The audience was silent. "Just as he can be competitive and determined and headstrong, he is also very insecure and has the worst self-image. I really don't get it but it is part of him. I wish I could really say I know all that can trigger Yuri but I'm only his best friend, maybe that is not my job alone. I'm here now welcoming a partner in it. " Phitchit wiped at his eyes and then clearing his throat again. 

"Tonight, my best friend is married to Viktor and I hope-no- I KNOW with all certainty that they are made for each other." The beta smile. "And gosh am I glad I no longer have to hear the fawning and pinning from Yuri cause, I respect you and I am a second-hand fan of yours but there's only enough I can take. But hey, you sure made it easy to go gift- shopping on his birthday and Christmas." 

Yuri covered his face and leaned back on the chair with a watery and embarrassed grin.

"Now, I won't go for much longer. Just a few words that are not exactly mine but found perfect for the occasion." Phitchit smiled. "Being able to find someone you click with so naturally is the best feeling ever. You feel like you've been best friends your whole life, it feels like you're coming home. You're so comfortable with them. Maybe that's what a soulmate is. Not someone who shares every single thing in common with you, but someone who feels like home." Never once taking his eyes away from Yuri's, Phitchit raised his glass and everyone followed. "To Yuri and Viktor." 

Everyone copied and Phitchit set the mic down just in time before he was tackled into a hug by Yuri. The cheers and sniffing surrounded them as the pair hugged each other tighter. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Peach." Yuri sniffed against him. "Thank you."

"Maybe you rescued many hamsters in your past life…or were one." The omega let out a broken chuckle and they held each other for a minute more before looking at each other and pressing their foreheads together. The music started again and they danced together a song or two.

Viktor watched his husband laughing and dancing with Phitchit, Leo and Guang-hong in such a ridiculous manner that he couldn't help the grin on his face. There was a change in music and he made his way to the group just as the soft first chord sounded and reached for Yuri's hand. 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"Mind if I dance with him a bit?" He winked and they laughed shooing them away. "Thanks." he guided Yuri to the middle of the dance floor, spinning him around and positioning his arms correctly to start a slow pace. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around his wide shoulders and chuckled against the alpha's shoulder as the lyrics were whispered into his ear.

_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

Viktor pushed apart and pulled him back against him, both their hands clasped in front of them. Yuri laughed at the ridiculous moves but followed along.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

He was dipped at the end and they both laughed and kissed before stepping off the dance floor to get some drinks.

"How are you holding on?" Viktor said reaching for Yuri's neck and inspecting the area around the patch. "Do you want me to get you some more ice?" 

"It's not as bad as it probably looks. I'm okay for now." Yuri smiled taking a sip of his water. "There's only Chris's speech and then we have dinner and cake and we can go no?" 

"What are you most excited about right now?" Viktor asked pressing small pecks on his temple. 

"Cake," Yuri replied grinning and making him laugh at how sincere the answer was. 

They kissed and chatted in their own little corner as Otabek played for their guests a few more songs before Christophe took the microphone and began to ask for their attention. 

"My name is Christophe Giacometti and I'm that ridiculously loving man's best friend. Have been since we were 7." Chris started and pointed at them just as Yuri was pulled into Viktor's lap. "The thing about Viktor is that he is not a patient man. Never has been, yet one day this most ridiculous thing happened. He out of nowhere said he was in love." The blond chuckled and looked at them fondly. "And even I who believe in true love and soulmates couldn't believe it. Viktor Nikiforov was proclaiming falling in love with some random omega that happened to fall on his lap during one of his rare study sessions." 

The guest laughed at his dramatic tone and Yuri blushed, squeezed Viktor's hands in his, and leaned back against his chest to continue listening. 

"Now, as his best friend I could do nothing but expect what is expected of someone like Viktor; but no. And I have Yakov and Lilia willing to testify how shocking it was when he said he was going to wait for the right moment." Those close to the alpha's guardians heard a scoff and grunt from them in agreement. "So he waited. He pinned, oh how he pinned." Chris bemoaned making chuckles and giggles go around the room. "He waited for 4 years! I was sure he would explode but he did not and I'm so very proud of that because, in those 4 years, Viktor got close to that omega. It was so natural too how they developed a nice friendship even." 

"Mon Cheri, I know you will cherish this beautiful man with all of your being and Yuri…" Chris walked up to them and with a hand over his heart. "I leave my best half in your care. I know you will make one another ridiculously happy and make the rest of us feel jealous when in 30 years if not more, you two will continue to be as loving as you are tonight." The blond alpha turned then to everyone else and raised his glass. "To Viktor and Yuri." He drank from his flute after the replicated cheer. "Now, let's eat." 

Viktor patted Yuri's side and the omega smiled getting up and allowing the two alphas to embrace. Yuri then walked around the table and smiled at Christophe. The blond alpha gave him a quick hug and kissed his hand before going back to his seat. 

Otabek left a playlist of soft music playing as dinner was served and eaten with happy chatter and laughter. Phitchit even sat long enough to eat without worrying about taking photos and Yuri and Viktor along with everyone enjoyed the meal. 

"Yuri, are you really okay, dorogoy?" Viktor commented when he noticed the omega wincing and craning his neck to the side opposite the patch.

"I-I'm fine." Yuri grimaced and reached to scratch at his neck. "I-it's just itchy right now." He forced his hand back down and gripped his pant's leg to prevent the scratching. 

"What can I do?" 

"Nothing, Vitya, it's okay." Yuri tried to reassure but the alpha still looked at him with worry so he sighed. "M-maybe if I just change the patch, the irritation will go down enough to make it till we can go home." Viktor nodded and turned to look for Phitchit who seemed to be already making his way to them. 

"Come, Yu-chan." Phitchit held the omega by the shoulders and guided him to the inn. "Let me see." The beta commanded once they were in a private stall and Yuri hissed at the slightest of brush from his clothes. "I'm going to get you some ice and a new patch."

"T-thanks, Peach." Yuri smiled shakily and watched the beta move as fast as he could. 

The omega whined and hissed when the patch was removed and almost sobbed until the ice pack was placed over the angry reddened skin. 

"Hey, one more perk of being married to Viktor." Phitchit said aiming to distract him as they waited for the ice to work. "After tonight, you won't ever have to wear these horrible things." Yuri gave him a more relaxed smile at that and nodded. 

Viktor and Chris were standing just at the partition of the party and the rest of the inn when Yuri and Phitchit met with them. Viktor quickly moved to inspect his husband's neck and let out a sigh of relief when the skin seemed much better, still pink and swollen but not as irritated. 

"Thank you, Phitchit, for taking such good care of my Yuri." the alpha turned to the beta and the smaller man nodded. 

"He really should not be wearing that for much longer. Let's get the cake cut and you can skid daddle out of here." 

The four of them rejoined the party and saw how the tables were being cleared, the married pair made their way behind the cake. Phitchit made sure to hurry the pictures along while getting the best shots and then finally, handed the cutting knife to Yuri.   
Viktor's hands covered the omega's as the knife made the first insition and helped him serve the first piece to then grab matching forks and feed each other the sweet pastry. Yuri was enjoying another bite when he saw Viktor leaning over the cake to help the staff serve their guest and the omega discreetly called Phitchit's attention making him smirk and get the camera ready. 

It took a light push and Viktor's nose and chin dipped into the cake and Yuri laughed along with the guests who happened to see his mischief. The alpha looked at the omega and his smirk made Yuri slowly start to move away but Viktor was faster and managed to grab him and pull him against his chest. 

"No!" The omega struggled and laughed when his husband shoved his frosting covered face against his cheek and nuzzled him. Successfully getting his face smeared in the frosting too.

Phitchit took plenty of photos of the exchange and smiled at hearing the easy laughter between the two newlyweds. He watched them kiss and wipe the frosting of each others' faces before they were sitting down to properly clean themselves.

"That was so mean, Yuri." Viktor commented pouting and the omega giggled kissing the protruding lips and running his handkerchief softly across the alpha's face. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Yuri admitted with another giggle and wiped the sugary pastry off his face too as Viktor discreetly blew on a napkin to get rid of the frosting up his nose. 

"You missed a spot," Viktor stated, took a small glop of frosting, and smeared it on the corner of his mouth. 

"Did I?" Yuri looked at him and laughed before taking the alpha's face in his hands and pulling him towards him. "My bad." He licked the spot gently and kissed it clean. "There. All clean." 

"Thank you, love." Viktor kissed his cheek then looked at the people dancing. "Want to have one last dance before we go home?" 

"I'd love to." Viktor smiled and held his hand out to help his husband up and walked around the table and across the dance floor. 

Yuri couldn't stop smiling when Otabek switched the current pop song into a ballad just for them and his waist was encircled by a firm warm arm pulling him against the alpha who looked at him like he was the whole World. He moved his right hand around Viktor's shoulders and hooked his left hand under the alpha's right arm. This position kept them close and he loved how he could just bury his nose in the alpha's neck and get gentle words whispered in his ear like that. 

"Everyone give it up once more for Viktor and Yuri." Otabek announced when the song ended and the loud cheering snapped the pair out of their trance. 

Viktor was the first to look up and they slowly parted to give their guests a small bow in thanks and answering their chants asking them to kiss. Yuri's cheeks tinted a soft pink but after so many times, he was getting used to it and so he only turned to the alpha and reached for his face to bring it closer and press their lips together. 

The Crowd roared when Viktor pulled and dipped the omega to kiss him longer and finally pulled him to stand when they needed to breathe again. 

There were wolf-whistling and laughter around them and Yuri and Viktor kissed the other again before the alpha took the microphone and the beta man minding the console stopped the music. There was a quiet chant of "speech" that soon became boisterous as the guests joined in.

"Thank you, everyone, who came today to celebrate Yuri and me." Viktor started and the crowd quieted as he continued, one arm gently holding Yuri's waist. "I for one can't thank each of you enough for making this day that more special to us for having shared it with you. We have completely enjoyed the laughter and the love coming from you and the acceptance and approval of our union." He looked around the room and found both of their families and smiled at them. "To our families who took the announcement, planning, and event in stride ever since we got engaged. I know I didn't give you much time to do so but you came through. It truly has been more special than we ever imagined." Viktor smiled and gave the microphone to Yuri who hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and looking at Phitchit and Chris.

"I-I really don't know what to have expected but this whole thing has been short of amazing. Phitchit-" Yuri named the beta and received a big smile him. "Nothing of this would have been possible without your crazy planning and you having done so much for us, from getting me to accept this was actually my future and getting all the event elements ready." The omega took a deep breath feeling his eyes sting with tears. "I'll never be able to thank you enough but I'll do all that I can to be there for you the way you have been there for me." Yuri was crying and Phitchit laughed while tears ran down his cheeks too. 

Viktor rubbed his sentimental husband's arm a moment before they thanked everyone again. "We hope you continue to enjoy the party." Saying that they handed the mic back and stepped off the dance floor. 

"Yuuuuchan." Phitchit was hugging his best friend that second and the omega held him back in just as tight of a hug. 

"Vitya." The trio turned just to find the alpha's guardians and the Katsukis coming their way. 

Yuri gave his family each a hug and thanked them again before walking to stand by the alpha who was getting a rare but warm hug from both Yakov and Lilia. 

"Yuri. Welcome to the family again and do take care of one another." Lilia smiled at the young omega as Viktor moved to hug his new family too. 

"Thank you very much." Yuri nodded. 

"You are good for our Vitya. Be good to him and demand he be good for you." Yakov commanded and they gave Yuri a quick but filled with a warm hug. 

"I-I will." 

Viktor moved to his side once more and looked at him with such tenderness he smiled out of a lack of a better thing to say or do. "Ready to go then, dorogoy?" 

"Yes. I want this thing off." Yuri replied pointing to his neck and they said a few final goodbyes to some of their guests before grabbing their coats and getting into the black sedan waiting for them to drive them the 45 minutes to their home. 

****

The middle of the car had been renovated and a partition ran from floor to ceiling allowing the omega and alpha to have privacy at last. Yuri slumped on the seat and almost clawed the irritating patch off his neck just as Viktor closed the door and the car began to pull away. 

"Finally." Yuri sighed after he let out a pained gasp and threw the offending thing on the floor. 

"My poor Yuri." Viktor reached over and leaned down to inspect the damage. "You did so well to stand it for as long as you did, zolotse." He kissed the omega's cheek and nose then kissed along his jaw. "Let me help now." 

Yuri's breath hitched expecting the sting but the alpha's tongue on his scent gland felt so soft and oddly cool against it that he relaxed and closed his eyes at the soothing sensation. 

"How's it now? Better?" Viktor inquired pulling back after a few minutes. 

"Yes." Yuri sighed opening his eyes and turning to him. "Thank you." He brushed the silver fringe aside to look at both blue eyes and smiled. "I can hardly believe this. We're married." 

"Yes." Viktor chuckled and cupped the round face in his hands. "I am now yours." 

"And I'm yours." Yuri agreed to copy the gesture. 

"Hell yeah." They laughed at the alpha's imitation of his cousin and crashed their mouths, shifting to soft pecks then back to deep kisses.  
Viktor traced the tip of his tongue over the seam of Yuri's lips and pried them open to push inside. The omega's answering moan made his movements bolder and he was soon mapping the inside of Yuri's mouth. Moving one hand down to the soft chest followed by the wide hips and finally around to hold the round ass-cheek. 

*******Hot Katsudon warning********

" V-vit- ahhn." Yuri moaned tilting his head to give the alpha better access and burying his hands on the silver hair pulling on it and gasping when he was pushed back and the alpha's body shifted to fit between his legs. 

Yuri's vision blurred as he pried his eyes opened and met the ceiling of the car feeling a sudden wave of heat. He flinched at the feeling of teeth scraping his neck and let out a low keening noise at the alpha's tongue swiping across the same spot. He shifted his legs and joined in the alpha's groan when the shift made their lower bodies rub together. 

"You smell so good." Viktor groaned burying his face in Yuri's neck and mouthing the sensitive skin. 

Yuri felt dizzy with the heat and his rapid heartbeat leaving him breathless. He knew his heat was peaking in the next 24 hours and he craved the alpha in his arms so deeply that it almost hurt. His mind told him to be nervous about what this night meant to them as newlyweds but his omega was louder and he felt a rush and a sort of excitement that mingled with it that made him tremble with anxious energy. How he wanted to be Viktor's. Completely his. Have his mark and scent mixed with his own.   
He felt he could taste the alpha's scent in his tongue with each brush against his and felt a fire in his touch that made him crave more. He wanted more. He wanted….

"Viktor." He moaned breaking their latest kiss. 

The alpha smiled and moved his hand down Yuri's body to between the captivating thighs and cupped the omega's crotch. The omega's hands quickly slapped over his mouth but the bit of the scream that reached Viktor was enough to make him growl. 

"Are you already wet, Yuri?" Viktor asked, his hand continuing to massage over his husband's member. "Is your heat so close that your body is ready for a mate?" 

Yuri's shaking hands muffled his moans which made the alpha almost frown. Instead, he pulled back and his hand moved faster making the omega keened, throwing his head back and gasping before his moans began to fill the space in the car. 

"Vi-Viktor." Yuri sobbed as his mind told him to pull away from the alpha's hands while his body craved more and pushed against those hands. He felt embarrassed about doing such things in a stranger's car- with the driver just over the partition- and he felt such desire to feel this sort of feeling and having it be done by his alpha. His toes curled inside his shoes as his tights trembled a the coiling heat in his middle. "I-I…I can't…" He pulled himself up and the coil snapped throwing him back, his feet firmly planted on the seat and back arched beautifully with his release. 

Viktor retreated his hand and pulled away just enough to take in the view that was the omega. 

Yuri's ears, cheeks, and neck were tainted a delicious red, his ivory hair messy and sticking to his face with sweat. Kiss swollen lips parted, panting breaths and trembling limbs loose. Even having one hand laid next to his head, twitching fingers touching those lips making him look wrecked. Eyes staring at him with a dazed heat that did all the things to Viktor.

This is only from a handjob over clothes….fuck…I am the luckiest alpha. 

"Yuri." Viktor let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and cupped the omega's face turning it and swallowing the panting breaths. "You've made me the happiest and luckiest man today." He whispered over the flushed skin. "I love you. Yuri, I adore you." He pulled up at feeling the caress on his cheek and looked down to meet the chocolate gaze. 

"Viktor." Yuri called him and with such tenderness and love that the alpha's lip trembled and he was suddenly pulled to sit on the alpha's lap. Once the shock and vertigo of the shift of position passed, he chuckled at the alpha's showering of affection to his neck and cheek. 

Yuri curled on Viktor's lap and wrapped his arms around his head, bringing the alpha's head to rest on his chest, and hands began to caress his silver locks. 

"Your heat must be really close." Viktor spoke after a moment of indulging the omega's sudden change of affection. "You just went from sexy to adorable in less than 5 minutes." 

Yuri blushed but said nothing, just humming a random song as he continued to run his fingers through the soft hair he had wanted to do just that too since he presented as omega. He tried not to shift too much either because his front felt odd after having spilled inside his underwear. 

They almost fell into a sleepy lull but then the car stopped and they heard the tell signs that they had arrived. The pair quickly pulled away in the excitement and waited a few minutes after the trunk was opened and closed minutes later. 

"Ready?" Viktor asked with a quick kiss and Yuri nodded grabbing his hand just as the driver opened the door for them. 

Viktor got out first and thanked the man, giving him a generous tip and then turning to Yuri to help him step out of the car. Yuri grimaced at the drying cum and Viktor moved swiftly to lift him and hold him bridal-style. 

"Wah! V-Viktor!" Yuri's arms latched around the alpha's shoulders and flushed. 

"Can't ignore the tradition of carrying you through the door now, can we?" Viktor said with a smirk and Yuri's face burned but feeling how the omega pulled on his shoulders to lift himself more, he took it as a go-ahead, and after saying goodbye to the driver, he walked up to the house. 

"Welcome home, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki." Viktor whispered in his ear before gently setting him down after kicking the door closed behind them. 

"Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki." Yuri grinned arms still around the alpha's shoulders and pulling him to press their lips together. They kissed and laughed against each other's lips. Viktor even lifted him and spun them around in happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter= HOT HOT KATSUDON WARNING!!
> 
> Please comment and let me know how you like this or where I can improve.


	11. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night with the newlyweds. 
> 
> Fluff and smut...nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 15 pages of fluff and smut. See you next time for more smut.

**Chapter 11: I want you**

After a few kisses and I love yous, they left their shoes at the entrance and made their way further inside, stopping at the living room in surprise. The floor in front of the large sofa and even most of the surface of the sofa was covered in gift bags and boxes wrapped in shiny white, silver, and purple paper. 

"A-are all these-"

"Wedding presents." confirmed Viktor and turned to his omega. "What do you want to do?" He asked and chuckled at the confused look. "I mean, do you want to open them now or, go upstairs?" 

Yuri's body shivered at the second choice's implication and he shifted from one foot to the other in anxious energy going over his thoughts. He looked at the alpha and seeing the happy relaxed smile and tender look in the blue eyes, he grabbed the larger hands in his and smiled back. 

"I am curious but I also really want to go upstairs." He admitted sucking on his bottom lip while he waited for the alpha's response. 

"Let's do this then." Viktor kissed him softly then guided him to the only corner of the couch that was available. "How about we open some of these then we go upstairs?" Yuri giggled at the alpha's silly eyebrow wiggle and nodded happily. 

"Can we open the bags first? They'll make less of a mess to clean up later." 

"Sounds good. Oh, wait a moment." Yuri raised an eyebrow and followed the alpha's form with his eyes when Viktor went into the kitchen and took something from the freezer then opened the cabinets. 

"Viktor." Yuri had to hide his grin behind his hand at the alpha's prancing back to him with a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes. "We're not old enough to-"

"We're not going anywhere tonight and we just got married." Viktor defended himself pouring the sparkling liquid into each glass. "Just one. To celebrate." 

Yuri looked at the bubbling drink and at the alpha's easy smile finally caving in and taking the offered glass. Viktor chuckled and took the rest of the bottle back to the kitchen in proof of the one glass rule before joining the omega on the couch again. Yuri turned his body to face him. 

"To us." Viktor raised his glass forward, looking at Yuri with that easy smile that it made Yuri smile in return. 

"To us." The omega repeated and clinked the glasses together gently and taking a sip at the same time as the alpha. The bubbles tickled his lips and he giggled making Viktor chuckle before leaning forward to kiss him. 

Yuri leaned into the kiss and tasted the sweetness of the champagne on the alpha's tongue. They kissed for a few minutes before he forced himself to pull away. 

"G-gifts." He announced jumping in place and reaching for the first fancy bag he could see. He blushed when Viktor chuckled and leaned back to rest an arm over the back of the couch with a content smile watching the omega rummage through the tissue paper. "Oh, what is it?" 

Viktor leaned over to look at the box the omega was holding and smiled pointing to the label. 

"A humidifier? Oh." Yuri smiled then looked around for a place to set the new gadget. 

"Here." 

"Thank you." Yuri smiled when Viktor grabbed the box and set it on the back of the couch against the wall. "You pick one now." 

The alpha chuckled at the sudden cheer in the omega and kissed his cheek before picking a bag that was on the coffee table between two rather large boxes. " This one." 

Yuri took a few sips of his drink again and watched him take out a really soft looking blanket in rich blue color. His omega was interested fast and he pulled the blanket over and purred at the feeling of it against his cheek. 

"Someone's getting a special thank you card huh?" Viktor smiled and Yuri nodded keeping the blanket over his lap and picking another bag. This time getting a set of bath bombs and body scrubs. 

They continued to each open a bag and finished the rest of their flutes. There soon was an arrangement of small gifts and practical ones that Yuri and Viktor liked or laughed at. Between the omega's favorites so far were the blue blanket and a set of matching mugs with the words "I do" and "Me too" which he found really corny but adorable. 

"Want to call it a night?" Viktor asked after Yuri's fifth yawn in the last couple of minutes and Yuri nodded. 

Yuri was about to get up when he was lifted high and hefted back into a bridal style hold. He teasingly glared at the smirking alpha and a rush of heat up his body made him feeling bold so he leaned over to whisper into the alpha's ear. 

"You pull me up like it's nothing. I wonder if you'll push me down with such ease too." he nibbled on Viktor's earlobe and let out a high squeak when the alpha let out a rumbling groan and shifted to get a better hold of him. 

"Oh, I'm dying to show you." Yuri felt hot and wet at the confidence in the blue eyes boring into his and giggled when Viktor took him up the stairs two at a time before dropping him on the bed and crawling over him before he could even stop bouncing from the drop. 

"Viktor." Yuri started but his mouth was quickly assaulted by the alpha's tongue and he moaned, eyes rolling back and closing at the smooth roll of their tongues. Hands began to pull at his clothes and he pressed his hands on Viktor's chest, running his fingers over the firm chest and over his shoulders to push at the alpha's suit jacket. 

He suddenly hissed at the roughness in his pants and Viktor broke away looking at him in concern. 

"W-what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing, I just-" He reached for the alpha's face to soothe the frown and smiled. "I think- I need to take a shower before we continue." 

"O-oh." Viktor looked at him then down the omega's body and nodded pushing himself over to the side and allowing Yuri to scoot off the bed. 

"I'll be right back." Yuri kissed him quickly and gave him a heated look while he licked his bottom lip. "You better do something to undress while I am gone, darling." He purred the last word and he was just crossing the room to the en-suite bathroom when Viktor was already pulling at the offending garment. 

Viktor had to get out of the bed and walk around to control his racing heart after the water in the shower turned off and he waited for Yuri to come back. He had left his tight black briefs on in nerves and he was about to knock on the bathroom door when it opened and his mouth fell open at the man in front of him. 

Yuri jumped back slightly not expecting the alpha to be right outside the bathroom but just the dumbfounded look on the handsome face and his slacked mouth made a rush of confidence go through him and his lips turned up in an easy smirk while he leaned his weight on one leg, propping one arm on his jutting hip. 

Yuri knew exactly how to move and pose his body to make a room look only at him, many years of dancing made him work his body to move just the way he knew the audience wanted to see and right now, his audience was just one man. A man who he wanted to seduce and who wanted to be seduced. 

"Surprised?" He asked cheekily and Viktor snapped his mouth closed making him chuckle and step forward. "Do you like it?" He teased, running his hand down the smooth chiseled chest and swallowing his own moan at the beautiful man in front of him. How are you real? How are you mine?

"I- I…" Viktor was for once at a loss of words and his arms felt weak just with the effort of running his hands up the omega's thick deliciously milky thighs. "Do I ever." He finally felt the words leave and looked at the gorgeous man before him. 

Yuri was a sight that took his breath away. His skin soft and smooth under his fingers, curvy in just a way that was…perfect. His skin was unmarred except for the slight redness in his neck from the horrible patches he had endured in. Hair still slightly wet from his shower and a soft blush on across his round cheeks and his small turned-up nose. Lips plump, pink, and enticing. His brown doe-like eyes looking at him from beneath a thick row of jet black lashes. 

Viktor's tongue felt heavy on his mouth and he had to swallow the excess of saliva he was producing when his eyes roamed down the omega's rosy chest taking a quick note of the beautiful pink nipples and then traveled further down to finally stop at the omega's surprise. 

Yuri was wearing the most beautiful and sexy pair of sheer underwear he had ever imagined and it made him salivate even more as he took in the matching garter belt in the omega's plump tight. Not for the first time did Viktor's gaze roamed over Yuri's body. Up those milky toned legs, stopping on the gorgeous thighs he swore to worship and those curves that were pronounced by how tiny the omega's waist was; he could wrap his arms around it so easily.

His inner alpha was crawling in his chest to get out and pull that garter off with his teeth. 

"Y-you're gorgeous." He finally articulated and Yuri blushed some more but smiled so happily that Viktor was gone. 

Yuri gasped when the alpha pounced. He was once more lifted high and held at a height that was perfect to have his mouth attacked by Viktor's eager tongue from below. He wrapped his legs around the alpha's middle and his fingers tangled in silver blond hair. He moaned into the kiss when large hands grabbed his ass and squeezed the round, perfect glutes to pull him closer. 

The alpha continued to kiss and caress the omega while walking backward until the bed hit the back of his knees. Finally pulling away to kiss Yuri's neck as they moved together. Viktor sat on the bed and Yuri sat on his lap, his knees on the mattress on each side of the alpha's body. 

Viktor continued to kiss his way down Yuri's neck, down to his collarbone and down his chest, his hands massaged the soft ass cheeks making small moans rumble under his lips. He grinned against the blushing skin when his nose brushed one of the pink nubs in Yuri's chest making the omega gasp and his hands pull the alpha's head against them. 

Viktor happily obliged and moved one hand up to brush the right nipple as he licked the left one. The noise Yuri made at the action enticed him to suck on the omega's chest vigorously while pinching the other nub harder. 

Yuri's body didn't know what to do, his chest pulled away but his hands kept pushing the alpha's mouth towards him at the same time. His legs trembled and his hardening cock was brushing against the alpha's stomach giving him delicious friction. He could feel the slick beginning to collect between his legs and when Viktor switched to lick and bite the other nipple while his fingers twirled the hardened and wet one, Yuri couldn't take it anymore and pulled the alpha's head back with one hand while the other hand grabbed the alpha's hand on his ass. 

"N-not enough. M-more." Yuri begged and guided the alpha's hands across his chest while the other moved down to touch between his butt. "T-touch me more. Please." He looked down at his alpha and saw the same heat and desire being mirrored in Viktor's face which he felt. "I-I want you…"

Viktor stared at Yuri's dilated eyes and a small trace of heat hazing those beautiful eyes making him sober up enough to remember the omega asking to have their first time mating before his heat.

Yuri wanted to remember that night and he was more than happy to make the night memorable. He ran his hand under the lace of the omega's underwear and groaned at the wet slick beginning to gather at Yuri's hole. He didn't have much time though.

"Vitya." Yuri whined feeling desperate to have those fingers brushing his entrance and move deep inside him because that meant the was getting ready to have the alpha's dick inside him too and just with the outline of it through the black briefs was enough for his omega to purr and crave it. 

"I-I know." Viktor finally said and in a swift movement had Yuri laying on the bed. His left-hand fingers came out covered in a clear fragrant slick and he made a show of licking them clean which made Yuri whine and writhe on the bed. "Get comfortable okay?" He said going to the bedside table and taking out the new bottle of lube at the same time as Yuri crawled over the bed to then turn and lay down with his head on the fluffy pillows at the head of the bed. 

Viktor smiled at him, put the lube in easy reach, and crawled up the omega's body to capture his lips in a wet kiss that left a string of drool connecting them when he pulled away again. It snapped with his next words. "I love you." 

"I-I love you." Yuri smiled leaning his head back and smiling softly at him then closing his eyes with a sigh and a moan when he felt the alpha's mouth kissing down his stomach. 

Viktor pressed wet open-mouthed kisses down the soft stomach and he traced the thick thighs up to hook his fingers on the lacey underwear. Tugging it slowly down and kissing the skin he was slowly revealing until he pressed a peck on the omega's small but hard cocklett. 

Yuri gasped and arched his back as the alpha's hot tongue licked his cock then swallowed his member whole. His hands gripped the sheets and pillow under him as he moaned and toes curled. The heat in his core coiled quickly and one sucking action from the alpha's mouth had him throwing his head back with a scream and releasing into the alpha's mouth. 

Viktor licked the softening member clean and swallowed the clear sterile cum before leaning back and feasting his eyes on the beautiful sight of his omega. Not for the first time did he consider himself the luckiest man. 

Yuri was gasping and trembling from his orgasm and barely registered when the underwear was completely pulled off him. His skin felt so sensitive and he could feel the slick dripping out of him steadily now. His heat crawling in the corners of his consciousness and making him whine to grab the alpha's attention again. 

Viktor knew what the omega wanted and oh how his hardened cock begged him to get to it. He just wanted to make Yuri happy and so he leaned over the omega's body, careful to not touch him.

"Yuri. Before we continue." He started and waited until he was at least being looked at with his favorite pair of eyes. "How do you want to do this, zolotse?" 

Yuri moaned rubbing his legs together and then finding his voice. "I want to see you, Vitya." 

"As you wish." Viktor smiled and leaned down to capture his lips while his hands reached for the bottle of lube again.

Yuri lost himself in the alpha's mouth, his tongue was turning his mind to mush and his scent was setting a fire in his lungs. He barely let out a small moan at the finger circling his entrance and the first finger being pushed inside him. 

It wasn't until the second finger began to slowly push past the ring of muscles that Yuri gasped breaking the kiss and throwing his arms around the alpha's back. He moaned and shifted slightly to not mind the intruding digits and looked at Viktor instead. 

The alpha smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his cheek and neck to relax him while his fingers worked on stretching the omega open. When it was ready he pushed the third one in as slowly as he could and held the omega's hips still with his free arm. 

Viktor shifted angles to look for the spot that would make the tight body in his arms melt and when the hands on his back tightened, he hissed at the slight burn Yuri's blunt nails scratching him, he knew he found what he was looking for.

Yuri pushed with his feet planted on the bed, his back arching and nails digging into the alpha's skin as he felt shocks of pleasure up his spine that left him gasping and seeing white dots. He suddenly didn't know how to form words and the same hot coil returned before snapping and he chocked on his own voice. His body slumped down on the bed and he fought to take enough breaths with the trembling of his body after his second orgasm in such a short time. He could feel the sheets under him wet with sweat and the slick freely oozing out of his twitching hole when the alpha took out his fingers. 

It took a couple of minutes for Yuri to regain enough of himself to pout and wrap still shaking arms around the alpha's shoulders. His body buzzed with his earlier orgasms and was completely agreeing with the people who talked wonders about the first night with their partners. Viktor was making his body sing so wonderfully but he knew he hadn't yet gotten the best part.

"Viktoruuu." His accent thickened by his cloudy mind and brushed the alpha's leg with his foot up until he could feel the alpha's shiver and grin at the hungry look in the darkened blue gaze. "Make me truly yours." He begged, leaving his leg around his husband's waist and dropping his other leg to the side to leave his twitching hole and leaking cocklett in plain sight. "Hurry and fill me up." 

"Yuri." Viktor's voice sounded so deep and throaty that it made a shiver go up Yuri's body and licked his lips when the alpha smiled grabbing then reached the lube and poured a liberal amount in his hand before reaching to stroke his achingly hard member. "Do you want me? Cause I want you so bad." He spoke against the omega's ear and Yuri moaned before pushing him back and making quick with the alpha's black briefs. 

"Oh, I want you." Yuri purred looking down at the thick, beautifully curved cock in the alpha's hands and cupped the alpha's face to kiss him while guiding him between his legs. "I want you. I want you." 

Viktor placed a hand on the omega's beautifully curved and small waist and used his other hand to guide his cock to the slicked entrance. They both sucked in a gasp against their mouths at the first push and Viktor had to grab the omega's hips tightly to ground himself and take it slow.   
Yuri bit his lip, a hand reached behind him to grip the pillow tightly and his eyes watered at the thick girth pushing slowly inside him. He let out a gasp when the head seemed to finally pass the first ring of muscles and his toes and fingers flexed on the sheets as he regained his breath. 

Viktor groaned, fingers digging painfully in the omega's hips and mouth panting against the omega's neck. His whole body shook with the strain of holding back and taking the time to push into the wonderous heat that was engulfing him inch by inch. When he felt the omega's body relax some, he gave a trial trust and they both moaned at the action making him look at Yuri's face. 

The omega's face, ears, and chest were completely red and he was heaving so hard he had to remind him to breathe. His black hair was sticking in every direction from his writhing and a coat of sweat covered his whole body. His darkened eyes hazed over in desire and peeking with his upcoming heat wet with tears. 

"Yuri." Viktor said softly reaching to kiss the tears away and let his right hand go from the plump waist to thread fingers with the omega's left hand. Their fingers threading together like two pieces of a puzzle. "I love you." He kissed the omega's lips and swallowed the scream that his next trust pushed out of Yuri. 

Viktor found himself unable to control his alpha and he was soon thrusting deep and fast into the body under him. His grunts of exertion joining the omega's moans and seeking more of the engulfing tight feeling only found inside the smaller body. He gasped and blinked when his name was screamed in release and he stopped to look at Yuri.

Yuri trembled and gasped throwing his head back and feeling his own cum splatter between their bodies. His legs shook and he let out a sob. Feeling like he was being split in two by the alpha's cock inside him, he felt faint and like his stomach was stretched too tightly. It took him a moment to regain his mind and he wrapped his shaking legs around the alpha's hips. 

"Yuri?" Viktor looked worriedly at him. 

"Y-your turn." Yuri's voice sounded raspy and it did things to Viktor. "Cum in me." That was enough for the alpha and the omega howled when the alpha pulled back to the tip and then pushed back inside with a snap of his hips. 

Viktor began a set of thrusts to get the omega used to him and when Yuri's gasps became small moans he shifted to find a new angle. A few different ones had Yuri throwing his head back and oozing slick around the thick penis and he took that as a sign he found the spot. 

The alpha peeled the omega's legs off him, threw one over his shoulder, and held the other firmly on the bed before starting to thrust inside him faster. His thrusts gaining speed and force with the omega's babbled moans and pleas for more. 

The room soon filled with pleasured moans from the two mates. The air filling with their arousal and pheromones. The air musky, damp with their mixed scents. 

Every time, Viktor felt his release approaching, he got a second wind and continued his rhythmic thrusts.

"V-Viktor…y-yeah…oh…mngh." Yuri moaned, his hips finally moving to match the alpha's movements and looking for purchase on the bed below him. He was suddenly pulled up to sit on the alpha's lap which made the alpha's cock go deeper into him. He didn't get a chance to mention it before he was being bounced up and down on the girth. "…Ahhh…I-I'm…cum-mmm…Vityahh!" He was held so tightly around his waist that he felt he would break in half with the strength with which his release threw him back but Viktor was there to hold him. 

Viktor kissed the limp body as he moved in and out of the twitching warmth of his mate and it only took him a couple more thrusts to finally reach his own release. Spurts of cum shooting up the omega's stomach and making Yuri's limp body sag even more against Viktor's. 

It took them twenty minutes to regain the motion of their bodies and Viktor shifted them to lay down on the bed again. The movement making his soft cock pop out of the omega which Yuri whined in his half-dozing state. He took advantage to go to the bathroom, grab a towel and soak it in warm water before returning to the omega's side and running the cloth over the soiled skin then discarding it across the floor and snuggling to the omega again pulling a blanket over them. 

"Yuri." Viktor nuzzled into the omega's neck and kissed behind his ear until he got a reaction out of him. "I'm sorry." He felt the omega twitch and shift under him to touch his head. "Did I hurt you?"

"I-it hurt a bit. A-at first." Yuri found his voice and smiled feeling the body over him tense up. "I-it felt r-really good later though." 

"Really?" Viktor asked pushing himself to his elbows and looking down at him. "It felt good to me too."

Yuri smiled at the alpha's childless glee in that confession and pressed a soft kiss on his wide forehead before looking at the bedside table where a digital clock stood. He blinked to try and focus on the numbers but without his contacts or glasses, it was a lost cause. 

"Vitya?" The alpha hummed in response from his neck. "What time is it?" He asked and it took a moment for the question to register to make the alpha yawn against his skin before looking over him and reading the display. 

"Five?" 

"Five?" Yuri repeated and they giggled thinking back at what their best friends had said about them and their wedding night. "You-" 

"We just had sex into the next day." Viktor chuckled before snuggling against the omega. "Do we have enough time to rest and eat before your heat hits now?"

Yuri did a self-check and his mind was literally "fucked" but clear of any of his previous heat symptoms and the physical signs were not present so he nodded and snuggled against the alpha. 

"I think we're safe." He said against the alpha's jugular closing his eyes. 

"Good. I want to spoil you when we wake up." Viktor kissed the raven-haired man's temple and closed his eyes to sink into sleep too. 

The next thing Yuri registered when he stirred awake was the odd darkness around him and the lack of another body next to him. He rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself up on his elbows and finally realized the reason the darkness seemed odd was that it was artificial. The black curtains of the canopy bed were completely shut and he reached for them to pull them open. 

"Agh." He shielded his eyes from the influx of bright light and slowly blinked to get his eyes to adapt to the midday light pouring into the room from the large window. He looked back to the bed and sure enough, he was alone in the big bed. 

He said he wanted to surprise me this morning.

Yuri smiled with a blush as the memories of last night returned to him and he threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to stand up which he soon found out was a horrible idea. 

"Fu--!" His eyes filled with tears and he had to bite his lip to prevent him from screaming at the throbbing pain that shot up his spine and his legs trembled so much he had to kneel against the bed to breathe deeply and let the pain pass.

I can do this.

Yuri's legs trembled as he pushed himself up again and he gasped at the throbbing of his lower back. He felt worst than with his most harsh dance practices.

"Okay. I got this." He took another deep breath and pushed himself to the bathroom. He blushed at the slight limp he walked with but also grinned at himself because he had a proud reason for it. "He's huge," he said once he made it to the bathroom counter and looked up at his reflection. 

He looked like the epitome of someone who had sex all night. 

His hair was a bird's nest, his lips kissed raw and swollen, chest and neck littered in bite marks, and a gleam in his eyes that matched the satisfied grin on his face. 

"I had sex with Viktor Nikiforov." He said to his reflection and covered his face to muffle the squeal that escaped him. 

"Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki. Just to clarify." Viktor called from the bathroom door making Yuri jump and yelp when the action caused the pain in his back to shoot up again which made him curse and knees to buckle under him. "Yuri!" The alpha was at his side right away and helped him to his trembling feet. "Oh solnyshko. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"N-no, I-I'm fine. P-please don't apologize for last night." Yuri looked at him through teary eyes. "It was amazing." He admitted and blushed feeling self-conscious. "D-didn't you think so?" 

"Oh, Yuri. It was amazing to me too." Viktor agreed, his cheeks tinted a soft pink but his blue eyes sparkled and his smile was that heart-shaped one that made Yuri swoon. "Come, you shouldn't push yourself too hard." 

Yuri let out a small squeak when he was lifted again and carried back to the bed. Viktor chuckled gently setting him down on the bed and kissing him softly. 

"Good morning, my Yuri." Viktor smiled pressing a few pecks on the omega's lips and cupping his face. 

"G-good morning? What time is it?" Yuri squinted at the clock from before but couldn't make up anything and Viktor noticed and chuckled a how adorable he looked squinting. 

"You actually just made it for that particular greeting. It's exactly 5 minutes to noon." 

"Oh." Yuri said for a lack of anything better to say. 

"I was just about to come to wake you up. Are you hungry?" Viktor asked before words came out, the omega's stomach growled and he laughed as Yuri blushed behind his hands. "Good. I have prepared breakfast." 

Yuri still felt embarrassed but he quickly looked at the alpha and asked. "You can cook?"

"I'd say more like I can defend myself in the kitchen. Enough to not die if left alone." The alpha replied with his heart-shaped smile. "I hope you like it." He pressed a kiss on Yuri's hair and moved across the room. 

Yuri noticed then that the alpha was wearing very low waist-ed pants and nothing else, which quickly registered that he had not grabbed anything to wear yet. He looked around in silent panic and reached for the closest piece of cloth around him, pulling the dress shirt on and buttoning some of it with clumsy fingers. He noticed how wide it was and how the sleeves were too long on it before he noticed the strong scent of Viktor on the collar of the shirt. The scent engulfing him.

Oh, it's his shirt.

His instinct begged him to bury his face in the collar but he fought against that urge and was proud of himself as the alpha came back to the room just then carrying the serving tray Phitchit had begged and finally convinced him to buy by making him picture that very same situation.

Viktor stopped in his tracks at the sight of Yuri wearing his shirt and his primal side growled to take the omega right there and then which he quickly swallowed back and carried the tray to set it over Yuri's lap. 

"I boiled the water and brought the tea you said you liked in the mornings but didn't dare make it and ruin it." He said sheepishly and Yuri's giggle made him smile and go sit next to him. 

"Thank you, Vitya." 

Viktor grabbed his own mug with coffee and sipped it while watching the omega's delicate movements prepare his own drink and smiled over the rim of his mug when Yuri took the first sip and let out a content sigh. 

Yuri set his cup down and chuckled at the variety of food before him and reached for a strawberry from a cup of assorted fruits. His hunger was evident then and he quickly chewed and swallowed it and grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat it between spoon fulls of lightly sweetened oatmeal. He moved onto the plate of scrambled eggs and finished it with the rest of the fruit. 

Viktor had watched him eat a moment longer before starting to eat himself and soon they finished with the food. 

"That was really good. Thank you." The omega said when the tray was taken away.

Reaching over to touch his husband's face, Viktor smiled when Yuri smiled turning his head into the touch and kissing the palm of his hand. 

"Your skin feels warmer than normal. Is it your heat?" Viktor asked running the back of his fingers across the soft skin then moving around him and sitting behind him, his back against the headboard of the bed and pulling the omega to lay back between his legs. 

"Mmm?" Yuri opened his eyes when he noticed he had closed them when his back touched the alpha's chest. "Oh, maybe? I don't feel any different right now though." He reached for Viktor's hand and threaded their fingers together and set them over his stomach. 

Viktor hummed smiling and kissing the omega's hair, breathing in Yuri's scent and smelling a slight hint of his sandalwood scent mixed in with the citrus and lavender. It stirred his alpha to want that mixture to be stronger, more permanent and he wrapped his free arm around the Yuri, pulling the smaller body closer to him as a rumble traveled through his chest. 

"Vitya?" Yuri asked turning slightly to be able to look at him and Viktor sighed pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

"Sorry. I think…last night might be stirring up my rut instead of your heat." Viktor was made aware of his hardening member. He cursed under his breath throwing his head back. "I didn't want the second time to be under such conditions, I was already so rough with you outside of my rut. I should have gotten my suppressor shot." He lamented and Yuri's soft touch on his cheek made him look back at him.  
"Even if my heat is not here right now, it IS happening, and I-well…" Yuri stopped, his face turning a pretty shade of red. "I didn't really mind…y-you being rough, I mean." 

Viktor looked at him wide-eyed and then chuckled leaning over him. "Oh?" Yuri's blush deepened. "Does my Yuri perhaps prefer it rough?" He teased and watched the omega squirm before looking at him back.

"I-I don't know…w-we haven't done it a-any other way." His doe eyes shined with a dare and Viktor smirked grabbing him by the waist and in a swift move had the omega laid down under him. 

"Let's find out." He leaned in to claim a kiss and his hands began to slowly explore the omega's body again. 

Yuri returned the kiss, his hands reaching for the alpha's hair, pulling him down to deepen the connection. Viktor's hands slid up under the white shirt, fingers eliciting goosebumps on the smooth skin, a moan slipped from Yuri's throat, and parted his legs to fit Viktor better. 

Viktor moved to nibble on the small marks littering Yuri's neck and back up behind his ear which he had soon realized was a weak spot. Yuri's hands held onto his forearms, fingers twitching as he slicked his fingers with the lube, and Viktor began working him open. This time it was faster as he was still loose from earlier.

Yuri focused on the feeling of the fingers inside him, his eyes closed and mouth parted open. He sought Viktor's lips once more and with a roll of his hips against the digits, he cried in pleasure as his prostate was prodded. 

Viktor watched the omega take his own pleasure riding his hand. He groaned deep in his chest at the display and grinned against the omega's cheek when slick gushed out around his fingers with the omega's orgasm. 

"Something to remember during your heat," Viktor said breathlessly and withdrew his hand, chuckling at the weak protest. "But now, let's see what else you'll enjoy." 

Yuri only watched as the alpha shifted to free his cock from the pants and allowed his legs to be lifted up, firm fingers holding his tights in place as Viktor guided his cock to his entrance. 

They both let out soft moans as Viktor pushed inside, his hips shaking with the effort of not shoving his way into the constricting heat and he sought the omega's mouth again, tongues tangling to help him focus on rolling his hips gently and slowly inside until finally being fully inside the soft wet heat. 

Yuri's fingers slid up his arms and tangled in his hair pulling him closer, feeling a light burn along with the stretch. It felt like so much and not enough at the same time and his chest was aching with the need for air as he panted and shifted under the alpha's body. 

"I'm moving." Viktor finally said over his lips and looked at him as he slowly pulled out, leaving the tip inside and then pushing back in with such care that made Yuri almost whimper. He repeated the action, each time eliciting a moan or squeak from Yuri. 

Their bodies quickly began to move together in that same smooth motions and their mouths panted together they breathed the same air. Yuri began to roll his hips smoothly against the alpha's thrust and their pace began to pick up. 

Yuri felt the heat coiling in his middle again, but this time it was so smooth and warm until he suddenly came with a gasp and could still feel the alpha's movements while his insides twitched and squeezed his cock. 

Two rolls of his hips into the tightening heat and Viktor's hips faltered as he buried his cock as deep into Yuri as he could and released with the omega's name being whispered against his lips. He rolled over pulling out with a groan; both left breathless and looking up at the black canopy above them. 

"Wow." Yuri finally was able to catch his breath enough to say and Viktor laughed, turning to him and pulling the omega's body against his. 

"I take it, you liked that too?" Yuri blushed but nodded breathing in the alpha's scent and purring at the trace of their mixed scents. Viktor sighed against his hair and breathed him in too before kissing his head. "I believe my Yuri will enjoy any form of sex." 

"Mhmm." Yuri hummed nuzzling the alpha's jaw then nipping his chin. "Only with you do I want to have us test that theory." 

Viktor laughed and kissed the omega's face all over and caressed the omega's back with soft circular movements that made small purrs teased him against his throat.

They found they had easily fallen asleep for an hour and at Yuri's complain about feeling uncomfortable with the mixture of cum and slick between his tights, Viktor proposed a relaxing bath together. 

Yuri perked up at the idea of soaking on a warm bath to help relax his overexerted muscles and they moved to the shower to rinse the grime, sweat, and other dried fluids from their skin as the bathtub filled. 

Viktor chuckled at Yuri's rumbling purr when they slowly sank in the bath and kissed the top of raven hair pulling him to lay against him. He watched as Yuri's fingers traced the smooth milky skin of his legs and then reached for the alpha's hand to push his fingers between the larger ones. His other hand tracing the alpha's arm and smiling when he saw the goosebumps on his skin.

"What are you doing?" Viktor chuckled at the lazy smile and bright brown eyes of his omega. He leaned his free arm on the edge of the tub and rested his head on his hand. 

"Nothing." Yuri smiled at him softly and leaning back again. "I just haven't felt this calm and happy ever." 

"really?" Viktor's alpha preened at that and Yuri giggled sensing it. 

"I guess, I have no anxiety right now even knowing my heat is so close. It's a good new feeling. I hope to stay like this more."

"Me too," Viktor said lining the omega's jaw with soft kisses. "Want to continue opening the gifts downstairs?" He asked after enjoying a moment of peaceful silence. 

Yuri lifted himself and turned around excitedly. "Do you think there might be more blankets like the one last night?" 

"Do you want more blankets like the blue one last night?" Viktor hid the grin behind his hand. He's so cute. 

"Yes." Yuri nodded and pulled the plug to drain the cooling water. 

After drying the omega in the fluffiest of towels and walking back to the bedroom and dressed, Viktor guided Yuri downstairs to sit on the couch. He tried not to let his smugness show when he saw the wince in the omega when he tried to sit down with his legs butterfly style and had to sit with them tugged under him instead. Blue rimmed glasses back on the omega's face.

"Want to order in or cook something for lunch?" Viktor asked handing him a glass of water and taking his place next to him. 

"I don't really want to cook twice today. We have to meal prep for my heat which will now include your rut no?" Yuri took a big gulp of water and drank the whole thing in two more making the alpha chuckle and go get him a refill. "Thank you."

"True. Then, now what do you want to eat?" He asked leaning back again, an arm holding his head up and smiling as Yuri's mouth pursed in thought. 

"Can you eat pizza?" 

"Do you want pizza?" Normally he was on a stricter diet but being on his "honeymoon" and expecting to have an excitingly active couple of days ahead of him. He could indulge in getting whatever the omega wanted. He also had not yet returned the contracts they both had decided on the back so his schedule was modeling free for at least the next month.

"Yes. Extra cheese." Yuri said happily and Viktor chuckled kissing his temple and looking for a nearby pizza place that delivered. 

An hour later he paid the delivery guy and set the large box and a couple of smaller boxes on the kitchen island and took out a couple of drinks while Yuri happily began to serve himself a large slice of pizza, a couple of bread and mozzarella sticks while happily biting into another slice of pizza. 

"This is so good." Yuri hummed happily offering him a bite of his pizza which he took without a second thought. 

"You're right. I should save the number." He smiled watching the happy omega bouncing on his feet as he ate the rest of the slice in his hand. He's so cute. "Let's eat and open presents." he served himself a similar plate as the omega and followed him back to sit down, this time of the floor with Yuri sitting on one of the puffs. 

"I want to open this one," Yuri said after biting a breadstick and reaching for one of the boxes on the coffee table. He set the box on his lap and gave the card to Viktor before opening it far too eagerly. 

"Don't you want to at least know who to thank for what?" The alpha mockingly chastised him and laughed when Yuri sticks his tongue out at him. 

"You can do that if you want." 

"So what is it?" Viktor asked after he left to get a pen to write with. "Oh, a cordless vacuum? Handy." He wrote it down on the back of the card and watched amused as Yuri took another box after biting into his pizza again. 

"This one's heavy. You get it." The omega huffed and Viktor laughed kissing the greasy lips then reaching for the intended box. 

"Oh, these are nice." He exclaimed hefting the box inside so Yuri could see the set of three cast irons. 

"Next one." Yuri nodded and then quickly moved to the next box as Viktor wrote down the details on the card again. 

They finished a third of the pizza and all of the mozzarella and breadsticks by the time they had most of the gifts opened. By the time they had gotten to the last ten, Yuri was wrapped in five different blankets and surrounded by many soft pillows. 

Around them an assortment of house gadgets and many kitchen tools among a couple of fun things for each of them as individuals. There was a rumba, a turntable, a set of kitchen knives, a fancy dinnerware set, a water purifier, a noise-canceling machine, a beautiful set of vases, a projector, an actual hammock, a tool kit, a kit for their outdoor grill, two different instant film cameras in the couples' respective favorite colors, a dutch oven, a cheese board, matching key chains, pajamas and even some dog toys for both their poodles. 

"Comfy?" Viktor teased Yuri, not for the first time and he only nodded burying further into the makeshift nest making the alpha chuckled reaching over to capture his lips in a kiss. "You do know we have to wash these before they go into the nest right?" 

"Noooo," Yuri whined burying himself further into his cocoon of blankets. 

Viktor had sensed the change in the omega's behavior halfway through the opening of presents and his reaction to his words confirmed his suspicions; Yuri was in nesting mode. He thanked his instincts when they made him propose a break earlier to do their meal prepping. 

"Yuri." He called getting a whine in response and he smiled reaching for his husband and finding him to press their foreheads together. "Why don't you start getting the base of the nest while I put these in the wash really quick?" 

The omega's eyes had a haze over them and it took him a moment to respond but he nodded and wiggled out of the blankets. He still pouted unhappily as he watched Viktor roll them in a ball and carry them to the laundry room. 

Viktor could hear the opening and closing of the linen closet while he covered the cooled down meals and stacked them on the fridge. He pondered if they would even get a chance to eat it all but he shrugged; it was their first shared cycles and they were still new in their sexual life so he very much doubted they could get worst. He'd just have to make the post-heat care more extensive. He moved to the living room, stacked the boxes and gift bags neatly in a corner, and moved some of the gifts to their respective rooms or areas. 

He was starting to feel the lethargic feeling in his body that meant his rut was approaching and he pushed himself to continue prepping. Once the washer ended, he placed the blankets in the dryer and repeated the cycle twice before taking them out. He made sure the house was locked down and turning off all the overhead lights, he carried them upstairs. 

Yuri was kneeling in the middle of the large bed, arms crossed and a hand on his chin thoughtful and eyes roaming over the nest. The leggings he had worn were tossed on the floor along with his underwear while he still wore the cashmere blue sweater and as he sat there, he looked so soft and cuddly.

The nest was a concoction of blankets, sheets, and pillows. The walls looked soft but well built and there was an assortment of blankets thrown around and threaded through on the edges. 

"I bring baring gifts," Viktor said after knocking on the poster of the canopy grabbing his attention. 

Yuri's eyes shone and he actually giggled in excitement taking the blankets from him and laying them down for extra padding. The blue blanket he loved so much was snuggled and the alpha chuckled at the cute expression of pure bliss in Yuri's face. 

Yuri finally seemed pleased with his work and turned to Viktor, crawling over and wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in the alpha's neck. 

"So you're not one for words right now?" Viktor asked kissing the omega's hair and smiling when he snuggled closer and breathed him in. "May I join you in your nest, Yuri?" 

Yuri pulled away to look at the alpha and his eyes seemed to regain some focus and he nodded taking the alpha's hand and tugging him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Would love to know so leave them in a comment.


	12. Touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri share intimate moments before, during, and after their first shared cycles. 
> 
> Pay attention and you'll find some of the future plots I will be exploring with these two.

****Chapter 12: Touch me** **

> _We think we want sex, but it's not always about sex. It's intimacy we want. To be touched. Looked at. Admired. Smiled at. Laugh with someone. Feel safe. Feel like someone's really got you. That's what we crave._

Careful not to disturb the walls of the nest, Viktor moved to the center of the nest and chuckled when his shirt and pants were frowned at so he made quick work of removing them. Yuri smiled wide and ran his hands down the alpha’s front, over his chest, and down his toned stomach in appreciation which Viktor felt like a shot of adrenaline.

“Don’t worry.” Viktor ran his fingers through the raven hair when he felt him hesitate in his touch. “You can do whatever you want. I am yours remember?” He leaned to press their lips together and smiled when Yuri sighed into it, his smaller hands pushing him back, throwing one beautiful leg over his body strapping the alpha’s body.

“Mine.” Yuri sighed, eyes hazed with his developing heat and face flushed as he looked down at the alpha with half-lidded eyes. He took Viktor’s hand from his head and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm, then each fingertip before opening his mouth and taking the index finger into his mouth, first just the tip, then down to the phalanges before pulling away and licking from the first knuckle then licking up and taking the finger in again. He gave the same treatment to the ring and middle fingers.

Viktor’s heart pounded against his chest and he shivered with arousal at Yuri’s erotic actions. He was starting to let out such strong pheromones and the way the omega’s hips moved just above his hardening cock made his mouth dry.

The omega’s scent was intensifying by the second and it was causing his mind to cloud with a burning desire. He forced himself to act though noticing the omega’s hesitance in doing more and pulled his hand away from the hot mouth. Groaning at the flushed face of his mate when his mouth was empty.

“Nooo.” Yuri moaned trying to suck his fingers again and Viktor pulled him to dip into his mouth instead.

His tongue quickly making the omega succumb and hands lazed on his shoulders. Drool began to drip down Yuri’s chin and he finally had to pull away with a gasp. Viktor cupped his face to make him open his eyes calling the remaining attention the omega could give.

“My rut lasts 2 days while your heat lasts three…if you want to really spend them together, you have to have mercy on me. I won’t keep up otherwise.” Viktor explained and it took longer than he hoped but finally Yuri seemed to gain enough of his senses to process the words and he nodded, pout and all. “Now, don’t give me that look.”

Yuri let out a small squeak when he was pushed to lay on his back and looked up at Viktor who grinned at him licking his lips.

“Now, let’s see what else you like.”

Yuri’s brain was too muddled to process his next move but he sure felt him and arched his back with a short scream when the alpha’s mouth went down to press a kiss on the scent gland in his inner tight.

Taking a deep breath of the scent unique to the omega, Viktor’s chest let out a loud rumble as he opened his mouth and sucked on the gland. Hands moved on instinct grabbing the thick tights before they could close on his head and he pushed them up to get a better reach. His teeth scraped over the area and with dark blue eyes peered over and the sight that greeted him had his mouth-watering.

Yuri’s chest was a rosy color, matching the tone of his ears, neck, and cheeks. It puffed up with each of his heaving breaths and glistened with a coat of sweat. His eyes dark and dazed with lust and mouth plump and glossy from their earlier kisses, his right hand curled right next to it as his left hand was tangled in his beautiful hair. His whole body shivering with his need to be Viktor’s.

Viktor’s tongue felt twice its size and he was certain he was drooling when he finally pulled himself out of the trance he fell in at the omega’s eros. He could feel his cock weeping and it screamed to be touched but he needed Yuri to come at least once before allowing himself to knot.

He really wanted to knot and so he moved his kisses up until reaching the omega’s crotch. Engulfing the weeping cocklet in wet and delicious heat had Yuri’s hands gripping the alpha’s hair almost painfully when Viktor began to bob his head up and down while rolling his tongue.

The unhinged moans leaving Yuri’s mouth were candy to his ears and Viktor wanted more so he began to speed up his movements while his hands kept a firm hold on the shaking tighs that threatened to close on him.

Twirling his tongue over the dripping head caused more desperate sounds to escape the omega and he had to open his eyes when the body in his hands tensed up, the fingers pulling on his hair flexed then tightened and pushed him down then with a strong wave of pheromones Yuri came inside.

A growl rumbled in his chest and he sucked on the softening member in his mouth until the grip on his hair loosened and the legs he held dropped heavily to the sides. He released them along with the cock and pushed himself to kneel between the omega’s legs.

Chest heaving, covered with a sheen of sweat and shaking with the rush of his release, Yuri’s mouth opened and close with the effort of breathing properly and eyes staring directly at the ceiling.

Viktor smirked and crawled over the trembling body and nipped the slacked jaw before licking down to the throat and back up until reaching the panting mouth. He cupped Yuri’s face, tilting it for a better angle and moving his tongue inside. He pulled away again moving to kiss just below the omega’s ear and smiling at the moan and the twitch in the small cocklet.

“You came 3 times outside of your heat, want to see how many times I can make you come without my knot?” Viktor mouthed in Yuri’s ear then moving his hands to flick the omega’s nipple and grinning at the moan in reply.

Yuri’s legs and arms shook so bad in exhaustion that he dropped to his chest and elbows with the intensity of his latest orgasm at the mercy of the alpha’s fingers and Viktor had to reach for his chin to tilt his head to the side to allow him to breathe.

The alpha kissed the omega’s flushed shoulders down across the arched back and looked a the omega’s gaping hole, oozing slick which mixed with the accumulated cum under Yuri.

“Now, how else should we do it?” Viktor sighed, breathing heavily and pushing his sweaty hair back as he waited for Yuri to recover and when a small whine and shaking hands reached for his leg he smirked.

“P-plea-” Yuri’s throat was dry from having been made to orgasm 4 times with little reprise and never with a knot as price. “Y-you. I-I want you.” He managed, eyes heat-crazed and pleading.

“If I give you this, will you sleep?” Viktor asked grabbing hold of his cock. He hissed at the burn his touch caused on the fully erect and red length and rubbed the head on the slicked hole.

“Y-yes!” Yuri sobbed and screamed when the head kissed his entrance. “I-I promise, just, please. KNOT ME.”

Viktor grabbed the omega’s hips, pulling the cheeks apart and shoved his cock shedding it completely in one thrust. He couldn’t and needn’t need to wait any longer before he began to pull back and snapped back in using his grip on Yuri’s hips to stop him from sliding forward in the nest with the thrusts of his hips. 

Yuri threw his head back in a scream at the first thrust but was soon moaning in pleasure as Viktor set a frantic pace. His moans joined the alpha’s grunts and pants along with the wet slapping skin noises. He began to chant for release and the alpha’s knot making Viktor snap his hips faster for a few more thrusts before he cursed and Yuri used the last of his strength to push himself against him, grabbing Viktor’s head over his shoulder and kissing him; wet and sloppy just before a hissed yes escaped him when Viktor groaned and pushed their bodies closer, his knot popping inside the omega and cum shooting deep inside him making Yuri cum in return.

“Alpha.” Yuri sighed, head lulling to the side to expose his neck. His hole twitched around the knot when he felt hot breath against his scent gland followed by the alpha’s tongue.

Viktor’s hips pushed closer into the hot body taking his knot and his teeth scraped over the swollen gland. The soft fingers running back on his hair and pulling him in prompted him and he finally sank his teeth til breaking the skin and tasting iron along with a burst of the lavender and citrus belonging to his omega; his mate; his Yuri.

Viktor wrapped one arm around Yuri’s hips and the other around his shoulders to keep him from falling forward on the bed and accidentally pulling on the knot and bite connecting them. He tried to catch his breath when he finally released his jaw and before shifting them as carefully as he could away from the wet spot under them then sighed when he saw Yuri’s breathing soften, his scent calmed, his eyes drooping until they closed and didn’t open again.

Watching the omega sleep while waiting for the knot to release them, Viktor ran random patterns on the smooth skin of the omega’s shoulder while lapping at the bleeding bite with careful strokes of his tongue to help heal it. “I’m now glad my rut is coming, how else would I keep up with your crazy stamina, dorogoy?” He whispered into the black locks, a fond smile on his lips.

After finally being able to separate, he carefully moved out of the nest and reached over for the water bottles and energy bars stashed in the night table. He went back to his snoozing mate and let exhaustion take over him.

Viktor’s rut hit the early morning of Yuri’s second day and if the sex was not loud and hard enough before, Yuri’s voice wouldn’t be shut by then with how much he screamed.

The floor in the room was littered with empty plastic bottles and wrappers as they only managed to eat one real meal a day. Viktor had to force himself and a very difficult omega to keep hydrated and eat the bars between rounds of wild heat sex.

The first layers of the nest had been discarded due to being completely soaked and uncomfortable but the walls kept their shape.

Yuri was currently gripping the sheets next to his pillow, his moans muffled by the sheets as his body was pounded into the mattress. Eyes rolling to the back of his head at each thrust hitting his prostrate until he shot his release under him.

Viktor’s hips shuddered with his release and dropped over the omega’s back as he pushed his knot completely inside to wait it out and buried his face in the omega’s neck to breathe in the changed scent that started being part of Yuri once the bond bite settled.

When the knot deflated and Viktor pulled out of him, they both felt the sudden clearing of their minds and knew their rut and heat had finally reached its closure. They still had to sleep the last of the pheromones off and they slept till later the next day.

* * *

Viktor’s eyes blinked open when he felt the omega stirring next to him and after he focused them and his brain caught up with him, he saw Yuri’s face scrunched into a cute scowl before brown eyes fluttered opened and landed on him.

“I need a shower and a deep scrub.” Yuri proclaimed cheeks pinked when he noticed the smug grin on Viktor’s face when hearing how raw his voice sounded.

“You’re welcome.” Viktor teased lifting himself with his elbow and laughing when he was hit by one of the pillows. “Oh yeah?”

“V-Vitya?” Yuri looked at him with a smirk then his face fell and he made to crawl away but his ankled were grabbed. “N-no!” Viktor pulled him back across the mattress caging him in under him. “S-stop!” Yuri squealed and laughed when his sides were tickled and raspberries were blown on his neck.

Viktor stopped his vicious attack when the omega turned red and was left heaving from laughing so hard which made Viktor chuckle and kiss the giggling man’s cheek. That made Yuri smile at him between giggles and both moved to cup the other’s face in his hands.

“I love you.” Yuri said pecking his lips and smiling.

“I adore you.” Viktor reciprocated the peck and added one more to the cute up-turn nose. “Still want that shower and scrub? How about we make it a bath and scrub?”

“Yes, please.” Yuri almost moaned and Viktor chuckled pressing a kiss on his forehead and then pulling away to stand up. “Y-you’re going to have to help me.”

Viktor grinned at the omega’s blush and laughed when he received a smack on his shoulder after he lifted Yuri to carry him to the bathroom.

“I thought you said, we were going to take a bath.” Yuri pouted when he was carried inside the shower. He still let him set his legs down. His legs trembled under him and he quickly grasped the alpha’s shoulders to stay standing.

“We will but first I need to clean you…here.” Viktor explained turning the water to a warm temperature and moving one hand to the omega’s ass. He couldn’t help chuckling when Yuri let out a small “eep” the second his finger ran between the round cheeks. “Relax.”

“E-easy for you to-ah…say.” Yuri quipped, face feeling on fire as he pulled his face to hide on the alpha’s neck going up to his tiptoes. “H-hurry up.”

“I can’t without fear of hurting you. Just stay still.” Viktor said but still did try to do it as quickly as he could. His fingers easily slid inside the omega. “You’ll feel uncomfortable unless I get it all out.”

Yuri bit his lip to stop from moaning at the alpha’s fingers moving inside him and tried not to cringe when he felt the detachable showerhead over between his legs. Viktor’s fingers hooking inside and “scooping” the alpha’s cum out of him. It was beyond embarrassing but Viktor was right. His stomach was already bloated to its limit after their mating and what was being cleaned out would just give him discomfort as it would just run down his legs when he was back on his feet. That would be more embarrassing.

“Done.” Viktor kissed his head pulling his fingers out and setting the showerhead back in its place. “You okay?” He asked when the omega continued to cling to his shoulders.

“You promised me a bath.” Yuri finally spoke turning his head and looking up at him from under his cow lashes.

“That I did.” Viktor smiled kissing his nose and picked him up again to exit the shower and set him down on the tub. “Pick the temperature while I get the stuff.”

Yuri messed with the combination of hot and cold water until he found the perfect temperature; hot but not scalding and waited until it filled to his waist to turn it off. They would change the water after cleaning themselves so no point in wasting more than that.

He giggled when Viktor hissed when he stepped in after setting the scrubs and their shampoos on the side and Yuri smiled when he only got a wrinkled nose as a reaction. They faced each other and Viktor dipped a small soft towel on the water and poured some body wash on it, rubbing it to form a latter then reaching forwards.

“Hand.” Yuri gave him his right hand and smiled watching him run the towelette over his hand and arm. “Next.” He switched hands and the same thing with each of his legs.

Viktor washed his body with such care that Yuri felt completely worshipped and he could do no less than return the favor. He ran the towel over the alpha’s body, blushing a bit when he reached the crotch area but continued until finishing with the body.

“Come. Let me get your hair.” Viktor smiled parting his legs and Yuri turned to sit between them.

Yuri smiled into his hands as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest as the alpha’s fingers massaged his scalp raising a latter with his favorite green tea shampoo. He closed his eyes when he was told to lean his head back and the alpha scooped some water to rinse his hair.

“It suits you so well,” Viktor said with a soft smile as Yuri kneeled in front of him to reach his head and shampoo the silver hair.

“The smell of green tea? I’ve been using it since I presented.” Yuri smiled pulling his hands back once he deemed all silver covered and done. “Lean down please.” He rinsed the shampoo off and sat back on his ankles. “Mari and my dad said it went well with my natural scent and I find that it soothes my anxiety so sometimes when I feel anxious I take a shower and wash my hair with it.”

They followed the same pattern with the sugar scrub, each laddering the other and then rinsing it off before draining the soapy water and wiping the surface with a larger towel then letting the tub fill again with warm water infused with lavender oils.

“What else do you find helps you when you feel anxious?” Viktor asked after pulling him back to seat against him. The water reaching their chest this time.

“Dancing.” Yuri smiled relaxing against him and closing his eyes. “I started it because of my anxiety really. I can just let go of the negative thoughts fueling my anxiety when I let the music guide me. I often found myself doing warm-up moves on repeat whenever it was too much and so I would go to Minako’s studio and spend hours there. ”

“You didn’t dance in your house?”

“I felt it was inconsiderate if I did at home since my parents and Mari would be working at the inn. Whenever I was free and found myself home, I would just go help them.”

“How about here?” Viktor asked and Yuri shook his head. “You’re not going to quit are you?”

“No, I just…I thought that if I ever really needed to I would just go to the studio.”

“Yuri.” Viktor shifted to look at him. “Do you know why I picked this house?”

“Cause it’s extra like you?” Yuri said teasingly but shook his head waiting for the real answer.

“Because I thought of you and your beautiful dancing when I saw the mirrors in the living room.” Yuri’s eyes widened and shifted to face him. “Yuri, I want this house to be a safe place. Anything you need, I want you to have here. If you need to nest, you have three rooms to do it in. If you want to play video games or have your friends over, you have plenty of places to have them visit; be it the sitting room, kitchen, living room, or that big backyard.” Viktor cupped his face and brushed his thumb over the pink blush. “A place to dance is included. You can turn any space in this house into your private studio. To be your area. You understand?”

Yuri felt his eyes sting with tears but smiled and nodded which Viktor accepted and kissed him softly.

They shared a few more kisses before the omega’s stomach growled making them both laugh and they drained the tub once more and moved back to the bedroom to get dressed.

“Wild days huh?” Viktor teased Yuri when the omega stood before the mess of soiled sheets, dirty food containers, and all the empty wrappers and bottles with an anxious need to clean.

Yuri raised an unimpressed eyebrow but the blush and the badly contained smile made Viktor grin and wrap his arms around the small waist, lifting him and walking out of the room after throwing him over his shoulder. “We’ll worry about it after we eat. I’m starving.”

“V-Viktor put me down.” Yuri squirmed and blushed when a squeak escaped him at the alpha’s hand coming down on his ass. “I-I get it. No cleaning before eating.” He tried to pull himself free but only managed to lift himself against the alpha’s shoulders. “D-don’t. Vitya. What if we fall?” He panicked when they reached the stairs. “I can walk. Really. I don’t need you to carry me anymore.”

Viktor looked up at him and then sighed and set him down which made Yuri sigh in relief at having prevented a horrible accident. They walked down to the kitchen and Viktor opened the fridge handing his mate water and taking one himself.

“Well, we don’t have much after prepping the meals we didn’t eat during the heat and rut so you want to eat some of them?” He asked closing the fridge door and leaning against it when he saw the omega’s face scrunch up at the suggestion. “Okay. What would you like to eat?”

“I want something sweet or something…. Oh!” Yuri walked to the stack of boxes with their wedding gifts on the kitchen island and grabbed one before turning to the alpha with a big smile holding it for him to see. “Let’s use this and make waffles.”

“You actually remembered we got that?” Viktor grabbed to inspect the waffle iron and kissed the upturned nose then gave him a nod. “There are frozen blueberries in the freezer, we can use those.”

“And chocolate chips!” Yuri grinned going to the pantry and getting the ingredients for the mixture while Viktor opened the box and got the waffle maker set up.

The omega was quickly whisking the batter and Viktor sat on one of the high chairs watching him; a loving smile on his face at Yuri’s content hums.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of waffles and coffee. The mates eating the breakfast food with glee and feeding the other a piece once in a while ignoring the fact it was past sundown.

Viktor pulled the omega away from the dirty dishes and carried the laughing man by the waist to the patio area and dropping him on the large puffy chaise and falling right next to him.

“You’re ridiculous.” Yuri chuckled fondly when he stopped the futile efforts of getting back up and succumbing to the octopus that was his husband. “We have to clean up eventually.”

“Yeah, and eventually is not now,” Viktor said nibbling his chin. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it? Let’s enjoy it.”

Yuri sighed and nodded. “Fine.” He kissed the alpha’s nose, leaned back to look at the night sky, and ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair absently.

It felt so natural to be with Viktor that he could hardly believe that they had just started their lives as a mated pair and at the same time, had just finished a shared heat and rut cycle hours before laying so peacefully on _their_ backyard. All of that in less than a week.


	13. Back to the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex can solve many things and the new bonded mates solve some quarrels easily with it. But what happens when it can't be solved as smoothly?

****Chapter 13: Back to the real world** **

The water noise in the shower drowned most of the noise from the two bodies moving together.

Hungry mouths moving together swallowing moans and names from one another. Hands clawing at wet skin and hair and hips thrusting.

The smaller man’s body pushed against the tiled wall, his back arched, one leg pulled high around the moving body of his alpha, and eyes opening in a daze when his mouth was freed. He panted, chest pinked with the warmth of the shower and from the exertion of their current activity. He felt his end approaching and moved his hands down the broader back and placed them over the alpha’s firm ass, squeezing the glutes at the same time as he pushed himself off the wall.

“Yuri.” Viktor’s growl of his name against the healing bond bite along with a particularly hard snap of his hips made Yuri scream and release between their stomachs. “Yuri. Yuri. Yuri.” The alpha trusted into the twitching warmth saying his mate’s name like a mantra until his hips stuttered and he gripped the omega’s hips harder against him during his release.

Their grips loosened and Yuri was able to let his shaking leg down, body slumping back against the wall while trying to catch his breath.

“A-and you say I’m the insatiable one.” The omega chided looking at the panting alpha keeping him corraled in with his arms. “Now, this shower was pointless.”

“I have not said such a thing. I simply said you have crazy stamina. Quite different.” Viktor defended nibbling on the omega’s chin and kissing along his jaw. “And I beg to differ. This shower was priceless.” Yuri rolled his eyes at the smirk on Viktor’s face and pushed him off to get properly washed.

It was their seventh day, officially their first week after marrying, and to be honest, they had probably gotten affected by having their heat and rut 24 hours into their lives as mates. They had spent every day rediscovering the pleasures of their bodies outside of the heat and it had been better than either of them had imagined.

There was no shame anymore when either of them woke up seeking the other body first thing and taking their pleasure. Yuri had even started to learn how to use his mouth to bring Viktor to his knees and he was rewarded so thoroughly that he was often left with his legs feeling like jelly.

Yuri blushed when he remembered the latest round in which he had been bent over the kitchen island and taken so hard that he actually lost consciousness for a minute and their food had been burnt. 

The alpha had looked so proud of himself even as he got an ear full by a flustered Yuri and banned from the kitchen until the food was cooked again from scratch.

The meal had been eaten and Yuri had told Viktor he was in charge of cleaning the kitchen, all of it while he showered and well….there they were. He felt his cheeks blossom pink at just how easy it was to let the alpha work his body and how much he wanted him to.

“Are you mad, lyubimiy?” Viktor asked him once they were out of the shower and placed himself behind the omega.

Yuri smiled, toothbrush between his lips, and watched the alpha’s reflection. Blue eyes looking at him like a kicked puppy and heart-shaped mouth pressing tiny pecks on his hair.

Taking out the toothbrush and bending down to rinse his mouth he shook his head, reaching back to cup the alpha’s face. “I’m not mad, Vitya.”

“But you were…I’m sorry.”

“I was…but it was more like frustrated because it turned into wasted food. I’m also sorry for getting mad at you.” Yuri said turning to face the alpha and leaning over to press a soft kiss on his lip. “Now, let’s get dressed and go get groceries. We can’t keep eating frozen food and take out.”

“We can continue opting for sex instead of eating though right?” He said in mirth and laughed when he has pushed away and followed the blushing omega out.

“This is a big list,” Yuri noted once he sat on the passenger seat and looked at Viktor.

Viktor shrugged leaning over and buckling the omega’s seat belt for him. “Most of the items there are staple ones. We won’t require getting them for months.”

“We might not find everything in just one place.”

“Then, let’s grab lunch while we’re out and call it a date.”

Yuri looked thoughtful for a moment but then smiled. “Let’s call it a date.”

“Great!” Viktor kissed him quickly and sat back down, buckling in and backing out into the street.

“It feels weird going out after this week.” Yuri commented once they were in the middle of town. “We have to start getting a routine that is productive.”

“We’ll manage even without one,” Viktor assured. “We’re going to visit our families tomorrow and picking up Makka and Vichan.”

“Then on Monday, we have our first day at school.” Yuri added looking down at his lap.

“What’s on your mind, zolotse?” The alpha placed his right hand over the omega’s twitching fingers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“W-what if our schedules don’t match? M-maybe we won’t even see one another all day because of our schedules crash and I-”

“Breathe, Yuri.” The alpha soothed and sighed in relief when they made it to their first stop. He found the first lot and parked before unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face the omega. “If our schedules are mismatched we’ll manage it.” He cupped the omega’s face. “When your classes are before mine, I’ll prepare your breakfast and see you off. When your classes run later than mine, I’ll wait for you at home or pick you up and take you out for lunch or dinner.”

“I-I’ll do it for you too.” Yuri spoke after a moment of breathing guidance.

“Good.” Viktor smiled kissing the omega’s nose and brushing the soft cheeks with his thumbs. “Now, ready to shop?”

“C-can we wait a moment?”

“Sure. Want me to go over there?” Opening his door and making his way around to the passenger side when he got a nod, Viktor knelt before Yuri.

Yuri turned, set his feet down on the ground, and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. When his waist was held and he was pulled against Viktor’s chest, Yuri sighed and buried his face on Viktor’s neck taking deep breaths of his scent.

“Just a request when you make breakfast. None of those slimy beans please.” Viktor spoke two minutes later once he felt Yuri’s breathing return to normal.

“You mean nato?” The omega asked shifting to look at him but keep close to the scent gland.

“Yeah, that. I love you, Yuri but I don’t know if I can trust you if you ever make me eat it again.” Viktor smiled when Yuri giggled. They crossed the doors to the market soon after and Viktor grabbed a cart while Yuri looked at their list and guided them to the fruit and vegetable section.

“I think this is all we can find here. We mostly need some of the ingredients for our traditional recipes.” Yuri proclaimed later, a cart full. “Hey.”

Viktor took the list away from him and leaned over the cart. “What else do we need?”

It took a moment for the words to make sense but looking at the alpha’s sparkling blue eyes and easy heart-shaped smile, Yuri giggled. “We need ice cream.”

“That we do.” Viktor laughed pressing a kiss on the black hair and leaned back. “Head over to check out. I’ll go get us some necessary ice cream.”

“Okay.” Yuri watched him turn a corner towards the freezer area and pushed the cart to a cash register. He saw a couple of teenage girls- maybe early teens- by the magazine racks and with one issue opened between them.

He caught sight of Viktor’s picture on the page over their shoulders and the fanboy in him halted in interest. It looked to be a new shoot; probably from the ones, the alpha had done during the previous month.

“He’s so handsome.” One of the girls swooned and Yuri grinned having to agree. “Viktor Nikiforov just screams perfect alpha.”

“I heard he just got married though.” The other girl said and the other girl gasped.

“No way! What?!”

“Yeah, I think he mentions it a couple of times on his Instagram. He got engaged right at the beginning of summer.”

Yuri remembered asking Viktor to avoid posting much about them and the alpha had pouted but agreed and the posts he made and related to Yuri were very abstract; a picture of their hands over a table while they were eating lunch; a picture of them during a nap where the camera only showed the top of his black hair while Viktor smiled at the camera; and the last one he showed had been of his wedding suit the morning of the wedding.

“I can’t believe it, he’s only eighteen. Why would-?” The first girl stopped and gasped and Yuri felt a sudden dread at her tone. “Do you think he knocked the omega up?”

“What? You think?” Her friend gasped too.

“Why else would someone like Viktor marry so young? He’s just starting college too.”

Yuri felt his chest tightened hearing them speculate that somehow Viktor had been forced to marry him. He felt sick and ignored how the two girls had stopped their conversation and were looking his way.

“Yuri.” Viktor came up to him, hand landing on the omega’s waist naturally. “I looked for you at the cashier and didn’t find you. Are you missing something, zolotse?” That’s when Yuri snapped out of it and looked at him.

“I-It’s him.” Yuri flinched at the girls’ gasps and moved to hide behind the alpha who had heard the squeals and was approached by the girls.

“Hello.” Viktor smiled his media smile at them looking at Yuri from the corner of his eye. “Would you like me to sign that?” He said smoothly and the girls nodded with big awestruck eyes handing him the magazine and a pen. “Oh, look, Yuri, this is from the shoot you came with me too. You said you got enough candy to last you a year.” Viktor noted happily looking down at the page and the girls’ faces fell on the omega and gasping at the matching rings.

Yuri dared lift his eyes to see their stares and turned to start pushing the cart away. He heard the alpha call for him then say his goodbyes to the two fans. The alpha quickly joined his side and spoke to him but all he heard was the comment from the girls behind them.

“So disappointing no?”

What was? Viktor being married? Him making the alpha leave their company to chase after him? Or…him in general?

Yuri focused on getting the groceries onto the belt while his mind ran a million similar thoughts, making him nauseous. He wanted to leave and go home.

_Am I not good enough? Is Viktor deserving of someone much better than me? He says he loves me. I am nothing special though._

Viktor could see the darkening mood in the omega but took a deep breath and pushed on without commenting on it. “Let’s go home. We can get the rest of the stuff another day.” He said once they were back in the car, groceries in the trunk and the omega buckled in.

Yuri just nodded and turned to look out the window which made Viktor frown as he began the drive back home.

“Where’s my phone?” The omega asked once they were putting the food away and Viktor stopped halfway to the pantry. “I should call my mom and tell her when to expect us tomorrow.” Yuri said looking down at the granite of the counter.

“Back to the real world then?” Viktor tried to tease as he took out the two cellphones from one of the drawers and giving the omega his.

“Have to eventually,” Yuri replied with such a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he turned on the device. “I’m tired. I’ll turn in for the night.”

“As you wish.” Viktor noted, lips tight. “Say hello to your parents and Mari for me. I’ll call it a night later.”

Yuri nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before climbing the stairs and going straight to bed. He managed to make the call to his mom and confirmed their visit for brunch before hanging up and turning his phone over a few minutes. He pulled at his lip between his teeth then opened his Instagram feed. Scrolling through the posts he missed during the week and a half he had been kept from his phone.

When Viktor entered the bedroom, the lights were off except for the nightlight on his side of the bed, and Yuri was laid on his side, breathing softly and phone faced down next to his head. For the first time since their marriage, the omega was wearing a light shirt and boxer shorts and Viktor sighed taking the phone and plugging it in to charge and leaning over to kiss the omega’s hair.

_What is going through that head of yours now, zolotse? And how can I shut it up?_

The alpha got ready for bed, wearing a pair of pajama pants and going to his side of the bed. His phone plugged, light off and covers over his legs, he turned and scooted to spoon his mate. He smiled when Yuri took a deep breath in sleep when he wrapped him up with his arms and turned to snuggle against the alpha.

“If only you were so honest when awake, my Yuri.” He sighed patting the omega’s hair and caressing his back until sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but I hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> I'll see you next chapter.


	14. Not always 50/50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the in-laws and communicating.

****Chapter 14: Not always 50/50** **

****

Viktor woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and a tinge of bitterness on the pillow next to him. He turned to lie on his back staring at the ceiling after looking at the time on the bedside clock and waited.

_5:45_

He wondered how long Yuri had been awake and after 15 minutes with no sign of the omega coming out of the shower, Viktor took a deep breath, palms of his hands pressing against his eyes then got out of bed. He knocked on the door frame just cause, not really expecting the omega to hear him and watched the hunched over figure that was his mate under the spray of water.

“Yuuuri.” Viktor called, elongating the word and seeing Yuri look up quickly and turn off the water before grabbing a towel and stepping out.

The strong smell of green tea followed the omega to where he reached for his toothbrush avoiding looking at the alpha while saying a quiet good morning.

“I didn’t get a good night kiss yesterday. Am I going to go today without my morning one, Yuri?” Viktor asked wrapping his arms around the omega’s shoulders and nuzzling his bond mark.

The smell of green tea was strong but he could still smell that hint of bitterness in Yuri’s scent and it wasn’t easy to not let his annoyance known.

Yuri’s body tensed in his arms either way and Viktor loosed his grip.

The brown eyes looked at him for a moment before a kiss was placed on his lips. Close-mouthed and short which was worst than no kiss at all. Then Yuri turned back and began to brush his teeth, eyes set down, and not even noticing when Viktor pulled away and left the room.

The moment Yuri stepped out of the bathroom, he stopped. The urge to run back and apologize was there but the negative voice in the back of his mind was louder and he moved to get changed and hurried downstairs to find something to do. Anything that would distract him from guilt and anxiety.

He had made the bed and picked up the clothes he had thrown off the night before and grabbed Viktor’s from the chair which he set in the washer. He started making breakfast and huffed when that was done because looking around him, he found nothing else to do.

The house was in top shape, no messes to clean or dishes to wash, not even dust to clear because he had just done the cleaning the day before.

His leg began to tap on the floor as he leaned back in front of the rice cooker. One hand supporting the other over his chest and biting his nails.

Once Viktor came down, they sat down to eat; miso soup, rice, and rolled eggs.

“It’s delicious.” The alpha said once the silence got to be too much for him and Yuri looked at his smile and averted his eyes with a quiet thanks.

The rest of the meal and morning went by in silence, Viktor watching the omega’s every twitch and avoidance method to be with him for long. Finally sighing in relief when it was time for them to head over to the Katsuki’s home for early lunch.

Viktor smiled brightly when Hiroko greeted them at the door and bent to give her a warm hug. Her husband came next, greeting him with a bow and a one-arm hug.

“I have made your favorite, Yuchan.” The plump woman smiled at her son, smile kept in place but eyes taking everything about his nervous eyes and his bitten fingernails.

“Thank you, mom.” Yuri said with a forced smile and she nodded turning to Viktor and Toshiya.

“Mari went to give a quick walk to Makka and Vichan. She should be back any minute now.” The shorter alpha told them as they made their way to the living room.

“Thank you for taking care of them.” Viktor smiled when the older mates blew it off as nothing.

“You needed the space to settle as mates and that is no time to care for anyone other than yourselves as much as you both love them dearly.” Hiroko said patting his hand. “Phitchit and Chris came by a few times to help with them and Mari had no issues with caring for them when Lilia a Yakov couldn’t.”

“Thank you anyways.” Viktor smiled.

Both of his in-laws gave him a look before looking at their son who was keeping quiet and to himself next to the alpha.

“You’re starting University this Monday no?” Hiroko asked after a moment and turning back to him. “What will you do about the schedules?”

“Yes, we have to go in early on Monday to get our mated names registered but we should have our schedules by this Friday. We have spoken about the possibility of them not matching or crashing too much already.”

“Good.” Hiroko was pleased and they heard the door open and close before the thumps of paws and clinking of nails approached them. “Ah, Mari’s back.”

Just as Hiroko finished, the two brown poodles ran into the room and pounced on their owners with excitement. Mari came soon after and chuckled at the exhilarated dogs licking all over Viktor and Yuri’s faces.

Viktor greeted Makka with plenty of pats, rubbing her ears and cooing at her while Yuri held Vichan tightly in his arms as the smaller poodle licked and snuggled his face.

The female alpha took a look at her brother and exchanged a look with her parents before nodding to them.

“There’s still stuff you need to take from your room here. Come help me while lunch is ready.” She motioned for her brother and he set Vichan down before going with her upstairs.

Viktor followed them with his eyes then met Hiroko and Toshiya’s warm faces. He let out a deep sigh and his mother-in-law took his hand and patted it before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Mari closed the door to the omega’s room and watched him move to the bed. She walked right behind him and headed for the window, opening it while he pulled his knees to his chest.

“Spill it.” She said taking out a cigarette from her pocket and lightening it. She took a deep breath and let the smoke out the window.

She said no more and leaned against the window sill looking at her brother. She took another drag of her cigarette before he finally broke.

He told her about the two girls at the supermarket and their conversation and later about having seen the “comment deleted” messages on Viktor’s posts that talked about them. Finally, he told her about his negative thoughts and guilty feelings because he had been treating Viktor so badly since then. Once he was done, she squashed the butt of her smoke and placed it on her portable ashtray then walked up to him.

“Yuri.” Mari’s tone was very familiar and it made the omega curl up tighter. “Viktor can’t know everything that bothers you if you don’t tell him.”

“I know.”

“If the comments of fans bother you, you have to tell him.”

“I know.”

“Whenever you feel insecure about something, you have to let him know.”

“I know.” Yuri sighed and Mari’s annoyed growl made him flinch and look at her. “I-I just don’t want to seem petty… or needy… or jealous.” He pulled at his toes to have something to do with his hands. “Viktor has many fans because of modeling…I’ve known him as such and I myself am a fan of him. I can’t be hypocritical and judge others for thinking bad about me for marrying him. I’d probably think the same if I was in their shoes.”

“Every person is petty, needy, and jealous of something. You can’t just hide those parts of yourself, Yuri. That’s not fair to either you or him.” Mari grabbed his hands and brought them up to have him meet her eyes. “So, instead of feeling bad about the comments and being your own critic, talk to Viktor. I’m pretty sure he’ll want to know how you feel and you two can work on how to best approach it.”

Yuri mulled over her words and he wasn’t really happy with it but he nodded and took a deep breath before standing up. He thanked her and she smiled pulling him into a side hug then they rejoined their parents.

Viktor smiled relieved when Mari gave him a thumbs-up behind her brother and the omega went to sit right next to him.

“After this, do you want to walk Vichan with me and Makka?” Viktor prompted taking the omega’s hand and tangling their fingers.

Yuri looked at his sister then back at his mate before nodding. “Can we sit at the park for a bit?” He asked.

“Sure.” Viktor kissed the back of their hands and smiled just as Hiroko came in carrying the five bowls of katsudon.

Viktor was the one to keep the conversation flowing during the meal and it made Yuri feel more and more uncomfortable. He wanted to enjoy this visit. He really did.

“Yuchan.” His mom called his attention away from the dishes he was drying with her and smiled the gentle way she always did when he was found to be anxious. “Are you happy?”

“I’m sorry?” She took the towel and bowl from his hands and held onto his fingers.

“Are you happy with Vichan? Being his mate.” She said softly looking directly at him. “Is it as you imagined it would be?”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he was left gaping for a moment before nodding. “Yes, mom.” He couldn’t help smiling then. “I am very happy with him. I-it is way more amazing than I could have possibly imagined.”

She giggled and smiled brightly then cupped his face before speaking. “Good.” She patted his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Now, go to him. I have this handled.”

Yuri felt his eyes tearing up but he took a deep breath of her scent and smiled. After a hug he went looking for the tall alpha, finding him in the common area with Makka and Vichan and Yuri’s dad.

“Going out?” Toshiya asked when Yuri knelt to give the two dogs pats and causing them to jump and wiggle in excitement.

“Just taking them out to the nearby park. We’ll be back soon.” Yuri said accepting Vichan’s leash from Viktor and standing up next to him already holding Makka with her leash.

“Okay.” His dad smiled waving them off and they started walking towards the park.

Viktor reached out his hand as soon as they stepped out and Yuri hesitated but shook his head and grabbed it, letting himself be pulled to walk close together. Makka and Vichan lead the way in excitement, stopping every now and then to smell a particular place or have random people coo and pet them while their owners followed.

“There you go.” Viktor smiled, ruffled Makka’s brown fluffy curls, and took the leash off at the small fenced area and she skipped around him before trotting to Vichan’s side and setting off once the toy poodle was free too. “Let’s sit there.”

Yuri looked at the closest available bench and nodded following the alpha and taking a seat close together. He waited for Viktor to speak but it didn’t happen and he dared to look up from his lap to see him watching their pets.

“T-Those girls yesterday….” He finally started and had to look down at his lap where his fingers twisted the fabric of his pants. “W-when we walked away…..they said it was disappointing…and I…” His eyes stung with the frustration his anxious mind caused him. “I c-couldn’t stop myself from thinking that they meant me being your mate is what is disappointing to them...s-so I looked at your posts…and saw the deleted messages and…I began to worry that our mating is going to cause problems for you and…”

“Did you read the messages that were not deleted?” Viktor turned to him then waiting for an answer and Yuri tugged on his lip a moment before shaking his head.

“I-I only saw some of them. They were mostly our friends so…”

Viktor waited a moment then spoke once the omega didn’t continue. “Who has been with us since we met?” Yuri opened his mouth but closed it and Viktor grabbed his chin. “Who was there when I asked you to marry me?” Brown eyes watered and looked away from the blue storm in Viktor’s gaze. “Yuri, answer me. Who was with us when we got married?”

Yuri’s tears began to drip down his cheeks and Viktor’s face fell. He touched their foreheads together and caressed the wet cheeks with a stuttering sigh.

“Just…” He took a deep breath to relax as the omega hiccuped and sobbed. “Tell me what to do to make this better, please.” He begged and pulled him into a tight hug until Yuri let out all his anxiety.

At one point, Makka and Vichan made their way over to them and both dogs pressed their bodies against the omega in their own version of a hug which made Yuri give a watery laugh and managed to relax.

“I love my fans but they won’t ever understand how much I love you, Yuri.” Viktor said once the sobs and tears stopped but they didn’t move. “Our friends know and they are the only ones whose comments matter and if some random person dares to judge what we have without knowing the real us, I will delete them, not to hide them from you but on my own volition. I don’t want those types of people in my life and if that affects my modeling…well, I already told you.” The alpha pulled to look at his mate. “You will always come first. I am proud of being yours and I will share it with whoever proves to be worth it. No one else.”

“I-I also…” Yuri’s voice cracked but he rubbed at his eyes and dripping nose before looking at Viktor. “I’m also proud to be yours.” He said touching his bond mark.

Viktor smiled full of relief and leaning to kiss him but Yuri scrambled away, cheeks flushed with more than just his crying.

“N-no, my face is disgusting right now.”

“I don’t care.” Viktor reached for him and wrapped his arms around the omega before he could dodge it and pulled him to sit in his lap. “You owe me a day full of kisses and I’m charging you interest.”

“N-No. Viktor. Stop.” Yuri squirmed pushing on the alpha’s face to keep it away while his other hand tried to wipe his tears away. He wasn’t heard and his head was held still and Viktor captured his lips with a wiggle of his fingers making Yuri squeal at the tickling.

Viktor handed the blushing omega the package of wipes he carried after getting a few good kisses from Yuri and letting him go.

Makka and Vichan began to jump and try to lick Yuri’s face and Viktor laughed when they managed to get a giggle from his mate with their overzealous affection. 

“So.” Viktor started once more and Yuri looked at him. “You didn’t answer my question? What do I do to make this better?”

Yuri looked down and sighed when he noticed his fingers had begun to twist the piece of paper in his hands. “I-I just want us to be us.” He pulled on his lower lip with his teeth then looked up from under his eyelashes. “I-I want to someday look at every negative comment about us and not care…and I-I know that I c-can get there…I just need time and for you to be there…just like today.”

“I will always be right here, zolotse.” Viktor smiled leaning down to kiss his head and press their foreheads together. “I love you, Yuri. More than anything.”

“I love you.” Yuri sighed feeling a weight just melting off his shoulders and mind as they stayed close together, dogs lying at their feet.

“I know.” Viktor kissed him sweet then held his hands. “I also know that you don’t always love yourself and there are days where you struggle with your mind so, on those days, I promise to love you that much more to make up for it.”

Yuri’s eyes began to fill again and Viktor hugged him tight, rocking the crying omega gently and kissing his head until the tears stopped once more and then they finally made their way back to the house. If his family noticed his puffy eyes and red nose, they didn’t mention and the visit continued with a much lighter atmosphere until it was time to go. 

“They’ll be fine,” Toshiya said standing next to his wife while they saw Yuri and Viktor getting the dogs on the back of the car along with a couple of boxes with the omega’s belongings.

Hiroko sighed and smiled with a nod. “They’ll be just fine.”

“They’re dorks. Even they can’t mess it up.” Mari rolled her eyes and her parents chuckled agreeing and going back inside when the car was far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and hearing your thoughts make my day. See you next time.


	15. Then, now and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abusing the fluff and smut tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos...I really appreciate each and every one of them...Thank you and I hope to continue the weekly updates.

****Chapter 15: Then, now and forever** **

The house was quiet when Viktor arrived with their dinner.

“Yuri, I’m home.” He called taking his shoes off and stepping into the kitchen. Setting the boxes of takeout on the island counter, he walked to the living room where the tv was on with the start screen to a video game. “Dinner will get co-”

Viktor caught himself on the sofa as he laid eyes on the cutest scene imagined; Yuri was fast asleep on the couch, blue blanket over his body, and both poodles sleeping around him. Vichan held in the omega’s arms and Makkachin behind Yuri with her head thrown over his arm.

Viktor took out his phone and snapped a picture right away and almost sobbed the way Chris said was dramatic but how could he not? Yuri was beyond adorable with his hair messy and cheek squished against his arm that dangled over the sofa.

Makka’s ear twitched and lifted her head to turn her beady eyes towards him and Vichan followed making Yuri stir in return which made Viktor weep in shame.

“Vitya?” The omega sighed out rubbing his eyes and pushing up to his elbow. “Welcome home.” He smiled and Makka and Vichan moved fast enough to get away as the alpha hugged Yuri making him yelp in surprise but hug back when his face was littered in kisses.

“I’m back.” Viktor’s heart-shaped smile was large and he nuzzled the omega’s face. “You’re so cute. I love you so much.” He pressed many kisses on Yuri making the omega blush and giggle.

Makka and Vichan came back to their side and wanted to join on the fun which made the mates laugh and sit up to give their beloved dogs affection too.

Later that night, Yuri was back to playing his RPG, leaning back on the couch while Viktor scrolled on his phone. Both in content silence with some questions or remarks at random intervals. They had finished dinner and after walking Makka and Vicchan around the block, they opted to relax in the living room before bed.

((Yuri being the middle spoon to Vicchan and Makkachin in the middle of the couch. The corner lamp giving a warm light from the omega’s head.))

♥ 60 058 Likes

 ** **v-nikiforov**** My life is this. My love is him.

* * *

((A sleeping Yuri using Viktor ‘s chest as a pillow while Viktor kisses his forehead and his fingers are shown to be caressing the black hair.))

♥ 45 900 Likes

 ** **V-nikiforov**** My love is not a morning person.

“Oh!” Yuri flinched looking quickly at the alpha when Viktor sat up straight looking at something on his phone.

“W-what is it?” Yuri asked drying his hands on his apron and walking around to stand by his side.

“This is wonderful, Yuri.” The alpha exclaimed, heart-shaped mouth smiling widely, setting his phone down before turning and pulling the omega closer. “My first photoshoot offer came in.”

“Oh, that’s great Vitya.” Yuri smiled and Viktor kissed him in thanks. “What type of it?”

“Ah…that’s the thing.” There was something in the way the blue eyes looked at him that made Yuri feel nervous. “They want to have a shoot with both of us.”

_“W-WHAT?!”_

“Yes, they want to make an article on us.” Viktor’s hands held the omega’s hips gently while he watched the omega’s shocked face turn into one of dread. He felt the tensing of the body in his hands. “Yuri, hear me out…”

“Of us?!” Yuri pulled away and his arms wrapped around his middle. “W-w-what?…W-why would….I-I don’t understand…I-I’m not…” He stopped when his face was grabbed and Viktor looked straight at him.

“Yuri. Breathe.” The alpha guided the omega to control his breathing and held him when he managed to relax. “You CAN say no and there’s no big deal.” Viktor spoke softly, his fingers running through the black hair and releasing comforting waves of pheromones.

“I am not a model like you.” Yuri sighed hiding his face in the alpha’s neck.

“You are still beautiful, zolotse and the people at this company liked you enough to offer this. They want to be the first to write an article on our lives as mates.” Viktor kissed his head and continued. “It’s the agency I did that photoshoot you came with me for. They usually have the same staff hired to work with me so you already met them and they loved you last time.”

“I-I don’t know, Viktor…I-” Yuri let out a frustrated huff at his own hesitation.

“Just say no and I call them right now and tell them to forget it.” Viktor reassured and Yuri took a deep breath of his scent before pulling away and looking up at him.

“C-can we keep our relationship from mass media…for now?” He finally asked. “I-I don’t mind the posts you make as much but…I don’t think I’m ready for the whole world to know us…I want to keep you to myself a bit longer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Yuri smiled softly. “I want to proudly be known as your mate…but my mind is not ready for all that it’ll come with so…It is not a ‘no’…just a not yet.” Viktor moved his hands to cup Yuri’s face and pressed their lips together.

Yuri’s anxiety tried to mess with their lives and Viktor had to often hold his mate close, whisper reassurances of his love, and sometimes be strict and commanding towards the omega- which he hated more than anything- to guide Yuri through the dark and deprecating thoughts.

Yuri was getting better at allowing himself to be cuddled on those times and did his best to focus his thoughts on what Viktor would offer him. It was easier to feel worth the attention when bathed in it.

* * *

Viktor smiled as he watched his adorable Yuri be glomped by Phitchit once the omega opened the door for him and Chris.

“I see the perks of having your place now.” Chris smirked once he pulled out of the hug to the alpha tapping on his neck and chuckling when Viktor looked down to see a love bite peeking from the neckline of his white and blue-stripped shirt. 

“Thanks for coming.” Viktor said instead of acknowledging the teasing smirk on his friend and guided the group to the outside patio where the grill was on.

“I come bearing gifts!” Phitchit exclaimed once they were sitting around the garden table and slid a large manila folder across the table and Viktor and Yuri took it.

“Peach!” Yuri squealed when he took out a handful of photographs and actually bounced on his seat in excitement. The alphas and beta smiled and laughed at seeing him so excited at the photos of the wedding.

“Wow.” Viktor took some more photos out of the folder and looked through them impressed. “Yuri was not kidding. You did an amazing job.” 

“Nothing less for my best friend’s special day.” The beta preened. “I want you to choose the ones you wish to have printed and made copies of.”

“Phitchit. Thank you.” Yuri reached across the table and grabbed his hands. “For everything.”

“I hope you enjoyed the party even with all that you did for us.” Viktor added and Chris slid his arm over the beta’s shoulders.

“I made sure of it.” The blond alpha smiled and Yuri looked at the arm and how Phitchit leaned into the alpha just a hunch.

“I never even…Phitchit, I’m sorry!” Yuri pulled the beta’s hands closer. “I am a horrible friend! I never noticed that you…that you and Chris…”

“Yuri, it’s okay.” Phitchit squeezed the omega’s hands and leaned over the table with a smile. “You are the best of friends.” He added and waited until Yuri calmed to look back at Chris before smiling back at him. “Chris and I just sort of clicked while both of us watched over our best friends.”

“Chris.” Viktor looked at his childhood friend, lips tight in a line and eyes seemingly lost.

“We met many times outside the library waiting for each of you.” Chris shrugged. “We both agreed it was ridiculous how bad you both were at not realizing how much the other loved you and we got talking.”

“We laughed many times when you both missed the obvious cues but agreed we had to let you both sort it out.”

“It got frustrating on occasions.”

“SO frustrating!”

“And we used the other to bend out and not just push you two to kiss.” Chris exclaimed chuckling and Phitchit laughed in agreement.

Yuri and Viktor stared at them with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“We started meeting outside of school and things just fell into place. We’ve been dating for a year.” Phitchit smiled.

“I-I…I don’t know what to say.” Yuri looked at them both then at Viktor; finding him to be just as at a loss for words as he. “I’m sorry I never even realized but…I’m happy for you Peach.”

“Thank you, Yuri.”

Viktor seconded the thought to the other alpha and after learning some more of the pair and going back to the pictures and picking their favorites, they began preparing the food.

((Viktor holding Yuri by the waist and pressing a kiss on his nape as the omega chopped vegetables))

((Yuri looking at the camera with a blush and Viktor’s arms around his chest and his chin resting over the omega’s shoulder))

♥ 5k Likes

 ** **phitchit+chu**** My bestie married an octopus hahaha

* * *

Viktor and Yuri’s phones pinged with an email Friday morning and they both looked at each other before opening their inboxes. They had been waiting for the email from the university and finally, it was here.

They each looked over the attached schedule of classes before comparing them.

“I-it’s not so bad.” Yuri said relieved and Viktor kissed his cheek.

“Let’s write them down on the calendar.” The alpha stood and went to retrieve the calendar on the fridge and a pen while Yuri looked at both schedules.

“I have Thursdays off and you have only one class that day first period.” Yuri noted.

“Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are easy. We both have early classes and we are done after lunch.” He kissed his mate’s cheek and temple. “That only leaves Tuesday.”

“My classes are split during the morning and afternoon.” Yuri pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I have morning classes only,” Viktor added and looked at him. “What do you want to do?”

“I guess we can grab lunch together then you can come home.”

“You can call me to pick you up whenever you want or I can prepare dinner for when you come home.” Yuri smiled and nodded. 

_Is it really that easy?_

They set the calendar back in its place and chose a movie to watch. Viktor laughed when Yuri wrapped himself in the blue blanket while they laid back on the couch. The projector they got as a gift pointing up and giving them a large screen right on the ceiling.

“Are you cold, zolotse?” Viktor asked moving his arms up and down the omega’s arm soothingly. “I can turn off the a/c.”

“Thank you but no. I like it like this.” Yuri smiled at him and they snuggled together to watch the movie.

Viktor chuckled seeing him all wrapped up in his blanket while it was the middle of the summer. Makka and Vicchan snuggled at their feet.

((Yuri was sitting in the front sitting room, looking out one of the windows, a cup in his arms and legs parted in a butterfly shape and the blue blanket bunched over his shoulders.))

♥ 69 647Likes

 ** **v-nikiforov**** Married this beautiful man. I’m the luckiest.

* * *

((image of a 14-year-old Viktor and Yuri sitting in the school’s library. Both were caught in the middle of hiding their laughter. A pink tint blushing both their cheeks.))

♥ 69 647Likes

 ** **v-nikiforov**** Moments like this are now our everyday.

“He still had long hair back then.” Yuri smiled into the pillow he was hugging and looked to his side at the sleeping alpha.

Viktor had one arm under his head and the other thrown over Yuri’s middle. His eyelids twitched in his sleep and mouth slightly parted as he breathed calmly. The silver thin hair fell swiftly over his eyes and Yuri held back from sweeping it behind his ears.

Putting his phone on the bedside table, the omega shifted to lay on his side and snuggle close, facing the alpha, finally losing the battle and reaching to move the silver bangs back behind the alpha’s ear.

“Mnh.” Viktor scrunched up his face then taking a deep breath and chasing the omega’s wrist. “Yuri?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Yuri apologized and blue eyes fluttered open to focus on him.

“What are you doing up?”

“I was looking at your posts…the the last one shows your long hair.”

“Mnm.” Yuri smiled pressing a small peck on the dozing alpha’s chin. “I felt so guilty when I saw your face the first time after cutting it.”

“I was not the one who felt heartbroken then.” Yuri sighed thinking back at the devastating moment. He had cried and mourned the beautiful hair once he had gotten home.

“Yes, but I only ever cared about your reaction.” Viktor said smoothly and the omega preened at that.

Yuri kissed along his mate’s jaw and pulled on Viktor’s earlobe with his teeth then sucking it into his mouth before making his way back down the side of his face and neck. Meanwhile, his hands moved up the alpha’s arms around his shoulders then down to his chest and stomach.

“Oh did I say something you liked?” The alpha asked feeling the blood rushing down along with the omega’s teasing touches. “Will have to remember that…mngh…” He moaned against Yuri’s mouth and cupped the omega’s face with one hand while the other moved down the curvy waist and thighs.

Yuri pulled away to breathe hotly against Viktor’s mouth and grinned when he felt the alpha’s hard-on rubbing against his hip. He shifted his legs to let pull him closer and both moaned when their awaking cocks rubbed together. Yuri gave the alpha control and let himself move along with the rocking of their hips.

Viktor’s hands gripped and squeezed his ass and sides with rolling movements and his mouth bit at his neck. “You smell…ngh…so good.”

Yuri let out a breathless laugh tilting his head to the side and moaning as the alpha’s chest rumbled. “Such ahh…a-an alpha…thing to saaaah…say.” He was quite aware of how much having their scents mixing riled the alpha up and the scent was strongest right after mating, which they had done before then.

Viktor grinned pulling away and halting their movement at once which caused Yuri to whine. “Are you complaining?”

“I wasn’t but I’m about to if you don’t continue or get in me.” Yuri glared at him which had Viktor smirking.

“Oh really?” The alpha raised an eyebrow in mirth and moved to pull away.

Yuri pushed on his shoulders and in one swift move had him on his back and strapped his hips. He didn’t let much time before he was reaching back to grab the alpha’s cock. With one heated look at the gaping alpha, he guided the tip to his twitching entrance and sinking down in one go.

The omega moaned, back arching and head was thrown back at the fullness and had to lean back, hands on the alpha’s shaking tighs.

“Fuck!” Viktor cursed throwing his head back on the pillow at the tight heat that engulfed him and his whole body shivered. His hands slapped on the omega’s soft hips.

“Y-you…ah…are not allowed to…m-move.” The omega managed to say and with a moan at the twitch of the hips under him he moved his hands to the alpha’s chest. “It seems Makka has an easier job following orders.” He chastised and pulled up to the tip making Viktor gasp and fingers twitch. “A-are you going to listen?”

Viktor nodded quickly biting his bottom lip and Yuri smiled, a glint in his eye which made the alpha gulp and fingers twitch in excitement. He let out a hissing sigh when his aching cock was engulfed again and sweat broke on his brow at the effort to not buck upwards.

“G-good….ah…s-such a good boy.” Yuri moaned leaning forward to cup the alpha’s face and kiss him.

Viktor felt a growl rumbling up his chest as Yuri moved his hips in circular waves and sucked on his tongue. It was sexy as hell but not enough and his alpha clawed for him to pound the teasing omega into the bed.

“M-Move….p-please..ngh…Y-yuri move.” He finally begged and Yuri stopped his movements making both of them groan in frustration. “I-I won’t move….just…move.”

Yuri’s lips curled and his eyes shined making the alpha’s gut tighten in anticipation. When soft hands moved to lay on his chest and Yuri shifted to his knees, Viktor’s whole body tingled and his grip on the omega’s meaty thighs tightened.

It only took one lift and drop off his hips for Yuri to have the alpha groaning and filling him and he pushed himself up again before dropping again, this time rotating his hips and his arms and legs shook with the pleasure that shot up his spine leaving him panting and watching the alpha under him looking just as blissed.

“Y-Yuri…blyat…y-you…” Viktor looked at the flushed cheeks and dark eyes looking at him and pulled him by the neck to clash their mouths together.

Yuri moaned bringing his hands up to grip the alpha’s hair and rotating his hips as they kissed; hot and wet and desperate.

Viktor’s hands pulled on the omega’s hips making them gasp and swallow each other’s moans. He opened his eyes to find the omega looking at him too and in an unspoken agreement, he dove back into his mate’s mouth. His hands holding the omega’s hips and helped guide them in moving with deep circular rolls.

Yuri finished first and it was enough to see him fall apart; Viktor’s name screamed and back beautifully arched for the alpha to grunt in release. His cum shooting up the hot twitching cave that massaged his cock with every spasm of the omega’s body. He felt a burning need at seeing Yuri’s neck bared right in front of him and he leaned over and sank his teeth into the healed bond mark.

Yuri felt the hot breath in his neck followed by the burning pain of the bite then a shock to his whole body as he tightened around the alpha’s softening cock. He shocked on a gasp, back arching again, his toes curled and eyes rolled back to the back of his head before his breath caught and he was left a panting and drooling mess. His body still shaking and spasming as his neck was released.

Viktor wasted no time and cupped his face guiding the omega to a kiss and feeling how Yuri sagged against him. None even reacting when the alpha’s softened cock slid out of the omega with a mixture of slick and cum oozing out of him.

Viktor broke the kiss and wiped the omega’s chin before smiling softly at him. “Are you okay?”

Yuri struggled to get his thoughts in order before nodding and seeking the alpha’s scent. An action that never ceased to make Viktor preen and he shifted them gently to their sides and released his scent in small waves which made Yuri purr against his neck.

“you know, you can complete the bond anytime.” He said after a bit of catching their breaths when he felt the omega’s fingers touch his scent gland.

Yuri smiled shyly and pressed a kiss to the spot before looking up at him. “Thank you.”

Viktor knew that was full of other meanings but more importantly, it wasn’t a no. Yuri just needed time to feel ready to mark the alpha. He needed a type of courage that would come in time to claim his mate as he had been claimed and Viktor knew so he held the omega closer and gave him what Yuri had gained the courage to ask of him so far in their bond; his love and patience.

Once he felt the omega relax and breathing evened, Viktor reached for the box of tissues from the bedside table and gently cleaned the omega’s tighs and chest from the cum and slick. He licked and kissed the bite on his neck and looked at the bedside table.

“Before Midnight.” He sighed in relief thinking that at least they would get decent rest before having to get up in the morning and head for their meeting to have their records updated with their new bonded names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will have them join uni life.   
> Once I can get a new tablet, I'll be posting the pictures of the images, Viktor posts.  
> Leave your comments and possible events you might like to see them manage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates and orientation day.

Chapter 16:

Yuri brushed his teeth at the counter as Viktor tried to get a stubborn strand of hair to stay in place. He chuckled and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush before going over and taking the brush from his mate.

“Sit.” He pointed to the tub and Viktor pouted but followed directions while the omega plugged the hairdryer. It only took a minute of the hot air and brush combo to get a perfect style and Yuri kissed the alpha’s head. “There you go.”

“Thank you, zolotse.” Viktor stood and kissed once on the lips and twice on his cheek making Yuri blush and smile.

“You have everything?” Yuri asked as they went downstairs and greeted their dogs.

“I left the folder with all the documents they asked for ready.” Viktor took the mentioned folder from the dining table while Makka skipped around Yuri and Vicchan.

Yuri nodded and moved around the prancing poodles to reach the fridge. “What would you like to have for breakfast?”

“Can you make those fluffy pancakes?”

“You really liked then huh?” Yuri grinned and got the eggs, buttermilk, and butter out. “Can you open the door so Makka and Vicchan can go out?”

“Done.” Viktor opened the door to the patio and chuckled when the two brown fluff balls ran, almost tripping on their way out. He shook his head at their antics then moved behind the omega, snaking his arms around the small waist and pressing a kiss just behind his ear.

Yuri shivered and pushed him back. “D-don’t even think about it.”

“I won’t. I learned my lesson.” Viktor defended himself but the grin on his face left much to be desired and Yuri huffed and focused back on mixing the batter. “Besides, I think last night was enough to last me until later.” The alpha whispered into his hair and laughed as he moved away to avoid the swat from the flustered man.

Viktor moved around to put water on the kettle and then sat in a chair right across from the muttering omega. He quickly learned that Yuri would switch to speaking Japanese when feeling embarrassed and he lived for it. It was adorable.

An hour later they were finished eating and on the car and Viktor drove them to the campus’ main office.

“What are you so thoughtful about, Yuri?” The alpha asked noticing the far-off look on the omega.

“Mhm…oh.” Yuri turned to him and smiled a little. “I was just thinking about how different my university life will be from what I planned.”

“How so?” Viktor prompted taking Yuri’s hand and kissing it without taking his eyes off the road.

“Well, first off, I never thought I’d be married…and let alone with you.” Yuri’s cheeks pinked at that. “I figured I would just try my best in my classes and hope to graduate and get a job….it makes me realized how little I had planned. I would say my plans before came from an almost naive point of view.”

“You focus on goals, Yuri. I wouldn’t say you were naive…You simply had bigger things in mind.” Viktor smiled at him. “You are really smart but that doesn’t come naturally to you…and I mean no offense by that…” He added and Yuri giggled. “It’s just that you study and work hard to get where you want to be.”

“I’m an omega. I NEED to work triple the amount to make a place for myself than a beta or alpha.” 

“I know and that’s why I say it.” Viktor squeezed his hand. “Being married to me doesn’t have to change your goals you know. You can still focus wholeheartedly in school if that’s what you want. I won’t hold it against you and I won’t ever get in the way.”

“Thank you.” Yuri smiled and pulled their joined hands to his lips. “What about you, Vitya? I know you chose general education this semester, have you thought about what you want to do?”

“I got a few ideas but nothing concrete yet. Maybe after meeting some more people in classes.” Viktor smiled and he parked in an empty spot near the main building.

“If you need help deciding, I’ll be happy to help you.” Yuri smiled and Viktor took off his seat belt and leaned over the seats to press their lips together.

“Thank you, lyubimiy.” He pressed a couple of quick kisses on the soft lips and nuzzled his mate’s cheek. “Ready to get another proof to our bonding, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

“Lead the way, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuri chuckled pressing another peck on the alpha and following him out of the car.

The path to the building was pretty empty and only a few students and staff appeared to be around so it was easy to make their way to the front desk and have someone helping them with the process of changing their bonded status and names in the records.

Viktor was the one to speak to the secretary while Yuri stood at his side, their hands linked through it all.

“Does this change the date of our orientation or anything?” The alpha asked while the short beta woman brought the printed forms to them.

“No, you can keep the same dates or this even allows you to take the orientation and tour of the grounds together. Your student IDs will be given to you with your new names once classes begin. Keep an eye out for the date of the pictures.”

“Perfect.” Viktor smiled squeezing Yuri’s hand and feeling it be returned.

“Just sign here and you’re all set.” The beta provided them a pen and pointed to where they had to sign. She watched as the alpha gave the pen to Yuri first and then signed himself. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, thank y-” Viktor stopped when Yuri placed his other hand over his arm and leaned forward towards the beta.

“Y-Yes. Could I see the requirements for taking a minor in performing arts?” Yuri asked and the secretary nodded and left to get the forms so the omega turned to look at his mate. “I thought about what you said…about not abandoning my dancing and…I will give it a go. Maybe not this semester but come to Spring.”

Viktor smiled widely and brought the omega’s hands to his lips. “That’s wonderful, my Yuri.”

Yuri smiled at him and they turned around once the woman returned and handed a pamphlet and a registration form to him. “Thank you. Have a lovely day.”

Viktor guided his mate out of the building and pulled him aside to wrap his arms around him and kiss him gently. Yuri smiled into the kiss and returned each peck cupping the alpha’s face and giggled when Viktor moved to blow raspberries on his cheek and neck.

“S-stop.” The omega pushed away and ended up with his back against the alpha’s chest and laughed when his sides were tickled.

“I love your laugh.” Viktor chuckled kissing the omega’s ear and cheek and grinning when the omega’s face burst in color. “I love you.” He pressed his nose in Yuri’s neck right over the bond mark and kissed it before pulling away.

Yuri grabbed his hand and pushed up on his toes to kiss him and smiled. “I love you.”

Viktor grabbed the back of his head and brought him close to kiss it and his forehead before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and guiding them back to the car.

“Do you want to go on a date?” He asked as they neared their parking space and he noticed some girls trying to sneak a photo of him once he had separated from Yuri. “We can go to the movies.”

Yuri noticed the badly hidden phones and nodded. “A movie sounds good.” He focused on the alpha’s smile and it helped with the tightening in his chest.

Viktor opened the door for him and helped him buckle in then quickly stepped around and behind the steering wheel. He turned to Yuri and watched him for a moment before the brown eyes turned to him and he got a smile.

“What movie should we see?” Yuri asked and Viktor took his hand.

“No idea.” Viktor grinned when his mate chuckled. “Let’s go see what’s showing.” He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

They ended up watching a jump scare movie and Viktor was glad they had driven to the VIP cinema because he could pull Yuri to sit on his large reclining chair and hold him tight when the music got to that early tone and hide his face on the omega’s neck when the rest of the audience screamed.

Yuri didn’t mind being justled or having the alpha’s crushing hold on him as he tried to be comforting to him. He held the alpha’s head over his shoulder intertwined their fingers of his other hand.

Once the movie ended, he released a small number of his pheromones to help relax him without filling the whole room then guided the alpha out of the theater.

“They’re so cruel, Yuri.” Viktor complained as they walked to the car. “Can they not see that it’s scary enough without their tricks and creepy music?”

“It’s for suspense, Vitya. It makes people scared of what is being announced before it actually happens.”

“People still jump and scream though. They are being bullies.” Yuri couldn’t help laughing at the pout on his mate and kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t you try covering your ears? I don’t think you’d be so scared with just the visuals.” The alpha groaned and Yuri chuckled. “I’m getting hungry.”

“What for?”

“I heard there’s a nice curry place around here. Want to try?” Viktor nodded and they got the directions from their phone before walking the blocks to the restaurant.

The place was dimly lit by small overhead lights. The walls had a gold and red patterned wallpaper and there were booths set up along the narrow walls. There were decorative cushions on the seat and they were soon seated in a small two-person table and given their menus.

“You already know what you want?” Yuri asked when Viktor closed his menu and set it down not even a minute after the waiter left with their drink order.

“I want to suppose you’ve eaten Indian food before.”

“Phitchit and I used to pick random restaurants to eat at once a week after school. We had Indian food a few times.” Yuri explained.

“Well then, since I have never tried it, why don’t you pick your favorites?” Viktor smiled holding his head up with his arm on the table.

“O-okay.” Yuri looked at the options and found the ones he had tried before. “You have to try the curry.” He mentioned. “Butter chicken is so good but there’s also the tikka masala.”

“Why don’t we get the three and share?” Yuri nodded happily and the server came in with their drinks.

Once he placed the order for the curry, the butter chicken, and the tikka masala and a portion of jasmine rice for each and the garlic naan, the server left them.

“What did you order?” Viktor asked taking a sip of his chai.

“It’s mango lassi. It’s a mango and yogurt smoothie.” He smiled and extended it to him. “Try it.”

Viktor took the glass and a sip from the mango drink. “It’s good. Refreshing.”

“What did you and Chris do when you were done with school and not working?” Yuri asked feeling like taking advantage of the alpha’s undivided attention.

“Honestly, we would just talk most of the time. Either at the house of Lilia and Yakov or his home. We drank wine…. under the supervision and sometimes we would go ice skating in winter.”

“Do you like ice skating?”

“It’s relaxing. Have you tried it?”

“I’ve been a couple of times when they set up the outdoor rink during winter. It is fun.” Yuri smiled and Viktor nodded.

“We should go together this year.” Viktor proposed grabbing the omega’s hand on the table and interlocking their fingers.

“I’d love to.” Yuri squeezed their laced hands just as the server arrived back with their food.

Yuri happily pointed out what dish was what to the alpha and they began to eat. He savored each bite remembering the first time he had done so with Phitchit and how he got to now share it with Viktor.

The alpha made the cutest expressions when he tried the butter chicken and Yuri giggled behind his napkin at seeing him so blatantly happy and he left the rest of the dish for the alpha to enjoy. He ate half of the tikka masala and the curry then called himself done.

Viktor ate a bit of each of the other dishes after finishing the butter chicken and called the server to get the rest of the rice and stews to go. He handed the omega the menu back to check the dessert selection and Yuri’s eyes shone in excitement.

“They have Gulab Jamun! It’s my favorite.” The omega ordered that and payasam. “You can’t judge me until you tried it.” He told the grinning alpha and Viktor chuckled.

“I’m sure it’s delicious.” The alpha pulled their linked hands to him and placed quick pecks to the omega’s knuckles as they waited.

Yuri laughed happily when Viktor moaned at the first bite of the sugar syrupy bites of Gulab Jamun and took a bite himself and almost melted in satisfaction. It was so sweet and soft yet crunchy. It was dessert heaven.

“That was so good.” Yuri exclaimed once they exited the restaurant and turned around to place his hands on the alpha’s sides. “Did you like it?”

“I loved it.” Viktor said pressing a quick kiss on his lips and two on his forehead. “Thank you for suggesting this.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Yuri returned the kiss and moved to walk beside him, his arms around the alphas. “We should get dim sum next time.”

“It’s a date.” Viktor kissed the omega’s hair when he agreed and they walked back to the car then back home to their beloved poodles.

“Thank you for today, Vitya.” Yuri said once they were sitting in their living room and petting each of the dogs. He leaned over the space between them and pressed his lips on the alphas. “I loved every moment of the day.” Makka and Vicchan circled the table before going to their dog beds.

“Mhmm.” Viktor hummed against his lips and smiled caressing the soft cheek with his thumb. “Thank you for the new experience.”

Yuri smiled against the kiss and parted his lips to give a quick lick on the seem of Viktor’s lips and grinned when he was pulled to straddle the alpha. He wrapped his arms around the broader shoulders and leaned down to give him an open-mouthed kiss.

Viktor wrapped one arm around the omega’s waist, pulling their bodies flushed together and used his other hand to hold his head by the back of his neck and guide their mouths together.

“My Yuri is so bold.” Viktor teased when they broke the wet set of kisses and looked at the panting omega as delicate hands worked his jeans opened between them. “I love it.”

Yuri looked at him with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips as he continued to free the alpha’s hardening cock. He smiled when he moved a hand up the toned stomach and felt the shivers on the body beneath him. He expanded his fingers to cover the whole of one pectoral then moved his hand down and as he reached the band of the black underwear, his back curved in such a way that it made Viktor groan and kiss him again.

~~

Viktor saw Yuri to the door on the omega’s orientation day and held onto Makka and Vicchan as Yuri grabbed his bag and keys.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you, zolotse?” The alpha asked and Yuri rolled his eyes before leaning down to press a kiss on his lip and pat the poodles.

“I’m sure. This is my chance to learn the route and times for the bus for emergencies since it won’t affect me if I’m late today.” Yuri reminded him. “You can come with me to the bus stop though. Walk these two. What do you say?” He added when he saw the pout.

Viktor brightened and nodded. “Let me grab a shirt.” Yuri nodded holding back a laugh at his mate’s glee and moved to place the leashes on both poodles.

Once the alpha ran back with a plain white shirt over his black pants, they began making their way towards the bus stop just a block away. Viktor held the omega’s hand in his while they each held onto a leash to their pets.

“It says here, the bus takes thirty to forty-five minutes to get to campus…so if the schedule is correct, there’s a bus every thirty minutes and there’s one coming in ten.” Yuri noted looking at his phone then back at Viktor.

“I suppose it is convenient to know that.” Viktor hummed and Yuri chuckled.

“I know you don’t like the idea of me riding the bus alone but I’ll be fine.” Yuri wrapped his arms around the alpha and looked at him. “I am protected by the bond mark you gave me and the bus is the only one that goes directly to the school so I’m sure there’s going to be more students on it.”

“I guess.” Viktor admitted and sighed cupping the omega’s face. “You’ll call me if you need it and when you’re done right?”

“I promise.” Yuri smiled. “We also promised to go on a date after I’m done.”

Viktor smiled feeling his worries settle and pressed a quick kiss on his mate as they saw the bus approach. “That we did.” He kissed his lips once more then kissed the black hair before taking Vicchan’s leash in the same hand as he had Makka’s on and saw Yuri get on the bus.

Yuri paid the fair and took a seat by the window before the bus moved and Viktor waved at him. He watched the omega smile and wave shortly before the bus pulled away.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Viktor sighed looking at the two poodles once the bus turned a corner and was gone from view. They lead the way back to the house and once they were off the leash, they pronounced around the entrance area and then moved to the door leading to the patio.

Once Makka and Vicchan were happily outside, Viktor moved to clean the dishes left from breakfast and moved to the bedroom to make the bed and set the dirty clothes on the laundry basket. He kept his phone’s volume high and as he cleaned the splashes of water and rearranged his many bath products on the counter he received a message from Yuri announcing he had arrived followed by a call which he answered right away.

“How was the ride?” Viktor asked taking a seat on their bed. “Are you already at the meeting point?”

“The ride was okay. I listened to some music and before I knew it, we were here.” Yuri started. “I’m walking towards the group now. Seems like I got here before they started.”

“That’s good. I’ll let you go then but I don’t like it.”

Yuri chuckled vividly picturing the pouting alpha. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you.” Yuri smiled and hanged up. He put his phone in his pocket and walked to the gathering group of new students.

The first group was easy to ignore as Yuri focused on the speakers in charge of the group he was in to tour the general ed building but as they mixed and changed, it got harder to ignore the pointing and staring followed by the whispers and Yuri could feel his body tensing and his heart rate increasing.

“Excuse me.” His breath hitched when his shoulder was tapped and he turned to see three girls; two betas and an omega scan him from head to toe.

The beta girl in the middle turned to her friends and then back at him and the raised eyebrow and crossed armed stance she looked at him with made Yuri’s body tense.

“You are Viktor Nikiforov’s mate no?” The beta behind her asked leaning forward and he took a step back.

“N-no, I-” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he avoided looking at them which only made them get closer. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“He looks way more plain in person.” He heard the omega say and the betas giggled before turning to him.

“Viktor is a pro at working the camera I suppose with so many years being in front of it.” She sneered. “Say, is he also coming here? Where is he?”

“S-sorry…I-I need to go.” Yuri turned and made his quickest step take him away…he heard them call for him and when he dared look behind him, they were right there. He tried not to run through the hallways of the building but it was getting harder to avoid it.

~~

Viktor’s phone rang on the coffee table and he laughed when Makka grabbed the last pieces of dog treats off his hand at the distraction. He ruffled her curls and picked up his phone with a smile.

“Phitchit, Yuri is not with me right now. He’s at his orientation.” He answered sitting up straight.

“I know. I’m right here with him.” The beta’s tone made something in Viktor drop. “How fast can you get here?”

“Fifteen minutes. I’m heading over now.” Viktor grabbed his keys and shoes on his way out, he had to force himself to remember to order the dogs to stay before climbing on his car and pulling out of the garage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me...and I couldn't stop writing their date...so have some drama to brush your teeth with. 
> 
> Comment and I'll see you next chapter.


	17. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reaches for Yuri.

Chapter 17: Support

The door to the nurse’s office swung open banging against the wall as Viktor looked around until his eyes landed on the dark-skinned beta. His icy blue then looked at the white-coat wearing beta right in front of Phitchit.

“You must be Mr. Katsuki’s mate. I’m Dr. Oda. I am in charge of the medical wing.” Viktor took the offered hand out of manners but his gaze fretted around the room. “He is safe…had a rather severe panic attack during his orientation and Mr. Chulanont found him and luckily acted fast.” The doctor explained as he walked him down to a glass room with closed curtains keeping the inside hidden.

Viktor ‘s breath caught at seeing Yuri in a bed; skin sickly pale, and left arm on his side with an IV hooked to it. His chest rose and fell oddly with his breaths. The alpha moved to his side and grabbed the omega’s right hand.

“He wasn’t responding to the coping methods so we normally would have him transfered to the hospital to avoid him going into a Drop.” The doctor explained as he moved to turn the dripping off. “Since we got word that you could arrive in no time, we gave him a small dosage of sedatives; he should be waking up soon. A mate’s scent and presence is often more effective at recovering from an omega Drop than any medicine. ”

Viktor nodded. “Thank you.”

“I will be at my desk whenever you’re ready to take him home. I recommend that you scent him for half an hour before moving him. This room is designed to keep scents inside and since classes have not officially started, there’s no problem or chances of bothering others.” The alpha nodded and the man left.

It wasn’t until the doctor left closing the door and the closed curtain kept the privacy that Viktor’s slumped to his knees. His next breath was shaky and he brought the omega’s hand to his chest.

“He has not changed his emergency contacts on his phone.” Phitchit started quietly to not startle him and walked closer to the alpha. “One of the guides found him hiding, having difficulty breathing and reached me, I was on the other side of campus but talked to him through getting Yuri here until I arrived. When I was told you had not been contacted, I called you.”

Viktor took a deeper breath and let it out through his mouth before nodding. “Our records are still being processed, I suppose.” He looked at Phitchit then and smiled. “Thank you for calling me and for helping him.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for.” They both stayed quiet for a moment before Phitchit spoke again. “It appears to have been three girls that were part of his orientation group who might be at fault. I don’t know the details but others saw them following Yuri just before he separated from the group. I was told they are being questioned. Salty fans of yours who recognized him maybe?” Phitchit saw the tensing of the alpha’s shoulders and jaw. “The school is really strict on harassment issues. It’s one of the reasons so many omegas enroll here.” 

“I will deal with it later.” Viktor said, his voice deep and Phitchit nodded.

“I need to call Chris. We were going to meet after orientation.” Receiving another tense nod, Phitchit left the room.

Viktor didn’t notice how long he knelt beside the bed holding Yuri’s worryingly cold hand but he was snapped out of his thoughts when the omega’s fingers in his hands twitched and Yuri shifted with a sharp breath; almost like a gasp. His brown eyes fluttered opened and stared at the ceiling for a moment as if he was trying to focus without his glasses.

The alpha watched his movements carefully and was on his feet when the omega’s breathing started to come in shallow again and his body shook. Viktor was grabbing Yuri then, making sure he was careful to not move his left arm much and get behind him on the bed to cradle the omega. 

“I’m here.” Viktor whispered gently, one arm around the omega’s shivering form. He held Yuri’s nose up to his neck and began to release his scent in waves.

Yuri’s body and breathing calmed after 15 minutes but it was nerve-wracking for Viktor to hear the omega’s sobs and pained little whines when he shifted the slightest bit away from him. His inner alpha wanted to seek the people who caused his mate so much distress while desperately clinging to Yuri and providing the grounding scent the omega needed.

It took another 15 minutes for Yuri to take a deep shaky breath against the alpha’s scent gland and open his eyes to look at Viktor.

“V-Vitya.”

“I’m here, lyubimiy.” Viktor pressed a kiss on his forehead and Yuri sighed before looking at his arm and frowning and reaching for the needle stuck on it. “I’ll call the doctor to get it off.” The alpha kept Yuri’s hand away and kissed the shaking fingers.

They stayed put, Viktor releasing more of his scent and walking Yuri through his breathing until he could control the shivers. The Doctor was called then and Viktor moved aside to allow the beta to check his mate.

“Reactions are delayed." Dr. Oda noted clicking off the light he passed in front of the omega’s eyes and frowning. “Take him home, avoid over stimulations of any kind and if he has trouble grounding after 48 hours, I suggest you take him to see a specialist on Omegas.”

Viktor felt Phitchit’s hand give his shoulder a squeeze and he took a deep breath before nodding and extending his arm to the doctor. “Thank you.” After leaving the medical ward, they met Chris outside.

“I’m taking Yuri home.” Viktor said holding his mate against his side.

“If you need anything…anything at all…” Phitchit started looking at his best friend and Viktor saw the worry at the omega’s silence and lack of response.

“Thank you. I will call but you know you’re always welcome to visit.” Viktor said hoping to deliver a welcoming tone. They walked towards his car where he gently got the omega buckled up and closed the door before turning to them again.

“Yuri needs to be alone with you and both dogs.” Chris noted calmly. “We’ll stop by tomorrow to check how you’re doing though.” Phitchit agreed and handed Viktor Yuri’s bag and cell phone.

“I’ll try to get more information on what happened.”

“Thanks Phitchit, but…” Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep breath. “I think it’s pretty clear what happened. I’ll handle it…once I make sure Yuri’s alright.”

“Okay.” The beta frowned but nodded. “We’ll call before we drop by.”

“See you tomorrow then.” Viktor gave them a wary smile before going around the car and drove away from campus.

Once he was far enough, he turned to his mate and his frown deepened when the omega’s eyes gazed out the window, hazed over and unseeing. He took special notice of the flexing fingers that scraped the omega’s arms.

Vichan and Makka whined and prodded Yuri when he was guided inside the house and Viktor’s lips tightened in a line as he took the omega to bedroom where the omega finally seemed to come back to and started gathering the pillows and blankets into a nest.

Viktor brought the nesting set over and sat back holding onto Vichan and Makka while the three of them watched the omega’s automatic actions.

Once Yuri knelt in the middle of his finished nest, Viktor stood and walked closer, getting the dogs to stay in place.

“Yuri.” He called the omega and it took a moment too long but Yuri turned to him. “Come have a bath with me.” Viktor reached out his hand and waited until the omega’s cool hand reached back and he gently walked backwards to the bathroom.

Viktor sank down into the hot water with Yuri between his legs and the omega turned his head to bury against the alpha’s neck. Viktor’s arms held him close and began releasing more of his scent while his hands ran gentle circles on the soft skin.

An hour later, Viktor held the omega close under the covers in the middle of the nest with both Makka and Vichan lying at their feet. He had closed the curtains of the bed and turned off their phones to allow for no noise besides their breathing and the shifting of the sheets. It was like that how he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I am using a work computer since mine died and the keyboard gets stuck so much that it makes typing really hard and frustrating. I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer and soon. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in a comment please. Thank you. See you next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live!!   
> Hope to find everyone safe after the last months. Here's a short update. I will update really really soon with a longer update.

Chapter 18: Drop

His eyes felt so heavy and it was with a struggle that Yuri finally got them to open. His mouth felt odd, his tongue heavy and his jaw hurt; his whole body felt disjointed and he found his thoughts were muggy.

“Yuri?” His ears popped and he shifted his gaze until he met Viktor’s searching eyes. Why did everything appear to go in slow motion? The alpha had been sitting in a chair next to the bed but was now leaning over him.

“Viktor?” Yuri moved his hand to touch the alpha’s cheek, there were dark circles under the blue eyes. Why?

Viktor let out such a long breath out covering the omega’s hand and squeezing it before kissing the slender fingers. He kept whispering something but Yuri’s mind was too cloudy to make up what it was until Viktor looked at him again, a tight smile on.

“W-what…happened?” Yuri asked shifting and pushing himself to sit up…why was it so hard to do something so simple? He was short on breath from just that and Viktor held a glass of water up to him. He grabbed the glass but realized he needed the alpha’s help in holding it up to drink.

Viktor set the glass away once he was done and brought his hand to the omega’s cheek. Yuri instinctively nuzzled the warm palm. “What do you remember?”

Yuri took a few deep breaths of the alpha’s scent and closed his eyes to focus on the question and he frowned when it took him much too long to find the answer.

“…The orientation…” He let out and opened his eyes to look at his mate…the alpha’s silence prompted him to continue. “I… I was on the tour of the campus…there was this group of girls…” He fell silent then, his mind clearing and he remembered the teasing, taunts and smug looks. “I…I tried to ignore them…I really did…but I…”

Viktor pulled him into a hug when he began to shake and Yuri chocked on a breath and wrapped his arms tightly around the alpha.

Viktor held him close, kissed his head and released his scent until he calmed. “You dropped. Y-you didn’t get better and dropped. It’s been two days and I just…”

Yuri’s breath hitched at that and shifted to look at the alpha and seeing the dry lips and messy hair. Viktor looked so unlike himself and now, he knew it was because of him.

“I-I’m sorry.” He could only say and Viktor pulled him closer kissing his temple.

“Don’t.” The alpha took a shuddering breath and looked at him. “Nothing’s your fault…don’t apologize.” He brushed the black bangs back and kissed the omega’s forehead and nose. “I-I’m so relived you finally woke up. Everyone’s been so worried.”

Yuri felt like apologizing but kept his mouth shut and looked around them, his mind clearer and he took in his surroundings. They were in a white room, a t.v. mounted on the corner, two chairs on the side of his bed and a loveseat with a rumpled blanket over it.

“A-are we…?”

“We’re in an omega specialty clinic.” Viktor answered before he finished asking. “Your family visited this morning and Phitchit and Chris just left…”

“You…you’ve stayed here all this time?” Yuri asked looking back to the rumpled blanket on the small couch then back at him.

“I swore to be with you always didn’t I?” Viktor asked and Yuri nodded pressing their foreheads together and running his hands through the silver hair…frowning at the coarse feeling and tangles in the usual soft locks.

“You’re a mess.” He frowned and Viktor chuckled with a slight blush. Yuri smiled then and kissed the alpha’s nose. “What would your fans say if they ever saw you like this?”

Yuri’s smile faded when he saw the alpha’s eyes flash with something dark at his teasing comment. He opened his mouth to ask about it but there was a knock on the door and a petit beta male came in with a clipboard, started asking questions and checking the machines on the headboard while writing on the clipboard.

“Seems you’re coming out of the drop with minimal problems. We’ll keep you under observation for another 24 hours and once the doctor checks over your numbers he’ll tell you when you can expect to go home.” The male nurse smiled at the mates once he finished writing down his observations. “I’ll send a nurse with a tray of easy to digest foods in a bit. The doctor will be with you in the morning so eat up and rest for tonight.” He then turned to the alpha and frowned. “As for you Mr. Nikiforov…I’ve told you before, you CAN leave his side to take a proper shower. Your friends brought you a change of clothes and everything.”

“I…” Yuri took in the beta’s arm crossing as a sign that this wasn’t a new event and he touched the alpha’s arm to grab his attention.

“Vitya, please go take care of yourself. I’ll be fine.” Viktor pouted but sighed and nodded.

“I won’t be long.” He promised leaning over to kiss the omega’s cheek and grabbed a sports bag from the side of the couch and moved across the room to the attached bathroom.

“We offered him a bed in the room next door but he refused. He’s been sleeping on that small couch since you were brought in.” The beta told Yuri and smiled. “You’re very lucky to have such a devoted mate.”

“T-thank you.” Yuri blushed and the beta nodded before leaving the room with the promise of sending food over.

Yuri was eating a vegetable broth when Viktor came out of the bath looking more like himself. They shared a smile before the alpha set the bag on the floor and going to the omega’s side to nuzzle him.

“Have you eaten?” Yuri asked smiling and nuzzling the alpha’s face back.

“Chris forced me to eat earlier.” Viktor stated and kissed the wrinkles formed by the omega’s frown. “How are you?”

“Don’t change the topic.” Yuri pouted.

“I’ll eat a big breakfast tomorrow.” Viktor stated and helped the omega move the tray away once he was done. “Now, how are you?”

Yuri huffed but shifted and patted the spot next to him. He waited until Viktor was lying next to him before speaking. “I’m fine. Feeling better by the minute.”

Viktor sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around the omega. Yuri smiled down at him and shifted to lay down facing the alpha. Viktor caressed his cheek.

“Can you keep scenting me?” Yuri asked and the alpha nodded.

“Of course.” Yuri smiled and shifted to press himself against the alpha and pressing his face against his neck. He sighed when Viktor began releasing his scent and closed his eyes to let the warmth pull him into a deep feeling of safety.

“I like this.” Yuri whispered after a long comfortable silence. “The way we feel together.” He added when Viktor looked at him.

“We fit.”

Yuri blushed but smiled and nodded before closing his eyes again and letting the scent and warmth around him lull him to sleep.


	19. We're a Work in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is something Yuri and Viktor struggle with as much as it frustrates and upsets them to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really missed writing this story...and because I needed to have them show some special loving...have a spicy exchange too.

Chapter 19: We’re a work in progress

“Finished?” Viktor asked coming back from the bathroom and Yuri set the glass of orange juice down on the tray and nodded. The alpha smiled and moved the tray to the feet of the bed before sitting down next to him. “How are you?”

Yuri hummed as their foreheads touched. “My thoughts are a lot clearer today. My body still feels somewhat heavy though.”

“The doctor said it was natural to feel that way. You will continue to improve though.” Viktor kissed his kiss and forehead. “What’s on your mind, solnishko?”

“I just…” Yuri sighed making invisible shapes on the alpha’s shoulder. “I ruined our first week of school already.”

“Yuri.”

“I was so determined…I wasn’t going to let anything get to me…but I…” Yuri closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking up at him. “I was doing so well…I focused on the speaker for most of the tour…but then they came over and I knew…I was going to proudly confirm I was your mate…I had every intention to…but… I ended up fleeing.” He blinked the tears away and shifted to hide his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“The only ones that need to apologize and beg for forgiveness are them. Not you.” Viktor stated shifting to look at him and Yuri looked up at the stiff tone. “There were witnesses that saw them and heard what they said. You tried to distance yourself and they followed. The school has issued a warning, they won’t be getting 10 feet near you or they’ll be expelled.”

“W-what?...But they just…”

“Don’t try to justify them.” Viktor cut him off and Yuri saw the alpha’s blue eyes darkening. “They harassed you and caused you to Drop. Do you realize how serious this is? I…” The alpha wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I could have lost you.”

Yuri’s heart lurched in his chest at the alpha’s words and he wrapped his arms around the broader shoulders.

They stayed holding each other until there was a knock on the door and a young woman in a white lab coat came in. Her short black hair framed her face and she smiled at them, her blue eyes bright. Viktor pulled away and reached his hand to her.

“Doctor Yang, thank you for coming.” He greeted her and she nodded before looking over at the omega.

“Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki, I am doctor Isabella Yang. It’s so nice to see you awake.” She greeted Yuri. “You had your mate extremely worried.” She smiled and grabbed the chart at the feet of the bed, began looking over the notes and looked at the numbers on the machines on the top of the headboard. “All levels are steadying and at a safe range now. If they continue to stabilize in the next 10 hours, you’ll be able to go home in the morning.” She started setting the clipboard in its place with some of her notes. “Now, may I speak to Yuri alone?” She asked turning to the alpha.

“Sure, I’ll…”

“Can he stay?” Yuri asked grabbing the alpha’s hand when he made to leave and she looked between them for a moment before nodding and sitting down on the free chair.

“I wish to be honest and make you aware of how dangerous a drop can be.” She started. “You are young and newly mated so that really helped in your recovery. The fact your mate stayed by your side all this time helped too.”

Viktor reached for Yuri’s hand then and Yuri smiled at him before turning back to her.

“Your file says you suffer from panic and anxiety attacks that get severe and from what we were told by the school and Mr. Nikiforov here, that was behind this drop.” He nodded. “The higher stress levels are already not good for omegas so I want you to be aware that your attacks really make you prone to dropping again. Your body might not be able to recover…as fast a second time.”

“I-I understand.” Yuri admitted looking at Viktor again. “I need to get my anxiety in control. I used to go in for weekly sessions when I was younger but I stopped once I began dancing and I hated the medicine they gave me.”

“I can infer you to a specialized psychologist. They focus on omegas and they will guide you in working out the best methods for you without relying on medication if that is something you wish to avoid.”

“I…” Yuri hesitated but took a deep breath and nodded. “I appreciate it.”

“Another factor to consider is the dangers you face in the case of a pregnancy. You are newly bonded so you were tested upon entry and no, you are not pregnant.” She added at the shocked looks the mates gave her.

Yuri shifted closer to Viktor and in return, the alpha moved to sit down next to him in bed.

“In the chance, you had been indeed carrying, the recovery would have been complicated and the possibilities of miscarriage would have been extremely high.” She continued. “I take your reactions and take it you hadn’t taken a test yet.”

“I-I did buy the tests…but I wanted to talk to Viktor before taking one.” Yuri explained with a blush when he felt the alpha tense up. “We shared a heat and rut right after we got married and we have been...intimate many times.” The blush was down to his neck already when he stopped and looked at the doctor again.

“Your file stated you got the shot every two to three months as it is required of all unmated omegas to do to prevent unwanted pregnancies.”

“I-I was…I was due for the shot this summer but we got married and I forgot to make an appointment to get it done.” He turned to Viktor then. “I-I didn’t mean to forget and when I remembered I bought the tests…I was going to tell you…I swear.”

“…It’s okay.” Viktor cupped his face and smiled reassuringly. “We haven’t had a chance to discuss this huh? Let’s talk about it when we’re back home. Right now, you need to get better.” Yuri let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and nodded.

“We can administer the shot here and now if you wish to do that. It’ll give you more time to truly discuss the addition of a new member of the family and for your sessions with the psychologist to be underway.”

“…please.” Yuri agreed after getting a reassuring nod from Viktor.

“Excellent. I will have the nurse bring it in along with your lunch and we’ll be monitoring your levels.” The woman stood back up. “Visiting hours don’t start for another two hours. I recommend you rest before accepting visitors. I’ll be available if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Yuri nodded and she closed the door behind her.

“I can call everyone to wait to visit once we’re home.” Viktor suggested when he saw the omega sigh.

Yuri hummed looking at him and sighed again before agreeing. “I think it’s better. I don’t really feel like having visitors.”

“Okay.” Viktor caressed the soft cheek and leaned over to press a short kiss on Yuri’s lips. The omega smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him back.

The beta nurse from the day before came in with the omega’s lunch and the contraceptive shot as agreed.

“Levels continue to stabilize. Good.” The man said with a smile checking over the chart and readings.

“I’m going to call everyone and grab something to eat.” Viktor informed Yuri and with a quick peck, the alpha left the room just as the shot was being administered.

“There we go.”

Yuri flinched at the slight pinch on his arm and quickly reached for the cup of jelly on his tray getting a sympathetic pat on his leg which made the omega’s eyes finally fill with tears.

“S-sorry.” Yuri cried trying to wipe the tears away. “I just…I hoped…subconsciously I hoped that I was…” He brought his knees to his chest and leaned over to rest his head over them. “…without speaking to Viktor about it…deep inside I wanted to be pregnant.”

“If it’s of any consolation, you both have plenty of time to talk about it…and for what I saw in your mate, he would have been ecstatic if you were…but very much against it in your prior condition.”

Yuri sniffed and wiped at his eyes again before taking a deep breath and looking at the beta. The nurse walked to the bathroom and back to give him a cold damp towel.

“T-thank you.” Yuri took it and placed it over his face. He took a deeper breath and let it out through his mouth before settling and reaching for his lunch. The beta nodded and busied himself with taking notes on the omega’s file until Viktor came back and left the pair alone once more.

“Everyone was glad to hear you’re awake.” The alpha spoke reaching for the now empty tray and taking it into the hallway and walking back to the omega’s side. “They’ll let you rest for today and will visit once we’re settled back home.”

“Okay.” Yuri said and shifted to make room for the alpha on the bed.

“Tired?” Viktor asked brushing the black fringe back once he laid next to him.

“Drowsy.” Yuri mumbled shifting to be more comfortable and wrap his arms around his mate. “The side effects of the shot.” He explained, yawned, and snuggled against him.

“You can nap if you want.”

“I feel that’s all I’ve done for ages.” Yuri grumbled.

“They do say omegas sleep to recover from any harm that comes to them.”

“I wasn’t…hurt.” Yuri protested weakly and looked at him. “Vitya…I was never in real danger…I know those girls weren’t really trying to…”

“Let’s not talk about that now.” Viktor cut him off and turned his face away from the brown gaze.

Yuri saw the alpha’s jaw lock and the furrowing of his brows along with the flash of something dark set on the blue pools. He really didn’t like that look and he rested his head back down on the alpha’s chest.

Yuri watched Viktor balance a large number of blankets and pillows and rolled his eyes when they were set next to him on the couch and the alpha proceeded to arrange the pillows around and behind him.

Doctor Yang had happily approved his discharge from the clinic the next morning and an hour later the mates were back home.

“Vitya.” Yuri grabbed the alpha’s hand after having the third blanket thrown over him. “I don’t need any of this.”

“they said to rest and relax…I’m just trying to make you comfortable.”

Yuri smiled and tugged on him. “I’m the most comfortable and relaxed when you lay next to me.” He laid back on the pillows and opened his arms wide towards the alpha. He flexed his fingers when the alpha didn’t move and pouted. “indulge me?” He pleaded and Viktor cracked a smile before nodding and moving carefully over him.

Yuri giggled, shifted his legs to make room for him between them, and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders once they were face to face. He tapped the alpha’s nose with his and smiled when Viktor nuzzled back.

They looked at one another for a moment then both leaned over at the same time until their lips met. Two short pecks and Yuri tilted his head and parted his lips to suck on the alpha’s bottom lip then pushed his tongue inside when Viktor gasped.

“S-stop.” Viktor pushed away and covered his mouth sitting back on his heels.

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat and felt his eyes sting. Viktor had never rejected him and he felt like all he had been doing since waking up was beg for the alpha’s affection…initiating every single touch and conversation…it made his throat feel tight.

“Sorry, I-“ Viktor turned back to him and eyes widened at the omega’s tears. “Yuri!” He cursed and pulled the omega up to hold him tight. “Oh, solnishko…dodon't…I didn’t mean to…I’m such an idiot.” Viktor stuttered shifting to hold his mate’s face. “P-please don’t cry.”

“A-are you tired o-of me?” Yuri sobbed pulling away.

“What?!” Viktor shook his head but Yuri wasn’t looking at him. “I could never…Y-Yuri…I-“ 

“A-all I’ve done…s-since after the heat i-is fall apart and be difficult.” Yuri continued. “N-Now, I go and h-have a Drop and I-I just worry you…it has to be so tiring…I-“

“Yuri, stop.” Viktor commanded and Yuri clamped his mouth. “S-sorry, I just…I need you to listen to me.” The alpha sighed so hard his shoulders slumped as he looked at the omega.

Yuri had never felt a true alpha command but now, he looked at Viktor with wide eyes and the alpha looked so regretful.

“I knew what I was getting into when I asked to have you as my mate.” Viktor started. “I know you have so many insecurities and your anxiety gets the best of you…I know…and I thought I was capable of making you better. I see now that I was arrogant in believing that.” 

“I just want you to know that just because we have been having problems communicating what is important…That doesn’t mean I would forget the good things that we have shared. I love you, Yuri.” He held the omega’s face and brushed some of the stray tears away. “I love you so very much. I sometimes feel like I can’t even show you how much you mean to me and I feel it so deeply when I see you insecure…it physically hurts when you feel inadequate and I hate that your doubts and insecurities are made real from part of my career.”

“I can’t help but feel it is my fault you dropped…you still seek me though…you ask for my touch and my presence and…and the guilt is maddening.” He gasped in a choked breath when his face was cupped and Yuri leaned their foreheads together. “Yuri…I almost lost control…It took every drop of control to not seek those who hurt you when you didn’t get better…for two days while you were in that bed…unmoving…I felt a part of me wither away…”

Yuri wrapped his arms around the alpha and Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around the slim waist, buried his face on the omega’s neck, and finally crumbled. His body shaking with his sobs and Yuri tightened his arms around him.

Yuri held the alpha until he calmed and pushed the alpha’s silver hair away from his face when he pulled to see him. Viktor took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth then brushed his thumb over the omega’s lips.

“Release.” He buried his face on Yuri’s neck again. “I’m sorry. I should’ve never used a command on you.”

“I…would have panicked if you hadn’t.” Yuri said patting the alpha’s head and sighing. “I don’t want you feeling guilty about what happens to me…You can’t protect me from everything and I don’t expect you to.”

“I know…but I still feel I have to…and I know that is wrong…I don’t want to appear possessive and overprotective…how I hate this.”

“Maybe…” Yuri hesitated and Viktor looked up at him. “…after I work on my anxiety…we could…maybe talk to someone about this.”

“…therapy you mean?” Viktor asked and Yuri looked away. “Do you think we need it?”

“I…I think we need to work on communicating…whether we have to go to therapy to manage it…I guess it depends on us no?” Viktor looked at him for a moment then sighed and nodded.

“Yeah…let’s consider it as a last resort.”

Yuri nodded and then let a moment of silence before looking at him again. He shifted and looked away making Viktor raise an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Sorry, I think it’s the mood swings…whenever I get the contraceptive shot…my moods are all over the place.” Yuri blushed and covered his face in his hands. “You said all those nice things and are so protective and how much you love me that I…”

It took the alpha a moment to figure it out then he pulled the omega’s hands away. “Tell me what you want, Yuri.”

“Kiss me.”

Viktor looked at him before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Soft pecks then longer ones. Yuri hummed against the alpha’s lips and parted his lips to let their tongues brush.

“Yuri…” Viktor broke the kiss when the omega wrapped a leg around his waist and their crouches brushed together. “D-do you want to…?” He cut off and Yuri nodded bring their mouths together again.

“I want you.” Yuri said against his lips and ran moved his hands over the alpha’s shoulders, down his back, and around his waist to then run them up to his stomach and push the alpha’s shirt up along the way. “I missed you kissing me and feeling you inside.”

“Yuri.” Viktor chanted his name and kissed a trail down the omega’s neck and moved his hands down his thighs and around them before moving back up to his ass. “I love you.” He spoke against the omega’s throat and dipped a hand inside the leggings and underwear.

Yuri moaned when his entrance was teased with the alpha’s fingers and he parted his legs, arching against him to feel the hardened member which his mind begged him to have. He moved his hands down between their bodies until he reached the bulge and then slipped his hand inside just as the first finger penetrated him.

They both moaned in unison and Yuri pushed back on the finger and wrapped his hand around the hard cock. He began to move his hand up and down the length, teasing the leaking head and moaning when more fingers began to stretch him.

“E-enough…w-want you inside.” Yuri demanded pulled the alpha’s erection free and pushing his own bottoms down to his knees and kicking them off.

“Wow.” Viktor exclaimed licking his lips and looking at the flushed face of his mate. “So, you get like this every time you get contraceptives?” He teased while grabbing the omega’s legs and hooking his arms over the bent knees.

“Y-you’re talking too much.” Yuri scolded shifting to prod him into pushing inside.

“You said we…ngh…n-needed to talk.” Viktor pushed the head in and slowly inched further inside until he was completely in. He let out a throaty moan at the warmth engulfing him and shifted his hold to reach the omega’s lips. “W-what? Can’t talk while having me inside?”

Yuri bit on his lip as his back arched and threw his head back when Viktor pushed inside him in two swift moves. His fingers flexed on the alpha’s chest and his insides twitched and squeezed around the thick member.

“L-lack of experience.” He managed to voice and Viktor smirked.

“Need to work on that together too then.” Viktor said before pulling back and thrusting back inside with a grunt. “C-come on…start.”

Yuri gasped and moaned as the alpha set a steady rhythm, rolled his hips to meet each thrust, and gripped the alpha’s hair.

“I-I…” He screamed when a shift made the alpha thrust right into his prostate. “T-there…ngh…not there…” He keened. “I-I can’t…think. Too much…ah…ah…so good.”

“J-just answer me this then.” Viktor said as he sped up the pace and had Yuri a mess. “What do you want right now?”

“Cum…I wa-want to cum…I want…I want your c-cum inside me…” Yuri babbled on pulling on his neck to kiss him.

Viktor swallowed the omega’s moans, grabbed his hips steady, and began pounding inside him. Yuri squirmed and scratched his back arching his back and curling his toes until a particular push made him orgasm. It was only when he released between their stomachs that Viktor broke the kiss with a gasp. He gave two more thrusts before his hips stuttered with his release and he slumped down over the trembling omega.

Yuri moaned at the remaining buckles which caused spurts of cum to fill him further. His chest felt on fire from the lack of breath but he still sought the alpha’s mouth and kissed him. They kissed deeply and moved on to small pecks until their bodies recovered and Viktor pulled out and tug himself away.

“You okay?” Viktor kissed Yuri’s jaw and brushed the sweaty locks away from his eyes.

“Y-Yeah.” The omega smiled and then cupped the alpha’s face in his hands. “We’re ridiculous…we’ve gone through so many emotions, already had sex and it hasn’t been an hour since we arrived home.”

“Good to know nothing has changed.” Viktor joked and they shared a laugh before kissing a few more times. “It is exhausting though…want to eat something before a bath then take a nap?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Yuri admitted and allowed the alpha to help him clean up a bit before moving to the kitchen to make a quick meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be on Mondays and Fridays...possible extra chapters during the week but for sure on those days, I'll update. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and critics down in the comments and see you Monday.


	20. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor have the Katsukis visit and compromise on what they both need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short chapter this update...hope you still enjoy.

Chapter 20: Rest

The next day, the mates greeted the Katsuki family early morning. Viktor made them breakfast while Hiroko fretted over her son. Both Vichan and Makka barreling the omega in greeting and refusing to leave his side even as they all sat down to eat.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Yuri apologized.

“That’s a parent’s job when our children leave home, Yuchan. We’ll always worry.” Hiroko caressed his cheek.

“We knew you could Drop when you were diagnosed with anxiety…we’ve been rather lucky it never happened before.” Toshiya admitted and patted Viktor on the back. “We all need to take this in stride. You are better now and that’s all that matters.”

After that, they finished eating and Hiroko helped Viktor clean up. Yuri scratched behind Vicchan’s ears and patted Makka’s belly sitting next to his father when he saw Mary get up and walk out to the patio.

Yuri patted both poodles off and followed her out which made her turn to him and raise an eyebrow while lighting a cigarette.

“Out with it.” She prompted taking one long drag of her cigarette

“I just…I’m surprised you’re so calm and you haven’t said much today.” He started and crossed his arms over his stomach shyly. “You’ve done serious harm to anyone that so much as looked at me funny when we were kids.”

“I’m not the alpha in charge of you anymore, lil’ bro.” She replied then sighed putting her hands on her hips. “I was pissed when I found out true, and when we came to see you…before you dropped, I had all intention of making Viktor pay for letting you get hurt.”

“M-Mary!”

“Hey, he might be your mate and legally he’s the alpha in charge of you now but you’re my brother and I dealt with all your bullies before for all those years and what happens a month under his care? First that anxiety attack and now this?” She scolded then took a deep breath and finished her smoke. “To me, he wasn’t acting the way an alpha acts when their mate is hurt…I would have already been looking for those responsible for it.”

“Y-you think he wasn’t angry?!” Yuri shouted stepping closer to her. “Y-you have no idea how he felt! How dare you think he didn’t think of doing the same as you?!”

“Yuri.” The omega turned to see Viktor approaching him...and Yuri turned back to Mary.

“I did say, I WAS angry and had all intention of confronting him.” Mary calmly continued and Yuri bristled even when his mate came to run his hands up and down his arms. “But when we got here and I saw the state he was in, I gave up.” She shrugged looking between them. “Anyone who holds themselves back the way Vicchan did to stay by your side…to put you first and above his instincts…I gotta give props to.” 

“I would have accepted any sort of punishment anyways.” Viktor said making her smirk while Yuri huffed crossed.

“And that’s why I’m so calm now.” She punched the alpha’s arm and crackled when Yuri pushed her away. She went back inside where she got a word from Hiroko.

“I’m so sorry about her, she’s just-“ Yuri huffed annoyed and Viktor cupped his face, pressed a quick peck on his lips cutting him off.

“She’s being your sister.” Yuri huffed again and pouted when the alpha chuckled. “Let’s get back inside, solotze.”

The mates rejoined the omega’s family in the living room for another hour before they left the mates to rest.

“How about I come tomorrow and you tell me what it is that’s on your mind?” Hiroko whispered to Yuri when he bend to hug her goodbye and he looked at her surprised.

“H-how did…”

“I am your mother.” She tapped his nose and he smiled hugging her again.

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek and then moved to hug his dad. He pouted when Mary chuckled at his reluctance in hugging her since he still felt mad at her attitude but she pulled him in and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m not going to apologize but I’ll be slower in judging you next time…there better not be a next time though.” She said pulling away and looking at her brother in law.

Viktor simply smiled at her and stood next to Yuri as the Katsukis got in the car and drove away.

“Is something wrong? Mama seemed to sense something.” The alpha asked when they went back inside and Yuri sat in the couch with Makka and Vicchan around him.

Yuri played with a brown curl on Makkachin’s head and hummed before looking at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you after I talk to her.”

“I’ll wait then.” Viktor smiled at him and sat down on the floor to reach his arms around the omega’s middle and closing his eyes.

“Vitya.” Yuri ran his hands through the silver locks and leaned over to kiss his head. “You’re still sleep deprived from watching over me at the clinic…go rest, please.”

“I’m fine.” Viktor assured but a yawn escaped him. “If I sleep now, I won’t sleep at night.”

“You keep saying that but I really doubt it.” Yuri mumbled then turned to ruffle Vicchan’s face and nuzzle the pup. “You prevent me from doing anything saying I need to rest, but you refuse to rest yourself. How is that fair?”

“This has nothing to do with being fair.” Viktor pulled away and saw the frown on the omega’s face. “Yuri.” He shifted to kneel and gently moved his pouting mate’s face to face him. “What is really upsetting to you?”

“I know you put up with a lot more than I can. Alphas are different than omegas but I can see right through you, Vitya.” Yuri started. “I knew something was wrong the moment I saw you at the clinic…and you admitted to being angry and upset about what happened. I felt so relieved you at least said it so why can’t you admit you’re also tired?”

“What does it matter?”

“A lot.” Yuri leaned over him and cupped the alpha’s face too. “Since we bonded I’ve given you too much responsibility for our relationship…it’s been a constant you giving more to make this work…and I know there will be more times coming but I also want you to know…you don’t have to be giving more RIGHT NOW.” He brushed his thumbs over the darker patches of skin under the blue eyes. “Phitchit and Chris will be here in the evening…please, at least until they arrive, sleep.”

“Fine.” Viktor resigned and pressed a quick peck on Yuri’s lips before getting up. “I’ll hold you responsible if I stay awake all night though.”

“I can think of ways to tire you out.” Yuri smirked at the blush his words caused on the alpha and laughed when he was tackled down and kissed deeply. He moaned when the alpha’s tongue pried his mouth open and dipped inside.

Viktor let out a growl when his hair was pulled and he moved his arms around the omega’s slim waist pulling Yuri’s body closer. He broke the kiss to breathe and chuckled when Yuri whined. He leaned back down to suck on the omega’s bottom lip and finally press a wet kiss on his cheek before pulling away to stand up.

“Don’t tease me unless you wish to be teased back.” Viktor poked the button nose and patted his thigh. “Come, Makka.” The bigger poodle goofed and hopped behind her owner up the stairs.

Yuri kicked and covered his face with a cushion to muffle his squeal. Vicchan hopped onto his stomach and licked his forehead making him lookup.

“Are you going to keep me company while they rest?” The omega smiled when the small dog yipped and wagged his tail. “Good boy.” He ruffled the brown fluff and giggled when that got him an excited attack of wet kisses.

Yuri noticed his phone light up and he paused his game to reach for his mobile and smiled when he saw the caller id.

“Hello, Chris.” He greeted the alpha and rolled his eyes at the flirty reply. “Oh, he’s been banned to the bedroom.”

“And I take it not in the fun way.”

Yuri blushed with a small laugh. “He hasn’t been sleeping enough worrying about me…I finally got him to take a nap.”

“I see.”

“Chris…there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh? What would that be?” The alpha sincerely prompted.

“It’s about Viktor…I’m worried about him…he’s so protective and I know what happened during orientation really affected him.”

“Of course it did, mon cher. Everyone was worried sick. Phitchit too.”

“I-I’m sorry…but I mean there’s something else…I don’t know how to approach Viktor about it…but I know he’s avoiding his social media accounts and I can’t help but feel it has to be because of the accident…I don’t want him neglecting his work and fans because of me.” Yuri took a deep breath and pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth. “D-Do you know anything? Can you help me get him back online please?”

“Well, I can talk to him and see where he stands…but I doubt I’ll be much help.” Chris admitted. “You are very important to him, Yuri. He does blame his status for what happened so it might take him some time before he is ready to face his fans again.”

Yuri sighed. “Thank you, Chris.”

“Anytime.” The alpha replied. “I am picking up Phitchit as we speak so we’ll be over in an hour. Do you need us to pick up anything to eat?”

“I made preparations for dinner already so, nothing in specific…oh wait…could you grab something to drink? …and please no alcohol.” Yuri smiled at the alpha’s laugh.

“Will do. See you and Viktor later.”

“Drive safely.” Yuri smiled disconnecting the call and turning to save his place in the game before turning it off. Vicchan yawned, stretched his small body, and yipped at him when he stood up. “Come, Vicchan, let’s check on Viktor and Makkachin.” The small poodle yipped again then followed him up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Yuri crawled across the bed and smiled at the sleeping form of his husband. The alpha was breathing deeply, bare-chested and one arm across his stomach and the other under his pillow.

“Vitya.” Yuri whispered and traced the alpha’s jawline up to his hair gently. “Time to wake up.” He raised his voice a bit and smiled when the alpha twitched and shifted but continued to sleep. “Vitya.” Yuri called again leaning over and pressing a kiss on the alpha’s nose and another on his cheek which did the job as the blue eyes fluttered open and met brown.

“Hi, beautiful.” Viktor greeted with his sleep deepened voice, shifting to caress the omega’s cheek and smiled at the soft blush.

“H-Hi.” Yuri smiled leaning over to kiss him softly. “Chris and Phitchit are on their way. I wanted to give you some time ahead in case you wanted to shower.”

“Mhn. Thanks.” Viktor kissed him once more before stretching and sitting up. “Care to join me?” He asked once he was on his feet and Makkachin was stretching her body to finish waking up too.

“We really only have less than an hour before they arrive.” Yuri teased accepting the alpha’s hand in standing up.

“Why, solnishko, it only takes ten minutes to shower…seems like we have quite enough time.” Viktor smirked hugging him by his thighs and lifting him up then carrying him across the room to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise to make Friday's update much longer and interesting.  
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. Thank you.


	21. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Katsuki makes Yuri confront all his worries.

Chapter 22: Guide

Makkachin’s tickling licks on his fingers made Yuri stir awake the next morning and he moved his hand to pet the large poodle before taking a deep breath and opening one eye to look at the panting dog who woofed and licked his hand again making him chuckle.

“Morning to you too, Makka.” He greeted sleepily and turning to find the other side of the bed empty he turned to the pup and ruffled her brown fluff. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Vitya is would you?” 

Makkachin woofed once more and walked out the room making Yuri smile and stretch his arms over his head with a deep sigh.

He stopped by the bathroom to freshen up then followed the dog down the stairs.

Once they reached the last step, Makka sprung straight towards her owner who was drinking from a cup.

Not for the first time, Yuri blushed at the sight that was the alpha and slowly made his way to where he stood, shirtless and with messy hair.

“Morning, Yuri.” Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smile and opened his arms in invitation.

Yuri smiled shyly walking straight into the alpha’s embrace and taking a deep breath of his scent when Viktor kissed his forehead. “Have you been up long?”

“Just long enough to make coffee. Want me to put water for tea?” Viktor asked brushing the messy black hair back. “Sorry, Makkachin woke you. She sneaked away while I was distracted after feeding her and Vicchan.” He gave the dog a pointed look but Makka ignored it and Yuri giggled when Viktor sighed.

“Don’t be. I need to get back a normal sleep pattern…well, I mean for the week ahead.” Yuri cupped the alpha’s face and pressed a short kiss on the soft lips. “Are you feeling more rested?”

“A lot better.” Viktor confirmed and kissed the omega’s lips and head. “Hiroko is coming over this morning no?”

“Oh!” Yuri nodded looking at the time on the oven’s screen. “She said she’d be over after the breakfast rush so I suppose she’ll be here around 10.”

“Let’s have breakfast then and we can take her out to lunch whenever you’re done talking.” Viktor began to move towards the fridge but Yuri pulled on his arm and pressed their bodies together before cupping the alpha’s face.

“You cooked all day yesterday. It’s my turn.” Yuri chided and the alpha nipped his nose before kissing him.

Yuri gasped softly and closed his eyes when the kiss was deepened. Viktor walked him back against the counter and ran his hands under the loose shirt smiling into the kiss when he felt the goosebumps on the omega’s skin.

They parted when it became necessary to breathe and Yuri hugged Viktor tightly as the alpha pressed soft pecks on his neck up to the back of his ear before pulling away.

“I’ll go make the bed and take a shower.” Viktor pressed one last kiss on Yuri’s head before setting his empty cup in the sink and walking upstairs.

Yuri leaned against the counter, took a deep breath, and smiled into his hand.

Vicchan padded up to him and yipped to grab his attention making the omega chuckled and leaned down to pat the small dog and greet him before getting ready to prepare breakfast.

“Mmm. Smells good.” Viktor said coming down and kissing the omega’s cheek. He grabbed a piece of the rolled omelet and took the two bowls of miso soup to the counter and set them down next to the salted salmon and white rice already there.

“Can you get the pickled vegetables from the fridge for me, please?” Yuri smiled turning off the stove and cutting the second rolled omelet to plate them.

“No problem.” Viktor retrieved the mentioned side and moved to sit down once Yuri sat down.

Yuri clapped his hands together with a quiet “itadakimasu” and took the bowl of miso first. He sighed happily when the warm broth soothed his throat and smiled at Viktor as the alpha cut the salmon with his chopsticks.

“You’ve gotten a lot better.” Yuri complimented him with a small smile. “You’ve been practicing.”

“I had great motivation.” Viktor smiled. “I love your cooking and I want to enjoy it properly.”

“O-oh.” The alpha chuckled at the pretty shade the omega turned and went back to eating their meal in silence.

Viktor was putting the leftovers in the fridge and Yuri was washing the dishes when the omega’s phone rang from his back pocket.

“Can you get it, please? My hands are wet.”

Viktor went behind him and took the phone out of the pocket. He gave the omega’s butt a squeeze making him squeak.

“V-vitya!” Yuri scolded the grinning alpha and puffed out his cheeks when he got a quick kiss. “Seriously.” He huffed but a smile sneaked over as the alpha answered the phone with a happy and accented “Ohayô, okaasan.”

He heard his mother’s happy chatter through the phone until Viktor chuckled and turned to him.

“I’ll put Yuri on the phone now. Ok.” The alpha held the phone on the omega’s shoulders until it was safely between his shoulder and cheek.

“Hi, mom.” Yuri greeted his mother and smiled when she gushed about Viktor for a moment before announcing she was leaving the inn at that moment to go over. “Breakfast ended early?...ah…I see…Be safe on your way here...mhm…okay…see you in a bit.” Viktor took the phone and ended the call then and Yuri dried his hands on a dishtowel. “She’s on her way. Do you mind finishing here while I take a shower?”

“I got it.” Viktor shooed him upstairs and smiled when he got a thank you kiss then watched him go up the stairs before grabbing a kitchen towel and starting to dry the dishes.

* * *

“Good morning Yu-chan.” Hiroko greeted with a hug to the young omega. She was courted further in by him when Viktor walked to her and she cupped his face gently and her dark eyes roamed his face before she smiled pleased. “Good. You look so much better today, Vi-chan.” She patted his cheek and he gave her a hug which made her laugh and pat him on the arm until he let go.

“Do you want to see out in the patio or-?” Yuri said once the alpha moved to grab the tea and snacks they made for her visit.

“Wherever you are most comfortable, Yuri.” She smiled looking at her son fidget for a moment before she was guided to the living room. “Thank you, dear.” She smiled at Viktor when she was given a cup of tea.

“You’re welcome.” Viktor smiled back and then turned to Yuri. “I’m taking Makkachin and Vicchan to the dog park. Call me if you need anything or if you are ready to go out to lunch, okay?”

“Okay. Be careful.” Yuri’s nose turned pink when the alpha gave him a quick kiss and got the dogs ready and out the door.

Both omegas sat alone for a quiet moment before Yuri set his cup down in front of him and turned to his mother.

The older omega smiled at him patiently and he took a deep breath before looking down at his fiddling hands and clasped them tightly to stop.

“Yuri.” She set her warm hands over his and sought his gaze. “Be loud about the things that are important to you.” His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath to find his voice.

“I feel like I’ve made so many mistakes…and they all fall on Viktor to fix them…and it’s not…I don’t want him to feel he has to fix everything…to fix me.” Yuri began and grabbed her hands in his tightly to go on. “What if he realizes I’m too much of a burden and doesn’t want me anymore? What if he gets sick of me? What if…”

“Yu-chan.” She stopped him with a hand on his cheek. “It is a risk to love someone. There’s always but two outcomes. It either works out or it doesn’t.” She smiled at him and brushed his cheek gently. “You know all those what-ifs are your anxiety and you can’t let those thoughts in. Remember what Minako-sempai always told you when you tried to dance your anxiety away?”

He nodded and closed his eyes to calm down before repeating the words of his teacher. “Progress. Not Perfection.”

“Don’t give up after you’ve had a bad day, forgive yourself, and do better the next day.” She added and felt his grip loosen. “Marriage is never easy and it takes two to make it work but it also takes two to make it crumble. Don’t forget it.” She continued.

“Viktor might quit modeling because of what happened to me.”

“Is that what he said?”

“N-no but-“

“Until he does…or he says he will…you can’t blame yourself for it. It’ll be his choice and he will have his reasons…you just listen when he shares them with you because he will.”

Yuri dragged his teeth over his bottom lip for a moment while she took a sip of her tea and he mulled over her words.

“There’s something else that is going around in that mind of yours,” Hiroko spoke and he brought his legs up to hug against his chest.

“When the doctor…when she said they ran a pregnancy test on me, a part of me got really excited but then they said I wasn’t pregnant and I…” His eyes burned with the need to cry and his mother moved to wrap her arms around him. “I’m feeling so confused…I took the shot when they offered it to run away from having to face the talk, I need to have with Viktor…and I don’t know if I’ll like the conclusion.”

“Because of what he might say?”

“Do you think I’m rushing if I say I want kids now?”

“There’s never a right time for children, Yu-chan.” She ran her hands through his hair soothingly. “If you and Vi-chan want children, your dad and I will be the happiest grandparents and we’ll always be supportive. That’s a given even if you both decide to wait too.” He pulled away from her arms enough to look at her and he returned the smile before leaning against her and letting her run her fingers through his hair. “Talk about all this to Vichan, Yuri. He loves you.” She said pressing a kiss on the top of his hair.

* * *

Viktor threw the random stick Makkachin had found and watched her scramble for it to bring it back to him. He chuckled at her puppy-like antics and looked down at Vicchan who had taken to watching them play from next to him.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” He threw the stick for Makka again before going down to scratch at his ear. “Don’t feel like playing anymore?” Makka returned, sat on her back legs, and goofed at the alpha.

Viktor smiled at her and used his other hand to give her scratches too. The two pups happily wiggled around then pounced on him which made him stumble on the ground with laughter when the two dogs began licking his face.

His phone began to buzz from within his pocket and he struggled to get the dogs off and picked up the call with a single chuckle when Makka managed to get another lick on his face when he connected the call.

“S-sorry. Makka is being affectionate.” He chuckled again finally getting the poodles to behave. “You want us to return now?...Okay…we’ll be there in 10 minutes…mhm…yeah, we’re at the big park...I think Vicchan got tired out while Makka has her usual endless energy…yeah…okay…see you then. Love you.” He cut the call and pocketed his phone before getting the leashes on the two brown poodles and guiding them back to the car.

* * *

“Welcome home.” Yuri greeted the alpha and dogs at the door with a damp towel for Viktor.

“Thank you.” Viktor used the towel to wipe his face properly and then leaned over to press a peck on the omega’s lips. “I’m home.” Yuri smiled with a small blush.

“Why don’t you freshen up while I clean their paws?”

“Thanks.” Viktor agreed and gave Hiroko a quick hug. “Think of where you wish to have lunch at.” He said to her and she nodded with a giggle then he moved upstairs to take a quick shower.

Once he was changed, the trio left in the alpha’s car and they drove down to a nice place with tables in a colorful garden.

Hiroko took pictures of the garden and the food they were served.

Yuri smiled at her happiness and enjoyed the rare moment of having her there. He tried to keep her advice in mind and relax for the remainder of her visit.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to drive you back?” Yuri asked worriedly once they finished lunch and it was time for his mother to go back home. The woman was firm on taking a taxi home.

“I will be fine, Yu-chan.” She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. “I will see you soon.”

“Call me when you get home, please.” He said once Viktor opened the door to the taxi for her and she got in.

“I will.” She giggled and kissed Viktor on his forehead too before he closed the door for her. “Be good to each other.”

“Thank you.” The alpha mouthed and she smiled then the taxi began to merge into the traffic. He walked to stand next to Yuri and hugged him from behind. “Want to go home now?”

Yuri waited until the taxi was out of sight before turning to his mate and nodding before following him to their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally have them talk and facing the beginning of university.
> 
> Read ya next week.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My babies need some loving...and a fort.

Chapter 23: Sweet, Wild, Dangerous

Yuri and Viktor arrived home and Yuri moved first to get Vicchan and Makkachin a bit of food in their bowls in the kitchen and jumped startled when a soft tune began playing and arms wrapped around him.

“V-Viktor?” He looked over his shoulder to the alpha and was made to turn in his hold. “What is this?” Yuri giggled when they began to sway along with the song.

“It’s been too long since I’ve danced with my husband.” Viktor responded and guided the omega to twirl away and back before dipping him. “It’s a crime so fixing it right now.”

“We’re in the kitchen you sap.” Yuri teased but moved a hand to the back of the alpha’s head and the other around his shoulder as he was straightened back up and they continued to move along with the tune.

“I don’t see the problem.” Viktor defended and made them spin around a few times then grabbed one of the omega’s hands and made him spin twice before pulling their bodies close again. They slowly danced around the kitchen until the end of the song approached and Yuri chuckled making Viktor look at him questionably.

“Makka and Vicchan seem to want to join too.” Yuri giggled and Viktor turned to the two dogs as they span and stood on two legs to slowly spin around and the mates laughed and moved to pet them when the song ended and shifted to a move lively tune.

“Who’s my talented girl?” Viktor cooed at the larger poodle and she lifted herself on her back legs and pushed her front paws on his chest making him laugh and grab her to support her. He got a happy goof and laughed when she moved along with him.

Yuri lifted Vicchan to his arms and together they span and danced alongside them. He pressed a few kisses on the small poodle’s head and giggled when his cheek was licked in return.

They danced a couple more songs, switching from dancing together and with their poodles before the dogs tired and moved to the couch to rest, leaving their masters to continue their fun.

Yuri’s mother called soon after to announce her safe arrival home and thanking them for lunch. Viktor hugged his mate gently after the call ended and the omega leaned against him.

“Thank you.” Yuri smiled softly as their foreheads pressed together. “I think we both needed that.”

Viktor cupped his mate’s face and leaned down to kiss him. “What else could we need?” They kissed for a few minutes longer before Yuri looked over at him then towards the living room.

“We need a fort.”

“A fort?” Viktor repeated unsure but chuckled when the omega nodded firmly. “My Yuri deserves the best fort then. Let’s get started.”

Yuri’s smile was wide and unhinged at that and they moved to the living room and got started on building a pillow and blanket fort.

Makkachin and Vicchan decided to help but they only managed to destroy the fort once and take the cushions Yuri wanted to use which ended in a tug-o-war between the poodles and omega. Viktor laughed at the quarrel as he tied a set of string around the base to form a tent-like structure.

“Vicchan!” Yuri tried to scold the small poodle but his bright smile and chuckles made the dog yip and take the cushion far from there. At least, that victory made Vicchan and Makka content with their prize and left the mates to finish their construction with no further interruption.

“Not too shabby for my first time.” Viktor said with his arms at his hips and looking over their creation.

“You’d never built a fort before?” Yuri asked surprised just as he finished pulling the bedsheet over the string, which they hung to make the curtain to the entrance. 

“Always wanted to but never really have.” Admitted the alpha and Yuri got an idea.

“Hold on them. Let’s make it even better.”

Viktor watched him go over to the storage closet and take out a thin box before going over and taking out the contents of it.

“Christmas lights?”

“Fairy lights.” Yuri corrected with a wink and passed him the side of the string that had the plug before crawling inside the fort. “Pull it until it can reach the sucket, please.” He instructed and the alpha did as told while listening to the omega moving on the other side of the curtain. “Done with that part.” Yuri came out and moved upstairs but before Viktor had a chance to ask what he was doing he was already coming back with several pillows and the blue blanket he loved.

“You don’t have to go all out.”

“Why not? We’re staying down here tonight.” Yuri started throwing the pillows and blanket inside and turning to the alpha. “It’s a date I’ve wanted to have with you.” He said with a slight blush.

“Really?” Viktor smiled at that and pulled the omega against him. “What? Do we have a romantic dinner, watch a movie and cuddle?” He purred pressing small kisses up his jaw.

“Food, movies, cuddling, and lots of kissing.” Yuri shifted his face to catch the alpha’s lips in his.

“Perfect.” Viktor said against the kiss making Yuri smile into the kiss too. “I might not want to leave it at all.”

Yuri chuckled moving his hands to wrap around the broader shoulders. “Ah, well we might have a problem then. We start school early tomorrow.” He mockingly chided while curling a strand of silver hair around his fingers.

“Right.”

Yuri frowned at the tone Viktor used and searched for the averting eyes until he took a deep breath and cupped the alpha’s cheek gently.

“Vitya.” He began softly and waited until the blue eyes turned to him again. “I’m sorry for being stubborn about going to school…I know you still feel uncertain about what happened there but I can’t let my anxiety win. I have to-“

“You don’t have to explain it to me, solnishko.” Viktor sighed and kissed the palm that touched his face. “I did say I wasn’t going to make you change any decision you took. If you want to go to school tomorrow, then you have every right to go. I just have to reel in my own emotions right now.”

“If I can help in any way, Vitya, I will do what you need to be comfortable. I want us to both enjoy this new step together.”

“I know.” Viktor smiled at him and nuzzled his head to take a deep breath of his scent. “Your scent is returning to normal which is good.”

“Normal as in my scent or-“

“Well-“ Viktor chuckled and tightened his hold on him. “You could smell more like me.” He kissed behind the bond mark softly.

“What are you waiting for then? We have plenty of time and a new fort to fix that in.” Yuri grabbed the alpha’s hands from his waist and walked backward pulling him along until they entered the fort.

~~

Yuri stared at the makeshift roof of the fort quietly as he worked on catching his breath and played with the damp silver hair tickling his nose. One hand drawing random patterns on the alpha’s bicep as their legs laid tangled under a light bedsheet.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Yuri broke the comfortable silence brought after sex and held his breath when Viktor picked himself up on his elbows and look at him.

“Have you?” Yuri ran his teeth over his bottom lip once before nodding. “Are you upset you’re not pregnant?”

“I…” Yuri began feeling his throat tighten then took a deep breath and continued. “It’s not like I need to have children right now…but the possibility of it n the case and being told I wasn’t, did upset me.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor shifted again to face him better.

“I mean, I didn’t consider the chance of starting a family right away…especially since we are barely starting school and I think being pregnant would make things difficult…yet I also wouldn’t have been upset if I had been expecting with you as the father.”

“So you really do want kids.”

“Yes, I mean…I would love to be a mom and have your children. I love you.” Yuri blushed and admitted. “I’m just confused…I don’t think it’s the right time…Is that selfish?”

“Might be.” Viktor chuckled at the shocked look the omega gave him and leaned to place a quick

kiss on his lips. “But I am also thinking I want to be selfish a bit longer and keep you all to myself

before having to share you with any mini Yuri.”

“A mini Yuri?”

“I’d be disappointed if our children didn’t look like their beautiful mother.”

“What if they end up looking like you?” Yuri said biting back his laugh at the alpha’s gasp.

“If they looked like me, then even more reason to keep you all to myself longer.” Viktor claimed, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist possessively. “I’m not letting anyone else steal your

attention after I waited 4 long years to have you.” Yuri lost the fight and laughed at the alpha’s

pout and clinginess.

“I guess, we’ll wait to have children then.” He said once he could without giggling.

“That doesn’t mean we stop having sex though.”

“Of course not.” Yuri and Viktor chuckled before kissing. “Did talking about making babies excite

you?” Yuri teased when he felt the alpha’s cock poking his leg.

Viktor shook his head but shifted and teased the omega’s nipples to make him moan before

admitting “Thinking of you round with my babies did.”

Yuri blushed at the heated gaze the alpha was giving him and his body responded to him in

automatic; his legs parted to allow the alpha to slip between them and his arms moved to hold

the alpha’s shoulders.

“Makka!” Viktor called the fleeing dog but she only stopped when she was far enough to finish the piece of ham she snatched from the kitchen counter.

Yuri laughed when the alpha scolded the returning poodle and got hugged and licked instead. A very familiar whine got the omega’s attention away from the cutting board and Vicchan was down on his front looking at him with the biggest of sad eyes.

“Don’t think I don’t know you would do the same if you were bigger,” Yuri said to him and smiled when Vicchan rose back up and yipped. “Yeah, yeah.” He cut a piece of ham and signaled to the dog who quickly stood up on his back legs with his tongue lolling out. “Stay…paw…speak.” Vicchan raised his paw to hold Yuri’s hand, barked and got the piece of ham as a reward. “Good boy.” Yuri threw him the rest of the piece of ham. “Now, go outside.” He pointed to the yard and Vicchan spun around once before running out.

“Show off.” Viktor rolled his eyes before pushing Makka out the door and closing the glass pane.

“Jealous?” Yuri teased from the sink and went to wrap his arms around the alpha’s middle and pressed a kiss on his jaw. “I do mean it. Vicchan would get to as much trouble if not triple if it wasn’t for his size.”

“That’s a scary thought.”

“It is.”

They both laughed and Yuri sighed pressing his nose on the alpha’s neck and taking a deep breath of their mixed scents. He then looked up with his chin resting on Viktor’s chest with a relaxed sigh when his nose and forehead were kissed.

“It’s getting late. Want to eat and call it an early night?”

“it wouldn’t have gotten so late if someone had been satisfied earlier.” Yuri said and laughed when his ass was slapped and was lifted by the back of his tights to sit on the countertop.

“And I’m sure that _someone_ is the one who was begging for more.” Viktor replied with a coy smile when the omega’s nose and cheeks pinked. “Do you deny it?”

“I could.” Yuri said tilting his head innocently but then pulled the alpha closer, wrapping his legs around him and giving him a smile to match Viktor’s. “I don’t want to though.”

“So, we’re like that now?” Viktor said with a laugh and closed the distance to kiss the omega softly. He sighed with a chuckle when he broke the kiss, grabbed Yuri’s face gently between his hands, and nuzzled the upturned nose. “How can you go from adorable to sexy and sinful so easily?”

“Can’t really say.” Yuri replied looking at him.

“It’s not safe for my heart, Yuri. You’ve got to know.” Viktor joked and caught the omega’s mouth in his again smiling when it made Yuri laugh into the kiss.

They shared more kisses. Switching between small pecks, light nips, and deeper kisses while their fingers traced random figures on each other’s skin.

“We. really.need.to.eat.and.sleep.” Yuri pressed his hands to the alpha’s chest smiling as he only managed a single word between kisses and tapped their foreheads together to make Viktor halt and look at him.

“If you insist.” Viktor looked at him for a moment before grinning and getting one deep and long kiss in.

Yuri couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped him as the alpha’s tongue prodded inside his mouth and he was left breathless once the kiss ended. “V-Vitya.”

“You want to stop?” Viktor’s voice was hoarse and it made Yuri swallow hard and had to bite the inside of his cheek to reign in his awakening desire.

“L-Let’s-Let’s eat.” Yuri managed to take his hands away and sucked in his bottom lip when Viktor pressed a teasing kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away and going back to washing the lettuce at the sink.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri let his feet down on the floor and returned to preparing the cold meat sandwiches. He took the plates with the fresh salad from Viktor and set the sandwiches on them before taking a seat at the breakfast bar beside his mate and began eating in comfortable silence.

They soon brought the dogs back inside and after cleaning the kitchen, they returned to their fort.

Yuri yawned and shifted closer against Viktor’s side while the alpha plugged their phones in to charge after making sure there would be an alarm waking them in time in the morning.

“Long day?” The alpha asked gently running his fingers through the black locks after laying down facing him.

“Mm-mph,” Yuri mumbled after sighing and smiling while keeping his eyes closed.

Viktor watched him silently for a while. Listening to his even breathing and feeling his warmth on his side.

“Sweet dreams, lyubimiy.” He whispered against the omega’s hair and smiled when he got a mumbled good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write their whole first week of Uni in one chapter so that's why I just gave you this fluff and sexy blob.  
> They still need to face Viktor's social media problem but they made enough progress for a day.
> 
> Read ya next time.


	23. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Chris pay them a visit.

Chapter 21: Reconnecting and resetting

Yuri threw a treat to both Makka and Vicchan and saw them out to the patio when the doorbell rang and he heard Viktor go and welcome their guests. He couldn’t help but chuckle at hearing Phichit’s rapid greeting and fast steps towards him.

“Peach, welcome-mph“ Yuri was engulfed in a tight hug and groaned at being squeezed even tighter when he tried to speak. He looked at his mate and Chris come over before he was finally let go.

“D-Don’t ever do that again!” Phichit chided, eyes red, and shaking the omega by the shoulders before pulling him into a gentler hug. “H-how are you? Should you really be out of bed? Are you eating properly?”

“I’m fine, Peach.” Yuri smiled taking the beta’s hands in his and give them a gentle squeeze. “Thank you and I’m really sorry I worried you.”

“Don’t apologize, Yu. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Phichit smiled then.

“Yes, I’m better and I am working on being even better.” Yuri assured and was pulled into another hug which he returned. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Come, come.” Phichit urged the omega towards the living room and getting a box from Chris. “I figured you’d want something good after all this so I speed things up.” Viktor was guided to sit next to the omega by the other alpha. “You can fill up the albums you got together. The ones you chose to frame will be ready next week.”

Yuri bounced a little in place as Viktor opened the box and pulled out the neatly stacked photos. The final shots from their wedding were now in glossy paper and Yuri took them from the alpha’s hands making Viktor chuckle at his excitement and pressed closer to see them over his shoulder.

“Oh, this one is new.” Yuri exclaimed at one photo showing the moment right after Phichit’s speech.

“Leo took it.” Phichit explained as Viktor took a better look at the picture. “There’s plenty of moments I collected from the other guests. You should take your time and go through them.”

“Mhn.” Yuri set the photos down and leaned over to grab his hands again. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” The beta leaned over so their foreheads touched and then reached for his phone. “Now, picture to let everyone see how you’re doing.” He extended his hand to take a selfie getting everyone on the frame when Viktor stood up.

“I should get the food heated up.” The alpha said and moved to the kitchen making Yuri look at Phichit and then at Chris.

The blonde alpha nodded, squared his shoulders after standing up, and followed Viktor while Yuri was given a one-arm hug in support from Phichit.

“It’s okay.” The beta whispered but Yuri still sucked his bottom lip in nerves. “Do you want to get Leo and Lee online and play a match?” Phichit asked and it took a moment but finally, Yuri nodded although hesitantly and they made the call.

Chris watched the pair move around setting up their video game and once they got started talking through the headsets, he turned to his friend.

“So, how long are you going to stay MIA?” Chris asked taking the serving platters from the silver-haired alpha’s hands and giving him a pointed look when he scolded. “You know you married a huge; if not your biggest fan, right? He was bound to find out you haven’t posted anything in days and find it odd.”

“It’s not uncommon for people to stop posting things when they’re going through tough times…I am human.”

“True. Yet again, things are better now, he’s safe and even smiling and yet, you just literally ran away from a photo.”

“…I…” Viktor began but stopped himself and sighed leaning back on the kitchen counter and running a hand through his hair. “I’m still unsure.”

“About…” Chris elongated to give him a chance to continue but he was just given a tired look. “You’re seriously considering leaving the job?”

“…I might be.”

“I hope you think it over again. Yuri might take it all the wrong way.” Chris warned.

“I plan to…right now though I will continue focusing on Yuri and school.” Viktor said and smiled at his friend.

“Well, talk to Yuri soon about your absence in social media, please.” 

“Thank you, Chris. I will think of the best way to tell him.”

“You do that.” They prepped in silence company for a few minutes before Chris grabbed the alpha by the arm. “So? How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.” Viktor replied quickly. “Yuri’s doing so much better since he woke up and we talked about dealing with school come Monday. I was thinking he could be better off taking the week off but he’s stubborn and I can’t really change his mind…I’m honestly dreading it but we’ll deal with anything that happens if it happens.”

“So you want to keep him away from any backlash…it’s understandable but also so unlike you.”

“I know.” Viktor sighed.

“Good thing, Yuri already knows how extra you are.”

“Am I being too much?”

Chris chuckled and shook his head at the sudden panicked look. “Let things be, Viktor. It’s good for alphas to be protective and all but also, Yuri is not a meek omega. Sure, he has all that anxiety problem but it was there before you but he’s not to be cuddled.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right. I just need to listen to him, he’ll let me know if I’m being too much…I have to trust that he will come to me when he needs to.” Viktor concluded and they finished setting the table for dinner.

Chris went back to the living room to call Yuri and Phichit to eat and after saying goodbye to their friends online, they all went back to the dining room.

“Having fun?” Viktor asked when Yuri moved to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s been a while since playing with everyone.” Yuri nodded and pressed a small kiss on the alpha’s jawline. He then blushed when he saw Phichit and Chris watching them. “Let's eat.”

They ate with friendly chatter and Phichit managed to get Viktor away for Yuri and Chris to talk while the omega washed the dishes.

“So, he’s really avoiding social media because of what happened.” Yuri said with slumped shoulders.

“Viktor is simply trying to do the best right now…it might not seem the correct action but do believe it when I say it is done with the best intentions. Don’t blame yourself and don’t confront him about it.”

“He doesn’t want me attending school.” Yuri pouted.

“He’s worried.”

“He shouldn’t be. I’m fine.”

“And he sees that but his alpha instincts are still on edge. I can’t imagine what it must have felt when you dropped even with his care.” Yuri sighed setting the last of the dishes away.

“What am I supposed to do? If he really quits modeling because of me…I…”’’

“You just be you.” Chris set a hand on the slumped shoulders and tapped the omega’s chin up. “Viktor just needs time…and your trust to get back his confidence in this situation. He’s not the alpha he shows others when it comes to you.” The alpha smiled and Yuri took a deep breath, let it out through his lips, and then nodded with a small smile.

“Thank you, Chris.”

It was late when the bonded mates saw their friends to the door and said their goodbyes. Phichit gave Yuri one tight hug with the promise of a sleepover with games and snacks before he was walked to the car by Chris.

“Should we call it a night?” Viktor asked once he closed and locked the door.

“I don’t feel like sleeping yet.” Yuri wrapped his arms around the alpha. “Let’s watch something.”

“Movie or series?” Viktor asked making the omega walk backward. “Should we do a marathon?” He proposed and Yuri nodded. “Pick something and I’ll make some snacks.”

“You just want to fatten me up.” Yuri teasingly pouted.

“It’s that so bad?” Viktor cupped the puffed cheeks and nipped the upturned nose. “I bet you’d be beautiful still all plump and squishy.”

“Nooo!” Yuri whined pulling away and blushing when his sides were tickled.

Viktor laughed managing to wrap his arms around the squirming body and got three short kisses before they split up. Yuri walked up the stairs to change and get the show picked while Viktor stayed downstairs and got popcorn made and made a tray with an assortment of sweets. He grabbed a couple of drinks and took the tray upstairs after saying good night to the two snoozing poodles.

After watching the first two episodes of the second season of Nailed it, Yuri yawned, shifted to look at the alpha, and smiled at the sleeping man. Viktor still held him by the waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. The soft breaths leaving the slightly parted lips tickled his neck and prompted him to press his lips softly over the alpha’s lips.

The action made Viktor shift and mumble incoherently for a second before tightening his hold and snuggling against the omega and Yuri chuckled carefully pulling himself away to turn off the laptop and set it down next to the half-empty food tray.

He brushed his teeth and stopped when he saw the blue and pink box in the medicine cabinet when he reached for the eye drops. He thought about the alpha’s earlier comment on making him gain weight and felt a jolt in his gut making him shut the cabinet and hurry back to the bedroom.

_What was I thinking? It’s not the right time for that._

Yuri scolded himself and crawled back in bed. Viktor had moved to lie down properly and managed a mumbled good night to the omega when he wrapped his arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. I got way too many hobbies during this quarantine that I got distracted from writing. Also, I just got a PS4 so I'm rediscovering my gaming side after 15 years. 
> 
> Updates will have to be weekly from now on, can't say for sure what day I'll be posting as starting next week I start prepping for the school year. I have training to do and my country is doing the online teaching still until we get this COVID business under control...and seeing the people around me, that won't be happening anytime soon. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will read you next week.


	24. Partnership not Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor start their week at University. Viktor has to work through letting Yuri experience University and Yuri learns a secret about his mate's younger years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me since the first scene...I swear.

Chapter 24: Partnership not Ownership

Yuri felt the feather-like touch on the back of his neck, then the warmth of breath made his skin prickle and finally he smiled at the soft kisses being pressed between his shoulder blades that moved up to his nape making him curl up and bury his face on the fluffy pillow. 

"Are you awake yet?" The voice deepened with sleep mouthed against his ear. 

"Noooo." He mumbled burying further against the soft and warm blankets. The rough chuckle made him unable to stop his smile.

"Are you sure?" 

"Mmn." He mumbled against the pillow when firm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against the familiar warm body. He didn't say anything and pressed his lips tight as the warm breath and wet tongue licked the side of his neck. 

"Yuuuri." 

The omega lost the battle then and snickered opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at the pouting alpha. 

"It’s still dawn isn’t it?"

“Yes. I guess we fell asleep really early last night.”

Yuri took a deep breath as he stretched his back and arms before he turned to face Viktor, cupped his face, and kissed him softly. "Oh? A very good morning I can feel." He said when he shifted closer and felt the alpha's hardened cock in his tight. 

He giggled when Viktor groaned against his neck at the brush and gasped when Yuri wrapped his hand around the alpha's dick. Squeezing it and licking his lip at the alpha's flushed face before using his other hand to palm the head and biting his lip at the deep growl rising from Viktor's chest. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Yuri whispered against the panting mouth and pulled the alpha's lip down. He licked his lip when Viktor shook his head and flicked his wrist.

Viktor let out a curse and threw his head back while Yuri relished on the guttural noise that accompanied the full-body shiver and release between their bodies. 

Yuri made a show of licking the cum from his fingers as Viktor laid on his back to recover his breath. 

"Are we on time still?" The omega asked shifting and reaching for his phone at the edge of their temporary nest and looking at the time. "It’s five." He read out loud before looking for his schedule to remember the time of their first class. "We have two hours still." He sighed turning to the alpha and having to look under the covers as the alpha settled between his legs. "Vitya?" 

The alpha looked at him with a smirk wrapping his arms around the thick tights and leaning down.Yuri dropped his phone when the first breath brushed _there_. His hands quickly gripped the sheets under his pillow and his back arched off the blankets along with a deep moan left him as Viktor gripped the omega's shaking tights securely and pushed them apart to have better access to Yuri's entrance. 

"Oh...mmn...V-Viktor..." Yuri moaned at the raising heat in his center and began moving his hips to get more of the feeling that made him see stars. "Ooh yes...yeah...more..." He chanted bringing a hand to his mouth and reaching down to grip the alpha by the back of his neck. "MMn...ngh...ahhh...oh lord..." 

Viktor looked over at Yuri from between the omega's plump tights and the view made something deep inside him snap. He pulled the omega's legs further apart and taking a second to breathe in the intoxicating scent oozing from the wet twitching entrance of the omega's hole, he dunked his face in it and pushed his tongue in making Yuri scream his name and a gush of slick flooded his mouth.

Yuri's shaking legs flopped to the sides as he covered his eyes with his arms working on calming his racing heart and catching his breath. His breath hitched when he was pulled by the hips and made to lower his hands and look at the alpha above him.

"You're so beautiful." Viktor smiled at him caressing the flushed cheeks and leaning down to capture the soft lips. 

Yuri moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on the alpha's tongue and lifted his hand to tangle his fingers on the silver hair. Yuri's other hand moved to rest in the alpha's chest, giving soft scratches before moving down to trace over the toned abs. 

Viktor groaned at the teasing touches and broke the kiss to search his mate's dark gaze. He traced his hands down the omega's soft body and kissed his neck and throat feeling the vibrations of his moan against his lips before reaching back to the omega's ass and shifting to press his hardened member between the soft glutes. 

Yuri let out a shuddered breath arching his back and revealing more of his neck for the alpha to kiss and bite. His hands went around the wide shoulders and his toes curled the moment he felt the thick head push inside him. 

"Vityaaah." Yuri moaned at the roll of hips that pushed the alpha's dick further inside him. "Ngh." He shifted one leg to the side and the motion allowed for a deeper penetration that made him keen and roll his hips. "S-so deep." 

"H-hot." Viktor groaned against the omega's throat and waited a moment before rolling his hips again and again in a slow manner. "Y-you feel so good, Yuri." He kissed up to catch the panting mouth. "So pe-perfect." 

Yuri moaned, his hips rolling to meet each of the alpha's smooth moves and feeling the pleasure building in his center even though he had just orgasmed. 

The mating was slow and they reached a mutual climax. Viktor peppered kisses on the omega's cheek and chuckled when Yuri nuzzled his face in return. The alarm rang while they basked in the mellow afterglow and Viktor pulled back to sit on his hunches and Yuri reached his hands towards the alpha to get helped into a sitting position.

"Did I go too far?" Viktor asked cupping the omega's face and searching for any signs of discomfort.

"No." Yuri smiled pressing a quick kiss on the pointed nose and leaning forward to rest against the alpha. "Let's try to not get carried away too often though." He sighed and kissed his way up Viktor’s shoulders, neck, and finally his ear.

"Sure." Viktor chuckled and gave a quick kiss on his mate's lips. They kissed gently for a few minutes until Viktor asked "What do you want to do about the fort?" 

"Mmh." Yuri looked around. "I suppose we can leave it for today. Let's take a shower and get ready." 

"As you wish." 

Yuri grabbed his phone on the way out and didn't bother with clothes as he led Viktor up to the bathroom. Viktor washed Yuri's hair for him and pat him dry with a soft towel getting a few kisses in thanks until the omega left him to change while he did his morning skincare routine. 

"Do you want me to put the coffee for you?" Yuri called once he was dressed. 

"Please," Viktor called back. "Just don't start breakfast. I'm in charge today." 

"Fine fine." Yuri snickered and went downstairs where Makkachin and Vicchan were coming over in search of food too. "Good morning." He greeted each dog with a few chin scratches and moved to their bowls as they happily hopped around him. 

He watched them eat their food for a moment before moving to wash his hands and get both the coffee machine and the kettle going. He leaned back and took his phone out to check the time. They still had an hour and a half before it was time to leave for school. 

He was waiting for his tea to steep when Viktor joined him in the kitchen. The alpha's arms wrapping gently around his waist to pull him against him and peck a kiss on his cheek. 

"What would you like to eat this morning, miliv?" Viktor asked as he moved to get his cup of coffee. 

"I cooked what was traditional at my house while I grew up. Do you have something you liked that you can make?" 

"A traditional Russian meal huh?" Viktor took a sip of his coffee as he thought about it and then smiled his heart-shaped smile. "I got just the thing." 

"Are you sure? Do we have all you need?" Yuri asked watching him move from the fridge to the pantry getting cheese, flour, milk, eggs, and butter. 

"Yes. Take a seat and wait." Viktor chirped setting the ingredients down on the counter and getting different mixing bowls and the ice cream scoop. "I've never actually made them myself but I watched Lilia make them plenty of times. I think I can manage."

"You could call her."

"Where's the fun in that?" Viktor asked and laughed at the omega's roll of the eyes before turning back to the ingredients and starting to mix them. “Mind taking Makka and Vicchan outside while I finish? I’ll call you in when it’s done.”

“Okay.” Yuri hopped off the stool and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before calling the dogs outside to the yard.

Less than thirty minutes later, Viktor called him back and leaving the dogs to play, Yuri sat down at the kitchen island taking the new cup of tea and waiting for Viktor to finish.

“Here you go.” The alpha announced carrying a plate with small round pancakes. “Syrniki or cheese pancakes.” He introduced.

“Sirniki?” Yuri repeated and took one of the small cakes. “They’re so cute. They feel like a pillow.” He smiled and got a peck on the lips before turning to the pancakes. “So, is there a specific way to eat them?”

“The traditional way would be with sour cream and any fruit preserve available.” Viktor explained pushing the mentioned items forward. “I used to also eat them like regular pancakes, with syrup or just powdered sugar.” He also set the bottle of maple syrup close at hand and then sat down next to Yuri. “Give it a try.”

Yuri watched as Viktor served him a plate with two of the pancakes and dropped a dollop of cream and a spoon of blueberry preserve and another plate with two cakes drizzled with maple syrup.

Chuckling when the alpha cut a piece of the first plate and gave it to him to taste, Yuri tried them.

“How is it?” Viktor asked cutting another piece.

“It’s really good.”

“Really?” He took a bite himself and chuckled at the familiar taste bringing back memories of his childhood. ‘It’s familiar.”

Yuri smiled and chuckled when he was fed another bite and happily allowed it until they finished the stack of cakes and it got closer to time to leave.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Yuri kissed the alpha softly, his hands on his forearms.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had Syrniki and I’ve got to say, I’ve missed eating them.” Viktor admitted.

“If you have anything else you like, share it with me okay?” Yuri prompted with one more kiss, smiled when he got a nod, and moved across the dining room to call the dogs back inside.

~~~

The drive to school was done with random songs playing softly on the car and Yuri watched the people and shops they passed. They soon reached the campus and found a parking spot near the general ed building. 

“I start with English class here but I finish the day at the tech lab…do you want to meet here or…” Yuri stopped when he saw the locked jaw and tight grip the alpha had on the steering wheel. “Vitya.” He leaned over and placed his hand over the alpha’s knuckles and pressed his forehead against Viktor’s temple, releasing some of his scents and waiting for the stiff shoulders to relax.

It took a while but finally, Viktor took a deep breath and his grip loosened enough to allow Yuri to entwine their fingers and his shoulders dropped. Yuri stayed silent still nuzzling the alpha’s cheek until he got a kiss from him.

“I’ll be fine, Viktor.” Yuri said gently, his free hand cupping the alpha’s face and smiling when his palm was nuzzled and kissed. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Is it bad if I admit my actions this morning were completely due to my selfish need of marking you?”

The alpha sounded so sad and unsure and Yuri wished he could make that go away but he knew they simply had to let time heal whatever it was that was causing it.

“No. You make it sound like it’s something I don’t enjoy.” Yuri replied and smiled when Viktor smiled back. “If marking me helps, don’t think twice about it and do it.”

They scented each other in silence, eyes closed, their foreheads touching and noses tapping each other from time to time.

“Ready?” Viktor broke the silence and Yuri took one last breath of his scent before nodding and they stepped out of the car.

Yuri smiled when the alpha’s arm went around his waist and settled on his hip and they began to walk towards the large brown building. He could feel the hold tighten when they began to come across more people and the stares began. It kept him grounded to focus on the alpha’s touch as he saw some people start to whisper among each other.

“There you are!” Yuri and Viktor stopped and turned to see Phichit. His usual grin in place. Viktor stepped aside and smiled as the best friends hugged in greeting. “Good morning.” They greeted him back feeling a short relief in the familiar company. “Yuri, we never compared schedules.”

“Oh, I suppose we didn’t.” The omega realized and brought up his schedule on his phone. “Do you really think we have any classes together? We’re on different programs.”

“That’s why we need to check the general classes.” Phichit said and place his phone close to go over each class.

Viktor’s phone rang then and he looked at the caller id before turning to them. “Looks like it’s the administration office.” He told them and stepped aside while the pair went back to their schedules.

“Yes, we have English together so we’re together this morning.” Phichit smiled then stopped when he saw Yuri’s attention was on the alpha. “Yuri?”

“W-what?” The omega looked back at him. “Ah, yes. W-we also have science tomorrow.”

“What is it?” Phichit asked looking straight at him and Yuri shook his head.

“I-it’s nothing. I’m sorry.” He was given the knowing arched brow look and he sighed. “Viktor is just not yet completely okay with me being here.”

“I would be put off if he was, Yu-chan.” The beta countered. “I suppose it has been like a wake-up call to him.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“He knows he has many fans but I don’t think he ever realized how being famous because of his looks could affect those around him. There are some nasty people around and it just so happens that he brought their attention to you now.”

Before the omega could reply, Viktor came back to his side. “Sorry about that.”

“Everything okay?” Yuri asked him and he nodded.

“Do you have any classes together?”

“We have first-class period together.” Phichit smoothly replied.

“That’s great. I have to head over to the office right now. Mind walking together with Yuri?”

“Do you have to ask?” The beta teased and Viktor chuckled.

“I’ll call you if anything comes up.” The alpha said leaning over and pressing a kiss on the omega’s head. “Have fun in class.”

“Thanks.” Yuri smiled and watched him leave.

“We can talk more later. We need to get to class. Come on.” Phichit hooked his arm around his and pulled the omega towards their classroom ignoring the obvious stares around them.

They soon found the classroom and made their way to an empty middle section of the room and sat down together.

“S-So, is Chris in school today?” Yuri asked to ignore the murmurs behind him.

“Not today. His schedule is all crammed into three days. He’ll be here tomorrow though. We should all get lunch together.”

“That sounds great.” Yuri agreed and waited for him to send a chat to the blonde alpha. “H-how is it going between you and him?”

“Oh, it’s been good.” Phichit smiled confirming the alpha’s reply for plans tomorrow. “We are taking things slow for now. It’s mostly lunch dates and texting when we’re not together. He’s still doing modeling on the side so he goes away on weekends to do shoots.”

“That’s surprising.”

“Right?” Phichit laughed. “I know he can be a flirt and he uses his charms on people like it’s nothing but Chris is very different from those close to him. He’s sweet and makes me feel like we can last. He’s the one to propose taking things slow.”

“I guess it’s part of why he’s friends with Vitya.”

“Must be.” They smiled at each other. “So, how was the rest of your weekend?”

“It was fun.” Yuri replied and told him about his mom’s visit and then about the dancing and the fort.

“You guys built a fort?” Phichit grinned at the omega’s soft blush. “I swear you two are like a cheesy rom-com.”

Yuri’s cheeks darkened at that but before he could say more the bell rang and the professor entered the room which made everyone find a seat and quiet down.

Halfway through the reading of the class syllabus, there was a rise in the voices around Yuri and he looked up to find the reason behind the gasps and tiny squeals around him when he met the blue gaze of his mate before the alpha turned to the teacher and handed him a slip.

The man read the paper before taking note on his roster then signaling for Viktor to take a seat. The alpha went straight towards the empty seat next to Yuri and sat down with his own copy of the class syllabus.

“W-what are you doing here?” Yuri whispered now very much tuned on the stares around them.

“My schedule changed. I’ll be in this class now.” Viktor replied without a pause.

“Is that why you had to go to the office?”

“It wasn’t really what I had in mind but it seems like it. They also said to head over once classes finish today to get our photo taken for our IDs.”

“Oh, right.”

“This is the first time you’ve been in a class together huh?” Phichit noted and Viktor chuckled.

“It is. It’s exciting.” The alpha confirmed making Yuri smile with a soft blush.

The trio began to discuss the class syllabus and it made it easier for Yuri to not mind their surroundings. Having Viktor in class made something settle in his chest that he didn’t know he needed and it soon reached the end of class and they walked out to the hall.

“We’re on the second floor together…too bad it’s not the same class.” Phichit pouted as they checked their respective rooms for the next hour class.

“My next class is just next door.” Viktor took a look at the changes in his classes, the hours had stayed the same.

“We’ll be heading to the tech lab after class so I guess I’ll see at noon to go get the photos taken.” Yuri started pressing a quick kiss on the alpha’s lips.

“Meet you at the office then.” Viktor returned the kiss and watched the omega follow Phichit to the stairs before he walked over to the next room and waited for the class to start.

“I sense many failures in English due to the distraction that is your husband.” Phichit teased as he walked next to Yuri.

“Stop.” Yuri covered his face in embarrassment and Phichit laughed.

“I could sense the tension from the other alphas and saw the swooning of some of them too.” Yuri laughed then and the beta grinned. “they so wished they could also make a fort and dance around a shared home with him.”

“I should have never told you about that.” Yuri covered his face but couldn’t help the grin on his face, a type of smugness filled him.

“But you did and I’m so glad you did.” Phichit chuckled throwing his arm around the omega’s shoulder. “Let that fill you with security, Yu-chan.” Yuri leaned into the beta’s side nodding. “You are a Nikiforov now and forever and people will either learn to accept it or wallow in their jealousy while you are enjoying the perks of having Viktor’s love and affection.”

Phichit’s words made Yuri blush but smile wider and nodded as they reached the beta’s next classroom and had to part ways for the hour.

“I will wait here so we can head over to the next building.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

They met after class again and chatted while they switched buildings and in front of the omega’s next class before they parted for the day as Phichit had one more class and Yuri went to meet Viktor outside the office building.

They had their photos taken and were told to wait a few minutes for their IDs to be printed so the mates sat in a pair of chairs available and each took out an assignment to complete while they waited.

“What would you like to eat today?” Viktor asked looking at the time and watching Yuri cover a yawn with his hand.

“Let’s pick up something on the way. I’m too tired to cook.”

“Want to grab some of the curry we had the other day?” Viktor asked as Yuri put his binder away and leaned over the chair to rest against his side.

“Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki?” They turned to the beta woman over the desk and stood up to go over to her. “Here are your IDs. You will get access to the library and computer center with them so if you happen to lose them or they get damaged, please get them replaced as soon as possible.”

“Noted.” Viktor took the cards from her. “Thank you.”

Yuri stared at the new identification being proof of their mating and smiled taking Viktor’s arm before they left the office.

They reached the car soon after and Viktor called to get their order ready to pick up from the Indian restaurant.

Yuri headed straight for the little nest inside the fort once they reached home and pulled Vicchan inside to snuggle with while Viktor unpacked their meal.

“Are you coming out to eat?” The alpha called reaching the fort and looking inside to meet the brown and golden eyes. “Are you that tired?”

“Nu-uh.” Yuri shook his head and pulled himself up and walked over to the kitchen to seat and started eating once Viktor joined him.

They walked the dogs and they each found their best location in the fort-free living room to complete their first assignments in silent company.

Yuri took a bath afterward and was joined to relax and soak in the alpha’s presence then they opted for an early night.

Tuesday morning, the mates had a rushed breakfast; having slept through the first alarm and rushed through feeding and walking Makka and Vicchan before heading out.

Viktor walked Yuri to his first class and met him at the door when it was time for lunch. The alpha could go home now while Yuri had another 2 classes after an hour break where they met with Phichit and Christophe.

“Yu-chan~!” Phichit waved towards the omega once the mates reached the small bistro a block from campus.

“Hi, Peach.” Yuri smiled setting his hands on the beta’s arms when he was hugged. “It’s nice to see you again, Chris.”

“Yes, it is.” The blonde said with a smooth grin making Yuri blush and Phichit chuckle. “How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m good. Thank you.” Yuri smiled being let go by the beta and going to Viktor’s side on the booth. “Were you waiting long for us?”

“No. I waited for Phi to finish class and we just arrived a few minutes ago.” Chris replied and a young girl in skates and poodle skirt came over with a notepad asking them for their drink orders. Her omega nature quickly noticeable when her sweet scent hitched at seeing both alphas.

Viktor pulled the drink menu from behind the napkin container and opened it in front of him and Yuri to look over completely ignoring it.

“I’ll have a lemonade with sparkling water please.” Viktor turned to the omega. “What about you, Yuri?” He asked throwing his arms over his shoulders and leaning closer.

Yuri unconsciously leaned against the alpha while pondering his options before lifting his eyes to Viktor. “I can’t choose between the vanilla or strawberry shake.”

“We can share then.”

“Really?” Yuri smiled and turned to the girl. “One vanilla and one strawberry shake, please.” He reached for the food menu as Phichit and Chris put their drink order in too.

Yuri was reading the entries on the menu when the beta began to laugh and Chris joined with a snicker. Yuri looked at them questionably and turned to look at Viktor but the alpha simply leaned back on the seat and smiled at him, his arm loosely over Yuri’s shoulders still.

“W-what’s so funny?” Yuri finally asked and Phichit broke down in laughter again, this time holding his stomach. “Phichit~”

“F-forgive us.” Chris said railing in his laugh while the beta fanned his face as tears formed in his eyes. “We just…that was truly something else.”

“What was?”

“Y-You…heh…you two are.” Phichit finally controlled himself and chuckled when he got a confused face from his best friend. “Viktor sure knew what he was doing to that poor waitress.” The beta bit his bottom lip to hold in his laughter again when their drinks were delivered by a young beta who simply left their drinks and went back behind the counter.

Yuri turned to Viktor again for an explanation but Viktor simply appeared to be having a silent conversation with Chris across the table before the blonde alpha leaned his head on his hand leaning over the table and smiled at Yuri.

“Your mate has a special effect on people. Omegas are especially attracted to him and can’t help but try to grab his attention. He used to be quite smug about it too.” Chris began giving Viktor a crooked grin. “He used to get special fan mail too.” He chuckled when Viktor groaned at that.

“Special fanmail?”

“Don’t tell me.” Phichit gasped with a widening grin grabbing Chris’s arm and Yuri turned to Viktor again when the blonde simply nodded and Phichit burst into laughter again.

“I learned to ignore those types of packages after the first heat request.” Viktor sighed letting the words connect and Yuri’s jaw dropped and he blushed. “Yakov and Lilia had to hire someone to sort the mail from then on.”

“I-I see.” Yuri nervously said and reached for the closest liquid to drink.

“Such interesting people out there.” Chris grinned getting a roll of the eyes from Viktor. “Our naïve server tried to do the same thing those crazy fans aimed for and was faced with your blended scents. She must be crying somewhere in the back.”

“I can tell Yuri’s scent is different but I’m a beta and therefore not very good at differentiating scents…is it really bad?” Phichit asked with uncontrolled glee leaning his chest against Chris.

“It comes out as clear as if they were wearing a big sign of ownership in their foreheads.” Phichit snickered and Yuri’s face burned making Viktor sigh again before giving Chris a deadpan look. “I’m just being honest. Take it as a compliment. Both your scents mix so well it takes people a moment to realize it is a mixture and not just a strong individual scent.”

“Even so, don’t be crude.” Viktor chided the other reaching for his drink.

That conversation ended then and they picked what they would eat calling the same beta teen over to get it down.

“So you’re heading home now?” Chris asked as the group left the diner and Viktor nodded.

“Yuri still has two classes though so I’ll be back to pick him up then.”

“I have three classes to go and Phichit is going to wait for me at the library. We’re going home together afterward.”

“Why don’t you wait with me and Chris can take you home.” Phichit said grabbing the omega’s hands in his and Yuri turned to the alphas.

“I don’t mind driving you.” Chris shrugged turning to Viktor.

“I can make dinner and you can continue to expose my dark secrets like just now?”

“Sounds just like our usual fun night to me.” Chris laughed and Viktor shook his head with a soft smile before going over to Yuri.

“I’ll see you at home then.” Yuri nodded. “Call me if you need anything. Have fun with Phichit.”

“Thank you. Drive safely.” Yuri said and Viktor pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then headed to the parking lot.

Chris walked Yuri and Phichit to their classes before heading to his own. The beta and omega met after they finished to head over to the library to study while the alpha finished his day.

Once the trio was inside the alpha’s car, Yuri sent a message to Viktor to announce they were on their way and sat back listening to Phichit and Chris talk about some kind of new camera shutter. He simply smiled at the friendly chatter and they soon were being greeted by Viktor at the front door.

“Welcome home.” Viktor smiled at Yuri as they naturally connected in a gentle hold once their friends were settled in the living room.

“I’m home.” Yuri smiled back lifting himself on his tiptoes to reach the alpha’s lips and giggled when his ass was squeezed. “Stop.” He grabbed the wandering hands and held them between them as they shared a couple more kisses.

The soft click of a photo made them pull away and look over at a crouching Phichit who quickly put the phone down.

“I swear I’m not posting it.” He quickly defended and Yuri bit his lip nervously before looking up at Viktor.

Viktor didn’t say anything for a long time then he took a deep breath and turned to smile at the omega. “Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes. Do you want to watch a movie while we wait?”

Phichit and Yuri exchanged looks then Chris chipped in. “I say we watch a horror movie.”

“I say we not.” Viktor grabbed a cushion once he and Yuri walked over to the couch and hit the alpha over the head with it making Yuri and Phichit relax.

They started watching The Holiday and paused it only to grab a plate of lasagna and salad each then sat down to eat and finish the movie.

“Thank you for coming.” Viktor hugged Chris good night and both mates walked their friends to the alpha’s car.

“See you in class tomorrow.” Phichit hugged Yuri goodbye before climbing on the passenger seat.

“Send me a message when you get home.” Yuri waved and waited next to Viktor until the car turned the corner and let out a scream when he was lifted and thrown over Viktor’s shoulders. “V-Viktor!”

Viktor closed the door behind him and carried the omega over to the couch and dropped him on the cushions before crawling over him and capturing his lips in a chase kiss. Yuri cupped his face and pulled him back in a long kiss.

“Oh.” Yuri pulled back with a gasp and pulled the alpha’s attention away from his neck.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t get any more secrets out of Chris.” Yuri said and laughed when Viktor groaned resting his head on the omega’s chest. “Did you really get asked to scent other omegas’ nesting material?”

Viktor shook his head with a deep sigh. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine fine.” Yuri chuckled tracing soft patterns on the alpha’s back and waiting a moment before speaking again. “Did you ever scent anyone’s?”

Viktor looked at him annoyed but sighed at the omega’s obvious teasing hiding the interest on the matter.

“I never did. Honestly, the first packages were small things…like a shirt or a pair of socks. The blankets and pillows began after Yakov and Lilia took over the receiving of my packages.”

“You eventually stopped receiving packages altogether. Why?” Yuri asked and his curiosity rose when Viktor’s nose turned a cute shade of pink.

“I was no longer interested in having anyone else’s scent near me like that.” Viktor looked aside then. “It was when I started tutoring classes with you.”

“O-Oh.” It was Yuri’s turn to blush.

“L-let’s go to bed.” Viktor declared pulling away and calling Makka and Vicchan up the stairs while the omega settled his racing heart and soon joined the alpha and two dogs in the large bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week due to classes starting for my school. I got behind on prepping due to having my computer at the repair shop for a week. (( Thanks again computer screen for deciding prep week was the perfect time to brake leaving me with only two days to get yearly and weekly plans up and set up my virtual classroom.))
> 
> Maybe I'll be inspired to write after getting some work done but I don't make promises. 
> 
> Read ya next time!!


	25. Run away with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor are faced with a challenge and have to make decisions they kept pushing aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stay away.  
> There's a time skip of one month in this chapter after the morning after the last chapter's events. Hope I didn't make this seem like I'm rushing things.  
> There's still a lot planned for this story so I need them moving along.

Chapter 25: Run away with me

Viktor reached his arm to stop the alarm as fast as possible and took a deep breath letting it out through his mouth. He repeated the action once more before turning his head left and a rumbling chuckle escaped him when he met with the sight that was Yuri’s back turned to him while his head laid under a pillow.

Shifting closer to the omega, Viktor ran his hand up Yuri’s arm, placed his chin over the pillow, and chuckled when he was blindly swatted away and Yuri grumbled curling himself into a ball.

The alpha pressed a chaste kiss on the peeking skin between pillow and neck before getting up and changed as quietly as possible. He hushed Makka and Vicchan as they met him at the foot of the stairs and fed them while he used some leftover rice to make breakfast.

Yuri’s face scrunched up when Viktor pulled the pillow off his head and a tired mumble made it out of him which made Viktor smile sitting at the edge of the bed and leaned to press a chaste kiss on the omega’s pouty frown.

“Did you stay up until dawn, solnyshko?” Viktor whispered caressing the warm skin on Yuri’s cheek.

“Ngh.” Yuri’s eyes fluttered open and shook his head before grabbing the larger hand and nuzzling it. “Only until three.” He mumbled and Viktor could tell he was losing the battle to keep awake.

“I left you breakfast downstairs.”

“Mm-okay.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Viktor pressed their lips together and smiled when there was a response from the omega. He pressed a chaste kiss on Yuri’s cheek then to his bond mark before standing back up.

“Drive safely.” Yuri sighed lifting his left arm to wave at him then dropped it and was asleep before Viktor was even out the door which made him chuckle at his mate’s cuteness.

Grabbing his bag and keys, Viktor patted Makka’s head and ruffled her cheeks at the door. “Take care of the house and Yuri now.” She woofed and he smiled before leaving.

Yuri blinked his eyes open and turned his head to snuggle the pillow that Viktor used, breathing in the alpha’s scent and letting it pull him awake. He pulled it over his face as he flipped on his back and stretched his back then pulled it to his chest looking up at the roof of the bed canopy.

“Ah.” He sat up still holding the scented pillow. “He made me breakfast.” He said to himself and slowly moved to get out of bed and downstairs; not before taking another deep breath of the alpha’s scent and putting the pillow back down.

He greeted the happy dogs and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He had left it there when he couldn’t stay up anymore and dropped everything to join his mate in bed.

“It’s almost dead.” He noted the time too and opened his messaging threat with Viktor. He looked for his charger and he got a ping making him smile when it was from the alpha.

 **Vitya** **❤❤❤** **:** Good morning, solnyshko.

 **My Yuri** **ଘ** **(** **੭** **ˊ** **ᵕ** **ˋ)** **੭** ***** **ੈ** **✩‧** **₊:** G’morning. Sorry about not making breakfast and seeing you off. Are you still in class?

 **Vitya** **❤❤❤** **:** Don’t worry about it…and it just finished. I’m on my way back.

 **My Yuri** **ଘ** **(** **੭** **ˊ** **ᵕ** **ˋ)** **੭** ***** **ੈ** **✩‧** **₊:** Okay. See you then.

 **Vitya** **❤❤❤** **:**

Yuri set the phone down to charge, smiling, and going to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. He saw the covered plate with a note on the kitchen counter and uncovered it to find a plate with a boiled egg and two misshaped rice balls.

_Hey beautiful._

Yuri smiled reading the note and feeling all floaty and warm from just those two words which if he had heard, he most definitely would have called the alpha a sap and a liar but seeing it in that piece of sticky note with Viktor’s loopy handwriting and realizing how unnecessary it had been for him to take those few seconds to write, Yuri allowed the words to settle in his chest making him smile all the while he ate the meal his mate prepared for him.

* * *

Viktor closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a tired sigh.

“Welcome ba-“ Yuri stopped at the alpha’s tired smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Viktor lied pushing himself away from the door and lacing his arms around Yuri’s waist to pull him close and breathe in his scent. “Just missed you.”

“Charmed but still know something is bothering you.” Yuri looked up at him and reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck. “Please?”

Viktor sighed deeply and cupped Yuri’s face. “That face is a low blow.”

“Vitya.” Yuri’s lip protruded more and bent his head to look at the alpha from under his lashes.

“Ngh.” Viktor groaned shaking his head before he captured the omega’s mouth in his. “You know exactly what you do to me with those eyes.” Viktor said. When Yuri grinned knowingly, he pressed another kiss and sighed again before guiding the omega to the living room pulling him to sit on his lap. “Did you eat?”

“Don’t change the subject, Vitya. What’s wrong.” Yuri prompted loosely holding the alpha’s shoulders.

“I knew this was coming. Yakov warned me it would happen yet I still did it.” Viktor sighed, his fingers caressing the omega’s tights and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry.”

“W-what do you mean?” A chill went up the omega’s back and felt the anxiety peaking. “W-what did Yakov warn you about?”

It took the alpha a moment before confessing. “About taking a break from my social media.” He let out another long sigh before continuing. “Yakov was the one to get me started on them, saying how if I played it right, they would save me from any unwanted attention and scandals.” He ran his hands from the shapely thighs to hold Yuri’s head gently. “I really thought that after all these years, I would get to more time to make a decision.”

“Viktor...” Yuri cupped the alpha’s face trying to not panic but it was hard, his mind getting louder.

“Did you ever wonder why I was able to attend school normally? I mean with the attention of fans around but…I had a rather normal school life and even while famously showing where I am all the time. What was missing, you think, compared to other models or famous people?”

Yuri fought mentally against the anxiety to ponder what the alpha was asking and he focused on the blue eyes; those same blue eyes he loved now flooded with worry and he didn’t like it. He hated it.

It then came to him and Viktor nodded even before he whispered “Cameras.”

“It might sound egotistical of me to say but even with having as much popularity as I do, the only photos ever published of me are by my photoshoots under contract. I’ve kept the gossip columns and paparazzi away since I presented and the attention could be turned against me.”

“T-there are many fans who take your photo though.”

“Yes, and that’s what Yakov planned. To have the fans on my side to make anything a bad intended person null.” Viktor slumped back, his hands caressing down the omega’s arm. “I made an image and persona for my fans only. One that called for positive remarks to be profitable for anyone using my photos.”

“And…you’re that person still.” Yuri said but then understood and he recoiled, pulling himself up and away from Viktor.

“Yuri.” The alpha reached in time to grab his hand and stood up quickly feeling the spiraling feelings through the bond.

“You’re not posting things anymore…you’re ignoring those fans because of m-me...b-because of what…”

“Yuri. No.” Viktor pulled him against him. “You’re not at fault for this.” He rubbed the shaking omega’s back and arm.

Yuri’s hands shook and he fisted them to try and stop it but it was harder to focus as his breathing became labored. He could barely even hear the alpha, feeling like he was underwater. It was a familiar feeling and it was a feeling that made him fear it more.

Viktor pulled the omega down and covered him with his body, he could hear the whining from both Makka and Vicchan but he needed to focus on Yuri.

The omega was shaking, hyperventilating and not responding to his cues and he cursed pulling away enough to turn him on the side on leaned down to lick the bond mark, which made Yuri gasp once it was followed by his bite.

He held his jaw locked until he felt the omega’s body tense and saw the brown gaze clear. It was then he felt the tinge of sour diminishing and he released the omega’s neck, pressing the flat of his tongue on the pierced skin and licking the wound.

“Yuri.” Viktor breathed against the omega’s ear and sighed in relief when Yuri began to cry but wrapped his arms around his wider shoulders. He sagged wrapping his arms tightly around the weeping man. “I-I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have brought this up. It’s stupid…I don’t need to worry about a stupid gossip page.” Yuri didn’t say anything, just tightened his hold.

“It is only one stupid gossip column…it could be worst…it’s ridiculous even.” Viktor sighed, holding tightly to Makkachin and watching the omega carefully as Yuri read the first article about them on a website.

**Viktor Nikiforov’s bond just a fling?**

**This past summer, millions of fans were heartbroken and shocked to learn that famous fashion model Viktor Nikiforov (18) held a fast-paced courting and bonding ceremony to an unknown omega.**

**Nikiforov announced his bonding through his social media account with a picture of his apparent wedding attire after a month of posting various photos that left his fans at the edge of their seats with obvious love-struck messages and clues to his only known love-interest.**

**The model kept the omega’s identity as secret as possible for the rest of the summer until his return from a week-long hiatus at the beginning of August when he officially introduced his mate; local dance student and classmate Yuri Katsuki (18).**

**Both young men now attend the same University and the fans have been split on those who support the fast-speed mating between them and those who are still on the defensive and call in outrage at the difference between the meek-looking omega and the charismatic alpha.**

**Furthermore, with a few weeks since Viktor’s last post making his fans fret he has opted to delete his accounts, we decided to search for the answers fans have been dying to know.**

**It is with that purpose that we bring you some light into Nikiforov’s mate.**

Yuri’s every little-known achievement in dance competitions and his family’s inn were then explored making Yuri’s stomach twist. Whoever wrote this column had done their research and all Yuri held dear was written down with such apathy that he scrolled down without reading more until he stopped at a photo that made his eyes widen.

“This picture…it’s from...”

“The first Tuesday night Chris and Phichit came for dinner after class.” Viktor confirmed coldly and Yuri bit his bottom lip before turning back to read what it said about it. His eyes kept going up to the photo again. It had obviously been cropped to get rid of Phichit. Without the beta’s presence, it really did look like Chris was flirtingly opening the front door for Yuri.

**Now we don’t wish to say negative things about another famous fashion model that happens to attend the same school but see for yourselves.**

**Many know of Nikiforov’s longtime friendship with fellow model and alpha Christophe Giacometti (18) and we happened upon this scene where we can obviously see Katsuki being fairly close to Giacometti. The alpha led Katsuki inside his car and they drove away together.**

**Could we be making more out of a coincidence or is there trouble in the dream-perfect bonded life Nikiforov last showed us?**

**……….**

Yuri stood up quickly dropping the phone as if it was a poisonous animal and felt a deep heat in his chest.

“Yuri.” Viktor stood up too and moved to his side. “Solnyshko.” He reached hesitantly for the omega and felt himself relax when Yuri walked right into his arms. “

“T-they know everything about me…about my family…and my dancing…” Yuri breathed out, he felt hurt, and angry and violated.

“I’m sorry, malish.” Viktor kissed the omega’s hair. “I already called Yakov, I don’t know who wrote this but he’s going to get to the bottom of it all.”

“What difference would it make?” Yuri said against his chest and Viktor held him closer.

“I don’t care if this is already out there, I care that the person responsible for it is. I am not going to allow any more of this type of article. I don’t want them to take your photos and making assumptions.” Viktor reached up to hold the omega’s chin and made him look up. “I promise to protect you from these things. I love you Yuri and I want us to be just for you, me, our families, and our closest friends.”

“Nn.” Yuri sighed. “Viktor, do you…” He swallowed down the nerves making Viktor look at him worried. He took a deep breath and opened his hands against the alpha’s chest. “Can you s-still get in contact with the magazine that wanted to…to to do an article on us?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and searched his brown before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll call them once Yakov finds the one who wrote that garbage.”

Hearing such anger under his mate’s voice made Yuri feel itchy and wrong and he really wanted to go back in time. To not have had that panic attack and following Drop that started all their problems.

A month later and most days were great, loving, and full of laughter but there had been hard days too. Days when his mind won and made their lives cold and bitter. Days when he would yell at Viktor and push him away and he knew how much it hurt the alpha.

He knew how much Viktor blamed himself for what happened and how he punished himself by pulling away when told to when Yuri truly just wanted him close.

The hardest of days were ones like that day. When the morning had been spent with laughter, caresses, and kisses between the sheets and flirty exchange of messages for most of the time apart until everything crashed and burned.

Yuri hated the lost look in the Viktor and the seething anger and shame radiating from him and he wasn’t going to let those who ate all the lies in that article up win.

“Vitya, let’s go somewhere.” Yuri pulled away just enough to look at him properly.

“W-what?”

“Because of my heat and your rut, we didn’t get a proper vacation slash honeymoon,” Yuri said grabbing the alpha’s hands and holding them between them. “We then got into decorating the house properly and school caught up with us.”

“Is this the best time for that? We’re only a quarter of the way in the semester.”

“Well, if you really care about losing the semester, we stay but I’m already married to a perfect alpha who has given me everything I could possibly want and am in no rush to finish school.” Yuri said leaning forward to touch his lips to the alpha’s chin.

“I know you really do want that degree and are only saying that to tempt me.” Viktor started and Yuri balanced on his toes. “If it’s a honeymoon my Yuri wants, a honeymoon he’ll get.”

Yuri giggled when he was lifted up and wrapped his legs and arms around the alpha. He buried his face against the alpha’s scent glands and could smell the tinge of ash that was unwelcomed in his mate’s evergreen and cedarwood scent.

He knew Viktor could also smell the anxiety induced sour tinge in his scent and so he pulled the alpha into the shower and then to a bath to get rid of the acrid scents.

“So, where would my Yuri like to run away to?” Viktor asked when they were in bed together. Their bare bodies covered with the thin sheets and Yuri laced their fingers together.

“Do you have somewhere YOU would like to run away to?” Yuri retorted pressing a kiss on the long fingers.

“I think I know the place.” Viktor said leaning down to kiss him softly. “I’ll keep it a secret though.”

“You do love surprises.” Yuri smiled lifting his head just enough to reach his lips and relaxed back on the pillow when Viktor held his cheek and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter, please.  
> Also, if you have any idea of where the perfect getaway/honeymoon should happen, share them with me.
> 
> Read ya next time.


	26. Above everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor have a visit from the alpha's guardians. Fluff and smut tag in effect.

Chapter 26: Above everything

“Thank you for coming.” Viktor greeted opening the door and allowing Yakov and Lilia inside.

“We better kick this in the butt before it calls for more trouble.” The gruff man said in greeting.

“W-welcome.” Yuri came to stand next to Viktor and smiled nervously. “I-I made breakfast in case you were hungry…I didn’t know if you would be staying long so…” Viktor gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he saw the softening of both older mates. “P-please come in.”

“It’s very thoughtful of you. We accept.” Lilia said promptly and Yuri smiled and guided her towards the dining table where he set out three platters of food. “My. My.” The tall omega said, a small smile appearing on her face when she saw the contents of the plates; blinis, eggs, kasha (porridge), and tea.

“You made all this? You shouldn’t have gone through the trouble.” Yakov huffed as they took their seats.

“I-It’s no trouble and Vitya helped me with making these.” Yuri smiled more openly. “It’s your first time visiting us here. We wanted you to feel welcome.”

“Thank you and we apologize for how long it’s been.” Lilia said getting a grunt from Yakov. “We had urgent business in Russia and were away longer than expected. We tried to keep in contact with Viktor but we couldn’t do much being so far away.”

“Don’t be.” Viktor said taking Yuri’s hand over the table and their fingers laced instantly. “What’s done is done and Yuri and I are happy just having you here now. As troublesome as the current affair is, it did give us a reason to rush this visit.”

“Well, let us enjoy before we get to business.” Yakov straightened his back and they were soon enjoying the meal. The conversation stayed clear of the negative and Yuri was feeling more comfortable around the alpha’s family.

“It is a smart choice to wait for children.” Lilia tapped her lips with the napkin after the topic of children came up and Viktor explained their decision. “One must be aware of who you are as a couple, how to be a husband, a friend, a partner. All before you try to learn how to be a parent, I believe.”

Yuri nodded and turned to Viktor who was already looking at him and smiled. The food was eaten soon after and Viktor moved to help the omega clean when Lilia grabbed the plates and dish towel from his hands and shooed him away.

“I will help Yuri clean up.” She said joining her son-in-law by the sink. “You and Yakov start getting that scandalous and preposterous article handled.”

“T-thank you.” Yuri stuttered taking the dirty plates from her.

“Nonsense. It is the least I can do. Breakfast was delicious.” She smiled, eyes softer and he smiled with a tint on his cheeks. “I had thought Viktor to be hopeless when it came to the kitchen.”

“O-oh, not at all. He cooks very often and he was the one to teach me how to make the syrniki and blinis. We trade days where we make breakfast and helps prepare lunches and dinners.”

“I am happy to hear he takes care of you properly.”

“Very much so. Vitya is caring if a bit overprotective.”

“Alphas tend to be overprotective. It is their nature. We can’t hold it against them but we CAN make them learn how much we will accept.” She nodded and he smiled with a nod.

They finished cleaning the kitchen and Yuri was about to suggest moving to the living room when Lilia walked across the room and inspected the barre in the corner.

“You had this installed here?” She asked looking around the space as Yuri walked up to her.

“This was the first one.” He blushed when she looked at him with an arched brow. “V-Vitya insisted on having one installed in the patio and the guest bedroom which he plans to turn into an office and studio.”

“May I see this room?” She asked and he nodded.

“Of course, we’re still just starting, the flooring was just finished last week so we don’t have any furniture there yet.” Yuri explained leading her upstairs to the first floor and opened the door. “We had a longer barre installed here and well, this will be our office really.”

“It is a proper area.” She walked up to the barre, her hands folded across her middle and lifting a pointy finger to her face. “You are currently studying outside the area of the performing arts correct?”

“Y-Yes. I don’t want to completely give up dancing but it’s more personal and I truly do love my programming classes.” Yuri explained running his hand over the smooth bar. “My parents raised me to have different hobbies. They used to say I should pick ones I truly loved to do, to have one of them to make money, the other to be creative, and keep me in shape.” Yuri chuckled looking at his reflection. “Dancing takes two of those into account. Gaming just happened to open an opportunity at a job.”

“Quite lucky indeed.” Lilia gave him a rare fond smile. “Your dance teacher; Miss Okukawa is rather proud of you as a student and she has certainly done a thorough job in teaching you.”

“T-Thank you.” Yuri blushed.

“I can see the dancer in you with a simple glance. Your posture and movements give it away.” Lilia continued and touched his chin to lift his gaze to meet hers. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Eh?”

“I have begun a new dance school nearby. I have a few practiced students but I have a couple of young ones wishing to learn to dance.” She took her hand away once more. “Would you be interested in teaching them during the afternoons and weekends?” She asked and his eyes widened. “Your time will be compensated of course.”

“Y-you mean like a-a job?”

“You can put the schedule that best fits you since the school will be opening at the beginning of November. We can start with small groups.”

“I-I…I don’t know what to say.” Yuri stuttered, his nose, cheeks, and ears pinked but his eyes bright and excited. “I-I would love to…I mean…I’ve never taught anyone before but-“

“Do not cut yourself short, Yuri.” She huffed with a tilt of her lip. “Your teacher has told me plenty about your talent in guiding younger dancers. Many times have you worked as an aid in her classes no?”

“W-well yes but-“ He cut himself out at her raised an eyebrow and he took a deep breath before smiling and looking at his reflection before turning back to her. Calmer and more confident. “I promise to do my best.”

“I expect nothing less.” She nodded and they went back downstairs just as Viktor was going up and the mates stopped in front of each other on the last step.

“There you are, solnyshko.” The alpha’s arms moved around Yuri’s waist and tilted his head to the side at his mate’s blush and excited scent. “Did something good happen?” He asked turning to look at Lilia and then back at Yuri.

“Lilia just offered me a position at her new dance school.” Yuri couldn’t hide his smile anymore and it made Viktor’s eyes widened before he lifted the omega and spun him once before setting him back down. “I’ll be teaching the younger students apparently.”

“That is wonderful news, my Yuri.” Viktor leaned over to press a chaste kiss and peck his cheek.

“Is the issue resolved?” Lilia simply changed the subject once she got a smile from Viktor and she turned to Yakov.

“We have gotten the article offline…but have not yet found the one responsible for it. Georgi and Mila are going to continue the tracking.”

“Georgi and Mila?” Yuri asked just loud enough for Viktor to hear and the alpha smiled at him.

“You met them at the wedding. They’re the ones who handle unwanted mail and are good at everything that involves scandals. They’re like my bodyguards online. Maybe next time they’re visiting you can meet with them too.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I recommend you to go back online part-time, Vitya.” Yakov huffed crossing his arms. “Not so much for your fans anymore…more for your mate. We will create a block on certain types of comments so it is best to keep the fans that are still on your side happy.”

“…I understand.” Viktor took a deep breath and his hold on Yuri tightened slightly.

“As soon as we get the identity of this person, we’ll continue forward in seeing to things like this don’t repeat. Until then, keep a careful watch on your surroundings. The worst that can happen is they learn where you live.” Yakov said.

Yuri pulled Viktor’s attention and released his scent to help the alpha relax before proposing a cup of tea before their guests left.

“Here is the address to the location of the school. Stop by sometime next week to get your documents in and I will show you the facilities.” Lilia handed Yuri a brochure at the door and he nodded.

“Thank you again.” He took it and smiled. “How does Wednesday sound? Vitya can accompany me after his class.”

“Wednesday it is then.” She nodded. “Goodbye.” She gave them a short wave and followed Yakov to the car.

Yuri and Viktor watched them drive off and then went back inside. The alpha soon slumped on the couch and Makkachin quickly hopped to lay her body on him making him run his fingers through her fur but still pouted.

Yuri sat down on the floor leaning over the edge of the couch and press a chaste kiss on the alpha’s protruding lips. He then crossed his arms in front of him and smiled at Viktor.

“Shouldn’t you be doing as Yakov said and reactivating your Instagram at least?”

Viktor huffed shifting to lay on his back and letting out a small huff when Makka dropped her top half on his chest. “I don’t feel like taking a picture just for it.”

“You don’t have to post a new photo. I’m pretty sure you can find a photo on your phone you haven’t posted yet.”

“Fine.” Viktor huffed sitting up and taking out his phone. “Come choose with me.” He pulled the omega to sit on his lap and nuzzled the soft dark hairs in the omega’s nape. Yuri smiled nuzzling him back and pressing a quick peck on his temple.

They went through Viktor’s endless photos-all taken before the Drop accident- and chose one that Yuri felt a bit embarrassed about but agreed it would give the right message by itself so with a final hesitating breath, Viktor posted it to his Instagram…leaving it without a description and tagless.

<<Viktor held the phone over his head and it showed him holding Yuri by the waist with his free hand. Yuri was caught in the moment, one eye opened, brown pools as bright as his smile. His hands were holding the alpha’s face as Viktor pressed his smile to Yuri’s cheek in a kiss.>>

Viktor set his phone face down on the coffee table the second the first ping announcing someone had seen his first post in a month and slumped back to look at the ceiling. Yuri still sitting in his lap shifted to cup his face and make him look at him.

“Guess what?” Yuri started and it took a moment before he heard the alpha take another calming breath and hummed. “The Lilia Baranovskaya just offered me to teach in her school. ME.” Yuri squealed and Viktor’s frown crumbled and he smiled cupping Yuri’s face and leaning over to connect their lips. Yuri happily melting into it.

“You will be wonderful, Yuri.” Viktor pressed soft pecks on the omega’s nose and cheeks. “I love you and your dancing.”

Yuri smiled back and tilted his head to capture Viktor’s lips and as soon as the alpha pressed back, Yuri shifted to straddle his lap. His knees on each side of the alpha and his hands caressed the lean muscled chest making Viktor hum into the kiss, his arms going down to the back of Yuri’s thighs.

Yuri licked the alpha’s lips until they parted and their tongues met. Yuri moaned against the kiss as the large hands gripped the back of his legs tighter before moving up to his butt. He broke the kiss to look at Viktor for a second before he was pulled back into an opened mouthed kiss.

Viktor’s hands squeezed Yuri’s ass cheeks making him moan and push back into his grip, the omega’s hands around his cape, finger giving him a delicious pain when they pulled on his hair. He was starting to feel his pants growing tighter and he could smell the scent of slick from Yuri.

“Yuri.” Viktor spoke against the kiss, not willing to pull any further than necessary and moaned when his mouth was captured again in quick open-mouthed kisses. They continued to kiss, neither wanting to stop until the need for more was bigger.

“M-Makkachin.” Yuri said, his eyes dark, lips were swollen and red from kissing and panting against the alpha’s chin.

Viktor breathed in the omega’s lust and it took him a moment before catching the large poodle looking at them. She tilted her head when he turned to her.

“Makka, go girl.” He whistled between teeth and she hopped off the couch to look back at him. “Go play with Vicchan. Go on.” She perked up at the mention of her companion and she bounced away leaving them alone.

Yuri gripped Viktor’s face then and crushed their mouths together. He used one hand to guide the alpha’s hand inside his leggings and moaned when the deft fingers immediately rubbed circles around his hole. He let out a stuttering breath against Viktor’s lips, taking the moment to see the lust in the darkened blue eyes before kissing him again.

Viktor grunted pulling back and looking down between their bodies where Yuri’s hands were unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling down the zipper to finally dig inside and pull his cock free. He hissed at the cool air on his heated member and moaned when Yuri’s soft hands began to rub it.

Yuri leaned forward making Viktor fall back on the couch and continued kissing him. He tilted his hips making the alpha’s fingers brush his entrance and he began moving his hips against the alpha’s digits until his breath hitched and he halted all movement when the first finger went inside him.

It didn’t take long before Yuri forgot to move his hands as he moaned against the alpha’s neck while fucking himself on the alpha’s fingers. The squelching noises the rapid movements caused made the alpha’s need grow and he pulled them out making Yuri whine.

“I’m going to fuck you good. Don’t worry.” Viktor promised before standing up and another complaint left the omega. He pulled him to walk around the couch and face the mirrored wall.

Viktor grinned gripping Yuri’s jaw and dipping a hand down his legs from the front roughly making Yuri squeak, then moan and bend forward as the hand in his pants gripped his cocklette.

“O-oh God.” Yuri panted, his hands gripping the barre, his forehead touching the smooth bar, and legs trembling as he tried to keep on his feet. He managed to lift his gaze enough to look at the alpha’s reflection and moaned at the panting mess that was Viktor.

Viktor pulled the omega’s leggings down to reveal his gapping slicked hole and used the arm that was wrapped around the omega to pull him closer. His bulging head pressing just barely inside before he stopped, leaning over Yuri’s back to reach his lips to the omega’s flushed ears. “Show me what your body can do.”

Yuri chocked on a moan the next second as Viktor thrust inside him in one sharp flick of his hips. His mouth fell open, letting out pants and moans as his eyes rolled on the back of his head with pleasure. His knees trembled and toes curled with each quick successive thrust.

Viktor felt the omega’s approaching end and halted his movements while staying deep inside Yuri. He took a moment to catch his own breath and pull himself from reaching his own release. He ran his hand up from the omega’s cock to his chest and played with a perked nipple making Yuri’s hole squeeze his cock before the omega threw an arm over Viktor’s shoulder and twisted himself to get to his mouth.

Viktor leaned into the kiss returning the happy moan that Yuri let out when their kiss deepened along with a smooth and slow roll of the alpha’s hips.

“Is it too hard on your back like this?” Viktor panted against the kiss and Yuri smiled opening his eyes.

“Only if I want to kiss you,” Yuri said before pulling the alpha by the neck to kiss him hard. “I really...want to kiss you.”

A low growl raised from within and Viktor pulled out and twisted Yuri to face him completely before sucking into his mouth again. They kissed long and deep until they moved together-Yuri wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and Viktor bending his knees while grabbing the omega’s thighs. Yuri was lifted and he smoothly used his hold on the alpha’s neck to help.

They didn’t break the prior kissing but smiled against each other’s lips when Yuri’s hole and Viktor’s cock lined up perfectly. Yuri’s thighs wrapped around Viktor’s waist and his feet locked on the ankles to keep him steady.

Viktor’s right hand held Yuri’s ass while his left hand lovingly traced up the omega’s back. His hips staying still, enjoying the omega’s lips pressed to his. Their scents letting the other know of their needs and wants.

The constant pinging from the alpha’s phone grabbed Yuri’s attention and he smiled when Viktor looked towards it with a frown. Yuri shifted his hold around the alpha’s shoulders and used his thighs to roll his hips. Viktor turned back to him with a moan and place his left hand on the mirrored wall for support as Yuri continued to gently roll against his cock. His right hand holding the omega’s ass gripping it tightly as he began to slowly move his own hip to meet each of Yuri’s thrusts.

“We’ll be fine.” Yuri said against his lips and tilted the alpha’s head to kiss him again.

Their movements continued to be gentle and it was slowly that Yuri reached his climax, his mouth falling open with a deep moan and his hips stuttering as Viktor continued to pull and push inside him.

Viktor continued rolling his hips against the omega’s insides until he too began to reach his end. He moved to press Yuri fully against the wall as he spilled with a set of deeper thrusts.

“I promise.” Viktor mouthed between their panting lips and kissed the upturned nose.

Yuri brushed the silver hair out of the alpha’s eyes and pecked his forehead twice before untangling his legs to stand up properly.

“Let’s take a bath.” Yuri proposed feeling cold and wanting to clean up.

Viktor nodded dipping him in a kiss once more before allowing the omega to guide him across the room and up the stairs. The pinging from the table ignored while they soaked in the bubble-filled water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already half-way done with the next chapter so I'll try to get it done this weekend.  
> Read ya next time.


	27. The Cal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't want Viktor to know of his old competitions...and Phichit knows why and he doesn't agree it's the best choice.

Chapter 27: The Calm

Viktor let out a soft groan the moment Yuri set his bare feet on his back and gave the omega a pointed look from over his shoulder then turned back to his book and assignment when Yuri only gave him a half-hidden smirk from behind his cup of tea. 

“I can feel your freezing feet.” Viktor said not taking his eyes from his work and the corner of his mouth lifted when Yuri giggled and rubbed his feet up and down the alpha’s back. 

Yuri finished his tea then let himself flop back on the couch staring at the ceiling while his feet continued to rub the alpha’s back. 

September was ending and the weather began to chill, it was only a matter of time before the trees began to turn colors and lose their leaves and that meant it was closer to having snow and cold days.

Yuri did not particularly hate the cold but his omega nature made him not enjoy it either. He loved the aesthetic side of fall and winter but wasn’t keen on always feeling cold and drowsy. It was even harder to wake up and get out of bed when it was so warm inside his nest.

“Finally.” Viktor huffed shutting the book and closing his laptop. 

“Finished?” Yuri looked at him, his feet stopping when Viktor turned around. 

“Yes, no thanks to your distractions.” Viktor pouted and Yuri let his legs fall on each side of him and opened his arms. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The omega said holding back his smile when Viktor moved to lay his body on top of him. His arms looped over the alpha’s shoulders. 

“Don’t you now.” Viktor raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned down to peck the omega’s lips. “So I take it your last show of stretching and dancing right in front of me was not meant to distract me?” 

“You said I could dance and practice anywhere I wanted. I’m not responsible for how you react.” Yuri countered matter-of-factly and laughed at the alpha calling him cheeky. “It’s also your fault I haven’t practiced as much.”

“You say it like I’ve been the only one responsible for sex.” Viktor smirked, pressing kisses on Yuri’s chin and up to his ear. 

“I won’t admit to anything…here.” Yuri said and pushed the alpha off before taking off his knitted sweater and dropping it on the floor. “It’s a long weekend and we’re both done with homework…” Yuri stood up and ran his hands down his sides to hook his thumbs on the elastic of his tights. “We need to air out the guest bedroom too…” He pulled the stretchy fabric down and stepped out of them. 

Viktor pushed himself up and Yuri grinned, grabbing his hands and walking back towards the stairs. Once they were there, they raced to the top and Yuri laughed as he was lifted and thrown over the alpha’s shoulder.

* * *

Tuesday night, Viktor watched as Yuri pushed his food around the plate, the omega’s fingers twitching on the table’s surface and eyes fretting around. He was pulling on his lower lip with his teeth. 

“Yuriii.” Viktor called his name and brown eyes landed on him, wide and he reached for the omega’s hands. 

“S-sorry, I…” Yuri began nervously and Viktor used his free hand to pull Yuri’s lip from between his teeth while his other hand covered the twitching fingers. 

“It’s okay to be nervous.” He said gently and Yuri took a deep breath before letting it out and nodding. “I’m excited to watch you dance more.” Viktor said with a warm smile bringing the omega’s hand up to his lips and smiled wider when Yuri managed to let out a wobbly laugh.

“Why would you?”

“For one, it’s you.” Viktor began moving around the table and kneeling before him. “I’ve said it many times, solotze, your dancing is beautiful. You carry such musicality in every movement. You make music with your body. Lilia saw it and now, you will be dancing and teaching others something you love.” 

“I’m nervous.” Yuri sighed turning in his chair to face the alpha. “I-I’m afraid to disappoint you and Lilia. What if I’m not cut out to be a teacher?” 

“You can’t possibly disappoint me, Yuri.” Viktor assured him with another kiss to the slender fingers in his. “You did a pretty good job teaching me.” 

Yuri’s lips twitched up and he leaned over closer to tap their noses together. “That doesn't count when you obviously were just there based on a lie. You never truly needed tutoring.” 

“Well, not for the educational part of class.” VIktor agreed. “But can’t deny I was much more motivated in studying when you started showing up.” He loved the instant blush that ran across the omega’s cheeks up to his ears.

Yuri scoffed and turned back to his meal and began to eat until he stopped and looked at the grin in Viktor’s face. For that moment he forgot about his nerves and got his appetite back and he smiled softly at the next bite when Viktor had returned to his seat and was obviously proud of himself. 

“I have yet to see one of your competitions, Yuri.” Viktor said as he watched Yuri pull the blankets down to get in next to him. 

“I-Is that so?” Yuri faked surprise but the stuttering ruined it and Viktor pouted, turning to grab his phone and began texting. “W-what are you doing? You’re not looking for videos are you?” 

“Already tried.” Viktor frowned, not looking away from his phone even when Yuri nervously inched closer to look over his shoulder. “I’m asking Phichit.” 

“D-DON’T ASK HIM!” Yuri reached for the phone but Viktor pulled it away from reach as he waited for a reply and Yuri’s face turned redder when the beta replied. “Viktorrrru.” Yuri whined and tried again to reach for the phone when he heard the audio of the video from an early competition. He would recognize Phichit’s usual videos anywhere.

Viktor watched the first few seconds before pausing it and turning to the pouting omega. “Do you really don’t want me to see?” He asked seriously and Yuri fiddled with his sleep shirt. “Is there another reason why you don’t want me to? You didn’t tell me you competed until after we were engaged. Was it supposed to be secret?”

“N-no.” Yuri admitted and then looked down at the space between them. “I-I just got really nervous whenever I competed...sometimes I had to fight hard to set foot on that stage and you can see it when I performed...I don’t want you to think I’m weak.”

“Yuri.” Viktor set the phone down and reached his hand towards him. Yuri pulled on his lower lip before taking the offered hand and crawling across the bed to sit between the alpha’s legs and setting his back to his chest. Viktor’s arms going around him. “When I saw all those trophies and medals in your room, I already thought you must be amazing...yet now you tell me you got that many even with how nervous you got and knowing how much you are affected by your anxiety...Yuri, you are anything but weak.” 

“You can never disappoint me….but you obviously have a way to surprise me.” Viktor smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “I won’t look at the video….I want you to be the one to feel proud of them and show them to me. I will wait no matter how long it takes.“

Yuri felt his heart swell and turned his face to catch the alpha’s lips and smiled, bringing his hand up to cup his face. 

“I love you.” 

“I adore you.” Yuri smiled into the next kiss and shifted to allow them better reach. 

“Vi-Vitya.” The omega pulled away with a reluctant whine when Viktor’s hands began to wander and the alpha chuckled. “I won’t be able to dance tomorrow if you continue.”

“Fine.” Viktor relented and pressed a final kiss on the omega’s neck. “Let’s sleep.” He reached over to connect his phone to the charger and then shifted to bury inside the covers, Yuri comfortably over him. 

“Good night, Vitya.” Yuri pressed a soft kiss on his neck and yawned before curling up and burying his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck.

“Sleep well, solnishko.” Viktor ran the tips of his fingers softly on the omega’s back for a while until he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and with it Yuri’s anxiety and Viktor was about to miss class in order to stay with his mate.

“I-I will be fine.” Yuri said when the alpha came out of the shower. 

The omega was curled up, his hands clasped tightly in front of him and knees pulled up. Viktor watched him work through breathing as slow and deep as he could. 

“You will be amazing.” Viktor said and waited until he got a smile from him. “I’ll just have a coffee this morning and we can go get a light meal before we meet Lilia.”

“Ok.” Yuri took one last calming breath and smiled at the short press of lips on the tip of his nose. “Give me a minute and I’ll be down.”

“Sure.” Viktor pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room. 

Yuri took a couple of deep breaths then pulled himself out of bed. He reached for his phone and nibbled on his bottom lip before opening his message tread with Phichit.

**What video did you send Viktor?**

Yuri brushed his teeth as he waited for a reply.

**Your first nationals two years ago. Why?**

**Was he impressed? Did you get a reward?**

He thought back to that performance and sighed in relief...it was a safe video.

**He didn't watch it.**

**What?! Why not?!**

**Because I asked him not to...I'm not ready.**

**....wait**

**...**

The dots indicating the beta typing stopped without a new message and Yuri took a breath before the call came in. He knew it. He clicked the answer button and prepared for the obvious.

“Please tell me this doesn’t have to do with…” Phichit began as soon as he placed the phone up to his ear. “Yu-chan...have you not told Viktor?”

“I...I didn’t think I would have to.” Yuri heard the deep sigh and could see the beta pinching between his eyes. “It’s been a while and I just don’t want him to think I kept it hidden.”

“But you ARE keeping it from him. Yuri, please tell him soon.” 

“I...I don’t know how to bring it up.” Yuri bit his thumbnail. “Right now, Viktor’s still worried about that article and I don’t want to bring up the topic of…”

“Viktor just admitted to having his own crazy fans, Yuri. He’ll understand your situation.” 

“I don’t have crazy fans.” Yuri defended and heard the beta scoff.

“Addictive and possessive count as crazy.” Phichit exclaimed and the omega stayed quiet. “Tell Viktor soon or I will show him.” With that, the beta hung up.

Coming down to meet Viktor in the kitchen made Yuri’s chest tighten, recalling his best friend’s warning. He really did need to tell Viktor. It wouldn’t be fair to him...especially with how much the alpha wanted to see his old performances and how supportive he was being with the whole teaching matter.

“Phichit exaggerates but **_he_ ** was a bit much.” Yuri thought as he was guided to the alpha’s arms and melted into the warm embrace. 

“I should go.” Viktor broke the silence and made Yuri look up from his thoughts. “I’ll pick you up in little over an hour okay?” 

“Okay.” Yuri managed to sound normal and he couldn’t help the smile when Viktor leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

Yuri saw him off and when he went back inside, he fell back on the couch with VIcchan in his arms. 

“Vicchan, do you think I should tell him?” The poodle yipped and he smiled but sighed looking at the ceiling. “Do you know how I should go about it?” He turned to Vicchan again and he only tilted his fluffy head to the side, pink tongue out and brown eyes staring back at his owner. 

_Yeah, I didn’t think so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will one day update at proper times...I need to stop sleeping so late.  
> The calm is here...the storm is coming. Take your guesses to who Yuri is keeping a secret from Viktor and how the alpha will take it once it is out.
> 
> Read ya next time.


	28. Stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor head over to the omega's meeting at Lilia's dance school but before that Yuri comes clean with a secret that Viktor doesn't fancy.

Chapter 28: Stench

Yuri stared at the conversation with his friend before taking a deep breath and looking at the time. 

“Viktor is almost done with class.” He noticed and sat up, pat Vicchan’s fluffy head once before standing up and going upstairs to get ready. 

It was when he was coming back down to the living room dressed in black tights, a black v-neck top, and a light gray off the shoulders sweater - that his phone pinged with a new message. He smiled, taking the phone and opening the message from Viktor. He sat down with his legs under him as he replied he was ready.

Makkachin and Vicchan climbed up to seek attention from him which he happily gave. 

The bigger poodle stopped, ears perked up and she boofed before jumping off the couch and running towards the back door, excited she spun around when Viktor slid the glass door open and chuckled at her exuberant greeting. 

“Hey, girl.” The alpha supported her front paws as she jumped on him, ruffled her fluffy cheeks, and laughed when she licked his face. “Down, Makka.” He pushed her face away and she gave a happy bark before circling him twice then moving to join Vicchan at Yuri’s feet as Viktor moved to wash his hands and face at the sink. 

“How was class?” Yuri asked when Viktor leaned over the sofa’s arm to press a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Nothing much to report.” The alpha shrugged and moved to sit by his mate. “How are you? Feeling better?” He asked, reaching to brush the back of his fingers on the omega’s cheek. 

Yuri nuzzled the hand and held it to breathe in the calming scent before nodding and smiling at him. 

“Let me just put my school bag away and we can head out.” Viktor gave him a chaste kiss before going upstairs. “Start thinking where you want to go to eat.” 

Yuri collected his shoulder bag double-checking that he had all his documents and dance shoes before moving to the closet to get a pair of sneakers and his light jacket. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed one plastic bottle from the cabinet, filled it up, and placed it together with his bag on the counter before going to refill the dogs’ water bowls too. 

“Okay.” Viktor came downstairs and grabbed the car keys before going behind the omega and wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing behind his ear. “Ready to go?” He smiled at the soft purr he got in return. 

“Ready.” Yuri nodded and took his things from the counter before letting the alpha guide him to the car. 

“Okay?” Viktor asked once they were sitting in the car and once more when they had taken their seat at a small cafe. Both times, Yuri had looked at him then down at his hands before taking a breath and nodding. 

“I hope I can share some of my experience and my love for dancing with others,” Yuri said, fiddling his fingers before smiling at the alpha. “I don’t just dance classical music and ballroom dance.”

“ Oh? What else do you know?” Viktor’s interest picked.

“Breakdancing is fun.” Yuri giggled at the shocked face on Viktor. “Minako-sensei also started me on hip-hop, acrobatics, and belly dancing among all types of ballroom dances.” 

“Belly dancing?” 

“Y-Yeah. It was interesting and Phichit joined me for the beginner course.” Yuri blushed and was glad when their meal arrived because he had smelt the alpha’s scent spike. 

“Makes me really interested to learn what else you’re hiding from me, Yuri.” Viktor teased but Yuri stilled and looked down at his plate nervously which the alpha picked up and reached for his hand. “Yuri?”

“P-please don’t be angry.” The omega breathed out looking at him. 

“Angry? Why would I be angry?” Viktor asked and Yuri took a look at the concern in the blue eyes before taking out his phone, scrolling down, and setting it down on the table. 

“I teased you for the information Chris gave me about your craziest of fanmail, yet I know what that is like.” Yuri started. “The reason I never told you about my competitions...besides my anxiety...was because I didn’t want you to find out about him.” 

Viktor’s smile slowly disappeared and his eyebrows furrowed. “Him?” 

“Hisashi Mooroka.” Yuri turned his phone over and showed the alpha a photo from his first competition. “My number one fan is what he called himself. He went to every one of my presentations and competitions, no matter how small.” 

“W-what?” Viktor took the phone and looked at the photo. Yuri stood in front of a poster announcing the competition’s name, he had an arm across his body, holding a small bouquet and his upper body was slightly bent to the side to keep a distance from the other person in the picture; it was an older boy with brown hair and eyes who kept an arm around the omega’s shoulder. “...he looks older.” 

Yuri nodded. “That picture is from my second competition, back when I was in 5th grade...Mooroka was in Middle school about to enter high school.” 

There was something in the scent that spiked then, something completely different from the earlier scent, and Yuri took the phone from Viktor and grabbed his hand in both of his. 

“P-Phichit never liked him and he began attending my competitions since. I never understood it really since Mooroka was always very supportive and would just ask for a picture after handing me a small gift.” 

“When was the last competition he attended?” Viktor asked.

“Oh..uh…two years ago. It was the last competition I did, the day after I was appointed class president.” 

“And since then?”

“I haven’t seen him, of course.” Yuri waved his hand in front of himself dismissively. “I believe he was in his last year of university and he mentioned something about moving away to do his internship that Fall.” 

“I see.” Viktor looked at the picture one more time before giving it back. “It’s getting closer to your appointed time with Lilia. Let’s eat and go.” 

Yuri felt a slight itch in his bond mark but nodded and put his phone away before taking his sandwich and taking the first bite. It tasted like sand and was hard to swallow once he saw the mechanical movements in the alpha in front of him. There was a new scent coming from him and it made Yuri nervous. 

They finished the meal in silence and once they paid, they went back to the car. The scent was stronger inside the car and Yuri wished he didn’t know exactly what it was, but he did and he was afraid of pointing it out. The alpha drove in silence, both hands fisted tightly on the wheel until they made it to the address of Lilia’s dance school. There were almost no cars in the street so it was easy to find a parking spot right in front of the door.

“Just one thing about this  _ fan _ of yours.” Viktor began and Yuri held his breath. “What was his secondary genre?”

“W-what does it matter?” Yuri tried to avoid answering but jumped when Viktor slammed his fists on the wheel making the horn go off long. “V-Viktor.”

“IS he an alpha?” Viktor asked through tight lips. “Is that why you never told me? Why did you never let me see your presentations or videos, even last night?”

“N-No, of course not!” Yuri reached for the alpha’s arm. “M-Mooroka IS an alpha...but I didn’t hide him from you on purpose. I promise.” The alpha’s scent was deepening and Yuri felt his throat closing up. “V-Viktor, please calm down. I simply forgot about him. It wasn’t even the reason why I didn’t let you attend my competitions...I was being honest when I said I didn’t want you there because of my anxiety.”

“But you allowed another alpha to be there...this alpha who obviously was VERY interested in you.” 

“I…”

“Forget it. You’re going to be late.” Viktor snapped and Yuri’s mouth dropped open as Viktor turned the engine off and exited the car without a glance back. 

Yuri felt his chest give a painful squeeze and his vision blurred due to building tears. His hands began to shake and he took a deep gasping breath and then another and continued to force his lungs to fill before shakily reaching for the door and wiped his burning eyes and stepped out of the car. 

He couldn’t lift his head, his vision was tunneled and it took everything in him to force himself to walk. Repeating to himself to just keep one foot in front of the other. He stopped when a pair of ballet slippers stood in his sight and he lifted his gaze to meet Lilia’s piercing gaze. 

The ballerina studied him for a mere minute before frowning and he hunched his shoulders to appear smaller which only made her click her tongue and turn to glare back at the double doors behind her. 

“Lilia, I-”

“No need to try to explain. Your disarray of emotions and that offensive smell of a jealous alpha tells me all I need to know about the situation at the moment.” She said in a clipped tone and he gave a quiet apology. “Viktor has been sent to the heat-room to calm down. Now, you have an exposition to do...if...that is what you still want.”

Yuri opened his mouth to refuse; how could he possibly dance when Viktor was angry at him? Disappointed at him? 

“Yuri.” Lilia snapped the omega out of his spiraling thoughts and stood firmly in front of him, hands around her middle and face calm. “Do you wish to dance?” 

“I-I…” Yuri looked at his feet then back at her before nodding. “Yes, ma'am. I want to dance.” 

“Good. Come in and show us what you can do.” She gave him a slight smile before turning and opening the door for him. 

He was guided through the main lobby, he tensed at the traces of Viktor’s jealous scent but kept following Lilia until she guided him to a large open space. Natural light came in from the paneled floor to ceiling windows, the wooden floor shiny and sleek. The whole northern wall held large mirrors and a wall to wall barre. In a corner, a large stereo system, and on the opposite wall to the door was a large closet space. Yuri stared wide-eyed at the room and jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder. The lightest of touch.

“You may dance anything you want.” She encouraged him and he nodded going down to change his shoes and take off his jacket and sweater. 

“What the hell is that smell?!” A loud angry voice shouted from outside the room and Yuri flinched when the doors to the room were thrown harshly and a light-framed teenager made his way inside. “Did someone kill an animal or what the hell?” He exclaimed holding his nose and glaring. 

“Language, Yurashka.” Lilia chastised the teen before he looked at Yuri. “Yuri, allow me to introduce one of my current students, Yuri Plisetski. Yura, this is-” 

“Wait a minute.” The teen cut her off looking at the fidgeting omega. “You’re that balding alpha’s mate. Eww, gross. Is that what I’m smelling?” 

“Yuri Plisetski!” Lilia raised her voice and both teen and Yuri stood straighter at the omega’s tone. “I have told you countless times to watch your language and filter yourself. No point in being the best in dance while speaking like that! You do not wish to accompany that same alpha you’re insulting at this moment so better behave.”Yuri watched the blonde grumble but nod and Lilia huffed before turning to him. 

“Now, Yuri, if you may.” She signaled to him and he nodded, moving to the stereo to plug in his phone and choosing the music he had picked for this presentation. 

He moved to the middle of the room, in reach of the barre, and took a deep breath to calm his thoughts and focus on his next movements. He moved one hand lightly over his chest up to his neck and across his face, feeling himself tune out the rest of the room as the first tune began. 

It became so easy to fall back into the headspace that dance allowed him. His focus completely set on every movement, as small as his fingertips completely poised as he moved along with the music. 

“Is he for real?” The blonde teen asked after being completely entranced by the omega dancing and looked over at the smile in Lilia’s face as she continued to watch the delicate, expressive, and elaborate routine. She paid close attention to the intricate step sequences and musicality in the omega’s every move. 

On par with the last note of music, Yuri stopped arms around his shoulders and eyes on the high ceiling. He held his stance as his breath was labored and sweat dripped down his face and neck. He snapped out of his head at the echoing clapping and he blushed as he set his arms down and moved to stand in front of the older omega and teen. 

“W-was that okay?” He asked, left hand holding his right arm in sudden nerves. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!” Yura shouted in his face making Yuri step back wide-eyed. The teen spun around and stormed out of the room leaving Yuri confused and turning to Lilia for any sort of help. 

“Please, mind little of him.” The prima waved dismissively and her next smile was warmer than ever. “I understand Ms. Okukawa’s recommendation now. You are truly magical.” 

“Y-You mean? I-I can teach?” 

“I mean, I’d be mad to not have you teach here, Yuri.” She chuckled at the widened eyes and flushed cheeks that accompanied a small squeal and a naturally elegant spin from Yuri. “Let’s go back to reception to finalize the paperwork.” 

“O-Of course.” He nodded excitedly and followed her back to the front of the building. There, the huffing teen sat with his feet propped up on the desk and moved his head along with a rock song they could hear from the earphones he wore. 

Lilia clicked her tongue but ignored him before taking Yuri’s papers from him and going over his requirements for classes and starting on a schedule. 

Yuri signed his initial contract after a stuttering look at his payment calculations and shook hands with Lilia. 

“I am pleased to have you onboard, Yuri.” She said, gaze soft. “Now, business is done so please, come with me to deal with the family.” She sighed, her soft gaze turning cold once she looked away from him and he swallowed hard before following her. The happiness and excitement from before quickly dulling when he remembered the events prior to coming inside the school. 

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when the room she led him into was odorless; thanks to powerful scent blockers he believed but that relief was short-lived when he saw the pacing alpha, tense and agitated. 

“Viktor.” Lilia’s voice boomed in the room and the alpha halted and looked up at them. She leveled him with her firm gaze and curtly said “Fix it.” Then she closed the door behind her leaving the alpha and omega pair alone. 

Yuri looked at the shut doors, mouth gaping, and body shaking as he felt the alpha approaching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been two weeks without an update. Weeks have been going by so fast now that distance teaching is my job...I swear it's triple the work as being in the classroom. I just got no energy at the end of the day to write anything but I had to get this one out...I want to get the story back to weekly updates now that grading is caught up with.
> 
> First real argument and jealous Viktor. Will they fix it?


	29. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri need to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a stressing week...and it's only Tuesday...have some dorks.

Chapter 29: 

The moment Lilia had closed the doors to the room and the scent blockers began to disperse the emitting scent to him, Viktor’s eyes snapped up. The hot coil in his chest cooled and loosened making him take a deep shuddering breath. 

The next image that popped into his head was that of Yuri when he had snapped and Viktor cursed slamming his fists to the locked door. 

He had never seen Yuri so scared...and it made him feel physically sick. Sickened at that ugly feeling that rose the moment he had seen that other alpha- because he JUST knew him to be an alpha- with his arm around the omega. 

That feeling just got worse and worse the more he heard about  _ Hisashi Mooroka _ ’s obvious infatuation with Yuri. 

It made the feeling fester just thinking that  _ he  _ was first. That it wasn’t Viktor who first found Yuri to be worth pursuing. That Viktor would be somewhere else completely unaware that some older alpha was watching his Yuri dance and gave him presents. 

Viktor hadn’t even learned of Yuri’s dancing until 2 years of tutoring; 11th grade, not 5th. 6 years AFTER Morooka. 

2 or more of those done after the alpha had presented. Those years being obvious signs of how much he wanted Yuri and NOT like a simple fan wants to see their idol. 

  
  


A growl built up his throat and Viktor punched the doors once more, placing his head against the wood and forcing himself to calm. His nostrils flared with each deep breath and he could feel the tension in all his body. 

He had never felt such primal feelings. His alpha was too in control and he hated it. He could feel the alpha snarling and wanting to tear that other alpha apart. 

He had to remind himself what Yuri had said. Morooka was gone. No longer in town and had not been in the picture for the important part of his and Yuri’s relationship. 

Yuri had stopped competing. Yuri had turned to Viktor completely. 

Yuri was Viktor’s. 

The omega was mated to him. Bore his mark and chose HIM.

Slowly, he began to regain control, repeating those things to himself, he calmed and pulled himself from the door. 

Viktor felt his mouth twitch with a smirk, feeling like the winner even when he had never met or confronted the other alpha. 

The triumphant feeling quickly vanished when the image of Yuri returned. His favorite warm eyes filled with shock and fright. Worst of all, they had filled with hurt. 

Yuri had been hurt by his words and he had left him behind. Just before Yuri had a presentation. 

_ “I-I just got really nervous whenever I competed...sometimes I had to fight hard to set foot on that stage-” _

“FUCK!” Viktor rushed to the door and tried to open it but the lock buzzed loudly and kept it shut- scent locks. 

Lilia had put him in a heat room. He was an alpha. The doors could only be opened by an omega’s scent or the key. 

Viktor needed to get out. He needed to see Yuri. 

_ DAMMIT!  _

Viktor ran his hands harshly through his hair and began to pace the room. 

Was Yuri okay? Was he still in the car? Was his anxiety tearing him apart because of Viktor? Did the alpha ruin his big day? 

Yuri had been so excited- nervous and anxious, sure but so happy when Lilia had invited him to try out to be a teacher. 

This would have been the first time Viktor would see a complete routine by him. Not just snippets and warm-up moves.

Now he didn’t even know if Yuri had managed to enter the building. Had Lilia gone out for him? Had she found him? 

“I’m not going to hear the end of this. Lilia will tell Yakov and I’m done for.” Viktor laughed humorlessly and dropped to sit on the smooth floor. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes hard and laid back down. 

He continued to push his palms on his sockets and took deep breaths. He felt exhausted out of nowhere. 

He laid there for who knows how long and then he began to worry again. The room was soundproofed, inside and outside noise could not penetrate the walls so he began to fret. 

What was going on? Lilia was not even back to pull his ear again or scold him. Was that a good sign or bad? 

The worries began to make him unable to stay down and he began to pace. 

Yuri. Something must have happened. Did he have an attack? Did he run away? Did he Drop?

Before he could go into a frenzy at that last possibility, there was a buzzing that echoed in the silent room and it was followed by the opening of the doors. His head snapped towards it so fast he gave himself whiplash. 

He felt himself gasp in relief when his eyes met warm pools. Brown eyes where panic and anxiety swirled when they met him. 

“Fix it.” 

Viktor barely registered Lilia’s presence but heard the deathly warning in those words… **_or else_ ** **.**

Yuri had turned around quickly at the closing doors and it was in that brief moment that Viktor began to approach. His steps quickening with each step closer to Yuri. 

Yuri was  _ here _ . He was okay. 

_ Yuri. _

He felt the lite body stiffen and heard the hitch breath when his arms wrapped around him and Viktor pulled him tightly against his chest. 

“Yuri.” Viktor sighed, burying his face in the omega’s neck and tightening his hold even more. He heard the small grunt but didn’t dare loosen his arms. He repeated his name over and over again like a mantra. 

He felt annoyed at not being able to smell the omega.  _ Stupid scent blockers. _

Viktor was just able to pick a light trace of the smell and chased it, pressed his nose right up to the bond mark and didn’t move. 

The barely there scent turned sour and he pulled away just enough to notice the shaking omega in his arms and he heard the sniffs and sobs before he noticed the big fat tears rolling down Yuri’s face. 

“I-I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry.” Yuri began when he was turned around to face him. “I-I’m sorry.” 

Something in Viktor broke at the omega’s repeated apologies. Yuri kept repeating them and each repetition made Viktor’s chest tighten. 

Viktor was the one who screwed up. Why was Yuri apologizing? Why? Why? Why?

Viktor yanked him towards him and once more held him as tight as possible. The omega’s face pressed to his chest and Viktor’s hand moved to hold the dark locks. He squeezed his eyes shut as the omega’s arms tightened around him. His fingers almost scratching his back in desperation to pull him closer. 

“I’m the one who messed up.” He cut through Yuri’s apologies. “How could you ever think this was your fault?” Viktor gritted his teeth.  _ Of course I know how. Your anxiety won. _

__

Yuri cried even louder and he could do nothing else but hold him tightly. 

Viktor held Yuri much later still. The omega having cried himself exhausted and only small sniffs were left. Tears ran out and went dry leaving salty trails on his pinked cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuri.” Viktor finally spoke, his voice tight with emotion. “I should have NEVER storm out like that. I didn’t have the right to yell at you the way I did.”

“N-no.” Yuri’s voice broke but he finally shifted to pull away and look at him, only to look away again. “I-I did keep Morooka a secret...I-I didn’t think it like such but now, I realize I purposely hid him from you.” 

Just the name being said by Yuri made Viktor’s blood heat up. 

“Phichit always warned me that I was too oblivious and never realized what every gift and photo really meant to Morooka.” Yuri continued, voice steadier, softened by his crying. A few sniffs in between. “A-and I guess I did know...but didn’t want to acknowledge it...I didn’t want to give him false hope.” A wet sniff which made Yuri push his nose harshly with the palm of his hand followed.

“...Here.” Viktor reached inside the omega’s forgotten bag and took out the face towel. 

“T-thank you.” Yuri sniffed, taking the towel offered and turning his face away to blow his nose. 

“What kind of courti-” Viktor cut himself off, anger flaring for a second then clearing his throat and looking at Yuri. “What gifts...did he give you?”

“T-the first few years, simple bouquets. Some stuffed animals too.” Yuri answered. “Mary threw those away as soon as I brought them home though.” 

_ Scented. _

“Later on, he began to give me practical things like school supplies, snacks, and a bracelet...he once tried giving me new dance shoes but I didn’t accept them.” Yuri noticed the alpha’s darkening eyes and he quickly moved his hands to the alpha’s forearms. “I-I returned the bracelet! I did! I-I had to go to his school to return it but I gave it back. I promise.”

“Why?”

“B-because, those last presents couldn’t possibly be just from a fan.” Yuri said nervously looking for the alpha to look at him after Viktor’s eyes closed on him. “E-even I realized that...t-that they were meant as something more...t-they were-”

“Courting gifts?” Viktor finished coldly and looked at the omega. 

Yuri felt new tears in his eyes and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. 

“I-I swear I never felt anything towards him. It made me nervous just having him there for every competition and I was too awkward to put a stop to his gifts before then. I f-felt like I s-should be grateful to have a fan supporting me the way he did...even if he was an alpha.”

“I believe you.” Viktor said after a sigh. The tears flowed again and Yuri buried his face in the towel making Viktor pull him in again to hold close. “I never once doubted YOU.” He said running his hand gently up and down the omega’s hair. “I was just jealous of some other alpha going after you.” 

“J-Jealous?” Yuri hiccuped looking up from the cloth and Viktor felt a blush. 

“Y-yes. Ugly and deep jealousy.” He admitted and reached to pull the towel down. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted, Yuri. Learning I could have possibly lost you to someone else without even knowing they were there...I-I didn’t handle it well.” He confessed. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Yuri said and it made Viktor feel worst before the omega spoke again. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to meet and you have millions of fans wanting you. I’m the one who is fighting jealousy almost every day.”

Viktor was speechless for a moment but then a laugh escaped him and he went down to sit on the floor again as he began to laugh. 

“W-wha-” Yuri let out a small eep when he was pulled down and into the alpha’s arms once more. 

“I’m an only child. A model used to everyone’s attention. Can you ever forgive me for being so spoiled and demand you only be mine?” Viktor asked shifting and brushing a stray tear from the blotchy cheek. 

“O-only if I can demand you be mine too.” Yuri replied making Viktor chuckle holding the omega’s cheek in his palm. 

“Demand it and I shall comply.” Viktor leaned halfway towards him but stopped until he saw yuri closing the distance too. He let out a shuddering breath once their lips met and pulled away just to press forward again. 

Viktor cupped the other cheek too and opened his mouth to close it on the omega’s top lip and kiss up, pressing a lingering kiss on the up-turned nose, up the framed bridge and forehead before pushing the glasses up the omega’s face and pressing one soft kiss on each red-rimmed eyes, feeling the remaining wetness in the black lashes. He moved down again to press a peck on the lips again. He opened his eyes and was met with brown eyes. The golden tint was bright in the dark pools making him take a shuddering breath. 

Yuri brought his hands to cup the alpha’s face like his was held and smiled softly before leaning forward to press their mouths together. 

Before they got too caught up in each other, the doors opened again and the mates pulled away at the angry shout that broke their small bubble. 

“GAWD!! MY EYES!!” 

The blonde teenager slapped his face so hard that it echoed in the room and he turned around again cursing. 

“I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE THEM BEING GROSS!!”

“I guess he’ll never change.” Viktor chuckled unashamed of having been caught. 

“H-he is?” Yuri left the rest of the question unsaid. 

“Yura...well Yuri to be exact.” Viktor said easily. “He’s my cousin.” 

“Oh!” Yuri KNEW he was familiar. “He was at the wedding.” 

“Yes. He was the gagging sounds you heard.” Viktor teased and Yuri giggled. 

The alpha felt his chest lighter at the melodic sound and finally pushed himself up to his feet before helping the omega up to his feet too.

“Lilia said he was her student.” Yuri said. “Well, now I guess he’ll also be mine no?”

“I guess so.” Viktor replied and then the words processed and he looked at Yuri again. Finally seeing the omega’s dance shoes, and lack of a sweater. “...Y-you did the presentation? H-How did it-?” Viktor felt a sudden dread once more and he held his breath. 

Yuri blushed but nodded and gasped when he was lifted up and spun around before Viktor set him down. He was pulled into another hug. 

“I knew Lilia would love you.” Viktor captured his lips once more, open-mouthed but soft and brief. “I’m sorry I almost ruined all this.” 

“I-I had to dance.” Yuri said cupping the alpha’s face again. “I h-had to get in so you could get more chances to see me dance.” 

“Yuriii.” Viktor’s blue eyes watered and Yuri brushed the first drops away with a soft smile. 

“My Vitya is such a pretty crier. What else could I do to feel I deserve you with my ugly crying earlier?” Yuri joked but Viktor frowned and cupped the omega’s face. 

“Could you say my attitude was pretty?” 

Yuri hummed in mock thought making Viktor whine and Yuri laugh softly before pressing a kiss on the alpha’s nose. 

“No. It  _ was _ ugly.” 

Viktor’s shoulders slumped down and he bends to hide his face on the omega’s shoulder in shame. 

“The ugliest?” 

“Yes.” 

“You still love me though?”

“Very much.” 

Viktor wrapped his arms around the small waist and Yuri held onto him. 

* * *

When the mates finally walked out to where the blonde Yuri and Lilia were, the prima didn’t hold back when she reprimanded the alpha. 

“Ow ow ow!” 

Lilia let go of Viktor’s ear after she made him apologize time and time again to Yuri then and the alpha rubbed the stinging red appendage once freed. 

“Yuuuuuri.” Viktor whined with tears in his eyes. “Lilia is so cruel.” 

“You are simply ridiculous.” Lilia chastised him while Yuri had the alpha burying his face in his neck again in seek of comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment below. Is this it for Morooka in their lives?


	30. Simmer and boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets scolded. Yuri gets horny. Yuri gets ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stressful week needed some marathon sex for these dorks. Forgive my grammatical and spelling erros. I tried but my brain is tired.

Chapter 30: Simmer and boil

Yuri felt the familiar shame from whenever he did something his best friend didn’t approve and got the same disapproving glare from the beta currently sitting across the table from him. 

“Honestly.” Phichit finally sighed, making Yuri look at him. “I don’t know if i should congratulate you for getting the job or forever shake my head at you because “I TOLD YOU SO!”

“Phichit…..I know you never liked Morooka but-”

“Uh uh uh!” Phichit shushed him and Yuri blushed, pulling his sweater’s hood over his head and pulling the strings to close it over his face before dropping his head on the tablet. “I was not even aware of the last courting gifts and for that, I am deeply hurt.” The beta exclaimed dramatically and Yuri groaned. “But above all else, I am appalled, Yuri!” 

“Oh god.” 

“To even learn you accepted them…”

“Excuse me!” Yuri cut him off, lifting his head rapidly. “I returned them!”

“That changes nothing!” Phichit countered. “Yuuuri.” he grabbed the omega by the shoulders and shook him. “What are you going to do?”

“W-what do you mean?” Yuri asked, shifting his eyes away and ignoring the obvious frown on his friend’s face. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Phichit said pressing so close the omega turned his head away nervously. 

“I-It’s not a big deal.” Yuri defended shaking the beta’s hands off and taking the hood off his head. “Morooka is probably already mated and happy with someone who actually returned his feelings and even if not, he’s gone.”

Phichit pursed his lips but didn’t say anything else as he saw Viktor and Chris coming to join them. 

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked after chuckling at Yuri’s disheveled hair and gently setting the black locks back into order. 

“A contest.” Phichit said easily seeing as Yuri got tongue tied. 

“Is the photography contest you mentioned before?” Chris asked as they all moved to sit again and Phichit nodded scrolling down his phone and turning the screen around towards Yuri and Viktor. 

“I’m entering for a chance to get an early internship at this magazine.” Phichit said cheerfully.

“This is a fashion magazine? I thought you wanted to be a journalist.” Yuri said as Viktor looked at the details of the casting add closer.

“Well that’s my dream but I have to start somewhere and Chris said fashion was the type to get started in if I wanted to meet the right people.”

“I know this magazine.” Viktor said, making Yuri and Phichit look at him quickly. 

“You do?” The omega asked and he nodded handing the phone back to Phichit. 

“I only did one photoshoot for them but they were really professional and it was comfortable working under them.” Viktor smiled. “I can tell you, I think you’ll fit right in with their style.” 

“Y-you really think so?” Phichit asked hopeful. 

“Do you still have their number?” Chris asked the alpha and Phichit’s breath hitched. “The contest is all done through email so it’s not a personality selection.”

“Mmh.” Viktor placed his index finger on his lip and titled his head thinking. “Not on me but I’m sure Yakov will still have it. I can ask him for it.” 

“I-Isn’t that cheating? I-I mean if I have you call on my behalf...that’s…”

“If you prefer, I can do something even better.” Viktor grinned and chuckled at the apparent excitement of the beta. 

“Yes!” Phichit burst, making both alphas laugh and Yuri smile. “Whatever it is you’re planning, yes. Do it.” 

“Shame I haven’t worked for this particular magazine.” Christophe said teasingly when Phichit was stuck to Viktor’s side as the alpha spoke with Yakov. 

“You really think Viktor can work something out for Phichit?” Yuri asked him, internally praying the alpha would. 

“If it’s anything close to what I am thinking he is going to do, yes.” The blonde replied and Yuri smiled watching his mate and best friend coming back to the table. 

“What did Yakov say?” Yuri asked. 

“He will send the number to me when he finds it. Luckily it hasn’t been that long since I worked with them. I think it was a year ago.” 

Yuri smiled feeling his best friend’s giddiness from the distance and feeling a rush at the easy smile on Viktor’s lips. 

“I will contact you as soon as I have contact with them.” The alpha said picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “See you on Monday. Chris, see you Tuesday.” 

“Bye bye.” Phichit hugged Yuri and waved as the omega hooked his hands on the alpha’s arm. 

The moment Viktor got Vicchan and Makka out on the yard and closed the panel door, hands ran up his sides and janked him around and he gasped at the action. 

Yuri used that to push his tongue inside the alpha’s mouth and felt a rush of empowerment at the complete control he was given. Moaning when his tongue was prodded and pushed back into his mouth and Viktor’s hands settled in the dip of his hips. 

Viktor returned each push and pull of the omega’s body and breathed in the rush of pheromones emitting from Yuri. The omega grinned against the alpha’s lip and used his surprise to take their bodies’ desire further, pulling away just enough to get his hands around alpha’s neck and pulled on it as he jumped to hook his legs around the alpha’s hips. 

Viktor let out a grunt at the sudden weight but his hands quickly caught the light body and bent his knees enough to be able to support the shifting body until Yuri’s strong plush thighs were around his waist and the omega’s hands held onto his face to crash their mouths in a deep kiss. 

The alpha returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm and heat as he received and they both were grinding their hardening members. HIs hands gently traced Yuri’s curved back and down his spine, making Viktor smile at the shiver and moan the touch caused. His hands then traced down and around the round butt and gave the glutes a squeeze before they settled under the thighs to support him as he began to slowly make his way across the kitchen.

Yuri pulled away from the kiss to breathe and his dark eyes fluttered rolling to the back of his head as he moaned when the alpha placed open mouthed kisses and nips down his jaw and up behind his ears. One hand gripped the alpha’s back and the other gripped the silver hair in a fist as he keened, biting back a moan and letting out his breath in a shudder. 

“V-Vitya.” Yuri moaned, turning his head and catching the alpha’s mouth in his mouth again. He let out a soft huff when his back hit the edge of the breakfast bar. “C-couch.” He spoke against the kiss and continued to kiss the alpha as he moved them to the living room without breaking apart. 

Yuri rolled his hips down with a long moan and his eyes rolled back as he felt the alpha rock up into him, filling his twitching hole with his cum and making Yuri shiver and roll his hips a few more times until he opened his eyes.

The flushed look and parted lips made Yuri unable to resist Viktor and lick inside his mouth again. His position allowed him to feel in control and he wanted to prolong it and by the quickly hardening of the cock inside him, he had all the confidence and approval he needed. 

Viktor loved the times the omega took control. As an alpha, he was expected to lead and bring his mate pleasure and he loved tearing the omega apart but he also couldn’t physically hate allowing his Yuri to seek his own pleasure and use his body to reach the point of elation and ecstasy. 

Yuri in control of sex gave him a wonderful view afterall. His body was dance and eros and the way he made use of his thighs and hips to push and pull the alpha to and from bliss and heat made Viktor crazy. 

The omega’s flushed cheeks and nose made the gold in his chocolate eyes pop and the plump lips let his quiet pants and moans out. His half-lidded gaze smoltering when it wasn’t closed in pleasure at certain angled moves. 

It didn’t take long before he felt the omega getting closer to finish and it was easier when he saw Yuri’s eyes struggle to stay open and threw his head back as he began to bounce faster and faster on his cock making Viktor curse. 

His name began to be chanted and he could feel the omega’s body tensing until Yuri let out a long moan. Back arched beautifully and toes curled as his cocklette spurted and painted the alpha’s stomach. 

Viktor couldn’t resist and he cupped Yuri’s face guiding it down and capturing his mouth in a slow deep kiss. Their tongues tangled in a slow and gentle dance until he felt his softened cock pull out of the omega’s twitching hole. They both shivered at the feeling and opened their eyes.

Yuri let out a breathy giggle and Viktor chuckled just as breathless. They smiled and kissed slow, mouths never moving far apart which had them breathing the same air as they slowly came down from the high. 

The alpha’s phone rang with an incoming call and the ringtone announced the caller to be Yakov which made the mates pull away. Yuri smiled as Viktor shifted to reach and answer the phone and pull it up to his ear to answer. 

Yuri listened to half of the conversation between them and when the topic moved past the contact Viktor had asked for, Yuri pressed small kisses along the alpha’s jaw up to his ear. He got his ass grabbed as he stood up making him let out a tiny squeak which made him blush and Viktor gave him a smirk.

Viktor watched the omega pick up his discarded jeans and walk across the room to head upstairs. Yakov yelled at him when the older alpha sensed his lack of attention and Viktor made an excuse which he already knew wasn’t convincing but Yakov went back to speaking and without Yuri there, Viktor listened carefully. 

Yuri placed a hand against the shower wall for support as his legs shook. His fingers moving inside him to let the alpha’s cum come out. His omega fought him to keep it inside and he had to catch himself before his fingers pushed further inside him. 

It was starting to become harder to resist keeping Viktor’s seed inside and wanting more each time they had sex. He felt himself blush every time he remembered how many times it had been him to jump the alpha just last week. He had a hard time resisting that urge in the week because he had the dance performance for Lilia. 

Even now, if it hadn’t been for Yakov’s call, he was certain he would have continued begging the alpha for more. Just thinking about it, made him moan and his fingers started to push against his prostate, forgetting their current intention of cleaning him. 

He didn’t hear the shower door open but stopped his fingers when he felt the alpha move behind him. 

“Not satisfied?” Viktor spoke against his ear making his fingers move again and he bit his lip to hold back the moan before pulling them out and turning around to face the alpha. 

“S-something’s wrong.” Yuri said as he ran his hands up the wet chest in front of him and his scent spiked. “I-I find myself wanting more...and more.” He blushed at his confession but pulled the alpha against him as his back hit the wall. 

“Why do you say it’s wrong?” Viktor asked gently as he caressed the omega’s thighs and up his sides, feeling Yuri’s want as a tangible thing pulling them together. “I want you just as much.”

Yuri’s hands traced up the alpha’s stomach, chest and landed behind his head, fingers curling around the wet silver hairs and using the grip to pull the alpha’s head as he lifted on his toes to reach and kiss him just as the alpha’s hand pulled his leg up to his waist and guided his cock inside in a single thrust. 

Yuri let out a tiny grunt and moan feeling the need to be full again calm down. They made love once they finally exited the shower after Yuri came twice. 

The next two days, Yuri kept the alpha in bed, only letting him go to check on Makka and Vicchan or get water and food for him. 

“V-Viktor.” Yuri moaned, hugging the pillow and panting against it as the alpha held his hips in a bruising hold to keep them up. 

Viktor thrusted in and out of the omega in a frantic pace. He could feel the omega reaching his end by the tightening of his hole and he pulled his ass back to reach even deeper.

“Ah!” Yuri screamed at the shift and deeper penetration, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. He chanted the alpha’s name, begged for more and tightened his grip on the pillow serving as his anchor. 

It was as his mind began to go blank at a particularly harsh thrust that Yuri bolted. 

The omega was out of bed and in the bathroom before Viktor even registered it and it wasn’t until he heard the clatter and the omega’s retching that he scrambled out of bed too.

“Y-Yuri?!” Viktor found the omega emptying his stomach into the toilet. His naked form shaking and convulsing as he finally stopped. 

Yuri moaned miserably as he finally managed to not puke and shakingly pulled his head away from the bowl. Viktor was next to him in a second, reaching to close the seat and flush it before moving to check on Yuri. 

“S-sorry.” Yuri apologized, his voice rough. Viktor shook his head and helped him up on shaky legs and guided him to rinse his mouth before carefully lifting him up to carry him back to the bed. 

The rest of Sunday evening was spent with Viktor holding onto the omega’s shoulders as Yuri dry heaved and gagged into either the toilet or a bucket by the bed. 

The alpha panickily called Lilia and Hiroko for help after the last bad round in which Yuri almost passed out from exhaustion after expelling the last meal he managed to eat.

“Yuri.” Viktor softly approached the omega and Yuri whined burying further in the blankets. “I know the least you want right now is to eat but you have to replenish liquids.” He carefully moved to sit at the edge of the bed and brushed the sweaty bangs off the clammy forehead. 

Watery brown met him and he smiled gently showing Yuri the cup he held. “Your mom said you should drink this ginger tea and Lilia said so too.” It took some time before the omega pushed himself on weak arms to sit up and Viktor pulled the pillows around them behind the omega to help support his back before handing him the warm aromatic tea. 

Once the tea was finished, Yuri managed to sleep and Viktor moved around the house to follow the rest of the advice he got from both omegas. He made some light snack bags and brought them up to the bedside table and set up the humidifier after airing the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Could it be? What? Comment your thoughts below and beware of the new tags coming in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Read ya next time!


	31. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved so much, you end up sick. What else was expected?

Chapter 31: Lovesick

By the early hours of Monday, Viktor was exhausted and desperate so he called Lilia again. The omega answering after a few rings.

“Is Yuri not well yet?” The woman asked when she heard the younger omega’s retching from the background. 

“H-He’s gotten worse, Lilia. What do I do?” Viktor frantically asked, feeling useless as he rubbed the omega’s back and feeling his chest tighten at his mate’s obvious distress. Yuri was tired, nauseous, miserable, and crying. They were both sitting on the bathroom floor. 

“I will be there shortly. I will call his mother.” Lilia notified before hanging up.

“V-Viktor.” Yuri whined and the alpha was next to him in no time. 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Viktor asked tenderly, waited for a nod, and carefully picked the omega up and walked to the bed. He arranged the pillows against the omega to help prop him up and brushed the tears from the clammy skin. 

“W-what about school?” Yuri asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Right now, it’s not important. You can’t possibly go and I won’t leave you like this. We’ll take a sick day.” Viktor said firmly. “Here, take small sips.” He gave Yuri a water bottle and pushed it to his mouth to get the omega to drink.

Yuri was nibbling on saltines and seemed to keep them inside while Viktor cleaned up the accident that started their early morning. Makkachin began to bark on the first floor and Yuri startled, causing him to scramble out of bed and run to the bathroom again. 

Viktor rushed to his side but the omega waved him away as he emptied his stomach again. 

“G-go.” Yuri heaved and groaned at the next wave of nausea and Viktor rushed downstairs to open the door and never felt such relief as when he found Lilia and Hiroko at the door. 

“How is Yuri?” Lilia asked after he let them in and closed the door behind them. 

“H-he’s upstairs. He was finally settled but Makka startled him and he began vomiting again.” He explained taking the brown bag she pushed into his arms. “I-it’s really bad. He barely got any sleep and I-” 

“Vichan.” Hiroko reached up to cup his face and he took a deep breath which she smiled at him for. “Get some water boiling, dear.” 

“O-okay.” He set the bag on the kitchen island and moved to do as she said. He watched her move to the freezer and grabbed a bowl to fill it with ice cubes and chips then climbed upstairs. 

Viktor helped Lilia unpack the bag she brought and she grabbed a cup, dropped dried ginger into it before pouring the hot water to steep it. 

“This will help?” Viktor asked, taking a bag out and reading the label “Ginger candy?” He found more saltines and sports drinks.

“What needs to be avoided is to have Yuri dehydrated and control nausea.” She said taking the tea and signaling the alpha to follow her with the bag of candy. 

Viktor followed her upstairs and could hear his mate’s miserable sobs between the retching and his mother’s soft reassurances. The alpha moved to the bathroom and knelt on the other side of Yuri as a strong wave made him hurl until he was dry heaving and shaking. The nausea seemed to cease then and after a few moments of getting Yuri cleaned up, Viktor carried him back to bed. 

Hiroko and Lilia moved then to tend to him and Viktor stayed back as they made him suck on the ginger candy and drink the tea. 

“Vichan.” Hiroko called him and he was there, ready. “Can you get us some cold water and a couple of small towels?” 

“Of course.” He did as told and watched Lilia and Hiroko move Yuri to bend forward and placed one damp towel on the back of his neck and made him hold another over his face. 

Viktor let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Yuri seemed to calm and started taking deeper breaths without having to run to vomit. 

“You need to rest.” Lilia said when Yuri finally managed to fall asleep. Hiroko holding him gently and brushing his dark hair soothingly. 

“She’s right.” The plump woman said gently. “We’ll take care of Yu-chan while you sleep.”

“B-but-”

“A tired alpha is useless and for now, Yuri is asleep.” Lilia cut him off and he watched the two women before his eyes landed on his mate and taking a deep breath, he nodded and left the room. 

Makkachin found Viktor as he climbed over the bed in the guest bedroom and she climbed up once he was settled under the covers. She moved to his side and he smiled gently at her before snuggling her fur and closed his eyes. He was asleep and before he realized, the room was full of the midday sun and he groaned.

Makkachin nuzzled his chin and licked his face making him ruffle her hair and push her snout away. There was a knock on the door and he set up calling for the person to come in. 

“Did you rest?” Hiroko asked him with her usual gentle smile and he couldn’t help but smile and nod. “Good. I brought you some food.”

“Thank you.” He made Makka jump off the bed as she approached with a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of orange juice. “H-how is Yuri?”

“He is fine now. You can see him after you eat.” She reassured him and he nodded, taking the food and eating as she sat at the edge of the bed. “It is normal to panic the first signs of morning sickness. I remember Toshiya was no better than you are now when I was carrying Mary.” She began after he finished eating and he didn’t understand right away until the omega looked at him. She smiled and it clicked making him jump out of bed and out the door. 

“Yuri!” Viktor skidded to a stop in the master bedroom finding the bed empty before he heard Lilia’s huff from the bathroom. The alpha walked slowly to the opened door and found Lilia standing over his mate. 

Yuri’s color seemed better but his eyes were still red-rimmed and face sunken from the hours of sickness. The omega was sitting at the edge of the bathtub and looked at him with a nervous smile.

“Yuri.” Viktor moved to kneel in front of him, cupped his face, and pressed their foreheads together in relief. “A-are you okay?” Yuri nodded but pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in nerves which made Viktor look at him, at Lili then at Hiroko who entered the bathroom too before looking back at Yuri. “M-morning sickness?” 

“T-that’s what mom and Lilia say.” Yuri said nervously. 

“B-but how...I mean...you got s-sick in the afternoon and all night...I-I-”

“Morning sickness is misleadingly named.” Hiroko began. “It can happen at any time. I was horribly sick every night with Mary and Yuri made me sick almost all day.” 

“I-I still don’t understand. How?”

“Please Viktor...even you know how babies are made.” Lilia huffed, making Hiroko giggle and the mates blushed. 

“N-No, I just meant that Yuri can’t be pregnant.” the alpha said. 

“Y-yes. I am on the contraceptive shot.” Yuri added. “When I Dropped, the doctor did the tests and I wasn’t pregnant and I was given the shot before being released.” 

“How long did you go before relations once you had it?” Lilia asked without hesitation and Yuri’s face turned so red that it was answered enough along with Viktor’s gaping mouth. 

“There’s one way to find out, Yu-chan.” Hiroko said gently and placed a familiar box on the edge of the tub right next to him. 

Yuri and Viktor stared at the pregnancy test before turning to each other and after a few silent moments, Viktor nodded and Yuri let out a nervous sigh then reached for the box. 

“We’ll let you both alone.” Lilia said walking out and Hiroko gave them a reassuring smile before following her out and closing the door behind them. 

“V-Viktor.” Yuri’s voice shook looking at the box and then at the alpha who was just as nervous. “W-what if…”

“I-it’s fine.” Viktor covered the omega’s shaking hands with his and pulled them up to press a kiss on his knuckles. 

“H-how is it fine?!” Yuri shrieked and Viktor cupped his cheek. 

“Whether you are p-pregnant...or not.” He began and brushed the omega’s cheek. “We’ll be fine.” 

“Vitya...w-we said we would wait...I just got the job with Lilia...we-we’re not...t-this wasn’t planned.” 

“Planned or not, I said it when we talked and chose to wait...Yuri….nothing would make me happier than becoming parents together.” Viktor guided the omega to relax before he pushed himself into a panic. “Just look at the bright side...right now... you could have a tiny version of us growing inside.” 

“A tiny us…” Yuri repeated and his hand moved to his stomach and blushed when both their eyes followed the movement. “I-I’m scared though.” 

“I was terrified when you got sick.” Viktor admitted and Yuri pressed a short kiss before taking a deep breath and opening the package with shaking hands. 

They read the instructions over and over again to make sure there wouldn’t be a mistake and once the omega set the stick on the sink, he sat down on the closed toilet seat while Viktor stood beside him and they waited for it to do whatever it was it did. 

Yuri nibbled on his thumb, his leg bouncing before Viktor set his hands over the slim shoulders and placed a kiss on the black crown, making Yuri lean back against him.

The beep startled them and it took a moment before Yuri took a calming breath and grabbed the test covering the small screen and looked back at Viktor who gave him a short nod and they turned back to stare at the blinking words. 

_ Pregnant _

“O-oh my god.” Yuri covered his mouth, stood up, and turned around to wrap his shaking arms around the alpha. 

Viktor didn’t know what he felt but he was sure Yuri was feeling just as confused because the omega was laughing as he cried. The alpha held him tight and the happy tears began. He buried his face in the omega’s neck and then began to pepper kisses all over his face. 

Yuri let out a watery laugh as his face was held and kissed before meeting the shining blues that reflected all that he felt inside. Anxiety. Happiness. Disbelief. Love. Excitement. 

“Viktor.” Yuri set his hands on the alpha’s forearms waiting for the alpha to stop his affections. “I love you.” 

“Yuri.” Viktor sighed his name and pressed a long kiss on his forehead before moving down to peck his nose. “I love you as much as I will love our little one.” He said and just those words made Yuri’s tears flow again even as the biggest smile split his face before Viktor captured his smile in a deep kiss. 

Hiroko actually squealed and jumped when the mates came out of the bathroom and confirmed the results and she pulled them both into a long hug. The short woman was ecstatic and kept hugging her son and gushing over him. 

“I suppose congratulations are due.” Lilia said from the side as Viktor moved to her timidly. 

“I-I honestly didn’t expect it.” He confessed shifting nervously and she huffed before wrapping her lean arms around him and making him freeze before he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Yuri’s morning sickness stayed calm the rest of the day, he was able to sleep some more and only got nauseous when he tried to eat which was fair enough. Viktor stayed by his side and Lilia and Hiroko took care of Makkachin and Vichan.

“Can you pass me my phone?” Yuri asked, moving to sit up and take the phone once Viktor got it unplugged. 

“Phichit?” Viktor raised an eyebrow when Yuri groaned a second after looking at his phone. 

“Only 10 missed calls and 30 unread messages.” 

“Why don’t you call him? He must be worried.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m going to get you some more tea.” Viktor used his fingers to lift the omega’s chin and leaned to press a couple of kisses, chuckling and caressing his cheek. “You taste like ginger.” 

“And for that I’m glad.” Yuri giggled, stealing a quick peck before Viktor left the room. 

“You look more composed.” Lilia greeted the alpha as she sat with a teacup halfway to her lips and he nodded. 

“It started so suddenly, I didn’t realize it was morning sickness...besides not knowing that is poorly named.” 

“You sounded quite sure about the decision of waiting to have children and considering Yuri got the contraception, I understand your surprise.” She sipped on the tea and he smiled nervously. 

_ We counted on that too much.  _

“About the baby…” Viktor sat down across from her. “Yuri is worried about having disappointed you.” 

“Disappointed me?” 

“Your dance school and his position as teacher...with how sick he is and the...future outcome.” 

“Morning sickness is not always bad once he passes the 10 weeks. How far along is he?”

“Oh...uh…” Viktor thought back to when they got back from the hospital. “5 weeks I suppose.” 

“The dance school is still a month away from being opened. He will have it rough but if he wishes to teach, my school will be happy to have him.”

“Do you like his dancing that much?” 

“He has something not many dancers have, Viktor.” Lilia stated. “He has a drive many loose early on and he is passionate and he wears that passion on his sleeve. Everything he feels, he turns into music.” 

“He really is amazing.” The alpha smiled and gave her a quick hug. “Thank you.” 

“Vi-chan.” Hiroko greeted him happily when he joined her in the kitchen. “Are you two more relaxed?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and she smiled. “Do Mary and Toshiya know now?”

“I told Yuri to tell them personally. They will be coming to check on him tonight.” She handed him a cup of coffee and he smiled thankfully. “I called the clinic and made an appointment for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You must have a lot of questions and I know Yuri, he will have many worries.” She patted his hand with a smile and he sighed nodding. 

“Maybe I should start a list.” Viktor said and she giggled. “Thank you for coming.”

“You simply call and I’ll be here for both you and Yuri.” She gave his hand a squeeze then handed him a steaming cup and a plate of fruit and crackers. “You just leave the dogs to us. Start taking the time given to rest. You and Yuri will need it.” 

“Thank you.” He stood and gave her a quick hug before taking the tea and snacks upstairs. 

Opening the door, he found Yuri pulling the sheet up to get in and the omega smiled sheepishly. 

“You okay?” Viktor asked, setting the cup and plate on the side table and going around to hold the sheets and helping the omega to sit down. 

“I needed to use the bathroom,” Yuri explained and looked at the plate of snacks. “Is that for me?”

“Are you well enough to eat?” Viktor worried but reached for the plate and gave it to him once the omega was settled in bed and smiled at the shrug he got. 

“I hope this is not how it normally is.” Yuri said, biting a piece of apple and letting out a happy sigh at the taste. 

“Don’t make me jealous of a fruit.” Viktor pouted, climbing over and wrapping his arms around the omega’s middle and smiling when Yuri giggled. 

Viktor pressed a peck on the omega’s cheek and bond mark as Yuri slowly ate the rest of the plate. He gave the alpha a few pieces of grapes and strawberries and drank his tea before shifting and pressing closer to Viktor. 

“What did Phichit say?” Viktor asked after a few minutes of simply holding the omega close. 

“He was mad at me for making him worried.” Yuri replied, tucking himself under the alpha’s chin and taking deep breaths of his scent. “But I think he understood I was in no position to get scolded in person so he said he’ll come over tomorrow with Chris.” 

“Ah, that might have been Chris calling me for then.” 

“Did you ignore his call?”

“Not on purpose.”

“If you say so.” Yuri rolled his eyes and laughed when Viktor moved to nip at his nose. 

“You’re being cheeky again.” Viktor slapped the omega’s butt making him jump and laugh. “That’s what got us where we are now.” 

“With a baby.” Yuri’s voice was so soft at that moment that Viktor could do nothing but smile and lean their foreheads together. 

“I was going to say “sick and sleep-deprived” but yes....with a baby.” Yuri smiled and bumped their noses together as the alpha’s hands moved to rest over his stomach. 

“This baby has barely announced itself and already blue-balled you.” Yuri broke the silence and laughed when Viktor glared at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep watching for the tags every new chapter and in advance...sorry.
> 
> Read ya next time!   
> ~Andy


	32. 5 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor get their minds around the pregnancy and go for the first doctor visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammatical and spelling errors I might have overseen...I will go over them at a later date.

Chapter 32: Five Weeks

Yuri looked up at the light knock on the bathroom door and he managed a weak smile before pushing himself off the floor. Luckily, he had only needed to puke once to get the nausea handled.

“I’m fine.” 

“Mary and your dad are here.” Viktor announced walking to rub his back and kiss his temple as the omega rinsed his mouth. “You know, they won’t mind if you wish to stay in bed.”

“I know...but I am tired of lying in bed.” Yuri pouted leaning his weight on the alpha and wrapping his arms around him. “I need to stretch my legs.” 

“Okay.” Viktor cupped the omega’s face and leaned to press a soft kiss in his lips, then to his nose and finally his forehead before walking with him downstairs. 

Yuri’s family was happy to say the least. Viktor got some threads of body mutilation but after a scolding from both Katsuki omegas, Mari joked and congratulated the pair. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I will happily stay.” Hiroko said once the family was ready to head home. 

“I know but I think we’ll be fine now.” Yuri smiled squeezing her hands and she smiled back patting his cheek. 

“Call anytime.” She hugged him and then turned to hug Viktor. “If you have any questions, any concerns, do call.” 

“I will. Thank you so much.” He gave her a light squeeze and she giggled patting both his cheeks. “We will go over once we have any more news.” 

“Please do.” She waved goodbye and followed her husband and daughter to the car. 

“I shall take my leave as well.” Lilia announced coming to where the mates stood watching the car driving away. “I trust you have things handled for now.”

“Yes, m’am.” Yuri nodded and she gave him a nod. 

“We have an early appointment tomorrow to see the doctor. We’ll have more reassurance then.” Viktor started holding Yuri’s shoulders. “I can’t thank you enough for coming and staying for so long. I understand you’re busy with the dance school and Yura.”

“You were twice the handful as Yurashka and Yakov has the remaining paperwork for the dance studio under control.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Just as your mother said. I will always be available to come and help you shall you need me.” 

“Thank you so much.” Yuri gave a small bow and she smiled before they said their goodbyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asked, coming over to the couch where Yuri had been petting Vichan and handing a plate with fruit and miso soup. 

“Fine.” Yuri smiled petting Vichan off the couch and accepting the soup first. Viktor sat down and turned to watch the omega eat in silence.

“You’re staring.” Yuri noted, setting the empty bowl and plate aside and crawling over the alpha’s lap to then wrap his arms around him and bury his nose on the alpha’s scent gland. “What are you thinking about?” He asked in a whisper as Viktor shifted to have him more comfortable and rubbing random figures on his arm. 

“Just thankful you are better.” Viktor said, pressing a kiss to the omega’s hair and smiling at him. 

“Mom said it could one day be good and others hell.” 

“Let’s hope for more good days then.” He leaned for a few short pecks and chuckled at the light purr emitting from the omega. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Besides having you?” Yuri followed his reply with a longer peck which turned into a slow full kiss. “I was actually thinking about the possibilities of this baby looking like you and it made me happy.” 

“There’s a fifty fifty chance they will look like you though.” Viktor teased and grinned at the light glare he got. “If that’s the case, I’d be pleased.” 

“You said that before and I still don’t get it.” 

“Why?” Viktor asked before brushing the omega’s bangs behind his ear and looking at him with such a tender gaze that Yuri blushed. “I find you quite beautiful, you know.” 

“You’ve never actually said what you liked so much about me.” 

“We would be here a long time if I did.” Viktor said with his lips pressing small pecks down the omega’s cheek and down his neck. 

“We won’t be going to school tomorrow.” Yuri said matter of factly before a giggle escaped him when Viktor huffed against his skin making it rise in goosebumps. 

“Might want to get comfy then.” 

Yuri’s smile was wide and the alpha chuckled watching him push himself down to lay with his head on Viktor’s lap and hold his hands over the omega’s stomach then look at him with wide and expecting browns. 

“Comfy?” Viktor asked and leaned down to kiss his smile twice before taking a deep breath and began to rub gentle circles with his thumbs over the omega’s palm. “Where should I begin?”

They both laughed after staring at each other and Yuri pushed up to kiss him before settling down again and looking up at the shining blue gaze. 

“I love when you look at me and smile.” Viktor sighed and smiled when it made the omega’s cheeks color. “It’s my favorite smile.”

“Your smile is heart-shaped...how is that fair?” The alpha’s lips formed a heart then and Yuri’s smile softened.

“Your hair is so dark and soft, it makes me want to continuously pet and run my fingers through it.” Viktor continued and ran one hand through the black hair. “Your cheeks too, I love.” He pressed a kiss on each of them. “They are adorable because they hold enough of a childish fat but compliment the rest of you. Your body's a continuous line of curves. It’s sexy.” He nipped at the omega’s ear and grinned at the hitch in Yuri’s breath.

“I love your nose too. It’s perfect for kissing it.” He pressed a kiss on it and smiled when it wrinkled. “ I fell in love with all of you.” Viktor said, bringing one of their intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss. “I didn't just fall in love with the best of you, like the way your eyes light up the room, the way your laugh, or the way your laugh makes me smile.”

“S-stop. Stop.” Yuri exclaimed covering his blushing face while turning away and Viktor leaned down to kiss behind the flushed ear and chuckled when it made the omega moan. 

“But you know what I love more?” The alpha asked and waited to have the brown eyes peeking between the omega’s fingers. He held Yuri’s face in both his hands then and touched their foreheads together. “I love you not for what you are, but for the person I am when I’m with you.” 

Yuri took a deep hitched breath but lowered his hands to cup the alpha’s face in the same tender way his face was held. He smiled and got a smile in return then pulled to have their mouths connect. 

Kissing Viktor had been at first embarrassing but Yuri had soon found himself enjoying it more and more. Their kisses were always slow and warm at the start but soon the urgency for more heat and pleasure consumed them. The taste of Viktor on his tongue made Yuri crave more. His hot breath when they pulled away to catch their breaths made his mind dizzy and made him seek more of his scent and taste. 

Even the way, Viktor would slowly move to kiss his lip and nose before smiling and looking down at him made Yuri melt. 

_ I wonder if he feels the way I do. _

“You seem to have forgotten last time we got carried away.” Viktor pressed a couple of quick pecks and chuckled at the little whine from Yuri. “We have the doctor’s appointment tomorrow morning. I don’t think you’ll feel comfortable going in to get checked if we go further.”

Yuri huffed and pouted but nodded letting go of the alpha’s face and turning to bury his face on the alpha’s stomach. 

“What’s that?” Viktor asked when Yuri said something but it was muffled. 

“Will you make this public?” Yuri asked and Viktor frowned. “I mean, I want to keep going to school on the days when I can so I guess eventually, the fans that see us there will start to notice my...well size.” 

“I want to keep it to ourselves and our family and friends for as long as possible.” Viktor said. “It’ll be considered simple rumors for months still no?” 

Yuri nodded with a smile and the alpha smiled too. “Speaking about rumors...shouldn’t we be doing that interview soon?” 

“Ah, of course!” Viktor reached for his phone and looked through his contacts before calling. 

Yuri watched the alpha’s facial features and hand gestures during the call and relaxed when he seemed to be speaking to some old friend; joking and laughing. He dared to close his eyes and soon he was being called from sleep. 

“Let’s go to bed,  lyubimiy.” Viktor whispered in his ear and he hummed but didn’t open his eyes or moved. 

“What about the interview?” 

“They were eager to do it. They want to take the pictures this Saturday.” He smiled when the brown eyes opened to look at him. “We can do the interview portion here in the house where you’ll be comfortable the very same day.” 

Yuri took a deep breath to calm the rising nerves and focused on Viktor and his scent before nodding and giving him a smile. 

“You want to take advantage of the calm and go to bed early?” 

“Only if you carry me.” Yuri teased and giggled when the alpha was ready to lift him up. “Wait...on your back...I don’t want us falling.” 

“As you wish, dorogoi.” Viktor smiled turning to give his back to the omega and Yuri wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek after his thighs were held to keep them around the alpha’s waist. 

Viktor easily rose on his feet, shifting his hold for a secure hold and was halfway up the stairs when Yuri let out a quick “Ah! Wait!”

“W-what is it?” 

“Mom said to keep snacks next to the bed and eat them before trying to get up would help avoid morning nausea.” 

“Let’s get some snacks then.” Viktor turned around to carry him to the kitchen. “What do you want?” 

“Cheese and crackers. Apples and grapes. Oh and the ginger candy was good.” Viktor juggled the mentioned items into a bag and gave it to Yuri before heading upstairs again. “Vichan, come!” 

“Makka, up the stairs, girl.” 

The two dogs circled them at the bottom of the stairs before sprinting up to the bedroom and finding their spot for the night. 

Viktor carried Yuri to the bedside table so he could leave the bag of snacks before heading to the bathroom where he settled him on the bathtub’s edge. The omega gave him a kiss in thanks and started the water to fill the tub. 

“If you take a bath now, you’ll fall asleep.” 

“You seem to enjoy carrying me around so carry me to bed if I do.” Yuri said with a shrug and a grin which made Viktor roll his eyes while smiling. 

Once the bath was filled and Yuri convinced him to join in. Viktor sank into the warm water and leaned back to watch the omega’s back as he ran the loofah over his arms and neck in gentle motions. 

“Yuuuri.” Viktor snaked his arms around the omega’s waist to pull him back against his chest and pressed open mouthed kisses over his lean shoulders up his neck and breathing his scent in deeply from behind his ears. 

Yuri’s eyes closed on instinct at the light touches of the alpha’s tongue on his skin and his back arched to push back on the hardening member. His left hand dropped the loofah and moved back to run up the alpha’s neck around his head and tangle his fingers through silver hair while his right hand ran up and down the alpha’s thigh. 

“Ah.” Yuri moaned when Viktor’s hand caressed his lower belly before moving down between his legs, giving his cock a gentle pull which made him gently lay back against the alpha’s chest. 

“Is this okay?” Viktor asked, breath hot against the omega’s ear and moving his other hand up his chest to grab the perking nub and getting a keening moan in response. 

“Y-yes.” Yuri breathed out and closed his eyes once the alpha began to stroke him. His whole body going limp with the touches and only letting soft moans out at certain sensations. 

“I love you.” Viktor kissed him bond mark and Yuri’s back arched with his release. 

Yuri took a gasping breath once he came down from the high his orgasm gave him and using the hand behind the alpha’s head, he turned his head at the same time as he pulled to make their lips meet. 

* * *

Viktor knelt before Yuri’s hunched over form as the omega dry heaved into a paper bag. The worst having finished after he had finally found a parking spot in front of the omega clinic. 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t swallow last night?” He joked once the nausea seemed to be over and he chuckled at the deadpanned look the omega gave him. “Are you okay?” He went on to ask, true concern in his voice. 

“Y-yeah. I’m good.” Yuri pulled his body straight and took a couple of deep breaths before accepting the help to get out of the car. His skin was pale and sweaty from the bout of sickness but he walked right next to the alpha towards the building; dropping the paper bag in the nearest trash bin. 

“We made it just in time.” Viktor sighed relieved when they were registered at the counter and were told to take a seat until they were called. 

“I want to wash my mouth.” Yuri said from behind his hand and the alpha nodded pulling the shoulder bag to his lap and reaching for the toiletry bag they packed. “I’ll be back.” Yuri took it and found the closest bathroom to wash his mouth as Viktor waited. 

Once he returned looking more composed and healthy, Yuri leaned against the alpha until a nurse came out from one of the doors and called for them. The mates standing up and walking towards her.

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” The young nurse smiled when they confirmed and she guided them inside a spacious room. A comfy looking sofa in one side with a chair right angled towards it, an examination table in the other side right by an ultrasound machine and a corner made to function like a small play area. Various posters with different information and graphics around the walls on anatomy of both female and male omegas and the fetus progress charts by weeks. 

Yuri was walked to a different area where a scale was at and told to remove his shoes to do a general check-up. 

The nurse takes notes on a chart and guides him through his weight and height measures, then moves to taking his blood pressure, checking his breathing, and touching his breasts and pelvic area for any sign of discomfort and measuring them before handing him a small plastic container and asking him for a urine sample which he does in the attached bathroom. 

Viktor held his hand as the next step was taking a blood sample and Yuri turned his head away from the needle, burying his nose in the alpha’s neck when it went in his arm. He felt the pressure of the cotton swab and bent his arm when she told him to as she put the vials of his blood aside.

“I’ll be running these tests and bringing the results back. The doctor will be with you shortly.” She smiled when they thanked her and left them alone.

“Do they need that much blood?” Yuri pouted when she was gone and Viktor chuckled before kissing his cheek. 

“Maybe they run an undercover blood bank for rich vampires.” 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Yuri giggled and sighed when they sat down on the couch to wait. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened and they saw Dr. Wang come in followed by the nurse and they stood to greet her. 

“Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, such a surprise to see you for this particular check up.” The young woman said with her friendly smile and Yuri relaxed at her familiarity. 

“This was a surprise to us all.” Viktor replied, taking her offered hand in a quick shake. 

“I can only imagine.” She signaled for them to take a seat once more and took the chart from the nurse before sitting down in the angled chair. “Well your blood and urine test confirms it. You are indeed pregnant.” She smiled turning to them. “It is rare for it to happen considering you had the shot with us but not unheard of.” 

“I-it’s not dangerous for the baby then?” Yuri asked and she smiled, shaking her head. 

“It’s not. We’ll be on top of anything if it was the case.” She saw him sigh in relief. “We have a few medical history questions we need to have answered if you don’t mind.” She turned to the nurse then when they nodded. 

“Any health problems running in your families? Allergies? Diabetes? Strokes?” The nurse asked and Yuri and Viktor looked at each other before shaking their heads. 

“Nothing that has been mentioned in my family.” Yuri said, recalling his mom’s reassurances about that question. 

“I never met my biological parents or have contact with their family so my adoptive parents did the research and found nothing in health issues.” Viktor added and the nurse turned to Isabella. 

“Do you mind if we do some tests? Just some blood to have information in our records.” She asked and he immediately agreed so the nurse took the samples and once the questions were done, she excused herself to run them to get the results. 

“Now, Yuri, do you mind changing to this gown so we can get started doing some more checkups?” Isabella asked, handing him a medical gown and smiling when the omega nodded and moved to the bathroom to change. “You can leave your underwear on.” 

Viktor took the omega’s clothes once he was back and folded them on the couch as they were told to move to the examination table. He helped Yuri up on it and stood next to him holding his hand and the doctor moved to his side. 

“I’m going to check the size and shape of your uterus now. You might feel some discomfort but do tell me if it gets to be painful.” She instructed and he nodded taking a deep calming breath as she touched his lower stomach. Her hands padded and poked at him making him uncomfortable until she stopped and he relaxed for a moment. “Looks like things are good and in position. Now comes the important part.” She said, patting his knee. “I need to check that your cervix has closed properly so please lower your underwear and put your legs up.” She moved the leg pads to position and he blushed but did as told. 

Viktor held the omega’s hands and kissed his knuckles in reassurance as she pulled out a short stool and put on a glove. She squirted a generous amount of lube on her fingers and then turned to look at them from between the omega’s legs. 

“I’ll be as gentle as possible so try to relax. It’ll feel odd but tell me if you feel any pain.” She then introduced her first finger inside, making Yuri flinch and Viktor helped in relaxing him so she could proceed. “Take deep breaths and relax.” 

Yuri did as told and turned to his mate as she reached further up and before he could process her location, her fingers brushed something inside him that he arched his back and moaned. He didn’t cum but he was left shaking and breathless as she pulled her finger out and removed her glove. 

“Your cervix is completely shut so we’re good to go.” She smiled at the mates before writing down some notes in the clip chart while the omega calmed down. He was guided to set his legs down and she pushed herself to sit on the side of the ultrasound machine. “Who wants to see if we can get a peek at the baby?” 

“W-we can do that?” Yuri asked, eyes wide and she nodded. 

“Of course it is barely forming so don’t expect a recognizable shape. At your weeks of gestation, we’ll be lucky if we see the sack attached to the cervical wall.” She explained while the machine began to wire. “At five weeks your baby is but the size of an orange seed.” 

“That small?” Viktor asked in wonder and turned to look at Yuri who had the same bewildered look. 

“Is that a yes?” She asked and laughed when they both quickly said “yes.” “Okay, I need to get to your stomach so you can pull down the top part of your gown please.” 

Yuri did as she said and once he was laid back with his stomach and pelvis in reach she got the cooling gel and warned him of the cold, she squirted the gel over his lower stomach. He only shivered at first contact and then turned to the screen once she set the wand over the gel and began to move it over the expanse of his body in slow halted motions. 

“Ah, we have something.” She announced and th mates quickly turned to the screen again and tried to decipher the gritty image until she giggled and moving to hold the wand in a particular spot, she pressed a button and the image began to zoom in until they saw a small zack on the right corner of what they took for the wall of Yuri’s uterus. 

“T-That’s the-” Viktor stuttered, lips curving until his mouth was heart shaped and Yuri let out a tiny laugh and covered his mouth, tears forming on his brown eyes. 

“It’s too early to truly pick up a heartbeat but in your next check up….at 8 weeks we can check on it once more. We can get a more precise due date and all then.” Isabella announced and pressed a button that froze the image and she removed the wand from Yuri’s stomach. “Congratulations.” She smiled and Yuri gave her a choked up thank you. “I’ll provide you with some copies of the ultrasound for sharing with your families. I will give you some space now while I go get some information you might be interested in. You may also change back and just leave the gown in the bathroom.”

Once the door closed behind her, Yuri jumped into Viktor’s arms with a squeal and laughed when the alpha began to pepper his face with kisses. They both turned to the frozen screen still showing the small embryo and Viktor cupped the omega’s face pressing their foreheads together and kissing him tenderly. Both with teary eyes and bright smiles. 

“I love you.” The alpha whispered, pressing a kiss to the nose and between the black eyebrows before kissing the tears off the omega’s eyes. 

“I love you.” Yuri replied with a watery giggle and kissing the alpha’s chin and burying his face on his neck. 

Once Isabella returned with the nurse in tow, the mates were guided to sit at the couch once more. Yuri back in his clothes. 

“Viktor’s test results show no indication of any genetic diseases that could’ve been passed down and for that, we’re thankful.” Isabella began turning a page in the clip chart. “Yuri’s hCG hormones are high but it’s nothing of concern at this point. We’ll be keeping an eye for the next check up.” She said and they nodded. “I will have you get constant blood pressure checks though because you came in with a higher level than is desired. We don’t want to have it stay high for long.” 

“We’ll do that.” Viktor quickly assured her and she smiled. 

“Before I start answering questions I’m sure you have, I want to address your anxiety, Yuri.” She saw the omega’s body tense and she smiled reassuringly. “Althought we’re getting it handled with your bi-weekly meetings with Dr. Cialdini, I want you to know that in most cases of pregant and anxiety prone patients, it is necessary to turn more often to mental check ins.” 

“I-I need to see Ciao Ciao more frequently?” 

“It’s only a suggestion at this moment. You seem to be taking this in a positive way and all.” She noted. “With pregnancy hormones, it’s hard to tell how your mood will be affected though so just in case, call him and make sure he is aware that you might need his services on specially hard days.” 

Viktor wrapped his arm around the omega and pulled him against his side in confort. “We’ll keep him in the loop is what she means, solnishko .” 

“Mhm.” Yuri hummed and smiled at him before they turned back to Isabella. 

“Now, any concerns or worries I can help resolve?” She smiled and listened to their questions, many ones she had answered many times for first-time expecting couples and mates. 

Finally, Viktor guided Yuri to the car, a package of information on what to expect in the next few weeks before their next checkup, an envelope with the copies of the ultrasound, and a small bag with B6 supplements to help with the nausea. 

They stopped by the farmacy closest to them and ignoring the omega’s arguments, Viktor got a home blood pressure monitor and then they went home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. Your comments are life.
> 
> Read you next time~!   
> Luv, Andy


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short update. I will come back to fix any grammatical and spelling errors.

Chapter 33

“So you’ll be doing a photoshoot with Viktor?” Phichit asked with a gasp and Yuri nodded, his cheeks, nose and ears pinked.

The two friends were sitting in the living room talking while Viktor and Chris were in the backyard. Chris having skipped classes in favor of driving the beta to get the details in person about the pregnancy.

“It was one of the things we thought would help when that article appeared online.” The omega said padding the blue blanket over his lap. “We completely forgot about it though until yesterday. I don’t doubt there’ll be more articles and rumors spreading soon so I want to do this with Vitya and seeing my current condition, it’d be best to do it now.”

“I’m coming with you.” Phichit stated grabbing the omega’s hands and Yuri smiled.

“Isn’t your own photoshoot scheduled for this Saturday?”

“DARN!”

“You will do an amazing job and they won’t hesitate to give you that internship, Peach.” Phichit’s smile was big and bright and Yuri smiled too as the beta hugged him then leaned over to place his hands on the omega’s stomach with his permission.

“How does it feel?”

“I don’t feel much different…I wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for the morning sickness.”

“Oh yeah, is that better now?” Phichit asked concerned.

“The weekend was horrible before my mom and Lilia came, their remedies have helped immensely and I got supplements to help at this morning’s appointment,” Yuri said and reached over for the envelope he got from the clinic. “I also got this.” He reached in and took one of the copies of the ultrasound.

“Baby’s first picture?!” Phichit took the photo excitedly and the omega giggled.

“According to doctor Wang, it’s the size of an orange seed.” Yuri proudly said, placing a hand gently over his lower stomach. “I got one of those pregnancy apps to check its growth.” He giggled and showed his phone to him.

“You sound and look so excited.” Phichit said looking at him and the omega blushed.

“I-I am.” Yuri smiled setting his phone down again. “I mean…I’m nervous and still surprised but…with Viktor so happy, Peach, I can’t help but feel excited too.”

“I can’t imagine how much more he’ll spoil you and the baby.” Phichit teased and Yuri chuckled.

“Oh, he already tried to buy half the stuff available online. I had to take his phone and laptop away.” The omega pointed to the mentioned devices on the coffee table and Phichit laughed. “He bought a whole home blood pressure machine, Peach. He’s been taking it every hour since we got home.”

“You’re exhagerating.”

“Am I? He checked just before you arrived and it has been an hour so…” Just as he said that the sliding door was heard and Viktor came in.

“Moi sladkiy, let’s check to see how you’re doing.”

Phichit pressed his lips together as Yuri sighed and rolled his sleeve. Viktor sat at his feet preparing the quickly familiarized procedure and watched the numbers climb until the beep.

“Vitya, I’m fine. I know they said it was high but there’s no reason to keep checking every hour…please.” Yuri said once his arm was compress free.

“Are you truly okay?”

“I am feeling calm and not nauseous, I take that is as good I can be.” Yuri reassured him and the alpha took his hands and pulled them up to place a kiss on the omega’s knuckles.

“Fine, we’ll only do it before bed and in the morning…until it goes down.” He compromised and kissed his mate’s cheek when he agreed. “Food is almost ready.”

“Should I help?”

“No need with the food…Why don’t you and Phichit get the table set?” Viktor said as soon as Yuri opened his mouth to protest and went outside.

“I knew he’d spoil you but I am starting to see much more.” Phichit grinned standing up and giving the omega a hand.

“He doesn’t have to though. I am pregnant, not invalid.” Yuri huffed taking the beta’s hand and standing up. He made to take a step when a light stabbing pain hit his lower stomach and he bent forward with a grimace.

“Yuri?” Phichit helped him back down and watched his gritted teeth. “W-what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” Yuri managed after a few deep breaths and rubbed the area that throbbed. “J-Just a cramp…the doctor said it would be normal…it just surprised me.”

“It looked like it hurt.”

“Just a bit.” Yuri reassured and stood up again, gave his lower stomach a gentle rub then moved to the kitchen. The beta joining him and helping in getting all the necessary plates, cups, and utensils out to the garden table.

“You’ll be back at school soon no?” Phichit asked Yuri later when it was time to leave and they were standing by Chris’ car.

“We’ll be taking the rest of the week off. I am still sick in the mornings so until the supplements begin to help, I think I’ll stay home but Viktor will start going again on Monday.” Yuri said and at the last part Viktor wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Yuri is being adamant on not making me miss more days.” 

“I’ll send you the notes for both classes we share so you don’t feel like you’re falling behind.” Phichit smiled at his friend and the omega thanked him and waved while Chris and Phichit left.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and take a nap?” Viktor asked watching the omega patting puff on Vicchan’s head and gently rubbing Makka’s stomach, his eyes dropping.

“Why don’t you come here and nap with me?” Yuri retorted with a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes.

Viktor moved to his side and Yuri’s eyes opened with his smile. The dogs were not happy to get replaced but quickly found the spot to cuddle together as Viktor moved behind Yuri and they shifted to lay down comfortably. Yuri threw his leg over the alpha and laid half of his body on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around the alpha’s chest and burying his face on his neck, Yuri took a deep breath and sighed, feeling warm and relaxed. Viktor smiled, an arm around the omega and used the other to run his fingers through the black locks, getting a purr and smiling against the omega’s hair.

“Can I use my phone now?”

“Are you going to spend crazy amounts of money?” Yuri asked and laughed at the guilty and pouty look he received. “Vitya, we don’t even know if the baby will be a girl or a boy.”

“I don’t see how that is relevant.”

Yuri shifted and rested his chin over his hands as they laid folded on top of the alpha’s chest before looking at him.

“you know that if you want to continue spoiling me and the baby the way I know you want to, you have to start modeling again and now if I’m working at Lilia’s school, I want to help with the expenses.” Yuri said looking directly at his mate. “I don’t want to be the type of omega that is just depending on what an alpha provides me with.”

“You don’t want me to buy anything for you anymore? Yuri, I love buying you gifts!” Viktor claimed and Yuri smiled reaching for his cheek.

“I know you do.” He pressed a short kiss on the pouting lips. “I don’t mind your gifts, Vitya. I just want to be surprised at getting them not because I need them, but because you want me to have something special.”

“What do you really have in mind?”

“I want you doing things for your own good more.” Yuri said. “Starting by going to classes Monday…I promise that if I need you to stay, I will tell you but you need to go otherwise.” He added the last part before Viktor said anything. “Please.”

“If you want to help with expenses, you’re going to need a bank account, which you’re probably going to need when you start teaching and being paid.”

“Really? Yuri pushed himself up in excitement.

“Of course.” Viktor chuckled. “We can go tomorrow to the bank and get your account open.”

“Don’t I have to deposit money in order to open it?”

“You’re my mate. My money is yours.”

“Doesn’t that beat the purpose of having my own account?” Yuri said with an arched eyebrow.

“…If that is important to you…we’ll deposit the minimum amount and you can pay me back with your first paycheck.”

“Okay I WILL pay you back.” Yuri said and Viktor chuckled before cupping the omega’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. “V-Vitya!” Yuri laughed when his ass was grabbed.

“What?” The alpha chuckled caressing the omega’s butt and peppering kisses up his jaw. “Just wanted to see if you were feeling truly okay.” He kissed his way down again and caught Yuri’s lips.

“Viktor.” Yuri spoke against the alpha’s lip and pulled away to look at him. “I love you and I know it’s not harmful to do it but I really don’t want to right now.”

“Okay.” Viktor smiled, petting Yuri’s sides until Yuri leaned over again to kiss him softly.

“And kissing is okay?” Viktor asked with a grin and Yuri giggled kissing him more.

* * *

Saturday morning, Viktor startled awake at the omega’s scream and turned quickly to find Yuri bend over with his arms clutching his stomach.

“Yuri! W-what’s wrong?!” Viktor exclaimed as Yuri groaned and gritted his teeth. 

Yuri squirmed burying his face in the alpha’s chest and groaned feeling his stomach twisting.

“I-I’m calling Dr. Wang.” Viktor reached for his phone and dialed the clinic’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger...I got crazy busy but I hope to get the next chapter up this weekend. 
> 
> Read ya next time.  
> ~Andy


	34. Expecting weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later than planned but a lot to cover before the important events coming this way.

Chapter 34: Expecting Weeks

Isabella was the perfect voice of reason and calm when Viktor got her on the phone and explained what was happening. She could definitely hear the omega’s pain but she made the alpha focus. 

“Is there any spotting or bleeding?” She asked. 

“Is there going to be?!” Viktor panicked pulling Yuri closer. 

“Let’s check.” She calmly pointed out and Viktor nodded before replying with a verbal ok when he remembered she couldn’t see him. 

“N-no.” The alpha sighed in relief after he made the omega check. 

“Good. Now, could you put me on speaker?” He did and she talked to Yuri directly. “Is the pain worse than previously felt during your heat?” She asked and waited patiently for the omega to reply. 

“Y-yes.”

“I want you to think...would you say the pain now is worse than during a Heat? Considering that during your heat your mind is not all clear.” She said firmly and again waited. 

Yuri groaned, burying his face in Viktor’s chest before taking breaths as deep as he could then shook his head. 

“N-No…” He whimpered and Viktor wrapped his arm around him.

“And how long do these cramps last during your heat?” Isabella asked.

“T-ten to t-t-twenty minutes.” Yuri hissed and sobbed at a particularly sharp cramp. 

“Okay. How long has it been?” 

“T-Ten minutes.” Viktor answered as Yuri tried not to cry out. 

“So we shall wait ten more minutes then. If the pain doesn’t lessen or go away, I want to see you in person. Keep a lookout for any bleeding or spotting too.” 

Viktor took a deep breath before agreeing and set the phone down in order to wrap the omega in his arms and offer as many comforting pheromones as he could while feeling anxious for Yuri. He managed to get the omega’s pants and underwear off and positioned him so he could see if there was bleeding. He felt a knot form in his throat just at the possibility of it happening. 

Luckily, 5 minutes later, Yuri seemed to calm and Viktor sighed in relief before telling the doctor. 

“That’s great. It seems to not be serious.” She exclaimed and Viktor wanted to disagree but kept quiet as she once more spoke to Yuri. “Did you take any medication for the pain?” Yuri told her the painkiller he took and she was pleased. “Ah, that is one we actually recommend pregnant omegas so it is perfectly safe to take it.” 

Isabella asked if they needed to have the medicine provided but Yuri said he had gotten a new supply just before summer and it was still sealed. Viktor quickly moved to the bathroom and looked for the mentioned box before walking back to the bed.

“I recommend that you eat something before taking it but avoid overusing it. Cramps are normal and I see you are one of the kind to have rather unpleasant ones.” Isabella pointed out. “They shouldn’t last longer than your heat cramps nor feel worse though so if you feel they are too much, do come in to get it checked. Also, the first trimester is a delicate stage so if you feel any abnormalities or experience bleeding, do call me right away.” 

Dr. Yang recommended a few things to help alleviate the pain and after reassuring them it was okay and she would be on call, they hung up. 

Yuri refused to stay in bed when Viktor announced he’d make him tea and breakfast so, with a sigh, the alpha agreed to have him downstairs as long as he stayed on the couch. 

“Just let me take care of Makka and Vicchan.” 

“Okay.” Yuri agreed knowing he was in no condition to deal with the overzealous dogs and watched the alpha walk out of the room. 

Yuri hissed as he was lifted up by Viktor and the alpha apologized before pressing a kiss to his forehead and carefully walked downstairs. He was set down on the couch and given blankets and pillows that he used to make a small nest. 

“Are you comfortable?” Viktor asked, kneeling by his head and grabbing Yuri’s hands in his. 

“I-it is better.” Yuri sighed. 

“Are you really in such pain every time you are in heat?” 

“You made the last one nowhere near that bad.” Yuri commented and giggled at the soft blush and smile he received. “It’ll be much better once I take the pill.” 

“R-right. Let me get you breakfast.” The alpha kissed each of Yuri’s hands before pressing a quick peck in his lips and going to the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Viktor gave Yuri a hot water compress and a cup of chamomile tea then continued to finish their meal. They ate on the couch and after taking the painkiller, Yuri laid down and soon fell asleep in the middle of his makeshift nest. 

Viktor watched him sleep, their hands linked as he gently rubbed circles in the omega’s skin.

At 10 o'clock, the alpha’s alarm rang rousing Yuri from sleep and he turned to his mate. 

“Sorry, I forgot to call and cancel to shoot.” Viktor apologized and Yuri smiled and shook his head. 

“I’m feeling much better. Let’s get ready and go.” 

“Yuri.” Viktor frowned but Yuri sat up and leaned to wrap his arms loosely over his shoulders. 

“Are you going to deny me a lifelong dream of being in a magazine with you?” 

“Not in a million years.” Viktor smiled at the cute blush on his mate and cupped the soft cheeks to press their lips together. “Let’s get ready then.” He murmured and kissed the omega’s forehead before rising to his feet and helping him stand up.

“What should I wear?” Yuri asked once they showered and Viktor chuckled, going to wrap his arms around the tiny waist. 

“You will learn that no matter what you wear, Sara will want to dress you all up.” Viktor said, kissing the omega’s neck. 

“Sara?”

“Yes, she’s the stylist in charge of this shoot. You actually met her and she LOVED you.” he chuckled and bit the omega’s ear lightly. “She asked me for your measurements already so you just wear your most comfortable outfit and be ready to be dolled up. Not that it’ll be hard.” 

Yuri blushed some more then turned his head to catch the alpha in a kiss before turning to face him. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“A bit...mostly excited and queasy...but I think that last one is morning sickness.” Yuri joked and smiled when he got a chuckle from the alpha and they kissed a few more times, gentle and light before he pulled away and smiled again. 

Viktor smiled back and went down on one knee, his hands holding the omega’s hips and he leaned the rest of the way to be facing the omega’s stomach. Yuri blushed at the alpha’s tender gaze and smiled, setting his hands over the bigger ones. 

“No making mommy sick today.” Viktor whispered to the firm skin that was just barely noticeable raised, surprising them the day earlier. “You already scared us enough this morning.” 

Yuri felt a knot in his throat hearing the alpha’s tenderness and let out a stuttered breath when Viktor pressed a kiss on his bump before rising again and winking at him. 

“I can already tell, you’ll be the favorite.” Yuri choked and Viktor chuckled cupping his face and leaning to kiss him and tapping their noses together.

“Don’t be so sure. You happen to be quite captivating at first sight.” Viktor flirted and kissed him once more before stepping away and moving around the omega to finish dressing. 

Feeling lighter and happy, Yuri fished out his favorite pair of jeans and a plain white long-sleeved shirt which he wore under a navy blue blazer. He opted to wear his blue-rimmed glasses but made sure to carry his contacts in his bag along with the ginger-candy and painkillers. 

Viktor opting for a blue and white striped wide neck shirt and ankle-length khakis and his favorite pair of sunglasses. 

“Are we good on time?” Yuri asked as they grabbed their jackets and he was helped in putting his black sneakers. 

“We’ll be just in time.” Viktor assured and leaving Makka and Vicchan in charge, the alpha guided Yuri to the car. 

Upon arrival at the location, Yuri latched onto Viktor’s arm and once they entered the assigned floor, he shifted to press himself against the alpha, hiding behind him. The omega’s left hand moved protectively to his stomach once they were seen and people began to approach them. 

“Viktor!’ The first person to greet them was a petite young woman. Her skin was flawlessly tanned and complimented her violet eyes. She looked not much older than them and her smile was open and friendly as she got a short one arm hug from the alpha. “It’s so good to see you after your hiatus.” 

“Sara, it’s great to see you.” Viktor returned the friendly tone. “I hope you’ve been well.” 

“I can’t complain. Job is steady but we really did miss your presence at the shoots.” She smiled and it was then that a lot more people began to greet the alpha. 

Yuri stayed quiet, watching the way Viktor followed several conversations at once, catching up with those with who he seemed to be most familiar with and being polite to those who weren’t as close. 

The alpha showing his talent at being charming and polite.

“Nikiforov, always gaining control of a room minutes upon arrival.” A young alpha made his way to the front of the crowd, his lilac eyes and tanned skin making Yuri look between him and Sara. 

“Michelle. You’re here too.” Viktor greeted the man with a firm handshake and then turned to Yuri. “Is Emil the photographer today, then?” 

“He is. He’s checking last-minute arrangements but we’ll start as soon as you and your mate are ready.” 

“Perfect. I should properly introduce you then.” Viktor smiled and shifted to bring Yuri forward, his arm securely around the omega’s waist. “Mickey, please meet my Yuri.” 

“Your Yuri.” Michelle grinned and offered his hand to the omega. “Michelle Crispino. I’m the assistant photographer.” 

“N-Nice to meet you.” Yuri gave the alpha a quick shake and it was like the gates opened as all the people around them began to approach the omega, asking him questions and complimenting him so much he felt overwhelmed. 

“Viktor, since we are most familiar with you, let’s look over the ideas for today while Yuri gets changed.” Mickey said once everyone began to disperse, going back to their jobs.

“Okay.” Viktor agreed and turned to Yuri, offering a reassuring smile. “Sara here will take care of you while I come back.” He said and the young stylist approached the omega, her hands clasped together behind her and offering a smile to Yuri which he hesitantly returned. 

With a soft kiss between his eyes, the omega watched Viktor follow the other omega away. 

“Don’t worry. Come. Let’s get you changed into the first outfit.” Sara said happily. She grabbed the omega’s hand and guided him to a corner of the room that was separated by a tall and wide panel and held two closet racks with more than 10 different garments and accessories. 

There was a stylish black vanity against the wall with a black makeup case and many hair products on it. 

“Please put these on,” Sara said, handing him a pair of hangers before turning to go over the choices of shoes. “Since it’s an indoor shoot, you may keep your glasses on.”

“T-Thank you.” He walked to the small changing area and began changing. The greyish-blue button-up shirt was followed by a black sleeveless blazer, he had no trouble setting the maroon bow tie in place but the black jeans were tight when he tried to button them and he became nervous as he tried to get the jeans to close over his light bump. 

“Are you okay?” Sara startled him and she looked at him and then down at the problem which made him anxious before she gave him a wink and a smile. “Let’s get you a size bigger.” She kindly provided and he blushed but thanked her. 

“You’re keeping it a secret no?” She asked once he was in full clothes and she sat him in front of the vanity mirror. Her voice was soft as if keeping it between them and he noticed her gaze on his stomach. 

“Y-yes.” He sighed, his hand moving protectively over his stomach and she nodded then turned to stand behind him, looking at their reflection. 

“How long have you known Viktor?” She asked while running her fingers through his hair with a small amount of wax to help settle it to the side. 

“Oh, four years...officially.” He added the last part in a whisper and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I am….was...no wait...still am a big fan of him ever since I can recall.” He explained and she giggled at his little growl of frustration at the stutter. 

“So I was right.” She began and grinned when it was his turn to look at her confused. “Mickey and I started working with him 2 years ago. Even then we noticed the difference between the Viktor then to the one four years ago.” She appeared to be happy with his hair as she moved to wash her hands and guided him to face her as she compared the foundation to his skin. 

“Mickey and I had a running bet on it being due to presenting as an alpha or to finding someone special to him.” She continued once she found the right tone and dabbed a drop of it around his face, giggling when he scrunched his nose at the tickling feeling. “Now, I can proudly get my money.” She winked and tapped the brush on his nose before grabbing a small lash brush and combing his eyebrows. 

“Your eyelashes are so pretty. I’m envious.” She teased after applying clear mascara and moving to apply a lightly tinted gloss to his lips. “There we go. You’re all set to do the light test.”

“Light test?” He asked standing up and testing the maroon pair of converse he was given.

“It’s nothing complicated. You simply stand in front of the camera and move to different positions, they will arrange the best lighting for you before the shoot starts.” 

“Oh, okay.” He took a deep breath and smiled at her. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll be here for the next outfit.” She waved at him and he turned back at her. 

“The next outfit? I have to change how many times?” He shrieked when she grinned and lifted four fingers in each hand. 

“There you are, solotse.” Yuri jumped a bit then calmed when Viktor’s arms wrapped around him. “You look dazzling.” 

“T-Thank you.” Yuri burned and looked at the alpha who was wearing black skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved button-up with a maroon necktie and matching canvas shoes. His hair was perfectly styled and a pair of aviators held on it. 

“S-Sara mentioned I needed to do a light test?” Yuri snapped himself from his ogling of the alpha and blushed when Viktor took notice. 

“Yes, come.” Viktor smiled his heart-shaped smile and took his hands to gently guide him to the area set up with lights, reflectors, and two different cameras. He poisoned the omega in the center and a few people began changing the reflector and light positions. 

It took a few minutes of standing or sitting and angling his body into different poses before someone called for the session to begin. 

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat as he was called to position himself next to Viktor and the alpha smoothly moved behind him, he linked their hands and placed them across his chest to lay on his shoulders, their wedding bands in perfect view. 

“Take a deep breath,” Viktor whispered in his ear and he did then face forward just in time to have the shutter go off a couple of times. The room became noisy again and Viktor pecked his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him to the side where a few monitors stood. “Come.” 

Yuri followed and his breath hitched at the image showing on the screen. 

Yuri had felt anxious about the shoot, sometimes his mind just went off on everything that could go wrong or make him feel unworthy of standing next to someone like Viktor. 

Each of the images shown to them right then, made his chest tighten with pride as the picture showed a version of him he didn’t know existed and wondered if it was that Yuri that Viktor tried to make him see each and every day. 

They continued to take a couple of more shots in the outfits before he was sent back to Sara to dress and style. Each time, she had a larger sized bottom set up for him and made nice conversation until finally, they got all the pictures for the article. 

Yuri changed into his own clothes once they were done and sighed in relief when he was given a makeup wipe to get the last applied makeup off. He opted to go on wearing his contacts and ran his fingers through his gelled hair to make it less stiff. 

“Not an easy job huh?” Sara said when he fanned himself and he agreed. “You were amazing though and I hope to see you be part of a project again.” she smiled and he smiled back.

“I doubt it very much but thank you for everything.” He stood and she gave him a quick hug. 

“Take care of yourselves.” She said, winking as her hand brushed his stomach and smiled when he nodded and left to find Viktor. 

“So? Didn’t I tell you? Sara’s great.” The alpha said when the omega reached him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Mmm.” Yuri nodded and smiled when Viktor kissed the top of his head. 

“The shoot took longer than expected so we’ll be doing the interview portion through video call another day. You look tired.” Viktor announced and Yuri sighed relieved as he felt his energy suddenly drop and soon he was mostly held up by the alpha as they thanked and said goodbye to everyone. 

Once home, Yuri rushed through a shower and was in bed faster than ever and Viktor chuckled letting the omega take his nap.

8 weeks

Viktor’s phone rang and Yuri picked up as the alpha was in the shower. 

“Dr. Yang.” The omega greeted the woman and she asked how he was doing. “The morning sickness and cramps are better now.”

“That is great to hear.” She said easily. “You are still keeping track of your blood pressure?”

“Yes, although it seems to stay on the edge of high.” He sighed and it sounded like she was typing on the computer. 

“Yes, we have to find a solution for that....is Viktor there with you?” 

“No...oh hold on. He’s coming now.” Yuri moved to sit at the edge of the bed as Viktor stepped out of the bathroom. He mouthed the caller to him and Viktor moved to sit next to him. “I’m putting you on speaker now.”

“Good morning, doctor.” The alpha greeted her and she returned the greeting. “What can we help you with?”

“It is about this week’s appointment.” She began. “I’m afraid I have some affairs to take care of out of town and I won’t be back for a week and a half. I’m rearranging my consultations right now and since we are on the lookout for any complications with Yuri, I wanted to offer you first choice.” She announced.

“That’s very kind.” 

“It is not a problem. I will have someone else taking care of my patients while I am away. Doctor Seung Gil will be available to take you in if you wish to continue with the planned check-up.”

“You will be back in a week, you say?” Yuri asked and she confirmed. “I was reading some books and I read check-ups are usually done between 8-10 weeks….is that correct?” 

“Ideally.”

“Would it be bad if we waited until your return?” The omega asked and Viktor took his hands in his making him realize he was fidgeting. “I-I mean, if we can.” 

“If that makes you feel more comfortable, of course.” She replied, knowingly. “I will leave a note to Seung Gil to be aware of your situation though. I want you to come in and have him check you if your blood pressure rises, even if by a number.” She warned and Viktor promised even if Yuri pouted. “I shall be back the third week of November so I will call you to set up a date and time for your appointment.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” Viktor said and she said goodbye. “Are you going to stay in bed all day?” He turned to his mate and the omega laid back with a huff. 

“I have a presentation today in my programming class.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“No.” Yuri proudly said and Viktor chuckled, moving to cover the omega’s body with his. 

“Are you going to get up then?” The alpha asked leaning down to peck the omega’s lips. 

“Soon.” Yuri whispered as he sought the alpha’s lips once more and smiled when the alpha hummed against him. He cupped Viktor’s face and softly moved his hands to the back of his neck, tangling his fingers through the silver hair and shifting to hook his leg around the alpha’s hips.

“We’ll be late for English.” Viktor mumbled against the omega’s chin and Yuri took a moment to look at him. 

“We already speak English.” 

“Fair enough.” Viktor shrugged and laughed against the giggle that escaped Yuri when he grabbed his waist and captured his mouth again. 

Yuri stifled a yawn as they walked to campus just in time for their third class. 

“I will meet you here after class. We have enough time to grab lunch before I have to be at work.” Viktor said once they reached the media lab and Yuri nodded. “Miss you already.” 

“Love you.” Yuri giggled as they kissed softly and he entered the building, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for his presentation. 

9 Weeks

Yuri’s students cheerfully waved at him as class ended and he smiled, waving at them and their parents. He waited until the last of them left before beginning to sanitize and rearrange the foam rollers they had used in class. 

Lilia’s dance academy opened to excited students both experienced and beginners, Lilia tended to the advanced classes and Yuri was given the children and intermediate groups. 

The young omega found great joy in teaching, and to no one but his own surprise, the students loved him. The youngest group was composed of 4-5-year-olds and they looked at him with such wondrous eyes and chubby, rosy cheeks, that he couldn’t wait till his own child was born. Many times finding himself daydreaming of chubby hands and heart-shaped smiles and giggles. 

“Need any help?” 

Yuri stood up straight and smiled at the approaching alpha.

“You’re early.” He smiled wider as they met and kissed in greeting. “How did the photoshoot go?”

“Great. How was class?” Viktor asked, looking at the omega from head to toe before smiling and holding him by the waist. 

“It was tiring but the kids are getting more comfortable.” 

“That’s because they have you as a teacher.” Viktor proudly said kissing the omega’s cheek and nose. “Want to get dinner on the way home?” 

“Please. I’m starving and want a bath before bed.” Yuri sighed leaning his weight over the alpha. 

“Let’s get this cleaned up then so we can go.” 

They quickly had the room back to how it was before class and turned off the lights, they made their way to the front where Lilia was minding the front desk. Finishing last-minute paperwork before closing the school for the night. 

“Excellent work, Yuri.” She curtly said and he smiled with a small blush. 

Viktor’s phone rang and he apologized to them as he picked up while Yuri checked out and signed his leave. 

“I will get back to you. Yeah. Thank you.” Viktor hung up and saw the expectant gaze of the omega. “Emil.”

“Oh, from the photoshoot we did.” Yuri recognized and the alpha nodded. “What did he want?”

“They have a photoshoot next week and apparently the model canceled due to family issues. He wanted to ask if I could cover for him.”

“Why didn’t you agree?” 

“The shoot is out of town and it’s a two-day thing.” 

“Oh.” Yuri said but then moved to stand in front of him. “I still think you should do it.” 

“What?”

“They were very nice during the shoot and they accepted doing it at last minute notice. The least you can do is return the favor.” 

“I don’t know.” Viktor hesitated. “It is too far for me to be going between the location and back here.”

“Vitya.” 

“We also have your check-up pending for next week and it is so close to your birthday.” 

“Do the photoshoot Viktor.” Yuri insisted. “If you worry about leaving me home alone, don’t. I can have my mom or Mary stay over or even Phichit will be happy to have a sleepover.” 

It took a few moments before Viktor considered and he continued. “What about the check-up?”

“When is the photoshoot?” 

“The twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh. It finishes at noon on the twenty-seventh.”

“Then, we can arrange an appointment with Dr. Yang on the twenty-eight.” 

“That’s your birthday though.” 

“Yes and we can hear the baby’s heartbeat. Wouldn’t that be an amazing gift?” Yuri said hopeful and Viktor took a deep breath before smiling and nodding. 

“Fine, I will call Emil tomorrow to confirm. Please ask Phichit if he could stay with you during my time away.” Yuri bounced on his heels and kissed him gently before grabbing his hands. 

“Be careful on the way home.” Lilia opted to interrupt them and they nodded noticing the light white powder falling outside. 

“See you tomorrow.” Yuri waved at her as Viktor guided him outside towards the car. 

Viktor had listened to Yuri and started taking jobs for different articles and a few magazines again. He noticed the difference right away in the types of articles that were written about him and the type of attention magazines sought his image for. He loved being seen more for his talent and experience than his secondary genre and looks. 

“It’s beginning to pile more each time.” Yuri pointed out as he looked out the backdoor to the falling snow and the small piles of it on the deck. “We might have to take longer getting places due to the conditions of the roads.”

“Hmm.” Viktor hummed, coming to stand behind him and wrap his arms around the omega’s shoulders. “Are you able to wake up earlier?” He grinned against the black hair. 

Yuri blushed knowing he had been the reason the pair had been late more than not in the last two weeks. He had never been rather fond of mornings but being pregnant had made him detest the alarm clock. 

Viktor had many times had to literally pull him out of bed to get him started in getting ready and out the door. The alpha didn’t bother trying to get any response from him on Wednesdays as it was a day Yuri had no classes and he often still came home to find the omega still asleep. 

“I think I’ll take evening classes only from now on.” Yuri mumbled and Viktor laughed then kissed him. 

“Let’s get you that bath you wanted started.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Yuri exhaled against the alpha’s chin and kissed him twice before pulling away and making his way upstairs. Their hands linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the last of Yuri doing photoshoots with Viktor and I will explore their classes and jobs further in the future. The next chapter will be hard to write...be warned, it's not like the ones before.  
> An emotional and literal storm is coming.
> 
> Read ya next time.  
> ~Andy


	35. Essentials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **crawls out of ground under a rock**
> 
> Enjoy the chapter filled with smut and fluff.

**Chapter 35**

November 24th

Makkachin and Vicchan sprinted inside and shook the snow from their fur before bouncing across the front waiting area to their dog beds and burying themselves among the blankets.

Viktor chuckled at their antics as he closed the sliding door and took off the coat and boots he wore. The week had been filled with snowfalls and it was starting to pile outside, he had already had to shovel the pathway before leaving the house twice that week and so he was often up one or two hours earlier.

He blew warm air into his hands and moved to make himself coffee. The house was quiet and the sunrise was hours away still. He began to heat water while he finished his cup and once it boiled, he got a new cup ready with ginger then climbed up the stairs carrying it. 

Closing the door behind him, he moved to the nest built on the bed and leaned against the bedpost and looked over the figure hiding among the covers. 

Yuri was in a deep sleep still, his face turned halfway buried on the pillow, lips parted to let out his soft breaths; a bit of drool on his chin, his black hair made a dark halo around his ebony skin. One arm stretched over his head while the other hid under the pillow. 

Viktor grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of the omega and chuckled when the quiet snap of the camera made the omega’s brows wrinkle. 

Taking a waking breath against the pillow and shifting to stretch his arms and back, Yuri’s brown eyes fluttered open and Viktor moved to lean carefully over the nest walls, cup the omega’s face, wipe the line of drool from his chin, and press a soft peck on the plump lips; smiling when Yuri hummed against the kiss. 

“Morning, solnyshko.” Viktor smiled down at him and pressed another kiss on the tip of his nose then another between his eyes and finally a kiss on his hair. 

“You’re cold.” Yuri mumbled, shifting to hold the alpha’s forearms and focusing his sleep hazed eyes on the blue eyed man. 

“It continued to snow this morning.” Viktor said after another kiss and moved to lay down on his side. He couldn’t help the chuckle when the omega turned to face him. 

“It’s going to be that kind of winter, I suppose.” Yuri shrugged then shifted to snuggle against the alpha. Laying his head on the alpha’s offered arm and placing his hands on the alpha’s chest. He lazily traced figures over the shirt until his hand was held and brought up to Viktor’s lips.

“You want to say something?” Yuri pursed his lips in thought before tilting his head and pressed his lips to the alpha’s.

“Come shopping with me today.” Yuri proclaimed, holding the alpha’s cheek and brushing his thumb over the soft skin. “What do you say?”

“It’s a date.” Viktor replied, nuzzling the palm on his cheek and wrapping his arms around Yuri. 

Yuri laughed wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders as he was shifted to lay on his back and Viktor carefully moved to straddle him. 

“I brought you your tea.” Viktor said, pulling away from the deep kiss they began and Yuri sighed then nodded, pushed himself up to sit with his back against the headboard and accepted the cup. 

Yuri took small sips of the drink while Viktor looked through his phone. A ping made him stop his scrolling and chuckle which made the omega look at him.

“Sara says the preview of the interview and photoshoot will be uploaded to the company’s social media this weekend.” He tapped on the screen and shifted to lean against Yuri while setting the phone in front of them. “Emil and Mikey want us to select the thumbprint.” 

Yuri almost choked on the tea and he quickly set the empty cup on the side before grabbing the phone from the alpha’s hands and looking at the photos Sara sent. There were a total of 6 pictures cropped down to give focus on their wedding rings while still showing enough to their faces. There was a frame that indicated where the text would go once it became the thumbnail and Yuri made sure to check each picture in detail, excitedly looking at Viktor’s face on each picture. 

“I can’t wait to see the rest of the photos.” Yuri looked at the alpha and blushed when he found him staring at him. “W-what?” 

“Still believe you don’t belong at my side in photos?” Viktor asked and Yuri let his body fall to the side where the alpha was and turned his face to bury it on the firm chest. 

“Please ignore my rants when I go all anxious.” Yuri mumbled into the alpha’s shirt. 

Fans were starting to come forward at school and around town, most of the alpha’s fans being nice and friendly to Yuri and some even asking him first if they could take a picture with Viktor. It had been awkward at first, Yuri found it odd to have to give his approval to do something that the alpha had done before they mated; that was before the first run to the bathroom after smelling the other people’s scents laced with Viktor’s though. 

Viktor now carried a short term scent block spray and wore it until getting home and showering. Yuri had pouted the first time, not liking not being constantly scented by him.

His hormones had been at a time high when one day he had spent a long time going through the alpha’s tagged photos. Something that was starting to become a normal to them both.

Viktor had come down after showering to find the omega in tears and going on and on about not being suitable enough for him. Calling himself plain, fat and a mess which Viktor calmly shot down and pulled the omega in his lap. 

Wrapped in his favorite blue blanket and being scented by the alpha, Yuri calmed and buried his blotchy face on the alpha’s neck. When he regained his composure he apologized for his breakdown and Viktor shook his head, kissing his temple and wiping the tears from the omega’s cheeks. 

It was one of many similar breakdowns brought on due to his pregnancy and anxiety and after each case, Yuri was made to speak with his therapist. Some times, Viktor joined in to listen to the suggestions the beta proposed and work out the best response from Yuri. It was a constant struggle with Yuri’s stubbornness and Viktor’s leniency but it was worth working on; according to Dr. Cialdini. 

Viktor was often told to stop spoiling the omega and be firmer when Yuri was being stubborn or difficult and the alpha was beginning to work around it. He still felt bad whenever he had to use a more harsh tone when dealing with an anxious Yuri but seeing it be the only way to get the omega out of his own mind, he began to be firmer.

It was not always received well; Yuri had often called him cruel and a meanie before giving him the cold shoulder for hours after he raised his voice against whatever it was that was causing Yuri’s attacks. 

Viktor found himself exhausted when dealing with his pregnant mate’s mood swings and anxiety attacks but he would get a boost whenever Yuri apologized right before bed.

Not once had they gone to bed feeling angry or sad and that was a big confidence boost for the alpha. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Viktor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the big brown eyes looking at him curiously. 

“I am thinking…” Viktor began, his hands caressing the omega’s lower back. “That I will miss you terribly this weekend.”

Yuri blinked then smiled before wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. His nose touched the alpha’s chin and kept the blue gaze. “This will be good for us.” 

At least that’s what Dr. Cialdini had been working with since they spoke about their upcoming separation. The beta had noticed the alpha’s reluctance in leaving his mate and the omega’s stubborn nature putting unnecessary strain in their bond. 

“Yuuuuuri.” The alpha whined and pouted making the omega snicker. “You’re supposed to say you’ll miss me too.”

“You know I will.” Yuri said after letting his mate mope a bit and shifted to bump their noses together. “I’ll miss you very much.”

Viktor brightened at that and moved his hands to the small bump on the omega’s stomach and Yuri’s smile softened, pulling back to place his hands over the alpha’s. He giggled when the action made Viktor lean forward to press multiple pecks on his cheek and jaw. 

“I love you.” Viktor sighed and Yuri smiled turning his head to press a soft kiss on the alpha’s lips. 

Yuri barely pulled away from the kiss when the alpha captured his bottom lip between his teeth in a teasing bite. The omega shifted in his lap, placing his hands on the broad shoulders and arching his back to press their chests together as Viktor licked into his mouth, making him moan. 

The kisses began soft and turned hot and wet fast. Viktor slid his hands under the omega´s shirt and couldn't suppress the smirk when Yuri moaned wantonly when he cupped his chest. 

¨Let me see.” He whispered and watched the omega pull his shirt up to his chin, breaths shallow and cheeks flushed. “So beautiful.” Viktor smiled, gently cupping the enlarged chest and caressing the darkened areolas. 

Yuri squirmed, holding back his moans as the alpha teased his sensitive buds and felt his slick dripping at the heated gaze of his mate. Blue mostly overtaken by black making his omega preen. 

The subtle changes in his body were a trigger most mornings. Yuri was self conscious enough before getting pregnant...now that he was beginning to show, it was a matter that often upset him. 

Viktor was patient though and he gladly reassured the omega with not just words but subtle actions. He had to be careful though, sometimes what he said could be taken badly. It seemed to not be the case this once.

“So beautiful.” He smiled at the blush across his mate’s cheeks and moved his hands from the bump up to the soft chest where he cupped the omega’s breasts. 

Yuri shivered and moaned at the careful touches and let out a shivering breath when Viktor squeezed and ran his thumbs over his nipples while licking the center of his chest before pressing a kiss and repeating the action up to the hollow of his neck.

Shifting to be the one on top, Viktor captured the omega’s mouth and ran his hand down his sides, featherlike touches caressing the bare skin of his mate’s legs. He felt the body under him tense before he was made to break the kiss and he stopped to look over his mate.

“W-wait a sec…” Yuri choked looking away and shutting his eyes to focus his breathing. 

Viktor held his breath as the omega took a deep breath then quickly moved away as Yuri scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He waited until the retching stopped and the toilet was flushed before turning to lay on his back. 

“You okay?” He called then and stood up to walk to lean against the bathroom door. 

Yuri leaned over the sink to spit out the mouth rinse and took a small towel to dry his damp face before turning around and pouting. 

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” He said sadly and Viktor walked towards him. 

“You can’t really help it.” The alpha replied gently, his hands settling on the omega’s hips. “The morning sickness has been bad since Tuesday...are you really okay?” He cupped the puffed cheeks and made the brown eyes look up at him.

“...’m fine.” Yuri huffed and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist to bury his face in his chest. 

Viktor let out a breath out his nose and smiled, wrapping his arms around the omega’s shoulders and pressing short kisses on the mop of black hair. Yuri’s muffled voice made him look down at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

“I said…” Yuri huffed and looked up at him. “I want to have sex.” He couldn’t help the whiny tone and the pouting lip as he felt the frustration of not finishing earlier and he honestly couldn’t see the heat in the pit of his stomach leaving. 

“Yuri.” Viktor cupped his face and kissed his nose. “I don’t want you to feel ill again, solnyshko.” 

“Please, Vitya.” Yuri pressed their bodies closer. “Phichit will be here starting tomorrow and you’ll be gone all weekend...I don’t want to wait till you come back.” 

One more look from the deep dark eyes and pouty mouth had Viktor pulling Yuri back towards the bed and crashing their mouths in a messy hot kiss which made the omega moan and throw his arms around the wider shoulders. 

Yuri gasped as he was lifted and carried the few steps to the nest where he was set down on his feet once more. His lips captured in a softer kiss before made to open his eyes when the alpha moved to climb over to sit in the middle of the bed; his back propped against the headboard. 

“Come, Yuri.” Viktor held out his hands and smiled gently as the omega held his hands and smoothly moved to straddle his lap. 

Bringing the soft hands to his lips, pressing kisses to the omega’s palm and knuckles before running his hands up the arms of his mate, chuckling at the goose flesh his touch caused and leaning forward to press his nose against the omega’s scent gland and inhaling deeply the scent there. 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered close, a small gasp escaped him when firm hands moved down his body to hold his ass and made him moan at the prodding fingers circling his entrance. He arched his back to allow an easier reach, his arms wrapped around the alpha’s head to press Viktor’s face closer to his sensitive neck. 

“Vitya...more.” Yuri pleaded as he rode the alpha’s fingers. He couldn’t help the small whine when they were pulled out and opened his eyes to gaze at his mate. 

“Ready?” Viktor asked softly and held Yuri’s chin gently with one hand as the other gave himself a couple of strokes before guiding his member to the slicked entrance. Simultaneously, he captured the small gasp from Yuri’s lips as he pushed the head in and in two smooth thrusts, was completely engulfed by the cramping heat. 

Yuri moaned against the alpha´s lips, his fingers moved to grip the silver hairs at Viktor´s neck and rolled his hips to meet each gentle rock. 

Viktor pressed open mouthed kisses down Yuri´s neck and nipped at his collarbone as his hands caressed the omega´s sides and used his hold on them to guide their movements. 

Yuri´s small sounds and lack of words said enough. He was happy with the pace and so they moved in smooth and gentle waves. 

It wasn´t long before Viktor felt the omega´s breath change and his movements stutter and with one last firm roll of his hips he moaned and came between their stomachs. Viktor continued for a few more thrusts into the tightening heat then he too released inside, captured the omega’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

They both smiled into the kiss after coming down from the high and Yuri opened his eyes to watch his mate’s face. He smiled at the mess he had made of the alpha’s hair and ran his hands through it to fix it.

“So...about that date?” Viktor asked while kissing the light fingers in front of him. 

An hour later, they were giving the dogs goodbye pets and getting in the car. Viktor buckled Yuri in his seat before going around and starting the car. 

“So glad the snow stopped.” He said as he left the street and made his way to the free way. 

“Is the photoshoot site better than here?” Yuri asked. 

“Michele and Sara are constantly checking the weather forecast...if anything, we might need to fly back Sunday.” Viktor replied and grabbed the omega’s left hand giving it a little squeeze. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here Monday.”

“I’m not worried about that. I know you won’t leave me alone.” 

Viktor smiled, pressed a kiss on the omega’s knuckles then set them linked hands between them as he drove through light traffic. 

“Where to first?” 

“I need more bottoms...I was thinking of getting a couple of pants and a few new tights.” Yuri said, looking at the list he made. “I don’t see it practical to buy that much of anything right now...we don’t know how much bigger I will be getting.” 

“Sounds perfect to me. We can come shopping again when you need to.” 

“Mhnm.” Yuri hooked his hand through the alpha’s arm and leaned against him as they walked into the first clothing store. 

_°_

“Anything?” Viktor asked looking up from his phone as Yuri walked out of the dressing room with a frown. 

“Either the fit is not comfortable or the material is wrong.” Yuri said with a sigh. 

“Want to look at another store then?” 

“Not really.” Yuri pouted and Viktor pulled him into a hug. It took him a moment but Yuri took a deep breath then melted into the hold. “My feet hurt and I’m getting tired.” 

“We’ve been looking for three hours...let’s go to the food court, have a snack and rest before trying a few more places mhm?” Viktor suggested and Yuri nodded. 

_°_

“Excuse us.” Yuri and Viktor turned as a couple of young teens called to the alpha and Yuri turned back to his plate of fries when the group began to ask Viktor the same questions they both had answered constantly. 

Viktor noticed the light twitch of Yuri’s nose and smiled at the young teens when they finally asked for a photo with him. 

“Not to be rude but my mate’s not feeling well lately and he’s particularly sensitive to smells today. You don’t mind if it’s from a distance?” 

“O-Of course not.” The girls in the group said quickly and the others agreed. 

“Would you like to be in the photo?” One of them asked Yuri and the omega smiled then shook his head. 

“Thank you but I’m not one for photos.” Yuri said. “I could take the pictures if you want though.” 

“Could you?” They handed him a couple of phones and he wiped his hands before taking the first device and standing up to fit everyone in the photo. 

“Thank you so much!” The teens squealed when he finally took the last photo and they left the mates alone again. 

“Should we continue looking?” Viktor asked when they finished their drinks and snacks. 

“I know we should but there’s not a lot of options left.” 

“We could look into the omega specialty stores.” Viktor suggested and chuckled at the obvious dislike shown in the omega’s face. “We could go to a different Mall tomorrow after class.” He suggested as he reached across the table and covered Yuri’s hand in his.

“There won’t be enough time...I promised Lilia I’d aid her with class at 3.” Yuri sighed then took a deep breath and turned his hand so their fingers could entwine. 

Viktor smiled gently as he watched the omega’s face in silence. His mate was entertaining to watch as he settled his thoughts and finally nodded and looked at him again. 

“I suppose we could try one omega store.” 

“We’re not looking for a whole new wardrobe...remember that if it helps.” Viktor said and Yuri nodded. 

“It does...thank you.” Yuri smiled when his response was followed by a flurry of small kisses on the back of his hand. 

_°_

Omegas were treated more and more like actual people as time went on. Yuri would say he was treated quite normally if he compared his life to what male omegas were treated like just 30 years before him. 

People like him were rare, he knew that and yet he was always treated like any other person with both his primary and secondary genders by those around him. His parents had raised him with as much love and firmness as they had his sister and he was never told his limits. He found them out through failure just like any other person would. 

He was smart and hard working which he was called for when he was little. He never showed much care for what secondary gender he would develop. He was upset when he had his first heat of course. He didn’t want others to start treating him any different just because he was an omega. 

People still saw omegas as delicate and more fragile than other genders. They still had special treatment in places and social situations which sometimes could be taken as offensive and Yuri really hated being in the middle of those things. 

Now he was constantly faced with other people telling him what he should or shouldn’t do as a mated omega. As much as he tried to ignore the comments and backlash that came with being bonded with a person like Viktor, they were a constant voice in the back of his mind...some days louder than others but always present. 

Omegas were naturally smaller and petit. Their features are softer than other natures and he was told he had all that natural softness and small form which he accentuated with his dancer form and grace. 

Yuri would never call himself beautiful though.

He wasn’t anything special to look at. Not like Viktor with his silver hair and deep bright blue eyes. 

“-ri. Yuri.” Yuri blinked and looked at those blue pools which were staring at him in concern and he realized he had zoned out. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t hear you.” He admitted. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“...I might just be tired is all.” Yuri said and it was not a full lie as he felt a sudden wave of drowsiness take over him. 

“Okay.” Viktor accepted it for the time being then moved to clear the table and reach for the omega. “Let’s go do some quick shopping and go home.” 

Yuri accepted the hands to stand up and nodded with a tired smile as he was pulled to lean against the alpha’s side. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, pressed his face to his shirt and breathed his scent as the alpha grabbed their bags. 

Viktor waited to be let go but there was not the usual sign of Yuri pulling away and he looked down at the omega to be met with curious brown eyes.

“Okay.” He kissed the top of Yuri’s head and slowly began to walk. He was surprised when Yuri simply matched his step with no move of separating so he took it as indulging for himself. He wrapped his left arms around the omega’s shoulders and leaned his cheek on top of the black mop of hair as they made their way through. 

They made their way across the mall til they reached a store dedicated to omegas only and Viktor paused at the opened doors as Yuri looked at the pastel colored displays on the windows with a frown. 

“I’m sure there will be options in more colors and styles that you like.” Viktor tried to reassure and waited until Yuri sighed and looked at him. 

“...there’s nothing to lose I suppose.” The omega shrugged and smiled when he was kissed on the forehead. Those kisses that made him feel safe and cared for were his favorites. 

They walked in and Yuri was let go to allow his browsing and it became apparent that the front of the store was not for him. Everything was either for females or very feminine male omegas and he went back to where Viktor was looking at some sweaters.

“Anything?” He asked and tapped his lip when the omega shook his head. “Maybe further in the back. Come on.” 

“Welcome.” They were greeted by a young omega clerk. “May I be of assistance?” She offered with a kind smile as she looked between the mates. 

“Yes, actually.” Viktor answered, setting his hand on Yuri’s hip as he spoke. “My mate is in need of a few things and we were wondering if you had a more...neutral colored section we could look through.” 

“Not fond of the pastels, I take it?” She asked Yuri and he blushed. 

“N-not on me atleast.” He admitted and she gave a short giggle before nodding. 

“Quite understandable. We do have something closer to your current style. Follow me please.” She guided them behind the middle check out area. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for today?” 

“Y-Yes. Loose fitting clothing really. I don’t want to have to shop again in a while.” 

“Maybe some actual jeans this time.” Viktor mentioned and Yuri agreed. “We’re hoping to find bottoms he is comfortably able to grow into.” 

The girl paused and looked at them before her eyes traveled to their hands resting over Yuri’s stomach and her eyes widened along with her smile. 

“Leave it to me!” She squealed and began pulling various pieces after getting Yuri’s current size. 

Yuri was quickly pulled to the dressing room and given the large pile of clothes to try before she closed the curtain to give him privacy. Viktor laughed at the obviously overwhelmed Omega and took a seat in one plush bench just outside as the female worker stood by the door in case his mate needed assistance. 

“Come on out, Yuri.” The alpha called after too long of waiting and chuckled at the reluctant grumble from the other side of the curtain. 

Yuri pulled the curtain away and stepped out with the first pair of dark jeans and Viktor stood up and made him turn. 

“You look amazing, solnishko.” 

“T-Thanks.” Yuri blushed and smiled at the store clerk. “These feel much better than any other pair I’ve tried so far.”

“Glad to hear it.” She smiled. “We carry special products here and try to find the best quality that we can for omegas. We are aware that during pregnancy it is specially hard to be comfortable.” 

“Y-yeah.” He smiled feeling more assured and willing to try the rest of the clothes. 

Viktor patiently waited and gave his output into each of the clothes Yuri tried on and showed him and soon, they both deemed their day done. 

The alpha had to help the small woman to carry the clothes to the register and Yuri gaped at the amount he had agreed to buy. He found it too hard not to buy the comfortable fabrics and freeing pants though and so he took a deep breath and handed his debit card with eyes closed. 

Viktor watched his mate with amusement and held his hands as the girl bagged his purchase. He was happy to have given the store a chance and she had been so helpful and polite that she deserved the commission for that sale. Yuri was even chatting with her by the end of their time at the store and she wished them a wonderful day and good wishes in the pregnancy. 

As they exited the store, four large shopping bags in the alpha’s arms newly added, Viktor turned to Yuri and smiled. 

“Should we call it a day? You were saying you were tired earlier.” 

“Y-yeah, I could use a-” Yuri stopped mid sentence and stared at something over the alpha’s shoulder making him turn too and seek what the omega was looking at. “S-sorry. Yes, let’s go home.” Yuri shook his head but it was ignored as Viktor had spotted the store and began to walk towards it. “V-Viktor?” 

“Come on.” The alpha pulled his arm and he stumbled to follow the fast steps until they stopped just outside a pair of double glass doors. They stood together in silence for a moment before exchanging looks. Excited bright blue looked into warm hesitant brown and dared the other. 

“We should at least look.” Viktor said and Yuri pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth before the brown eyes looked inside. 

Furniture and beddings, clothes and accessories in orderly displays called for him and something in his chest cried for him to go inside so he looked back at Viktor and the alpha was practically swinging on his heels in excitement so he took a deep breath before nodding. 

He couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him when he saw the heart shaped smile and the kid like glee in his mate as they entered the baby store. 

Taking a look was his doom. 

One look at the tiny shoes and set of clothes and Yuri’s omega went loose. His over excited husband was no help at all in reeling him in because anything he touched, the alpha set on the quickly filling cart. 

When they arrived at the furniture section, Yuri finally realized what he was doing and he blushed at the large amount of clothes in the cart. 

¨V-Viktor.¨ He pulled the alpha away from the beautiful white crib they were looking at. ¨W-we can't possibly buy all of this.¨

¨I disagree.¨Viktor laughed reaching into his wallet and Yuri grabbed his wrists to stop him. 

¨O-okay...we can afford it...but I mean, w-we really shouldn't.¨ 

¨Why not¨

Yuri groaned at the alpha's nonchalant answer and he looked at the cart then at the crib. 

¨F-first of all, we can't fit everything in the car.¨ He proclaimed and the alpha looked at him before walking up to a sales clerk. 

¨Excuse me, Miss.¨ the alpha smiled at the young woman successfully making her blush and stutter. 

¨Y-ye-yes, h-how may I- I help you?¨

¨Does the store provide delivery?¨ He asked and she stared at him for a moment to long before looking at Yuri and blushing again. 

¨W-why y-yes, we do.¨ 

¨Excellent.¨ Viktor grinned and turned to his mate. ¨Let's get everything we need then.¨ 

¨Vitya, we have no idea what ¨everything¨ is...we should go home and come back later...we still have plenty of time.¨ Yuri tried to reason but the alpha was on a mission and Yuri knew that by the sparkle in the blue eyes and so he sighed and held the alpha´s arms before turning back to the woman. 

¨T-this is our first time so w-we're not sure what we really need yet. Could you help us?¨

¨O-Of course!¨ She smiled, clapping her hands. She grabbed something from behind the counter and handed it to the omega. It was a list with the title ¨Baby Registry¨¨which Viktor and Yuri browsed through quickly going over the things they had grabbed before. 

¨Are we seriously buying everything?¨ Yuri asked nervously looking at his mate and Viktor placed his hands on the omega´s shoulders. 

¨We can come back later for the least essentials, you said it, we still have plenty of time.¨ Viktor rubbed his hands up and down his mate´s arms. ¨What do you say we buy the essential to start putting the nursery room together?¨ 

Yuri bit his bottom lip thinking about it and looking through the list then looking back up at Viktor. 

¨O-Only the essentials then.¨ 

Viktor chuckled and cupped his face leaning over to press a quick kiss on his forehead. He knew that they both felt excited. 

¨Let's go pick the crib then.¨ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!   
> I never meant to stop updating for as long as I did...I apologize. I wanted to make this chapter much longer but it was taking me forever so I decided to post this as is...I will post the next chapter this weekend. I promise. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you´re still reading this story. Thank you and read ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I couldn't stop thinking about this story so finally decided to post it. Please comment if you wish to see more and if you do, get ready for a roller coaster cause this is gonna be a ride.


End file.
